Intersecting Lives
by AnimalCops
Summary: It seems the only way they keep meeting is by him going to the hospital. Ever since their first meeting, Tseng was in love, but what an impression. She must think that he's accident prone!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Wow, I can say that this is the longest chapter ever posted on my profile ever. This is a collab between myself and kickcows. If you want to understand the 'prelude' to it, then you can click on my name up there *points* and read Hear The Sound. Thexi and Dr. Chan belong to kickcows.**_

The emergency wing of the hospital was overflowing with patients, overcrowded thanks to the war that was raging on the outside. Looking down at a chart, the pig-tailed nurse sighed. _Too many..._

"Nurse?"

Looking up, the nurse saw a doctor racing towards her. "Dr. Chan? What is it?"

"That man that was in here earlier this week is back again."

She let out a soft sigh. "Which one? There have been many repeat patient's, Doctor."

"Tseng."

She felt her stomach drop when the doctor confirmed her worst fear. She had thought of that man often since she had stumbled upon him on the battlefield. Hearing that he was back again did not sit well in her stomach. "Alright. Give me a second. I need to go and take care of another patient first. What room is he in?"

"Room 314."

Tseng stirred in the small cot he was lying in. He groaned low in pain, the fresh wound on his stomach pulsing with each beat of his heart. The Wutaiian bit his lower lip as his leg suddenly throbbed, the pain from his week-old injury returning with a vengeance.

Standing in front of the door, Thexi placed her hand on the door and opened it gently. Looking down at his chart, she saw that his wound had been treated, but saw that it had been done by one of the interns. Walking over to the small medicine cabinet, she grabbed some fresh gauze and a bit of rubbing alcohol. She made a soft noise with her mouth, not wanting to startle the man. "Are you awake?" She asked him in a soft voice.

Tseng cracked his eyes open, the deep chocolate met with Thexi's own worried eyes. "Yeah..." His memory was hazy and his vision was blurred but his heart swelled and he automatically knew who it was that was standing over him.

Rolling the small stool over to his bedside, Thexi took a seat. "I thought we had an agreement, mister." She lowered the bedsheet and took a look at the wound that seemed to refuse to close properly. "You and I were supposed to meet again in Midgar. Not back in here." She giggled quietly, trying to stay positive.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke softly, trying not to move too much, "I didn't mean to get hurt again..."

She shook her head, as she poured some rubbing alcohol onto the cotton, as she removed the soaked bandage from his stomach. "It's fine, soldier-boy. I understand that there's a conflict going on out there. But you're supposed to stay safe. How else are we going to go and get some coffee together?" She smiled for him, moving closer to him. "This may hurt a bit." She placed the soaked cotton against the wound.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as the cool alcohol soaked cotton on his injury. His fingers dug at the cheap material of the cot and his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm sorry," Thexi was quick to say. "We ran out of materia here, so we had to go back to the old way of healing injuries. You were just lucky enough to get one of our fresh interns." She wiped at the blood, satisfied that the stitches were done with accuracy. "However, they forgot to clean you up. It's a bit chaotic here at the moment."

"It's fine... I don't trust materia anyway... Thank you for helping me..." He gave her a soft smile, trying his best to bare the pain.

Smiling down at him, she placed a new bandage to dress his wound. "You're most welcome. They told me that you were here again. How could I resist coming to see you?"

A faint blush painted the Wutaiian's cheeks and he closed his eyes, "They knew to get you..?"

"Considering the doctor I work under has heard me speak of you a few times in the last week, yes." She giggled quietly, gathering the bloodied gauze and cotton from his bed and stood up. "Rest now. You should be able to go back out in the morning." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Promise me this time you'll avoid getting injured again?"

He leaned into her touch unconsciously and smiled softly, his eyes opening, "I'll try my best."

"Please do. I still would like to try and meet up with you in Midgar. You're lucky that I just happened to stay here another week." She pulled away from him, the smile never leaving her face. "Maybe we'll meet again under a less...dire situation, hmm?"

"I'd like that... But how... How will we stay in contact? What if something happens..?"

"We found each other again, yes?" She walked over to the door. "If the fates allow it, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again."

"I hope we do..." Tseng lay back in bed, eyes closing again, "Do you think... it's okay if I rest..? I can't keep my eyes open..." He let out a nervous chuckle, unsure of how to act when she was around.

"Of course," Thexi opened the door. "Sleep well, Tseng. And remember what I said. No getting hurt again." She closed the door behind her, letting the man get the rest she knew he needed.

He let out a soft, "I won't..." before sleep took over and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Leaning against the door for support, Thexi wiped her eyes as discreetly as she could.

"Is the patient alright?" Dr. Chan appeared from the room next door.

She gave a nod of her head. "Yes, doctor. I fixed up his wound. He should be good for release tomorrow."

"And? How are you?" Dr. Chan looked at her knowingly. "This must be your dream come true."

Scoffing, she shook her head. "Right. Because the man I met last week is back in the hospital with another injury. That is _exactly_ how I planned to see him again."

"Nurse Thexi? We need you down in the OR." A nurse called out from the OR room.

"Never a dull moment when there's a war, hmm?" She looked at Doctor Chan and gave her a smile. "Thanks for asking, though."

Dr. Chan placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay. And we should be back at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar in no time."

"Here's hoping..."

…

_~ A Few Years Later ~_

"Can you please add another log to the fire?" Thexi called out to the intern that was stoking the fire. She kept her eyes glued to her computer, filling out unnecessary paperwork. Glancing up, she saw that the snow was still coming down in droves. Out in the far distance, she could see the air practically catch fire. She stood up quickly. "Everyone! It seems that there's something going on outside!"

Veld jumped from the passenger seat of the helicopter and climbed into the back, "Tseng, hurry!"

Giving a silent nod, the Turk trainee followed his mentor. The two of them strapped on a parachute each and Veld slid open the door.

"Jump!" As soon as the order was shouted over the sound of the chopper's failing engine, the two leaped from the vehicle. Veld's parachute opened at the tug of the cord, but Tseng's, on the other hand, didn't. Chocolate eyes went wide and within moments everything went black as he hit the ground.

"Tseng!" Veld darted over to his subordinate when he touched the snow. He quickly scooped up the younger man and looked around. _Lights!_ He saw what could only be a town on the horizon and ran as fast as he could toward it, praying to whatever God he thought of that Tseng would be okay.

Racing out of the building, Thexi ran as fast as she could to the specks she could see in the distance. She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going, as they all witnessed the helicopter explosion from the comfort of the office. Running on pure instinct, she came to a stop suddenly when she saw that a man was being carried.

"Help! Please!" Veld shouted when he saw someone coming towards him. "His parachute didn't open when our helicopter crashed!"

She looked at the man in his arms and felt her heart stop. _No..._ "I'm a nurse! Can you carry him to our outpost? It's not that much further." She looked behind her and saw the staff running towards them, the intern and doctor carrying a stretcher. "Dr. Chan...this man's parachute didn't open in time."

They walked over to the older man. "Sir, you can place him on this. We'll take him to our station." Dr. Chan remained calm, seeing that the man was in a state of distress.

"O- Of course." Veld placed the Wutaiian down on the stretcher gently, "Will... Will he be okay?"

The intern held on to the stretcher tightly as Dr. Chan grabbed the other end. "We'll do our best." The two walked off as fast as they could without jostling the patient around and made their way into the make-shift trauma center.

"Tell me," Thexi said, looking at the older man. "What is that man's name?" She wanted to be one hundred percent certain it was the same man she had bumped into years before during the battle of Wutai.

Veld watched over Thexi's shoulder as the medical personnel took Tseng away, "His... His name is Tseng..."

All of her breath left her body, making her stop for a split second. Clutching her chest, she blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. Taking a deep breath, she tried to find her inner calmness before turning to look back at the older man. "Don't worry, sir. We'll make sure that Tseng will be okay. Would you please follow me?" She began to walk back towards the building, acting as normal as she could, while her heart broke inside of her chest, praying that Dr. Chan could save the man she had dreams about night after night.

The Turk Director quickly followed the nurse, "Are you okay, Miss...?

"I am," Thexi nodded her head. "It's just...I've met this man before. I haven't seen him for years, but he looks exactly as I remember him." She turned and looked at him. "Please, stay out here? I'll let you know how things are soon. I promise." She headed into the trauma center, leaving the man alone.

"Okay..." Veld stopped where she told him to and watched her leave.

After what seemed like days, but only a few mere hours, they had wheeled Tseng into one of the rooms to rest comfortably. He had not sustained as serious as an injury as he should have, falling from the sky the way that he did, but there was just enough damage to make it unpleasant. They had used materia to accelerate the healing process, but kept him heavily sedated to make him as comfortable as possible. Thexi had yet to see the older man, for she did not want to leave his side in case he woke up. Sitting by his bedside, she held his hand in hers.

"You broke your promise," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently. "This still isn't Midgar..."

Tseng's head rolled to the side and he let out a soft groan, eyes slowly opening.

Her mouth began to turn upwards in a small smile. "Don't fight the drugs, Tseng. You need to rest." She let out a soft giggle, unable to keep her happiness at bay. "But I doubt you can accept that, am I right?" Thexi shook her head. "Why am I even talking to you right now? You probably have no idea where you are, or who I am." She kept her hand in his, refusing to let go.

The Wutaiian's foggy eyes zeroed in on the nurse's lips at she spoke. He mumbled softly, incoherently, trying to get a message across.

She stood up when she could hear him begin to enunciate something. Leaning over, she placed her ear next to his lips. "What was that?" She gave his hand another gentle squeeze, hoping that she wasn't hurting him in any sort of way.

"Wha'... 'appened...? I... what...?" He winced and let out a soft cry as he tried to move.

Pulling back, she shook her head. "Don't move, Tseng!" She panicked for a second, then became serene. "You were in an accident. But, we were able to fix you all up. You're just going to be very sore for a few days. Do you know where you are?" Thexi let go of his hand.

"Accident...?" He focused on her voice, "You... here...? In Wutai..."

She let out a soft giggle. "Well, we're not in Wutai, but yes. That would be me. Your helicopter met with a malfunction, I think...I'm not quite sure what happened. All we saw was a fiery mess from here. You jumped ship, but your parachute did not open in time." She took a shallow breath. "As soon as I saw you, I knew it was you, Tseng." She blinked back the tears as quickly as she could. "But we got you all fixed up, and you should be good by the end of the week. No permanent damage."

"And Veld..?"

"I'm going to assume that was the man that was carrying you," she said. "And if that is the case, then he's fine. He carried you until we reached you. He's out in the waiting room. Our outfit is small here, as we were just stationed here to just do small odds and ends for Shinra. You're lucky we were here at all. We were supposed to be out of here last week, but complications arose with the weather, so we pushed back our return date." She sat back down, watching him. "You really should rest, Tseng."

"No... I... my job..." He tried to sit up once more, holding onto his shoulder as he did. He took in a deep breath. "I need to... get back to work..."

She shook her head. "You were just in a helicopter crash, Tseng. You can't just go back to work like nothing happened. We healed you with materia to accelerate the process, but still. You need to rest. That's the doctor's orders."

His eyes went wide, "You... what?"

"Please, you're fine now. You just need to rest, Tseng. If you don't cooperate, I'll have to sedate you again." Thexi said, looking him in the eyes. "If we didn't use the materia, you would have died. It's the only thing that saved your life."

"I- I hate materia..." Tseng's hands traveled down his body, "Am... I okay...? It... didn't fuck up...?"

She gave him a soft smile. "You're speaking, aren't you? Your body is fine, Tseng. It did not, as you said, 'fuck up'. Would you have rather we had not used it and allowed you to go into the Lifestream?" She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have done that even if that's what you wanted. You still owe me a date."

"After all this time..?"

"Tell me, soldier-boy...What are the odds that your helicopter just _happened_ to crash where I was stationed, hmm? I'd say that's the fates telling us that we're supposed to be in each other's lives. It's not my fault we have yet to run into each other." She giggled, pleased with his response.

Tseng let out a weak chuckle, "Will I always end up getting hurt...?"

A squeak left Thexi's mouth. "No! I hope not!" She shook her head. "But...if that's the case, I suppose it's a good thing I'm a registered nurse, hmm?"

"Yeah... If I keep getting hurt every time we meet... what do you think will happen when we dat- um... when we meet more than once in a week?"

"Get some rest, soldier-boy," Thexi said, standing up. "Let's get you well, first. Then we can talk about that date." She gave him a wink, and headed towards the door.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and gave a slight nod, relaxing on the cot. "Okay..."

"I mean it, Tseng. Get some rest. If you're well by the end of the week, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing prior to your accident." She flashed him a bright smile, her heart lighter now that he was awake and able to speak coherently. "Would you like for me to send that man in here?"

"Just... tell him that I'm fine... tell him to go to the President..."

She stood still at the door. "The President? You work for the President?"

The Turk trainee gave a slow nod, "Yes... he's going to be upset with me..."

"If he's upset because you survived what should have been a fatal crash, then he's an asshole." She crossed her arms and looked at him. "How will you get back if he leaves you here?"

"I... I don't know... He wouldn't leave me... I'm... I'm important to him.."

Chuckling softly, she uncrossed her arms. "Well, there you go. Just get well, okay? I'll go tell him what you said, but I'm sure he'll make the right decision." Debating internally for a moment, she walked back over to his bed and bent down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She spoke softly, "Get well, Tseng. Please? I really don't like how you keep ending up in my ward."

"I'll get better... I will..."

Thexi pulled away from him. "You better." She headed back over to the door. "Go back to sleep. Let the drugs work, Tseng." She didn't wait for his answer as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A few moments after Thexi left, the Turk trainee slowly fell asleep.

She walked out towards the waiting room and approached the man that had been with Tseng. She saw that he was asleep, but felt that he would want to be woken up for what she had to say to him. Gently shaking his shoulder, she kept her voice quiet. "Sir? Sir, please wake up."

Veld yawned and blinked a few times, "Tseng..?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. But I wanted to let you know that he's okay, and he's resting right now. He really can't be moved for a couple of days. He said..." She sighed. "He said to just go on to the president."

"He said that..?" The elder man sighed and stood up, "Okay... I'll be back in a few days then?"

Thexi nodded her head. "That will be fine. He should be good as new by that time, and able to go back to work."

Veld gave a respectful bow, "Please, take care of him. He's like a son to me." He stood straight, turned on his heel, and left the clinic.

"Well, he did say he was important to him," Thexi mused.

The rest of the week was spent packing, and caring for the patient. However, when the time came for Thexi to say her goodbyes to the man named Tseng, he had already left. She stood in his empty room, and looked at the bed where he slept and she sat, keeping him company throughout the night.

"Here's hoping we'll meet again..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh. My. Gaia. What... What is this? Het smut? In one of MY fics? The world is coming to an end! *flail***_

_**Reno: Me**_

_**Tifa, Rude, Thexi: kickcows**_

_~A Few More Years Later~_

"Can I get you another, hon?" The owner of Seventh Heaven said from behind the bar.

Thexi shook her head, picking at her fries. "No, I'm okay, Tifa. Thank you, though." She had taken an early lunch from the hospital, and decided to stop by Seventh Heaven for a quick bite to eat, as she had to be back in surgery within the hour.

"You sure?" Tifa asked, holding up the soda dispenser. "It's not like I'm that busy, and I can always refill sodas for a cheaper cost than if it were liquor."

Giggling, the lightish redheaded girl shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, really."

The chime sounded, signalling a new patron had arrived prior to the noon rush. "Sit anywhere you'd like," Tifa called out, not bothering to look up.

"I know th'drill, yo!" Reno cheekily replied, plopping down a few bar stools away from Thexi.

Sitting down beside his partner, Rude rolled his eyes. Not that you could see, as his eyes were always covered by his sunglasses. "Thanks, Tifa."

"No problem. Get you boys your usual?" Tifa asked, walking over to the two newcomers with menus in hand.

"You bet'cha, Tif'!" The redhead grinned happily.

Rude gave a short nod of his head. "Sure." Tifa walked away to grab two glasses, leaving the two Turks alone. "What is with you today, Reno?"

"What'cha mean, yo? 'm always happy!"

Smirking, the quieter of the two shook his head. "Not this happy. What gives?" Rude looked around and spotted what was probably the reason for Reno's overexuberance. "Is it that girl?"

Thexi paid the two strangers no mind, as she was pleasantly involved in the novel that she was reading. Trying to make it so she could read, and eat without dripping anything over her scrubs, made it a difficult challenge, but it seemed to be working just fine.

"Ain't she pretty, Rude..?" Reno smiled and looked over at her, "She's so pretty."

Pulling his sunglasses down, he took a quick look. "I suppose." He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

Tifa came over and set down two beers. "Here you go. Know what you want to order?"

Reno did not answer, he continued to gaze at the beautiful woman sitting a few stools down.

Rude snapped his fingers in front of Reno's face. "She's talking to you. What do you want to eat? You know we don't get a lot of time for lunch."

Thexi turned and looked over at the noise of a snap, and saw the two new customers sitting a few yards away from where she was. She locked onto aquamarine eyes, and felt her cheeks begin to grow warm with how intense the man's gaze was. She quickly looked back at her book, hoping she didn't make a fool of herself for looking too long.

Reno blinked at the snap and blushed when he met Thexi's eyes. He turned to look at his partner and frowned, "What th'ell, man?" He looked at Tifa and blushed more, "Sorry, yo. Um... Jes' fries, please."

"For you, Rude?" Tifa looked at him.

"Unlike him, I've got an appetite. I'll take a cheeseburger and fries."

Tifa smiled. "Good. I'll put your order in." She left the bar area and headed back towards the kitchen.

"So why'd ya snap a' me, yo? I didn' do nothin'."

"You weren't paying attention, that's why." Rude smirked. He looked over at the girl, and saw she was engrossed in a book. "Besides, she's not even paying attention to you."

Reno let out a little snort, "You know 'ow many people I think're hot don't pay attention to me? A lot, yo. Think I care? ."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Thexi had decided to listen in on their conversation, intrigued by the talkative redhead. She felt her pulse quicken when he said that she was hot. _I'm not hot. _She looked down at herself casually, and shook her head. _Especially not in these stupid scrubs._

"My question is, since when did you become an introvert? You're not shy." Rude shook his head, smirking.

"Who ever said I was shy, yo?"

Rude sighed. "Does everything have to be spelled out for you?"

"... maybe..."

Giggling quietly, Thexi looked over at the two of them. "I think what your friend is trying to say is to come over here and introduce yourself to me." She set her book down on the counter.

Reno shifted slightly on his bar stool and shot a quick glare to Rude before moving to sit beside Thexi, "Uh... hi, my name's Reno, yo."

She gave him a small smile. "Hi. My name is Thexi." She held out her hand to him, feeling that rush heading back towards her cheeks.

He sent her a grin and shook her hand, "Pleasure ta meetcha."

Looking over at the larger man, she flashed him a smile. "And you are?"

"Rude."

"I didn't say that," she blushed, letting go of Reno's hand.

Reno let out a laugh, "Naw, tha's 'is name."

"Oh..." Thexi looked over at him. "Well, pleased to me you as well." She stood up and walked over to him, extending her hand. "I'm Thexi."

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Thexi."

The redhead Turk pouted and glared at his partner, "The fuck, yo?"

Rude let go of her hand and gave Reno another smirk. "Relax. I was just being polite."

Blushing, Thexi walked back over to her stool. "I hate to cut our meeting short, but I have to get back to work." She looked over at Tifa. The buxom woman walked over to them.

"Need a to-go box, Thexi?"

"Please?" She nodded, gathering up her things. "It was nice meeting the two of you." She looked at Reno, meeting his eyes once more.

Reno smiled, "Yah... Nice meetin' you too..." He tried his very best not to swoon too much.

Tifa boxed up the remainder of her lunch. "Don't worry about the bill. You can pay next visit." She gave the food to the nurse.

"Thanks, Tifa. I appreciate it." She looked over at two men. "Perhaps we'll see each other again?"

"I hope so..."

Making a quick decision, Thexi set her to-go box down and grabbed a napkin. Reaching for a pen, she scribbled her number down on it. Capping the pen, she set it back down on the bar and handed the napkin to the redhead. "Here's my number. Call me if you want. Or text me. If I don't get back to you right away, it's not because I'm ignoring you. My line of work makes it difficult to answer the phone right away." She smiled and picked up her box. "Thanks again, Tifa!" She headed out of the bar, trying to not show her giddiness as she headed back to work.

"Will do, yo!" Reno called after her, quickly putting the napkin in his jacket pocket.

Tifa shook her head. "You better be nice to her. She's a good girl."

"You know me, Tif'. I ain't mean to my partners, am I?"

Rude snorted. "Define 'mean', Reno."

Blinking innocently, Reno turned to look at Rude, "Am I mean, yo? You know what I mean."

"No matter, I'll make sure he doesn't screw this one up, Tifa." Rude gave the woman a rare smile.

Tifa nodded. "Thank you." As she headed back towards the kitchen, she casually said, "You know, she does come in here most evenings as well." Ducking into the kitchen, she left the two men alone.

"... I'm comin' here tonight."

Rude smirked. "Of course you are." He picked up his beer. "And what if we get an assignment, hmm? What's your plan, then? She did give you her phone number."

"I'll call'er then!" He stuck his tongue out at Rude and huffed.

Walking back out with their plates, Tifa set the fries down in front of Reno. "Just be nice, that's all I ask. She works long hours." She set Rude's burger down in front of him. "Anything else for you boys?"

"No, m'am, I think I'm good." Rude said, picking up his burger.

"I'll be nice, Tif', promise, yo." Reno smiled and nommed a fry happily.

The buxom brunette nodded, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Enjoy, then." She headed towards the other end of the bar, where a few more patrons had sat down. The lunch rush was well on its way.

Rude's phone buzzed on the counter. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Looks like we gotta head back to the office."

"Seriously, yo?" Reno swallowed the fry he was munching on, "Already?"

"Guess we'll have to get our food to go." Rude looked up and made eye contact with Tifa, who walked back over to them. "Tifa, we gotta go. Can we get this to go?"

Tifa nodded, and disappeared to grab two containers. She set them down on the bar. "You going to come back later, Reno?" She looked at the redhead.

"Damn right, yo. When she comes by, be sure ta tell 'er that I'll be back!"

Rude pulled out some gil and set it on the counter. "Thanks, Tifa. You're a real saint." He grabbed both boxes and stood up.

"Am not," Tifa said, shaking her head. "Fine, see you guys later."

"Bye, Tif'!" Reno smiled happily and followed Rude as he headed out the door.

Walking out to the street, Rude looked at his partner. "Try not to daydream too much this afternoon, okay?"

"No promises, par'ner."

…

Thexi struggled to get her key in the door, as the redhead she had met earlier in the day was kissing the back of her neck. Moaning softly, she tried to concentrate, but was failing miserably.

"Reno...I gotta get the door open..."

The Turk groaned against her soft skin and ran his hands down her sides, "But ye taste so nice... Yer hair smells good too... mn..."

She rested her forehead against the door, giving up on trying to focus on the lock, as she leaned back into his touch. "Does...does it...?"

"Yah... it does..." He moaned and pressed closer to her, the swelling in the front of his pants gently nudging against her bottom. "Mn.. Thexi..."

She lifted her head and frantically worked on the lock, desperate to get into her place before she lost it. The lock twisted, the door bursting open. "Finally!" She dragged the redhead into her place, closing the door and relaxed against it.

Reno pressed her to the door and kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue across her lower lip. Parting her lips with a soft sigh, she tentatively relaxed her tongue, her heart beating faster with the anticipation of feeling his tongue against hers for the first time. He licked at her tongue skillfully, moaning at the feel of it. He pressed his body closer to hers, trapping her against the door. Reaching up, she grabbed on to his suit jacket's lapels, moaning softly into the kiss.

The Turk broke the kiss and groaned low, moving to whisper into her ear, "Wh- Where's the bedroom..?"

"Over...over there..." Thexi motioned towards the door on the left. "Would you like to see it?" Heat raced through her body. She had never brought anyone back to her place before, especially not someone she had just met earlier in the day, but there was something about the redhead that made her bring him back to her place. And now, with talk of heading to the bedroom, she could feel herself becoming extremely aroused.

"Yes... Very much so, yes..." Reno groaned, pulling away from her body so she was free to move.

She dropped her purse on the floor by the door, and headed towards the bedroom. She flipped on the light and paused inside. "Here it is..." She was glad that she had decided to make her bed before she had left for work, a habit she was trying to keep. For once, it seemed to have worked in her favor.

Looking around, Reno smiled softly, "It suits you, yo." He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a few kisses on her neck.

"S-Sorry there isn't much to see...I've only lived here for a couple of months..." She leaned her head back, giving him more access to her neck.

"No worries, babe." He gave a gentle nip, "I un'erstand..."

She walked backwards, and came to a stop when the back of her knees hit her bed. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him. "Do you? Does that mean your work takes up a lot of your time as well?"

The Turk nodded and gently touched the nurse's cheek. "It does, yah, and as an added bonus... I'm just a few apartments away from you in this building..."

"You are...?" She tilted her head towards his hand, enjoying the feel of palm on her cheek.

"I am, yo." He looked into her eyes, his own sparkling, "Ain't that a won'erful thing, babe? I'm very excited abou' tha'." He kissed her lips gently.

Thexi looked up into his aquamarine eyes. "So, this isn't a one night stand, then?"

"I sure as Hell hope not."

A weight lifted off her shoulders at the reassurance that this wasn't going to be just a fling. She laid back on the bed, her shirt riding up against the comforter. She smiled brightly, happiness flowing through her. "Wonderful."

Reno got onto the bed, straddling her waist. He grinned down at her, "You really wanna deal wit' me longer than jes' a day?"

"Depends..." She giggled, rolling her hips gently.

He moaned low in his throat, his hips rocking against hers, "'pends... on what...?"

Shivering at the sound of his moan, she pushed back against him. "On how things go...tonight..."

"Then... I hope you like my performance."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"Can do, yo." He leaned forward and captured Thexi's lips with his own, his tongue pushing to invade her mouth. She let him lead the kiss, enjoying the dominance he presented to her. Brushing her tongue against his, she let out another soft moan. Reno groaned and pressed his body closer to hers, pushing his tongue deeper in her mouth, unable to get enough of her unique taste. Reaching between their bodies, Thexi tried to unbutton the few buttons of his shirt, attempting to keep the kiss going. However, after one button was refusing to unclasp, she broke off the kiss and groaned impatiently.

"Need...to take this...off."

"A- Agreed..." He quickly, expertly, removed his shirt and planted a quick kiss on her lips, "Yer wearin' too much, babe..."

Taking off her scrub top, her cheeks became inflamed once more. Her choice of undergarments were not that of anticipating _sexy_ time. "I swear, I own nice bras..." She tried to cover up the offending nude garment.

Reno let out a soft chuckle and set his hand on the arm that was trying to cover her chest. "No worries, yo. I'm wearin' chocobo boxers right now." He grinned, "So don' be embarrassed."

"I don't believe you." Thexi said, still keeping herself covered.

He stood up from the bed and undid his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. Standing there in chocobo print boxers, he looked at her, smiling softly, "Believe me now?"

She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Really? That's what you wear under a suit like that?"

"Hey, yo, I never claimed I was mature."

Feeling a bit better, she sat up and slipped off her pants, revealing heart patterned bikini briefs. "Me either."

"Good, 'cause mature people ain't any fun." He reached up and pulled the tie out of his hair, slipping it over his hand and onto his wrist for safe keeping. "You wan' me naked first, yo?" He arched a brow, smirking.

She stared at his hair, fascinated at how long it was without being it its ponytail. "Huh? Did you say something?" She asked when she noticed him looking at her.

He laughed, "Yer funny, yo." He crawled onto the bed and sat up on his knees, "You like my hair tha' much?"

"It's a lot longer than I thought it was." She reached up and touched it gently, running her fingers through it.

"Mn..." He leaned into the touch and purred, "You c'n pull on it if ya want, I ain't against a lil' rough-housin'."

Thexi felt a thrill race through her as she gently tugged on his follicles. "You aren't...?"

Moaning low, Reno gave a small shake of his head, "Not at all, yo..."

"Do you..." She kissed his lower neck as she spoke softly, "have...a rubber...?"

"Y- Yeah..." He let out a groan, "Mn... jes'... lem'me get it.."

She pulled on his hair more, nipping gently at the base of his neck. "That means I gotta stop then..." Licking his skin, she moaned softly into his ear. "And I don't think I want to stop..."

"I don'.. mn... I don' wantcha ta stop..." He tilted his head slightly to offer more of his neck to her.

Thexi licked his neck some more, then pulled back. "Get the condom. I don't think I want to wait too much longer for _that_..." She smirked as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, allowing the garment to fall off of her body and onto the bed.

"Fuck..." Reno groaned low and watched as the garment fell to the bed. He reached forward and gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand. It appeared as though he hadn't heard a word she said, too distracted by her beautiful body.

Moaning softly, she leaned her head back. "Mmm...your hand..."

"You like it..?" His other hand traveled to cup her other breast and he fondled the both of them gently.

"Yes..." She half moaned, half whispered. "Very much so..."

"I gotta pull away fer a moment, though.." He whispered close to her ear, his lips brushing the shell of it.

"O-Okay..." She shivered as his lips touched her hot skin.

He slowly pulled away from her and turned. Leaning over the side of the bed, he reached into his suit jacket's pocket and pulled out a condom. He sat back up on his knees and smiled at her, "'ere we go."

"I hope you plan on taking off those boxer," she giggled nervously. "Otherwise, this might be a very awkward experience for the both of us. And I don't know about you, but I'm not one for awkward sex."

"I'll take 'em off. 'course, yo. But you gotta take off yer panties too." He dropped the condom to the bed and slipped out of his boxers, his hard member slapping wetly against his stomach. He groaned low, reaching down to touch himself gently, "Yer so beautiful.. you know that, right?"

She sat up on her knees, slowly slipping them down her legs. "Thank you..." She finished slipping them off and dropped them on the floor with her discarded bra. "You're not so bad looking yourself..."

He cupped her cheek and leaned closer, kissing her deeply. His free hand travelled down to settle on her hip, thumb rubbing the skin there gently. She moaned into the kiss, stroking her tongue against his, goosebumps appearing on her arms as their tongues intertwined. The Turk broke off the kiss and groaned low in his throat.

"I don' think... I c'n wait much longer, babe..."

Blushing at the pet name, she simply nodded her head as she laid back on the bed.

Reno picked up the condom and ripped the packet open; he rolled it onto himself and shivered slightly, watching her lay back in bed. He crawled on all fours over her and looked into her eyes, "Tell me now... if there's anythin' yer against, kay?"

"Like anal?" She smirked, watching his reaction.

A dark blush crossed Reno's cheeks and he nodded, "Y- Yeah... like that..."

"Thanks for asking," she lifted herself up and kissed him softly. "Let's take it slow, yeah?"

"'course," Reno mumbled against her lips. "Can I enter you, babe..? Are you ready...?"

Laying back down on the bed, she spread her legs a little. "I don't know...why don't you touch me and find out?"

Moaning, Reno gently caressed between Thexi's legs with his hand. He felt a pleasured shudder race up his spine and out of instinct, he pushed a finger inside her, "Shit..."

"Ahhh!" Thexi tossed her head back as she pushed back against his finger.

"Feels... so nice inside you, babe..." He pushed his finger in deeper and groaned low in his throat, "So warm..."

She spread her legs more, moaning as his finger penetrated her more. "Gaia...your finger..."

"It feel good inside ya, yo?" He pulled his finger out a little and pushed in again.

Biting her lower lip to quiet her loud moan, she nodded her head. She gripped the bed sheet tightly, rocking her hips with his ministrations.

"Can... Can I put in something bigger, Thexi..?" Reno blushed a little more, his finger stilling.

She nodded her head, looking up at him, staring at the red crescent markings underneath both of his eyes. "Please..."

The Turk pulled his finger out gently and positioned his hips. He leaned down and captured her lips before pushing deep inside her. She let out a sharp cry into his kiss, arching up off the bed to press against his chest. Reno's hands travelled to her sides and slipped his arms under and around her. His hips rocked slowly, pushing deeper inside her with each movement. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his back, and quickly found leverage by threading her fingers through his hair. After what he had mentioned earlier, she did not hesitate when she pulled gently on his red locks, breaking off the kiss with a soft moan.

A loud moan escaped the redheaded Turk's lips, his hips speeding up as soon as his hair was pulled. "Fuck!"

"Too...much...?" She moaned, relaxing her grip on his hair, rocking fast with him.

"F- Feels so good!" He pushed deep inside her, pressing his body close to hers.

Thexi cried out as she felt him push against her g-spot, making her body quake. She pulled on his hair more, shouting, "Like that!"

Reno moaned loudly, his pace quickening, "Did I find yer... spot, babe..?"

Words failed her as she climaxed, her moans echoing off her bedroom walls with no inhibition left in her body. She only cared about how incredible her body felt, and how good the redhead felt being buried deep inside of her, making her come over and over.

Unable to hold out any longer, Reno released deep inside the nurse, his seed being captured by the condom. He let out a cry of her name when he came. Thexi trembled, holding him close to her as they both came down from their release, panting softly against his chest. Reno rested against her body, holding her form close as he panted softly. She let go of his hair, placing a soft kiss against his chest.

"I think...you are...gonna be...trouble..." Thexi panted softly, grinning as she looked up into his eyes.

He supported himself with his hands and gently pulled out of her. He sat on the bed beside her, panting. "Wh- What do y- you mean?"

"That was amazing..." She turned on her side, scooting closer to him. "I hope you're not the type to just leave a girl after the deed is done."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, "No' at all, yo... I'm loyal. Promise, babe."

"What time..." She let out a soft yawn as she reached over to her alarm clock, "do you need to be at work?"

"Eight... wha' 'bout you..?"

"Six..." She set her her alarm for 5:15. "You can sleep here until you have to go to work, if you'd like. Just make sure to lock the door behind you when you leave." She set her alarm back down on her nightstand, snuggling against his chest. She traced a line over what looked like a scar. "How'd you get this?"

He kissed her cheek gently, "Thank you, and I don' exactly remember. It's... either from when I was a kid 'r from when I was on a mission..."

"Mmm...Mission? You never told me what you did for a living..."

"Oh, 'm sorry, yo. I'm a Turk."

Barely able to keep her eyes open, she didn't quite hear what he had said. But, being the nice girl that she was, she replied in a soft voice, "Mmm...A Turk...that's...nice..." She began to doze off, her breathing becoming slow and even.

Reno chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, "Rest, yo."

…

He had kept his promise to her, and had stayed there the entire night. She woke up two minutes before her alarm was set to go off, and quickly set it to 7:00 for the redhead. She disentangled herself from his arms, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Hope you have a good day, Reno. I'll text you when I can."

Giving a small, half asleep snort, Reno rolled onto his stomach, "Mn... kay..."

She smiled softly with his response, and made her way to the bathroom with a small bounce in her step.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N from KC**: Now, this is a bit of a different persona for Rufus Shinra. Just go with me, and suspend disbelief for a bit, okay? ^_^ Thank you kindly.

_**A/N from A.C.: Okay! I hope everyone's loving this as much as I am. Super fun to write with Momma Kat. :3 **_

_**Me: Reno, Tseng**_

_**Kickcows: Rude, Rufus**_

Rufus picked up his phone and dialed the one extension that always made his finger tremble. He kept the phone on speaker, as he hated holding the receiver in his hand. He listened as the phone rang once, twice, and then heard the voice that he'd been daydreaming about all morning long.

Tseng picked up his phone when it rang and tucked it between his shoulder and cheek so he could keep typing with both hands. He mumbled into the phone, half focused on the call and half on the work he was doing. "Tseng here."

"Are you busy, Tseng?" Rufus looked at the phone, hoping that he would say no.

Smiling at the President's voice, the Turk Director chuckled, "Depends, I suppose."

"Depends on what?" Rufus tried to keep the whine out of his voice, both hating and loving that just the sound of Tseng's voice made his cock instantly hard.

"On how bad you need me, Sir." He chuckled softly, leaning back in his desk chair, taking a break from the work on his computer.

Rufus cleared his throat. "When you get a moment, I'd appreciate it if you could _come_ to my office."

"I'll be there in five minutes, Sir. That sound good?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then." He pressed the speaker button, ending the phone call.

The Turk Director hung up his phone and stood up. He stretched and smoothed out his suit before leaving his office. Walking down the hallway, he ignored the shouts of Reno and Elena arguing over something stupid as they usually did. Within three minutes, Tseng was up on the President's floor and in front of the door. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.

Dark Nation lifted her head and growled at the door. Rufus chuckled. "Relax, Nation. It's just Tseng." He looked at the door and spoke louder. "You may enter."

Opening the door, the Wutaiian stepped inside the office. He shut and locked the door behind him and smiled at Rufus. "I'm here like you asked, Sir. Do you really need me that bad?"

"I always need you, Tseng," the President looked at the older man, feeling a calm settle over him, now that he was here with him. He looked over at his faithful pet. "She's not bothering you, is she, Tseng?"

"Of course not, Sir. You know I adore her." He took a treat from his jacket pocket and tossed it to the Kalm Fang, watching as she caught it expertly. Tseng walked over to the President's desk and smiled softly, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things you could do for me, Tseng." Rufus smiled up at the dark-haired beauty.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" He smirked, "I'd like to hear what you're thinking..."

Clearing his throat, Rufus sat back in his executive chair. "Well, is your schedule clear for the next hour?"

"Yes, Sir, it is."

"And the door is locked?" Rufus glanced over at the door.

"It is, Sir. I locked it on the way in."

The President stood up from his chair and approached Tseng. "Then I guess I can tell you what I was thinking." His lip curled up in a smirk.

The Wutaiian smirked slyly and met the President's eyes, "Enlighten me, Sir."

"Join me over here?" Rufus walked towards a door, which led to a small suite. He had them build it after his father's death, knowing that he would spend a lot of late nights at the office, so rather than venture home, he had a bedroom and bath all connected to his executive suite. Pushing the door open, he made his way into the room.

Tseng gave a slight nod and followed after his lover. He shut the door behind him and watched as Rufus moved about the small suite. Taking off his white linen jacket, Rufus set it on a hanger on the wall. "Please, feel free to make yourself more...comfortable," he looked at Tseng, hoping the man would get his meaning.

The Director chuckled softly and gave another small nod, "As you wish." He stripped out of his Turk uniform and neatly folded everything, placing it on a chair in the room. He set his dress shoes under the chair and took his hair out of its usual ponytail. "Is this better?"

"Much," Rufus took off the rest of his clothes, hanging them up neatly. He normally wouldn't care, but he knew that he had a meeting in the afternoon, and did not want to put on a new pair of clothes, when the staff had already seen him in the outfit he was wearing. Once stripped down to his boxers, he sat down on the bed. He looked up at Tseng, and patted the spot next to him, a slight flush appeared on his cheek.

"Why do you look so nervous, Sir?" Tseng questioned, sitting down beside him. He gently set his hand on Rufus' silky thigh and kissed his cheek, "It's so unlike you."

He groaned softly. "You make me nervous, Tseng..."

"Why is that?"

Touching his hair, Rufus rubbed his thumb against Tseng's cheek. "Because I still can't believe that you are here, with me, like this. After being something different for so long, this is all still so new to me, and it makes me nervous."

Closing his eyes, Tseng leaned into the touch and hummed softly, "I love you, Sir... I always have..."

"Why did you never say anything...?" Rufus caressed Tseng's cheek more.

"I didn't think you wanted to be with a man... let alone an old man like me." He blushed faintly, setting his hand over Rufus'.

Leaning forward, Rufus closed the distance between their lips and kissed the older man softly. "You're not old, Tseng..." He placed another soft kiss on his now moist lips.

"I'm ten years your senior, Rufus..." The Wutaiian moaned softly against the blond's lips.

He pulled Tseng closer to him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Tseng felt a pleasured shudder run up his spine; he pressed his body closer to Rufus' and willingly parted his lips for the younger man. Rufus dipped his tongue into Tseng's mouth, seeking out the man's muscle. The Turk moaned softly, his tongue meeting with Rufus', arms wrapping around the younger man's neck. He slipped onto the President's lap for easier access. Groaning low in his throat, Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng's back, pulling him closer to his body.

Breaking the kiss for air, the Wutaiian whispered softly against Rufus' lips, "S- Sir..."

"Say my name, Tseng..." Rufus licked the man's lips, desperate for more.

"R- Rufus..."

Plunging his tongue back into Tseng's mouth, Rufus stroked the man's tongue, his hands beginning to travel lower on Tseng's back. He gripped Tseng's ass with both hands, kissing him deeply. With a muffled gasp, the Turk pushed his chest against the blond's and pushed his ass back against his hands. Rufus let go of his ass, and quickly moved the two of them, so that the Turk was now laying on his back, beneath his body.

Tseng let out a soft gasp and he spread his legs a bit. Lust-fogged chocolate eyes met sparkling blues, "Rufus... Rufus..."

Shuddering at the sound of his name falling from his lover's lips, Rufus gently rubbed his groin against Tseng's, keeping their eyes locked. "Need something from me, Tseng...?" A soft groan fell from his lips as their bodies touched.

"A- Ah... yes.." The Turk's head fell back against the bed, his silky black hair fanning out elegantly. His hips bucked gently, "Please... Rufus..."

Reaching for the small drawer he kept by his bedside, Rufus grabbed a small bottle of lube. He looked down at Tseng. "Do you need to be prepped?"

A blush spread across the brunet's cheeks and he gave a slight nod, "Y- Yes, Sir... It's been a while..."

He uncapped the bottle and began to pour drops onto his index and middle finger. Leaning forward, Rufus kissed Tseng softly. "How many times am I going to have to remind you to call me by my name?"

Spreading his legs, the Turk blushed deeply, "I- I'm sorry, Rufus... it's habit..."

"I understand, Tseng." He placed his finger against Tseng's entrance, rubbing against the soft flesh that was there.

Tseng let a low moan pass his lips, "Rufus..." He spread his legs a bit more to allow the younger man easier access.

"Mmmm...much better, Tseng..." Rufus pushed his finger in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Feeling the warmth surround his finger, Rufus let out a low moan. "Gaia...you're so tight..." Twisting his hand, he pushed his finger deeper inside of Tseng, moving at a slow pace, letting the man adjust to the intrusion.

"L- Like I said... i- it's been... a while..." Tseng groaned low, his body trying to remain relaxed as Rufus' finger pushed deeper.

"My fault..." Rufus curled his finger, rubbing the pad of his finger against Tseng's prostate. "I'll try and not be so tied up with work..."

"I- It's oka- Ahh!" The Turk's back arched, ass pushing back against Rufus' finger, wanting more of that wonderful feeling.

He rubbed his finger against that spot more, groaning low. "Can I...can I add another finger, Tseng?"

He nodded senselessly in response, "Y- Yes... please... yes..."

"Someone's enjoying this..." Rufus twisted his hand so his palm was up, pushing a second finger into Tseng. He moved the second finger slow, groaning as the pressure increased around both digits.

Tseng felt his body tense as a second intruder pushed into him. He clenched around the two digits but quickly relaxed as he regained control of his body. "I- It feels so good... Rufus..."

"Does it?" Rufus' voice was soft. He began to scissor his two fingers little by little, not wanting to overstimulate the Wutaiian.

"I- I... I want y- you now... Rufus..." Tseng moaned loudly, his legs spreading wider, half-lidded eyes watching the President's face.

Pulling his fingers out of Tseng, Rufus groaned. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes... Yes, oh sweet Shiva... Rufus, _please_!"

He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more into his hand. Once he felt there was enough there, Rufus began to coat himself liberally. He sat up on his knees, and placed the tip of his cock against the Wutaiian's entrance. Tseng's chest heaved as he braced himself for the first thrust. He wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck and kissed him softly. Rufus moaned, the kiss dampening the noise, as he pushed his hips forward, moving slow as he pushed himself into Tseng's tight channel. Tseng broke off the kiss, his breathing going quicker. He clutched at the President's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Rufus' waist.

"Too...much...?" Rufus whispered into Tseng's ear, still moving his hips slow. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Y- You're not..." The Wutaiian moaned low, "F- Fuck... feels so good..."

Sending shivers down his spine, Rufus pushed himself in as far as he could go, kissing the side of Tseng's neck. Letting out loud moans, Tseng trembled, his body clenching around Rufus. He began to pump his hips slow, keeping himself buried deep within Tseng, moaning low. The Turk moaned louder at each thrust when Rufus quickly began pressing against his sweet spot. He arched his back in pleasure, clinging to the President as if his life depended on it. Rocking his hips faster, Rufus groaned low as Tseng clenched around him.

"S- Sir... ahn! Rufus!" The Turk gasped, his hips bucking along with the younger man's thrusts, "I- I don't know... how much longer... I'll last!"

Rufus reached between their bodies and began to pump Tseng's cock in time with each thrust. Within just a few moments, the Wutaiian lost it; he came hard, body trembling and clenching around the blond's member. Rufus threw his head back and shouted his lover's name, pushing all the way in as he came hard, moving his hand up and down, milking the Wutaiian of all of his precious seed.

"R- Ru... fus..." Tseng panted hard, exhausted.

Stilling his hips, Rufus nuzzled the older man's neck. "Was that...good...?"

"S- So... so good..." He smiled softly, chest heaving. "W- Was it... good for you..?"

Rufus lifted his head up and kissed Tseng softly. "It always is...Would you like for me to pull out, Tseng?"

Tseng blushed deeply and gave a slight nod, "Y- Yeah... I... I have to get.. back to work..."

"Okay," Rufus said, gently slipping out of the Wutaiian. He let out a grunt as he flopped onto the bed. "Can't you stay for just a little bit?"

Tseng blushed deeply, and sat up carefully. "I.. I suppose I can..."

"I'd really like that...I hate when you just have to go," Rufus spoke quietly, afraid of hurting the older man's feelings. "I understand if you'd rather be elsewhere. That's fine." He laid back on his pillows.

The elder man bowed his head, long black hair framing his face, "Sir... it's not that... It's far from that... I love you very much... I just... I have too much work..." He bit his bottom lip, "I want to stay here with you... Can I..?"

"I'm the one that suggested it," Rufus said, with a smile on his face. He pulled the man down to him, holding him close. "I'm sorry I'm sensitive. I just like being able to hold each other after...it feels nicer this way."

"It's okay, Rufus.." Tseng smiled softly, curling against the younger man's chest, "I'm just not used to it.."

"You're telling me," Rufus chuckled. "I'm still not quite sure that this is happening."

"Still unsure of it?" The Wutaiian chuckled softly, "Just believe it, Sir."

Rufus hugged Tseng closer to him. "Do you have plans after work?"

"Just to go home and to sleep, Sir."

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?" Rufus asked, hesitation in his voice.

The Turk blinked, "What do you mean, Sir? Do you have a meeting with someone and need a guard...?"

"I'd like for you to accompany me to dinner as my companion, Tseng. Not as my bodyguard." Rufus' cheeks were rosy with slight embarrassment.

The Wutaiian pulled back from where he was against Rufus' chest and looked into those blue orbs, "What...? Really, Sir?"

"I rarely joke, Tseng...So, yes, really." Rufus nodded his head.

"I... I'd love to, Sir... That would be an honor." He smiled happily.

Rufus grinned. "Good. Then, be back at my office around 7? I'll arrange for another Turk to be on guard duty. Unless that makes you uncomfortable?" Rufus sat up and looked at Tseng.

"N- No, that's fine, Sir." Tseng hugged him close, "Thank you."

He hugged him back. "We can keep an appearance of it being a business meeting? Or can others know about us? I really don't care, but then again, I do have the luxury of being the one with the most power." He chuckled, laughing at his own joke.

The Turk felt his cheeks flush, "You'd be okay with people knowing about us..?"

"I'm the President, Tseng. I don't give a fuck what they say about me in other areas of my life. Why should I care about what they say about my personal life?" Rufus ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off of his face. "Besides, is it any of their business if I like a man or a woman? No, I don't think so."

"But, Sir... You also have an image you must keep. You should keep the people underneath you... You shouldn't let them know too much about you. It's dangerous." Tseng felt himself slowly switch back into 'Turk-mode' as Reno called it. He was worried for the President's safety, if someone knew too much, they could easily take advantage of that.

Rufus gave him a reluctant nod. "Then it'll be a business meeting on the surface. But know that you're there, as my lover."

Placing a gentle kiss on the blond's lips, Tseng smiled, "I love you, Rufus... I just want to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Tseng." He hugged him close. "I love you as well."

"I'm glad... I really am."

"So, 7 tonight?" Rufus pulled back, looking at him. "Who would you prefer, Reno or Rude? Or one of the girls?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Sir... as long as you're there, I don't care."

He placed a kiss on Tseng's cheek. "Oh, I'll be there. Fine, I'll arrange one of them to be here as well."

…

"So... what'm I s'posed ta do again, yo?" Reno arched a brow at the blond President from his seat in the limo.

Rufus looked over at the redhead. "Just keep guard, but discreetly. I've arranged it so that you and Rude will be dining a few tables over from where we will be dining."

"A'ight, yo. We c'n do that. Do we gotta act like a mushy gay couple?" He arched a brow, completely serious.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Gaia, Reno. No. You can just be two guys grabbing a bite to eat. Or, if you're not hungry, have a drink. But don't get drunk."

"Okay," Reno idly played with a cigarette between his fingers, "We c'n do that. You guys gunna be all businessy?"

Rufus met Tseng's eyes briefly before looking back at Reno. "Yes, it's a business dinner. There are things I wanted to discuss with Tseng, but not be in the office."

The redhead nodded and smirked, "'s fine by me, yo. I get a free meal."

Tseng glared at the younger Turk, "Be polite, Sinclair."

"Oi," He held up his hands, "No need ta bite my 'ead off. Me an' boss're jes' talkin', yo. Right, boss?"

Rufus waved his hand. "Yes, yes. Just talking." He looked back out the window. "Reno, try not to order the most expensive thing on the menu, okay? You can have a few drinks, but I refuse to pay for surf and turf. Unless you want it to come out of your paycheck."

"Fine, yo. You ain't no fun." He pouted and looked out the window playfully.

Smirking, Rufus crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on the outside. "Right."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose gently and shook his head, "You two are children."

"Better than bein' old, bossman!" Reno quipped back.

Rufus looked over at Tseng, shaking his head. He decided to stay quiet, not wanting to make the older man upset.

Rolling his eyes, the Wutaiian crossed his legs and smoothed out his suit jacket, muttering quietly under his breath, "Means I've had more ass than you, Sinclair." He smirked slightly in victory.

The redhead huffed and stuck the smoke in between his lips, obviously not wanting to lose this battle with his boss. Rufus looked over at the redhead. "If you need to smoke, roll down the window."

The car came to a stop. "Save that smoke, Reno," Rufus said, sitting up in the seat.

Getting out of the driver's seat, Rude walked back to the back of the limo and opened Rufus' door. "We're here, sir."

Stepping out, Rufus adjusted his jacket. "Thank you, Rude."

Both the Turks got out of the limo and the redhead shared a look with Rude. "'parently we're on a date, yo." He grinned, "'s like a dream come true, ain't it?"

"Dream. Right. That's the word I'd use." Rude shook his head. Locking the limo up, he looked at the Director. "Sir? Is he serious?"

Chuckling softly, the Wutaiian shook his head, "You just have to watch over Mr ShinRa and I as we discuss... business." He glanced at Rufus and blushed faintly, "I suppose you can act as a couple if you want to."

Reno grinned, "See?" He hugged Rude arm and smirked, "Shall we, babe?"

"Fine. But you're buying me a drink. A stiff one." Rude said, following him in.

Rufus approached the podium where the hostess was standing. "We have a reservation."

"Right this way, Mr. President," the hostess said, walking with two menus towards a private area.

Tseng followed after the woman and the President; Reno and Rude being led to a table near their own. Staying in the character that Reno suggested, Rude pulled out Reno's chair for him.

"Thanks, babe." Reno purred, kissing Rude's cheek gently before sitting. He grinned happily, "This'll be fun."

Rude smirked, sitting down in his chair. "Drinks. Now."

The President looked at the waitress. "Do you have a wine list?"

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back with it." The hostess walked away quickly.

Tseng looked into the blond President's eyes and smiled softly, "This is nice, Rufus."

"Do you like it?" Rufus smiled, picking up his menu. "Get anything you want on the menu, okay? I want you to enjoy tonight."

The hostess came back with another smaller menu. "Here you go, Mr. President. The wine list."

"Thank you," Rufus took the menu from her.

"Anything? But it's so expensive here..." Tseng mused, looking over his menu.

Looking over the wine list, Rufus shrugged. "It's fine, Tseng. Really. I'm not going to take the money with me." He looked up. "Do you prefer red or white? I...I can't believe I don't know what sort of wine you prefer."

"It isn't like that's an important bit of information, Rufus." Tseng blushed faintly, "I like red, though..."

Rufus gave Tseng a small smile. "It's important to me, Tseng."

Across the restaurant, Rude looked at Reno. "Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

Reno blinked and looked up at the man across from him at the table, "Huh?"

"What are you doing with your phone?" Rude sipped the scotch he was drinking.

The redhead blushed a little, "Seein' if Thexi texted me..."

"The girl from Seventh Heaven?"

"Yeah..."

Rude's sunglasses slid down his nose, revealing his light auburn eyes. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Well... we slept together..." Reno said quietly, not wanting anyone else in the restaurant to hear.

"Oh yeah?" Rude pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and sat back in his chair. "You just met her."

"I know..." He looked into Rude's eyes, or rather, his sunglasses, "But I couldn't control myself... I love her, Rude."

Rude tried not to choke on the swallow of scotch he had just taken. Coughing, he hit himself in the chest and shook his head. "You just...met her..." His voice was raw. "You can't...love someone...that fast, man."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight, Rude..?" Reno asked, passing a glass of water to his friend.

Taking a sip of the offered water, Rude shook his head. "It's just an ideology that people wish existed."

Fiddling with his napkin, Reno sighed, "So... I shouldn't believe it?"

"I'm sayin I don't believe it." Rude set the water down. "But if you do, then that's good. Just...be careful."

"Careful? Why..?" The redhead blinked at his partner.

"Cuz you tend to fall hard fast. Can't you just take it slow?" Rude asked.

The younger Turk closed his eyes and turned his phone off, "Okay, Rude. Yer right, yo. I do that quite a bit, don't I?"

"Reno...turn your phone back on. Don't avoid her." Rude lowered his glasses, and gave his partner a wink. "I'm just giving you shit. I mean, we _are_ on a date, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yo." He gave a small nod and turned his phone back on.

Over at Rufus and Tseng's table, the two were talking quietly. "Are you enjoying the wine, Tseng?"

Sipping his wine delicately, the Wutaiian nodded, "It's very good, Sir." He smiled, "Thank you."

"You're going to be difficult to break of that habit, aren't you?" Rufus smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rufus." Tseng chuckled softly, "I don't really notice I say it anymore."

Rufus sipped his wine. "It's alright. I know that it's probably going to be difficult for you to switch back forth." He looked around their area. "I'm really glad they were able to secure a private area for us. This really does feel like a date."

"I can't even believe it." Tseng chuckled softly, "I'm on a date with you."

The smile grew on Rufus' face. "That sounds so nice hearing it come from your mouth, Tseng. It makes it true."

"It makes me happy to go out with the man I love." The Wutaiian smiled softly.

Rufus' cheeks burned bright for a moment. "If you keep speaking like that Tseng, we may have to get this food to go."

Blushing faintly, the Turk looked down, "Sorry, Sir."

"Don't be, I'm not."

Before they were able to continue their conversation, their server brought their food to their table. Setting the food before each of them, the server looked at both men. "May I get you two anything else?"

"I think I'm good," Rufus said. "What about you, Tseng?"

"I'm alright, thank you." The Wutaiian smiled softly at the server.

The server bowed and walked away from their table.

"Did Tseng just smile?" Rude looked over at where the President and the Director were dining, as they were supposed to be on a mission, albeit inconspicuously.

Reno looked up from his phone and blinked, "Huh? Did you just use the words 'Tseng' and 'smile' in the same sentence without the word 'not'?"

"That would be correct. And if you would focus on the two of them, instead of your stupid phone, then you would have seen it." Rude smirked, taking a sip of his water.

The redhead squeaked and set his phone down on the table, "Sorry, yo! I jes'... really want her to contact me.."

"She's a nurse, yeah?" Rude looked back over at the President and the Director, quietly observing the two, since it seemed the redhead was preoccupied elsewhere.

Reno gave a slight nod, turning to glance at his bosses, "Yeah..."

"Did you find out what type of nurse she was?"

"Huh? There're different types?" He looked at his partner, "I... didn't know that."

Rude nodded his head. "Yes, there are different types. Maybe she's taking care of something and can't pick up her phone. Ever think of that?"

"Well... yeah, but it still don' keep me from wantin' her ta contact me. I can't 'elp that, yo."

"She really has gotten under your skin good, hasn't she?" Rude looked back over at his partner.

"Ain't you with Tif'?" Reno asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grunting, Rude looked away from him and back over at where the President was dining. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you love 'er, yo?"

"That's different, Reno. I didn't just meet her. It's not like it happened overnight for the two of us." He picked up a fry off of his plate and munched on it.

"It ain't different. It's love, Rude. Love works in mysterious ways!"

"If you say so, Reno." Rude looked at him. "What are you going to go and do after our _date_?"

The redhead was quiet for a moment before answering, "After? Probably go ta Seventh Heaven to wait fer Thexi... maybe swing by her apartment, yo."

"I'm sure I can drop you off there," Rude offered.

"Really?"

"Unless the Boss tells me otherwise, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem, Reno."

He grinned happily, "Yer awesome, yo!"

Rude smirked. "Don't thank me just yet. We don't know what the boss and El Presidente have in mind."

Reaching under the table, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching them, Rufus gave Tseng's upper thigh a gentle, yet firm, squeeze. "Are you almost finished with your meal, Tseng?"

The Wutaiian Turk felt a shudder run up his spine at the President's touch, "Y- Yes, Sir."

"Will you...do you feel like coming back to my penthouse this evening, Tseng?" Before the older man could protest, Rufus was quick to formulate a plan. "If you're worried about what Rude and Reno may think, I can just say that you have transportation already stationed at my place, so it won't be too much of an inconvenience for you."

"Sir... That would be wonderful." A faint blush painted his cheeks, "Thank you for inviting me."

Pulling his hand back, Rufus motioned for their server. "Wonderful. Then that settles it. You'll be coming home with me."

"For, uh, 'business' affairs, yes?" Tseng looked down at his plate, trying to keep himself from turning a brighter shade of red.

The server came over to their table. "Hi, can you just put the bill on my tab? Both this, and the two gentlemen sitting over there." Rufus pointed where Rude and Reno were sitting, who were both otherwise engaged.

"O-O-Of c-course, sir," The server stuttered out. "Would you care for any dessert on your way out?"

Rufus raised his eyebrow up and looked at Tseng. "Would you like some dessert?"

The elder man shook his head, "No thank you."

"Very well. Thank you for dining with us this evening, Mr. President," the server bowed once more and hurried away.

Standing up, Rufus looked over at the other two Turks. "Want to go collect them?"

Tseng got up from his seat and smoothed out his uniform, "Sure."

"Alright. I'll walk slowly through the restaurant," Rufus smirked. He knew that Tseng was constantly worried about his safety, so he'd do anything to appease his new lover.

The Wutaiian gave a soft chuckle, "Okay, Sir. I'll be right back." He walked to the table that his two subordinates were at and cleared his throat.

Reno looked up at him and grinned, "Yo, bossman."

"Reno, it's time to go."

"Uh, okay." He got to his feet and smiled, "We're off like a herd o' turtles, yo!"

Rude groaned and stood up. "Really, Reno?"

"Don't like tha' one, par'ner? How 'bout 'we're off like a prom dress at midnight!'?"

Not bothering to answer the redhead, Rude just kept his head down and walked out of the restaurant. Walking over to where he had parked the limo, he unlocked the car. "Sir, will I be taking you back to your penthouse tonight?" He looked at Rufus.

"Yes, Rude. You don't have to worry about taking Tseng home. He's got a vehicle at my place."

Not bothering to think twice about it, Rude gave a nod. "Alright, sir. May I use the car to take Reno back to his place?" He opened the back door for Rufus.

"Fine by me." Rufus slid into the back of the limo, moving all the way over to allow room for the two other Turks.

"- Well, he could at least pretend my jokes are funny, yo." Reno complained aloud more to himself than to the Wutaiian walking beside him. "Stupid Rude." He stuck his tongue out at the bald man before getting into the back seat of the limo.

Tseng rolled his eyes, "I don't know how you can tolerate him, Rude." He sat closest to the door and chuckled, "You deserve a bonus for that feat."

"Thank you, sir," Rude said. He closed the door and headed back to the front of the limo. He got in, situated himself and turned the car on.

Rufus looked over at the redhead. "What are you babbling about, Reno?"

"Nothin', yo." The redhead huffed and looked out the limo window. He let out a soft squeak as his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out and flipping it open he grinned at the text that he just received.

Rufus shook his head. "What's that all about, Reno?" He gestured to Reno's cell. "Got a hot date or something?"

Typing out a response, Reno kept his head down, watching his phone's screen as he spoke to the President, "Kinda, yo."

"Fair enough." The limo pulled up to the building where Rufus kept the penthouse.

Putting the car into park, Rude got out and opened the back door for Rufus. "Welcome home, sir."

"Thanks, Rude." Rufus started to get out of the car. He looked back at Reno. "Enjoy your date, Reno." He smoothed out his jacket and began to walk towards the front doors, moving slow so that Tseng could catch up to him easily enough.

Reno smiled softly, "Thanks, Pres'."

The Wutaiian left the limo with a respectful nod to both his subordinates, quickly catching up to Rufus. The sliding glass doors opened for the two of them, walking towards the main elevator. Pressing the button, the elevator appeared after a few moments of waiting. Rufus looked at the Wutaiian and gave him a soft smile. "After you, Tseng?"

"Oh, thank you, Sir." He blushed and stepped into the elevator.

Rufus followed him into the elevator and slid his card key, activating the elevator to take them to his floor directly. "You're welcome, Tseng." The elevator door closed, and began to ascend at an accelerated rate.

"Thank you very much for both the dinner and the invitation to come to your home, Rufus. I'm honored."

The blond looked down at the floor, trying to hide his blush. "You don't have to be honored, Tseng. I just don't want this evening to be over yet."

"Nor do I, Sir. This, honestly, has been the best evening of my life."

The elevator came to a stop at the penthouse. As the doors slid open, Rufus held it open so that Tseng could exit first. "I hope that isn't the case, because I'd like to have more of these evenings with you, Tseng. And if this is the best evening of your life, I've got a lot of work cut out for me."

"What do you mean, Sir?" He took the gesture and left the elevator, standing just outside it to wait for the blond.

Walking out, Rufus headed to his front door. "I mean that I guess I'm always going to have to keep topping what you've experienced this evening." He unlocked the door, and held it open. "You don't have to worry about Nation, I left her at the office for the evening."

The Turk nodded and walked into the penthouse, "Alright, though, I don't mind her at all."

Closing the door behind him, Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist and pulled him towards his chest. Nuzzling the side of the older man's neck, Rufus spoke softly into his ear. "You might not mind her, but I want you to have my absolute full attention this evening, Tseng." He kissed the side of Tseng's neck, nipping at it gently.

The elder man leaned his head to offer more of his neck, "Your... full attention..? Really?"

"Absolutely..." Rufus licked the side of Tseng's neck, tasting his skin. He turned Tseng to face him, pushing him up against the wall of the foyer. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He stared into the man's eyes, keeping his hands on Tseng's shoulders, trapping him.

"Of course not, Sir..."

"Say my name, Tseng..." He bowed his head, playfully nipping at the man's lower neck.

"Ahhn... Rufus..." He leaned his head back against the wall.

Rufus moaned low in his throat. "Much better..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: This chappie is full of smutty goodness. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Reno, Tseng: Me**_

_**Rufus, Thexi: Kickcows**_

Rufus pressed his body against Tseng's, continuing his assault of the pale man's neck. "Tseng...I need to give you a tour of my place..."

Giving a low moan, the Wutaiian shuddered, "Wh- Why not... just the bedroom for now... Sir?"

"Don't think...I can wait..." Rufus bucked his hips gently against Tseng, pushing him harder against the wall. "All through dinner...all I could think about was doing this..." He latched his mouth to Tseng's lower neck, and bit down gently.

"Th- Then... take me here... Sir... It's alright..." Tseng moaned low, leaning his head back against the wall.

Lifting his head, Rufus reached up and began to untie the Director's tie. "Need to get rid of some of these clothes, Tseng..."

The elder man blushed faintly, "D- Do you want me... to do that..?"

"No," Rufus unbuttoned the top button of Tseng's collar, revealing more of his neck to him.

Blushing even more, Tseng let out a little squeak, "O- Okay..."

"Nervous, Tseng..?" Rufus began to unbutton the rest of his shirt slowly, watching his face for any signs of uncomfortableness. "You know you have no reason to be..."

"I.. I'm sorry, Sir..." The Turk spoke softly, blushing, "I'm always nervous with you, though... I love you so much, Rufus..."

Rufus began to kiss the planes of Tseng's chest. "Would it make you more comfortable if we went into my home office...? Tseng, I want you to be comfortable with what we're doing. You know this, right?" He lifted his head and looked into Tseng's eyes.

"I- I am, Sir!" The Turk shivered, arching his back, "I am comfortable..."

Pulling Tseng's shirt from his slacks, Rufus gently pushed against Tseng's left foot, guiding him to spread his legs further. "Quite comfortable, Tseng...?"

"Ahn..." The Wutaiian spread his legs how the President wanted and he closed his eyes, "Y- Yes, Sir..."

Rufus reached down the front of Tseng's pants, and gave his hard cock a gentle squeeze. The Wutaiian moaned loudly and thrust his hips, shivering as pleasure shot through his body. Unbuttoning Tseng's slacks with his other hand, Rufus kept his hand wrapped around the warm cock in his hand. Stroking him slowly as the zipper became undone, Rufus kissed the side of Tseng's neck and spoke softly. "Can you step out of your pants for me, Tseng?"

"O- Of course." The elder man stepped out of his slacks and blushed, "A- Aren't you wearing too much as well, Rufus..?"

Getting on his knees, Rufus looked up at Tseng. "Let me worry about that later. Right now, this is what I want to be doing, Tseng." Before the man could protest, he wrapped his lips around the head of Tseng's cock and sucked on him gently.

Tseng let out a gasping cry, tossing his head back, hitting it gently on the wall behind him. His hips bucked forward, trying to push deeper into the delicious warmth. Swirling his tongue around the tip of Tseng's cock, Rufus let out a low moan. The Turk bucked his hips faster, his fingers weaving into the President's golden locks. He moaned loudly, body trembling, as he tried to focus on the pleasure. Sucking on him more, Rufus reached up and held on to Tseng's hips, moving his head with each thrust, swallowing him down further and further.

"R- Rufus! Ahhn... j- just... a little more!" He bucked his hips faster, moans growing louder.

Looking up at him, Rufus on him harder, rubbing the back of his tongue underneath Tseng's throbbing cock. Tseng met Rufus' eyes and couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust hard into the President's mouth and came, crying out the blond's name. Rufus sucked on him, swallowing his warm liquid down, moaning at how good the man tasted. The Wutaiian panted hard, his body slumping a little against the wall.

He blushed darkly, "R- Rufus..."

Licking him clean, Rufus pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes, Tseng?" He licked at the small slit, lapping up the droplets that were still secreting out of Tseng's body.

"Ahn... Rufus... L- Let me make you f- feel good..."

He shook his head, still licking the Turk's softening member. "I like making you feel good, Tseng...Let me get you hard again, so I can take you right here..."

Tseng moaned louder, rocking his hips gently, "Yes..."

"Would you like that, Tseng...?" Lowering his head, Rufus let his tongue sweep against soft folds of Tseng's sac, groaning low.

"Y- Yes!" The Wutaiian cried out, rocking against Rufus' mouth.

Pulling on the skin, Rufus looked back up at him. "Do I need to prep you again, Tseng?"

"No... No, Sir..." Tseng moaned, "I- I should be fine..."

He raised his hand up, pushing against Tseng's entrance. "You sure...?" He let his index finger slip slowly inside of him, biting his lower lip as Tseng's warmth surrounded him.

The Turk shuddered, his head leaning back against the wall, "A- Ah... Rufus..."

Slipping a second finger in, Rufus began to scissor him gently, licking at Tseng's tightening sac. He pushed his fingers deeper inside, scissoring a few more times before his impatience won out. Standing up, Rufus began to unbuckle his pants, and looked at his new lover. "Tseng...help me get my shirt off...?"

The Turk moaned low and gave a single nod, he stepped closer to Rufus and began to undo the buttons of the President's dress shirt. His fingers fumbled clumsily as he tried to hurry, his breath coming out in ragged pants. "Ahn.. Sir..." He smiled softly in victory when all the buttons were undone and leaned down, licking at the blond's pale chest gently, moaning at the taste of his skin. Rufus arched up, pressing against Tseng's mouth, moaning softly. He moaned softly against the lean chest and nipped gently, nuzzling at his neck.

"Rufus... take me now..."

He pushed Tseng back against the wall, lifting his leg up. "How bad do you want me, Tseng...?" Rufus nibbled on Tseng's earlobe, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock. "Do you want me to be _inside_ of you...?"

The Wutaiian moaned aloud and nodded senselessly, "Y- Yes, Rufus... Please... I want to feel you!"

"Mmm...I love how you sound when you're needy, Tseng..." Rufus braced the man against the wall and pushed deep inside of him.

Tseng let out a loud cry, pushing his hips against the blond. "Ah! R- Rufus!" He reached out and clawed at the President's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

As he moaned into the kiss, Rufus thrust his hips forward, knocking the Wutaiian's back against the wall. Unable to control himself, he began to pound into the man, the tension that had been building the entire evening at dinner finally finding its release. Breaking the kiss off, he buried his face against the side of Tseng's neck, desperate to feel more of the man, anxious to keep giving him intense pleasure.

Crying out loudly, the Wutaiian's hips rocked with a mind of their own. He shuddered hard when the blond his his prostate with deadly accuracy. "Oh! There! Again!" Tseng clung to the younger man, unable to control the need his body was feeling.

Rufus did as the man instructed, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. "That...feel...good...?" Rufus kept his hips moving fast.

"So good!" He rocked his hips faster, trying his best to keep up with the younger man.

Reaching between their sweat drenched bodies, Rufus grabbed a hold of Tseng's cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. "Come, Tseng..." Rufus moaned into his ear, rocking his body fast.

Complying with his lover, the elder man came with a sharp cry. His hips bucked sharply, fingers clutching at his shoulders. "Rufus!"

"Yes..." He moaned, pumping the man as he felt the warm heat clench tightly around him. Rufus groaned low in his throat, releasing deep inside of him, pumping himself deeper and deeper into him, filling him with his release.

"Oh... yes..." Tseng pushed his hips gently back. He gave a soft smile, "Rufus..."

Burying his face against the Turk's neck, Rufus let his hips still. He gently released Tseng, lowering his leg. With the sudden shift of weight, he slipped out the man accidentally, a grunt escaping both of their lips at the sudden loss of contact. "S-Sorry..." Rufus groaned, keeping his face against Tseng's neck.

Tseng stood shakily on his feet, most of his weight leaning against the wall. He blushed deeply, holding Rufus to his chest. "D- Don't be... it's fine..."

Nuzzling against his neck, Rufus kissed Tseng's jawline. "Want to see my bedroom now...?" He reached up, and pulled the elastic from Tseng's hair, moaning softly as some tresses fell across his face. "I love your hair down, Tseng."

Blushing deeply at the comment, Tseng gave a small nod, "Th- Thank you, Sir... I... I would like to see... the bedroom now... yes..."

"Can you walk?" Rufus pulled away from him, and held out his hand to him.

"Yeah..." Tseng spoke softly, taking Rufus' hand despite himself. "Thank you, Sir..."

The blond shook his head, chuckling. "Already back to formalities, Tseng?" He guided the man down the long hallway, heading back towards the master suite.

The Wutaiian leaned against his lover as they walked, trying to keep himself steady. He blushed and shook his head, "I'm sorry... Rufus... I try to remember..."

"That's all I ask, that you try and remember." Rufus opened the door to his room. "This is my bedroom, Tseng."

Tseng blushed, looking around at the large, fancy suite, "It's.. huge... It's bigger than my entire apartment..."

"A perk of owning the world?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. Please, make yourself at home?" He walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter.

Walking in the room behind him, the Turk looked around, "Wow..."

"There's an en suite bathroom, Tseng. Look in there if you'd like," Rufus gestured to the door over to the left side of the room.

"Really?" He went over to the door and opened it slowly, peeking inside, unsure of himself. It was as if he were afraid something would jump out at him. "Oh Shiva... The bathroom's bigger than my bedroom..."

Rufus laughed. "Tseng, you just said that about my bedroom! Surely your apartment isn't that small, is it?"

The Turk blushed, looking over at his lover, "It's smaller than the bedroom if that gives you an idea." He chuckled softly.

"I thought you were paid well enough, Tseng, seeing as you're the Director. Is that not the case? Should I give you a raise, so you can keep a larger place?"

"No, Sir- Rufus, that's not it. It's not the pay." He walked to Rufus and sat down on the bed, "I just don't go home much. I stay at the office."

"Consider my place yours, then," Rufus said, smiling softly. "Unless you think that's moving too fast?"

"N- No... I'm honored, Sir!" He smiled at the blond, "Thank you so much!"

Rufus held out his arms to him. Tseng moved to nuzzle at the blond's chest, his arms wrapping around his torso. He held Tseng close to him. "You don't have to be honored, Tseng...I just want to spend more time with you."

"I love you, Rufus..."

He nuzzled the side of Tseng's neck, gently laying kisses against his lower neck. "Say it again, Tseng..."

"I love you so very much..." He moaned softly, tilting his head to the side.

Nipping at his neck, Rufus mewled low. "Why can't I stop kissing you, Tseng...?"

"I... I don't know, Si- Rufus..."

"Do you want me to stop, Tseng?" Rufus looked up into his eyes.

"No... No, never, Rufus..." The Wutaiian moaned, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Tseng." Attaching his lips back to the man's lower neck, he began to suck gently.

…

Hearing a knock at the door, Thexi got up from her couch and walked over to her front door. "Who is it?" She asked, keeping the door closed.

Reno held a cliché box of chocolates to his chest that he forced Rude to stop and get. "Yer favorite neighborhood Turk, yo."

"Is that so?" Thexi said, opening the door.

The redheaded Turk gave a soft smile at her, "I'd hope so."

"Would you like to come in, Reno?" She stepped to the side, keeping the door open.

"I'd love to, yo." He stepped inside the apartment and kissed her cheek gently. "Thanks."

Giggling, she closed the door behind him. "You smell like booze, Reno."

He blushed and chuckled softly, "Sorry, babe. I had ta go out on the job and had a lil' t'drink with Rude."

"Oh?" She sat back down on the couch. "Must be a pretty nice job if you are able to drink while at work." Pulling her knees up to her chest, she gave the redhead her full attention.

He sat beside her and handed the box of chocolates to her, "Didn' I tell ya what I did b'fore?"

"Chocolates!" She opened the box and took one out, nomming. "I think so? You said you were a Turk, but I don't know what that means." She looked down, her cheeks a rosy color. "I'm sorry. Should I know what that means?"

He chuckled softly, "I'm glad you like th'chocolate, yo. And don't worry. It ain't important to know unless yer a bad person. I work under the President." He nodded more to himself than to her.

"Oooh...sounds important." She giggled and casually moved over to where he was sitting. Deciding to be bold, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The chocolates are very yummy, Reno. Thank you." Thexi smiled. Reaching for a piece of candy, she held it up to him. "Want to taste one?" She placed the offered piece of candy between her teeth, and batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

The Turk smirked, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and covered the piece of candy with his lips, licking at the chocolate and her lips. Pushing the piece of candy into his mouth with her tongue, she returned the favor, licking at his lips. She tasted the sweetness of the liquor he had earlier in the evening, mixed with the chocolate that was now in his mouth, sending a shiver down her spine. He let out a soft moan against her lips and chewed on the chocolate delicately. She pulled away from him, allowing him to enjoy the piece of candy. She watched him, smiling softly.

"Have I mentioned how sexy I think you are?"

He blushed deeply, licking his lips to get the chocolate off. "Hm... I don't think so, yo."

"Oh...well...I do." She giggled softly, touching the two red marks underneath his eyes. "Tell me how you got these?" Her fingers moved delicately over the raised marks, memorizing their texture.

The Turk leaned into her touch and hummed softly, "Got 'em when I was a kid, yo."

"A kid? At what age?" Thexi kept touching the crescent markings.

He closed his aquamarine eyes, "Um... Twelve, I think?"

"Must have been a rough childhood..." She nuzzled the side of his neck, letting her hands fall back down to her sides.

He wrapped his arms her and nuzzled her back, "'s what ya get fer growin' up in the slums, yo. Where'd you grow up, Thexi?"

"A little ways east of Gongaga." Thexi spoke quietly.

"Really? So far away?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah...but I'm the only one left in my family." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "But enough about me..." She went back to nuzzling the side of his neck. "I want to learn more about you..."

The Turk gave a small nod, "I un'erstand if ya don' wanna talk about ya, okay?" He kissed her cheek gently and smiled, "I respect your privacy."

"How about we save this talk for our third date?" Thexi looked into his aquamarine eyes.

He felt a warm blush cross over his cheeks and nodded, "Alright, babe."

"Sorry I couldn't text you earlier in the evening, Reno. I was stuck in the OR today," she kissed the side of his neck. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me..?"

The Turk let out a soft moan, "'course I forgive ya... Yer an important lady, yo."

"No, I'm not..." She inhaled, smelling his neck. "Do you smoke, Reno..?"

"You are... you save lives, yo." Blushing, Reno leaned his head to the side, "Yeah..."

Kissing the side of his neck, she gently bit down. Reno let out a light gasp, leaning his head further to give her more room. Lifting her head, she licked the shell of his ear. "I hope you've got a full pack...cuz I wasn't able to pick up a fresh pack for myself..."

"In my pocket, yo..." The Turk smirked, "Jes' picked up a new pack."

Giggling softly, she smiled. "Wonderful." Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. He let out a soft moan against her lips, pulling her closer to him. She moved herself forward, moaning against his lips as she felt his hardness press against her center. Thexi rolled her hips, pushing against that hardness more.

Reno broke off their kiss with a sharp gasp, his hips thrusting up against her. Moaning low, she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing against him more.

"Dear... fuck... Thexi..." Reno moaned loudly, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

Rocking against him more, her moist panties began to rub her in the right way. Moaning into his ear, she bit his earlobe. "R-Reno...I'm so wet right now...You feel sooooo goooood..."

"Thexi... Thexi... I need ya so... fuckin' bad..." He moaned aloud, bucking his hips faster against her.

She kept rubbing against him, moaning more. "I...I...I'm coming..." She moaned loud, rocking her hips faster.

He pulled her close to him, their chests pressing together, lips meeting in a heated moment. "Come for me, babe..." He moaned when he broke off the kiss.

She bit down on his earlobe, groaning as she came, her body shaking with intense delight. "Reno..."

The Turk shuddered as he felt the growing wetness against his clothed member, he moaned and pulled her into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply, continuing to roll her hips into his, not able to get enough of him to completely satisfy her. He broke off the kiss and stared into her eyes, "Thexi... Can... Can we go to your room..?"

"Please..."

The Turk held her tight and stood, being sure to keep a tight grip on her body. He nuzzled her cheek and smiled softly. "Let's go..." He carefully carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

Reaching beneath her shirt, she unhooked her bra, slipping it off her arms. "Can we just cut to the chase? Because, I gotta tell you, Reno. I _really_ need to feel your cock inside me. Like...five minutes ago." She giggled, tossing the bra to the side.

"Dunno why ya didn' say so then," The Turk mumbled, quickly stripping out of his clothes, "I needed ta be inside ya five minutes ago."

She grabbed a condom from her nightstand and tossed it to him. "You know what to do, sexy." She giggled more as she stripped out of her pants and underwear. Laying down on the bed, she arched her chest off the bed, and wiggled her index finger. "Come here..."

Reno hurriedly prepared himself and threw away the condom's wrapper. He crawled over her on the bed and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her fingers in his ponytail, she pulled on his hair a bit, moaning into the kiss. He let a loud moan be muffled by her lips and he jerked his hips forward, pushing hard into her body. She broke off the kiss with a loud moan, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck..." He shuddered and pushed deep inside her, slowly rocking his hips. He set his hands on her hips and leaned down to nip at her neck.

She pulled on his hair more, trying to push him deeper into her. "Reno...more...give me more..."

The redheaded Turk moaned louder, his hips moving faster, pushing in deeper. "Like... this?"

"Yes!" She cried out, clawing at his back. "Is this...okay...?" She raked her nails across his back, thrusting her hips forward.

Reno arched his back, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her hips. His hips thrust faster, "Shiva! Yes!"

She moaned loud at the feel of his fingers, raking her nails down his back more. "I'm...I'm..." She screamed as she climaxed, rubbing herself against him in just the right way, as he pounded into her g-spot repeatedly.

He let out a sudden sharp cry of her name as he released, his essence being caught by the rubber. He shuddered and slowly stopped his hips. Thexi relaxed her legs, letting them fall back to the bed. She gently pulled her hands away from his back, panting softly. He pulled out of her slowly and threw the condom away. Reno lay beside the nurse and nuzzled close to her side. "Is this okay... Thexi..?" He panted, exhausted.

"Perfect..." She turned her head, kissing him softly. "Tired, baby...?"

"Y- Yeah..."

She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll set the alarm again for when I need to leave, and then reset it for you, okay?"

"Yer so sweet, babe... you wanna..." He yawned, "Meet up fer lunch...?"

Thexi nodded her head. "As long as I don't get dragged into the OR again, then that should be doable. Get some sleep." She bit her lower lip, almost announcing how she was starting to feel for him, but was quick to stop herself.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly, muttering a quiet "I love ya..." before falling asleep.

Once she saw that he was asleep, she wiggled her way out of his arms and stood up. Looking around the room, she found where he had left his jacket and pulled the pack of smokes out. Seeing that he had not lied about it being a new pack, she packed them for him and tore the cellophane off the box. Being the paranoid person that she was, she flipped one stick up, the lucky smoke, and took another one out for herself.

She headed to the french doors that were to the side of her bed, which opened out onto a small balcony. Staring out at Midgar, she lit the cigarette, and exhaled slowly. Thexi thought about what Reno had said earlier in the evening, when he had first come over. "He works for the President...Why does that sound familiar?" She spoke out loud to no one in particular, more rambling than anything else. Shrugging her shoulders, she finished her smoke, and headed back into her bedroom, where her redheaded lover waited for her.

…

Rufus turned off the bathroom light and tried to walk quietly back into the bedroom, not wishing to disturb his lover. He saw that the covers had come off of Tseng, revealing his toned, well defined naked form. Rufus shivered, his cock instantly becoming hard at the sight of Tseng, laying so peacefully in the bed.

Slipping back onto the mattress, Rufus wasn't sure how to awaken the beauty that slept next to him. Rufus decided that he couldn't keep his hands to himself, so he began to gently run his fingers through Tseng's silky locks. He bit his lip in concentration, loving how the man's hair felt falling through his fingers.

The Turk moaned low, moving his body to press closer to his lover. He nuzzled the President's hand and smiled softly in his sleep. Encouraged by Tseng's reaction, Rufus kept running his fingers through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp in a circular motion with his fingertips.

Chocolate eyes cracked open and the Director smiled at his lover, "Hi, Rufus..."

"You said my name," Rufus smiled, keeping his fingers entangled in his hair.

"Do- Don't you want me to?" Tseng asked, nuzzling against the blond's hand.

"Oh, I do..." Rufus moved closer to his lover, gently massaging his scalp. "I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"I'm glad you did..." The brunet moaned softly.

Rufus inched forward, wrapping his leg around Tseng's, pulling the man closer to his body. "You just looked so sexy...I couldn't help myself, Tseng..." He lowered his head and kissed the side of his neck, moaning softly.

He felt a blush grow on his cheeks and chuckled softly, "You're so nice to me, Sir- Rufus..."

"You don't find yourself attractive, Tseng?" Rufus nipped at his lower neck, trying not to push his erect member against Tseng's thigh.

The Wutaiian moaned low, "N- Not really..."

"I think you are...Incredibly so..." Rufus moved his hips forward. "Feel that...? That's how good looking I think you are..."

Tseng let out a soft gasp, his body shivering in pleasure, "Sir... Let.. Let me make you feel good... Please..?"

"How, Tseng?" Rufus pulled back and looked into his chocolate eyes. "Tell me how you want to do that..."

The Wutaiian groaned, watching Rufus carefully, "I want to use my mouth... I want to taste you, Rufus..."

"Gaia..." Rufus shuddered hard at the thought of Tseng's mouth on him.

"Can I, Sir..?" The Turk spoke softly, "Please?"

Rufus laid back on the bed, and looked at the Wutaiian. "I'd like that very much."

Tseng moved to sit on his knees between Rufus' spread legs. He held onto his lover's hips and licked at his member gently, giving a soft moan. Rufus grabbed onto the bed sheet, groaning low. Taking the tip into his mouth, Tseng sucked gently on the hard organ. His tongue licked at the tip, wanted to catch the pre-come that escaped. Rufus pushed himself against Tseng's lips, coating them with some of the liquid that Tseng was not able to catch. The elder man groaned softly, beginning to move his head up and down, sucking on his love's arousal. Letting go of the sheets, Rufus threaded his fingers through Tseng's hair, moaning low.

"I won't...control you...Just wanna...touch you..." Rufus groaned, watching Tseng through half-lidded eyes.

The Turk pulled off of the President's member but kept close to it, lavishing it with kisses and licks. He purred softly against the hard flesh, "I don't mind... if you control me, Rufus..."

"I don't want...you to feel...degraded...I...I love you, Tseng..." Rufus said, groaning with each kiss that he felt against his arousal.

The Director blushed and looked up at the blond, "Sir... I like it... I like feeling degraded... It's... a thrill..."

"Then..." Rufus pushed on Tseng's head, forcing him back down, "let me fuck your mouth, Tseng..."

A fierce shudder ran through Tseng's system. He swallowed around the blond's cock and moaned low, looking up at him from his spot. Thrusting his hips forward, Rufus held on to Tseng's head, making him move with his thrust.

"Do I taste good, Tseng...?"

He let out a muffled moan around the flesh in his mouth and closed his eyes, sucking hard.

"Mmmm...suck me just like that, Tseng...Your mouth feels so fucking good..." Rufus rolled his hips, pushing himself further into Tseng's mouth.

Tseng moaned low, his mouth working harder around Rufus as he was guided. He flicked his tongue over the slit every so often, groaning at the taste. Tossing his head back, Rufus moaned loud. "Fuck...Tseng...tongue...more...tongue..."

Obeying, as all Turks should, the Director used his tongue more, licking up and down the underside of the man's member, tracing the vein that ran there. Rufus shuddered hard, and pulled on Tseng's hair hard. "So...close..."

The Wutaiian moaned low, sucking harder, bobbing his head faster. Rufus bucked his hips, Tseng's nose pushing against his blond curls. As he felt the back of Tseng's throat, he let out a loud shout as he came hard. The Turk shuddered as he swallowed all of his lover's juices, not letting one drop escape.

Slowly disentangling his hands from Tseng's hair, Rufus panted hard, his body electrified. "Gaia, Tseng...I could get used...to this..."

The Director moaned softly, pulling away from Rufus' member. He licked it clean and placed a gentle kiss on the tip before sitting up on his knees, "I'm glad, Rufus..."

"Mmmmm..." Rufus groaned, panting softly. "Come here..." He reached down, trying to pull the Wutaiian up to his face. Tseng moved to lay beside his boss and smiled softly. Turning his head, Rufus kissed him softly, moaning as he tasted himself on his lover's lips. Tseng groaned low into the kiss, pressing himself to the other man. Rufus swept the tip of his tongue across Tseng's lower lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. The brunet parted his lips and groaned, pressing closer. Slipping his tongue into Tseng's mouth, Rufus moaned lower as his tongue touched Tseng's, tasting more of himself.

Tseng was in heaven, his senses overwhelmed by the blond. He moaned deeply in his throat and tilted his head to push more into the kiss. Crushing his lips against Tseng's, Rufus rolled the two of them so that the older man was now laying on his back. The Turk wrapped his arms around the President's neck and arched up, rubbing their chests together. Rufus broke off the kiss with a loud moan.

Panting softly because of lack of air, Tseng looked into Rufus' eyes and mumbled, "I love you, Sir..."

"Rufus.." The blond shook his head, chuckling softly. "When you want to say you love me, Tseng...please address me by my name..." He blushed, gently rubbing his thumb across Tseng's cheek.

"I- I'm sorry..." The Wutaiian blushed and leaned into the touch, "I'm trying... I love you, Rufus..."

Leaning forward, Rufus kissed him gently. "Don't be sorry...Just keep saying it like you mean it, and we'll be okay..."

The Turk gave a small nod and smiled, "Alright, Rufus."

"Now then...where were we?" Rufus gave Tseng a small smirk, pressing against the older man's cock with his own. "Oh, right..."

Tseng moaned low, his hips rocking against the blond's, "Rufus..."

Rufus rolled his hips, pushing harder against Tseng's body. "Much better..." He caught Tseng's lips with his own, kissing him deeply once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Can you tell we like writing this? For my normal readers, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I've had major writer's block for my fics. I'm working on Nero/Weiss ones though.**_

_**Tseng, Reno: Me**_

_**Thexi, Rufus, Dr Chan, Cissnei: Kickcows**_

Thexi rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock off, shutting off the annoying sound that all alarm clocks seemed to make. Rolling back over, she snuggled against the redhead's shoulder, humming softly.

Reno's arms wrapped around her as she moved close to him. He purred softly in his sleep and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She let out a soft moan, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. The redheaded Turk snuggled close and jumped in his spot when the alarm went off for the second time. He immediately sat up, still holding onto Thexi and looked around the room, blinking in the darkness.

Giggling, she reached over and hit the snooze button once more. "Relax, baby...It's just my alarm. I hit snooze cuz I didn't want to be away from you just yet..."

"Scared me, yo..." Reno mumbled softly, holding his love close, nuzzling the top of her head. She nuzzled the side of his neck, trying to stifle her giggles. "Ain't funny..."

Kissing the side of his neck, she nodded her head. "Yes, it is. You, Mr. Turk, scared of a silly alarm clock."

"More scared o' work, yo..." He let out a soft moan, "I don' wanna leave ya jes' yet..."

She turned her head and looked over at her clock. "I could be a _little_ late to work this morning..." Thexi resumed kissing the side of his neck.

He moaned a little louder and tangled the fingers of one hand into her hair, "Mn... babe..."

"I need to take a shower, Reno..." She licked his clavicle, dipping her tongue into the small hollow crevice.

"So do I.." He moaned, "How 'bout I join ya?"

Thexi looked over at her clock. "But you don't have to be at work for a few hours...I would hate for you to lose sleep because of me."

"Mn... but I wanna spend time wit' ya..." He nuzzled her gently.

She smiled, hugging him close to her. "Then come with me to my bathroom."

Kissing her cheek, Reno smiled, "Will do, babe."

Standing up from the bed, she pulled the redhead up with her and dragged him into the bathroom, giggling still. As they made their way into the small bathroom, the alarm started going off again. "Shit!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She blushed deeply.

"Sweet'eart, don' worry, yo." He walked over to the alarm clock and shut it off before walking back. He smiled softly at her, "All fixed, Thex'."

Hearing her name shortened, she lowered her hands revealing a bright smile. "Thex?" She giggled, and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Reno...I lo-" She shut her mouth quickly, before she got too carried away with herself. She tended to throw caution to the wind, but was afraid if she had told him how she felt, she'd scare him away.

The Turk smiled softly, "Don't worry. You don' gotta say it, yo. Jes' say it to the one you love, okay?"

"Right..." She pulled away and turned on the shower. "Sorry it's not that big. It may be a tight fit in there." She pulled open the shower stall door and stepped in.

"Hun, if ya'd rather, I don' gotta shower with ya." Reno watched her closely, "I can go back ta my place..."

She reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him into the shower. "Shut up, Reno. I want to be in here with you, tiny or not tiny. Just means we'll have to be...close."

The Turk let out a little squeak and blushed, "O- Okay."

"Besides...don't you want to be close to me...?" She pushed up against the wall of the shower, kissing his lower neck softly.

"I- I do..." He moaned low in his throat, leaning his head back.

As the water sprayed on her back, she paid it no attention as she began to kiss his chest. The Turk shivered, his back arching, chest pushing forward for more of her touches. Moving her way back up, kissing along the side of his neck until she was where she wanted to be, she let out a soft moan as she found his lips. She kissed him with more energy than she was used to having at this time of day. Reno let out a moan into the kiss, pulling her closer to him. He blushed faintly, running his hands through her wet hair. She deepened the kiss, clinging to his shoulders.

Breaking off the kiss, Reno panted softly, "Shit... baby..."

"I need you, Reno..."

The redheaded Turk quickly spun them and pressed her against the shower's wall. He captured her lips and moved his hand down, lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist. Squeezing her leg around him, she moaned as she felt the tip of his cock rub against her center.

Pausing for a moment, Reno blushed deeply, "Wh- What... What about condoms...?"

"I'll be fine," Thexi moaned softly. "Don't worry..."

"You... You sure?"

She nodded her head. "I'll make certain it won't be a problem when I go into work, okay?"

"O- Okay..." He kissed her softly and pushed his hips forward, pushing into her.

Her body shook as Reno penetrated her, her body not used to feeling him without protection. She clung to him, moaning into the kiss, in absolute bliss.

He pushed deep into her before stilling his hips, kissing her gently. "Thexi... I'm not... hurting you... am I?"

"No...You feel so good, Reno...It's been a very long time since I've actually felt this way..." She moaned, rocking her hips against his, pushing him deeper into her.

"Ah!" He groaned loudly and bucked his hips, "I- I'm glad...!"

Thexi moaned as she moved with him. "R-Reno...When I...say...go...grab my other...leg..."

The Turk nodded and thrust faster, moaning loudly.

"N-N-Now..." Thexi lifted herself up, wrapping her other leg around his waist, holding on tightly to his neck. Reno groaned, holding onto both of her legs now, and thrust deep inside her. She cried out, pressing her chest against his. "So...deep!"

"Fuck!" Reno grunted low, hips moving faster, pushing harder, "Fuck, you feel so good!"

She tossed her head back, crying out as she climaxed hard, squeezing around his cock as she came. Seconds later, Reno let himself go, his seed shooting deep inside her body. He buried his face in her neck, groaning low. She shivered as she felt him come, holding him tight to her.

Panting, Reno mumbled against her skin, "Thexi..."

"Baby..." She moaned softly, holding on to him as she lowered her left leg, and then her right. She placed a soft kiss against his cheek, unable to reach his lips. Reno leaned his head down and kissed her softly. She pressed herself close to him, returning his kiss. After a few moments, she broke off the kiss for air, panting softly. "I think...that condoms are...no longer an option for us, Reno." She giggled breathlessly, nuzzling his shoulder.

He gently slipped out of her and kissed her cheek, speaking softly, "But... ain't that dangerous..?"

"I'm sure there's something I can take that will make it so it won't be an issue." She blushed, looking down at the shower floor. "But if you'd rather just wear rubbers, that's fine too, Reno."

"Thexi, please... I didn' mean ta make ya upset..." He hugged her close, kissing her cheek gently, "I love ya, Thexi... I jes' want what's best for ya..."

She stared into his aquamarine eyes. "Did...did you just say you loved me...?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I think... I said it last night too... I really do love ya, Thexi..."

"Oh, Reno!" She kissed him, pulling him into her arms.

He moaned softly into the kiss, loving the warmth she gave him. She peppered his face with kisses, hugging him closer to her. Blushing, he spoke softly, "Thexi... are you really okay with it?"

"With what? With you saying you love me?"

"Y- Yeah..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Reno...I stopped myself from saying it earlier because I was afraid you'd be upset and get freaked out." She nuzzled the side of his neck. "Because I think I do as well, Reno."

He blushed deeply, "That's why..? I thought you stopped 'cause... you didn' really like me... Like ya felt ya needed ta say it."

"No...That's not the case at all, silly." She looked up into his eyes, smiling softly.

"I'm glad, Thexi... I really am. I love ya a lot, yo."

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. "I love you too."

Kissing back gently, Reno smiled, "I'm glad, yo."

"We should go out tonight!" She kissed his cheek. "Because...as much as I want to hear you keep telling me how much you love me, I've gotta get to work."

The Turk chuckled softly, "I un'erstand, babe. Imma let ya clean up, kay?"

"Okay...Go back to sleep if you want, Reno. I don't mind." Thexi smiled at him, before turning her body to start washing her hair.

He kissed her cheek gently, "Can I stay in th'bathroom...?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all, babe."

"Do ya wan' me outta the shower?"

Thexi shook her head as she began to rinse the soap out of her hair. "No, it's okay." She giggled quietly.

The Turk leaned against the shower wall and watched her, smiling, "'kay, yo."

"You just wanna watch me get all wet, don't you?" She grabbed her conditioner and began to lather her hair.

"Kinda, yah..." He chuckled.

Thexi smirked. "Pervert."

Reno grinned, reaching forward to run his hand through her hair gently, "I can't 'elp it. Yer so beautiful, yo."

She rinsed out the conditioner from her hair, color tinting her cheeks. "You're too kind to me, Reno."

Chuckling softly, the Turk shook his head, "I love ya is all, yo. Treatin' ya like how I'd treat someone I love very much. Wit' all my heart."

"Well, gosh...If this is how you act in the shower, what am I supposed to expect when we're out of it?"

"More lovin', babe." He smiled, "Ye'll always get lovin' from me."

"Gosh, I'm really glad I went to Seventh Heaven for lunch." She finished up in the shower. "Did you want to wash up? Or are you okay?"

"So'm I, yo. An' I'm okay."

Thexi turned off the water in the shower. "Then, the towels are to the right of where we are. Want to grab two, please?" She giggled, wringing her hair out.

"Okay, babe." The Turk nodded and stepped out of the shower, grabbing two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and handed the other to her.

"Thanks, Reno." She wrapped the towel around her waist. "Do you have to go to your place before heading to work?"

He shook his head, "Naw. I don' gotta."

"Feel like walkin' me to work?" Thexi began to braid her hair as she spoke, looking at him through her mirror.

"I'd love ta, babe." He smiled happily.

They both finished up in the bathroom and got ready for the day. After eating a light breakfast, Thexi grabbed her purse from where she kept it by the door and looked at the redhead. "Ready to go? I know it's a bit earlier than normal for you, Reno..." She blushed, looking at the clock. "You sure you feel like walking me to work?"

"Of course, yo. Bossman'll be all shocked ta see me early."

Giggling, she walked out of her apartment. "I take it you're more the type to just show up on time, hmm?"

"Kinda." He chuckled, "I kinda like ta piss my boss off, yo."

Walking towards the elevator, she pushed the button and stepped in once it arrived. "Nice, Reno. I should have guessed you were a troublemaker." She grinned, leaning back against the elevator wall.

The redheaded Turk followed her and smiled, "But it means I'm fun, babe."

"Oh, you're fun alright.." She pulled him to her, kissing him deeply for a few moments, before the elevator dinged, signaling they had reached the bottom floor.

Reno pulled back from the kiss as the elevator doors opened, "I'm glad ya think so..."

"I do, Reno." She took his hand and began to walk out of her apartment building. "It's a short walk to my work." Thexi raised her hand and pointed to a building off in the distance. "That hospital over there, that's the one I work at."

The Turk smiled, "On the way ta my work, yo!"

"You work in the Shinra tower, then?" She watched him as they walked slowly together, their hands swinging gently with their gait.

He nodded and kept swinging their hands, "Yep."

"So, did you still want to get dinner tonight?" They stopped in front of the sliding glass doors to the hospital. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her back towards the street.

"Sure, yo." He nodded, leaning forward, kissing her softly.

Walking toward them, Tseng was just returning from a trip to get the President's morning coffee. He refused to drink what the Turks had in their office, not wanting to take it from the caffeine addict aka Reno. The Wutaiian slowed when he noticed his redheaded second-in-command. "Reno?"

Breaking the kiss off, Reno turned to look at his boss, "Uh... Sir?"

Thexi kept her arms around Reno's neck, too embarrassed to turn around. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Did your boss just show up?"

The Turk gave a slow nod and muttered a soft, "Y- Yeah..."

Shaking his head slowly, Tseng let out a soft sigh, "Just don't be late for work, Reno."

"I won't, bossman."

Thexi let go of Reno's neck, turning around to face the man who Reno called boss. She looked up from the ground and met chocolate eyes. Her heart stopped as she stared at the man she hadn't seen in over five years. She would have recognized him anywhere, as he had filled her thoughts day and night...until a few days ago. She quickly looked back down, hoping that he would not recognize her, or say anything directly towards her, fear racing through her, unsure of how to act.

Tseng's breath caught in his throat when he saw her; the woman that saved his life several times. His throat quit working on him, mouth going dry, palms getting sweaty. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. Clearing his throat, Tseng spoke softly to the redheaded Turk. "Reno... Rufus and I were talking... and we wanted to know if you'd like to go out to supper with us... you and your... girlfriend..."

Lifting her head, she met Tseng's eyes. "Thexi. My name is Thexi." Her heart beat in her ears, the blood rushing through her body fast. She could feel her knees growing weak, hearing herself introducing herself again to this man. She held her hand out to him, hoping that it didn't appear to be shaking, as she felt her body shaking internally.

The Director gave a small nod, subtly wiping his sweaty hand on his suit, and reached out to shake her hand, "It's nice to... meet you... I'm Tseng. I'm sure Reno's told you horror stories."

"Nuh uh, Bossman! Promise, yo!"

Giggling softly, she let go of his hand. "No, he has never mentioned you." She looked at Reno. "If you're up for it, I'm fine. I'll just have to go home and change. It's not everyday you get invited to go to dinner with the President."

Reno gave a slight nod and smiled, "Sure, babe."

Forcing himself not to cringe at the crude pet name, Tseng met the Turk's eyes, "Just remember to bring your weapon. Even though it's a dinner date, you need to be prepared. Understood, Sinclair?"

"Yessir, yo." Reno gave a faux salute, "No worries!"

"Wonderful." Tseng bowed respectfully to Thexi, "I'll see you later, Miss Thexi."

She gave him a returning bow, harkening back to her days she had spent in Wutai. "Dewa mata."

Feeling a blush grow on his cheeks, Tseng muttered softly in his own tongue, "To anata ni." He quickly walked off toward the ShinRa building, trying to calm himself down.

Reno blinked at his lover, "I didn' know you could speak Wutaiian, yo."

"I was stationed there when I first went into nursing." Thexi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Text me and let me know where to meet you tonight?" She kissed him on the lips, pulling him close to her.

"Alright, baby." He smiled softly, "I'll text ya the time'n'place, kay?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Sounds good to me, Reno. I'll be sure to dress up nicely." She whispered in his ear, "I love you." She gave him a quick hug before heading into the hospital.

"Love you too," Reno replied before she got too far away. He turned on his heel and walked to the ShinRa building and headed for his office.

…

Rufus headed into the conference room, where his Turks were gathered. "Alright, everybody, quit your talking. Sorry I'm late." He dropped his folder onto the conference table.

Reno looked from Rude to Rufus, smirking, "Shame shame, yo!"

Snapping at him, Tseng's chocolate eyes narrowed, "Sinclair, don't speak to the president that way!"

"It's fine, Tseng." Rufus held his hand up. He looked at Reno. "You should not be talking that way. It's a wonder you even have a tie on today." He smirked, and began to look through his folder. "Alright, it's Friday. That means, going over what's been going on this week. Do any of you have anything to report?" He looked up, glancing up and down the table.

Tseng looked at the President, "There are growing problems in the slums of sector 4, Sir."

"Alright. Then," he looked over to where his two female Turks were, "Cissnei. Elena. I want you to to head down there this afternoon, take a look around. See what we're dealing with."

Cissnei nodded her head. "Of course, Sir."

"I guess that brings us back to what's going on here." He looked over at Tseng, and saw that the man seemed to be looking elsewhere. "Tseng? Are you paying attention, or am I boring you with this meeting?"

"Hmn?" The Wutaiian blinked and looked at the blond, "I- I'm sorry, Sir. You aren't boring me... I apologize." He blushed faintly.

"Yes, fine. I was just saying I was going to address what was going on here. There doesn't seem to be anything too horrendous going on." He looked down at his folder. "However, on Monday, Reno, I may be sending you and your partner down to Sector 5."

"What?" The Turk squawked, "Why?"

Smirking, the blond closed his folder. "I said _may_, Reno. And that's for you to find out at a later time." He picked up his folder. "Meeting's adjourned." He walked out of the conference room, heading back to his office.

Tseng quickly got up and followed the President out of the conference room. Reno crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, frowning, "That's stupid, yo. Sector 5..."

"Relax," Rude smirked, heading down the hallway to their shared office. "He said maybe. Chances are, whatever the hell is going on down there right now will blow over, and won't require us having to go down there." He walked into their office and sat down at his desk.

Reno hurried after his partner and whined loud, "I fuckin' hope so! I don't wanna go all the way ta Sector 5!"

"You just don't want to be away from your girlfriend," Rude smirked, looking at his computer monitor.

"... So?"

Rude chuckled. "How about we see what happens on Monday?"

"I guess, yo..."

Up a floor, Rufus was going through his email, trying to catch up on what he had neglected while preparing for his brief meeting with the Turks. He heard a knock on his door, his faithful pet barking quietly at the door. "Nation, hush." He spoke louder. "Enter."

Tseng bowed low to the President and spoke softly, "I apologize, Sir... for acting as I did during the meeting..."

"It's fine, Tseng. Is everything okay? It's not like you to just space out during a meeting." Turning off his computer monitor, Rufus gave the man his full attention.

"Everything's fine, Sir... I spoke to Reno about that dinner date you suggested... He agreed."

Rufus sat back in his chair, a smile appearing on his face. "That's wonderful. Any particular time you wanted to meet there, Tseng?"

"I don't care, Rufus..." He stood straight, a blush running over his cheeks, "As long as you've finished your work..."

The President stood up and walked over to where Tseng was standing. "It should be no problem, Tseng. Will Reno be bringing a date?"

The Wutaiian gave a nod, "Yes... Yes, Sir."

"Interesting..." Rufus smirked. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, Sir." Tseng blushed.

Rufus nodded. "Do you have to go back to your office, Tseng? Or do you have a few moments?"

Smiling softly, Tseng stepped closer to the desk, "I've got a few minutes, Sir."

"Well, then..." Reaching over to him, Rufus placed his hands on Tseng's hips and pulled him closer to him. He nuzzled Tseng's stomach, kissing his stomach through his shirt. "I guess we better be quick about this."

The Wutaiian moaned low, blushing quite a bit. "Rufus.. let me pleasure you then..."

"Mmmm...but I want to pleasure you, Tseng..." Rufus pulled Tseng's shirt from his pants, sprinkling his smooth skin with feather-light kisses.

Tseng arches his back a little, moaning softly at the kisses, "I- I won't... object to that..."

"That's good...because, you know..." Rufus unbuttoned the man's pants, pulling them down just far enough, "I could just pull rank on you..." He kissed the older man's semi-swollen cock through the light material of his underwear.

Feeling a shudder run through his body, Tseng tried his best not to buck his hips forward, "Th- That's true..."

"So...do I need to pull rank...?" Rufus tugged on Tseng's underwear, pulling it down to expose his cock to him.

"O- Of course not, Sir..."

He gently licked the crown, groaning low in his throat. "Good..." He gripped Tseng's hips tightly, swallowing him down his throat with one swift move.

The Turk shuddered, his hands tangling into the President's hair. He rocked his hips, moaning low. "Rufus..."

Sucking on him gently, Rufus looked up at Tseng's face, sucking on him with vigor. The Wutaiian pushed his hips forward, his head leaning back, pale skin flushing. Relaxing his throat more, Rufus pushed his nose to be against Tseng's dark curls, moaning low as he began to move with Tseng's thrusts. The Director's fingers clutched the silky blond locks of the younger man and gently moved his lover's head. He groaned deeply, looking down at the President, eyes half-lidded. Sucking on him harder, Rufus rubbed the back of his tongue against the small opening in the crown, moaning as he tasted a drop of Tseng's essence. Tseng groaned, pushing his hips against Rufus' mouth, forcing his member in deeper. Relaxing his throat more, Rufus allowed his subordinate to do whatever he wanted, he just wanted to taste more of him.

"Rufus..." The Turk moaned loudly, hips moving faster, "Just... a little more..."

Moaning low, Rufus began to bob his head, his lips sliding up and down Tseng's engorged shaft. He kept his eyes closed, concentrating on giving his lover the maximum amount of pleasure. Alternating between sucks and licks, Rufus pushed the Wutaiian all the way down his throat and sucked hard. Tseng let out a sharp cry as he released, thrusting softly against Rufus' mouth. Rufus closed his eyes, swallowing everything that Tseng released, moaning low. Once he felt he was finished, Rufus began to pull away, licking Tseng slowly, making sure he removed all traces of his release.

"Oh... Rufus..." The Director looked down at him, face flushed.

He pulled Tseng's pants and underwear back up, tucking him carefully back into his pants. "Thank you for allowing me to indulge, Tseng." Rufus wiped his mouth, nuzzling his lover's stomach. "I hope I didn't take up too much of your time."

"Wh- What about you, Rufus...?"

"I'm good, Tseng." Rufus blushed. "Perhaps you can repay the favor after dinner this evening?"

Leaning down, Tseng cupped the president's cheek gently, "That sounds wonderful, Rufus."

"Mmm...good..." He nuzzled Tseng's hand.

"I love you, Rufus." He smiled softly.

Grinning like a fool, Rufus kissed the palm of Tseng's hand. "I love you too, Tseng."

Tseng's smile grew, "Will you contact me later with the details of tonight, Rufus?"

"Of course, Tseng." He pulled the Wutaiian down to his level, and placed a soft kiss on his moist lips. "See you later?"

"I'll see you later." He chuckled softly, kissing the blond's forehead before standing straight.

Reaching over, Rufus turned his monitor on, and went back to reading his emails. Tseng gave a low bow and left the office, heading to his own. After working for about an hour, Rufus sat back in his chair, contemplating on where they should go for their dinner outing. Picking up his phone, he dialed the redhead's extension, wondering how many rings it would take until he answered.

Reno glared at his phone as it rang, but he sat up from his relaxed position in his office chair anyway and picked the phone up, holding it to his ear, "Reno, yo. Whatcha want?"

"Is that really how you answer your phone?" Rufus tried to hide his amusement by speaking sternly.

"... uh... Hi, boss!" The redhead squeaked, sitting up straight, clicking his keyboard a few times to feign working. "'course it's not..."

Masking his chuckle with a cough, Rufus looked at his computer screen. "Sure, Reno. You better be thankful it was me calling you, and not Tseng. I'm sure he would have reprimanded you for answering the phone that way."

"Yeah, I know, yo..." Reno sighed, "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I understand you accepted Tseng's proposal for dinner this evening? And you'll be bringing a lady friend?" Rufus fidgeted in his chair, a burst of nervous energy suddenly appearing.

"Uh huh. She said she'll ge' all pretty fer meetin' ya." Reno smiled and spoke dreamily into the phone, thinking of Thexi, "Though she's already pretty as an angel, yo."

Rufus looked at his phone. "Wow, Reno. You sound like you're in love with her. Say it isn't so."

"I am. I love'er so much, Ruf'. She's so special to me. Love a' first sight, ya know?"

The President nodded his head, thinking of Tseng. "I understand completely, Reno."

"Sounds like yer in love too, yo." The redhead grinned, "Do I getta tease ya about this?"

Blushing, Rufus shook his head. "Do you want to stay employed as a Turk?"

"... I guess."

"Then, no. You do not get to _tease_ me, Reno." Rufus chuckled. "Now, the reason for my phone call. I wanted to get your opinion on where to eat. Do you think your lady friend will be too freaked out if we dine in a private room at that fancy restaurant on Loveless Avenue?"

"I don' think she'd be freaked out, yo. I think she'd be shocked an' impressed."

"Alright, then. Send her the information. I'll set the reservation for 8?"

"Okay, yo. I'll see ya later, then, boss!"

Rufus smirked. "Bye, Reno." He hung up the phone, and dialed the head Turk's extension.

"Tseng here." The Director's voice was low, he was obviously focused on his computer screen, keyboard clacking could be heard in the back.

"It's me, Tseng. Am I calling at a bad time?" Rufus asked, turning his chair around to look out his office window.

Tseng cleared his throat, a faint blush painting his cheeks, "No, Sir. My apologies."

"Don't be sorry, Tseng. It's okay. I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be meeting at 8 at that fancy place on Loveless Avenue. I'm going to call and reserve a private room, making it unnecessary to have someone guard us."

"Alright, Rufus." The Wutaiian smiled softly, "That sounds wonderful."

Rufus smiled. "Have a nice afternoon, Tseng." He hung up the phone.

"You too, my love." Tseng said before hanging up.

…

"Eep!" Thexi squeaked when she felt her phone vibrate in her pants' pocket.

Dr. Chan looked up from what she was doing. "Is there a problem, Miss Kay?"

Thexi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I thought I had put my phone on silent." She handed her the surgical suture.

"It's fine, Thexi," Dr. Chan began to stitch up the open wound closed. "We're almost done in here. I'm sure that Rupert can help clean up the patient."

The pink-haired woman looked at her mentor and friend. "Are you sure, Dr. Chan?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind," Dr. Chan said, paying attention to the patient.

Knowing when not to argue, Thexi nodded and exited the surgery room, taking off her surgical mask and pushed it up to rest on her head. Pulling out her phone, she looked to see who had sent a text.

_Message Received:_

_Reno_

_"Hey baby. Pres sed the fancy place 8. k?"_

"Oh, Gaia..." Thexi said, reading his text. She pulled her gloves off and pushed them into her pocket, making it easier for her to type. _"The place on Loveless Avenue?" _

_"Yep."_ He was never too good at texting.

"_I'll see you then. :*"_ She blushed, shocked that she was sending him a silly emoticon.

"_See you too! :D"_

Thexi pocketed her cell phone and headed back into the clean room, where Dr. Chan was washing up. "Sorry about that, Doctor."

"It's fine. Is everything alright?" Dr. Chan asked, looking at her. "You look like you've just received the worst news."

Blushing, Thexi shook her head. "No, no bad news. Although, I do have a dinner date tonight. And I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Oh? Why?" Dr. Chan started to dry her hands. "Walk with me, Miss Kay." She walked out of the room, Thexi trailing behind her.

"Because I'm going out with the President," Thexi spoke quietly, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to their conversation.

Dr. Chan stopped walking. "Rufus Shinra?"

"Unless there's another President I'm not aware of?" Thexi blushed furiously, looking down at her feet.

"Well, well. How interesting." Dr. Chan looked over at the clock. "What time is your dinner at?"

"...8?"

"Well, it's 4 now. You've got my permission to leave early. We don't have anything else in ways of surgery today, so you should be okay."

Thexi stared at her. "Are you sure, Doctor? I don't mind sticking around. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't think it was going to actually happen."

"It's fine, Thexi. Go, buy yourself a new dress, beautify yourself, and have fun tonight. Oh, and don't worry about coming in early tomorrow." Dr. Chan stopped at her office. "What are you waiting for? I could very well change my mind."

Thexi shook her head. "It's fine. Thank you, Doctor!" She raced out of there, her heart beating fast. _What am I going to wear?_ She left the hospital and made her way back home, trying to figure out just what to wear for her special date.

…

Tseng looked at the time on his computer and rubbed his eyes. 7:58. The President, he was sure, would want to be picked up at his office to go to the restaurant. He shut down his computer, stood from his seat and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. Once his arms were down, he smoothed out his suit and pushed his chair into the desk.

The Turk jumped when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and said what he normally did, "Tseng here."

"Tseng, it's me," Rufus spoke in an aggravated tone. "Don't bother coming to my office. I'm stuck in a conference call that seems like it won't be ending anytime soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Do you want me to call and cancel the reservations?"

Rufus exhaled into the receiver. "No, no. It's fine. I'd like to go out tonight. I'm going to need it after this stupid call. I'll call Reno and ask him to stay behind. He and I can go there together, if you're alright with that?"

"I'm fine with that, Rufus."

"Thanks, love. I gotta go, before one of these idiots notices I'm not saying 'Uh-huh'. I'll see you soon. I love you." Rufus said, his voice lighter than it had been at the beginning of the conversation.

The Turk blushed deeply at the name, "Alright, Rufus. I'll make sure things are the way you like them at the restaurant."

"Thanks." Rufus hung up the phone, disconnecting the phone call.

Tseng hung up his phone and grabbed the keys to his car. He left his office and the building, heading to his spot in the parking garage. He got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle, pulling out of his spot and leaving the garage. The Turk drove to the large fancy place on Loveless Avenue and parked. He got out, straightened his suit and went into the restaurant. He spoke to the woman at the front and gave a slight nod when she grumpily told him the waiting time for the area to be prepared.

Rolling his chocolate brown eyes at the woman's attitude, he headed for the bar area.

Thexi looked at her wrist, glancing at the small watch she wore. She swore under her breath as she pulled out her phone and looked at it again. "Your party still not here yet?" The bartender asked her, setting another glass of white wine in front of her.

"How could you tell?" She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her pack of smokes. Pulling one from the pack, she placed the smoke between her lips. Rooting around in her handbag, she groaned as she realized she had forgotten to pack her lighter in her smaller purse.

Tseng walked up to her side, taking a lighter from his jacket pocket. He flicked it on and smiled softly, lighting her cigarette. "The President sends his apologies. He was caught in a meeting at the last moment and will be here shortly."

Exhaling her first drag quickly, she stared at his eyes. "O-O-Oh?" She could feel her heart beating faster, making it difficult to breathe normally.

Tseng sat down beside her, "I've missed you, Thexi."

"I..." She ashed her smoke, putting it out in the ashtray. She didn't trust herself to not burn herself with the way her hands were trembling. "Are you really here right now, Tseng?" She looked at him, noticing that even though a few years had passed, he still looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him. "You can't be here." She whispered softly. "You can't."

He smiled softly, brown eyes sparkling, "I am, Thexi." He touched her hand gently, "You did say we would go on a date in Midgar, didn't you?"

"You remember that?" She looked at his hand on hers, her stomach beginning to flip-flop.

"Of course," He gave a slight nod, "It's hard to forget meeting angels on the battlefield."

Thexi picked up her wine and took a deep drink, hoping that the alcohol would soothe her nerves. "Well, I guess...thank you?" Her cheeks were dusted with color.

He took his hand away from hers and chuckled softly, "I'm sorry. Am I making you nervous, Thexi?"

"If I tell you no, it would be a lie," Thexi giggled softly. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "It really is nice seeing you again, Tseng."

"I'm glad you feel the same I do about this." He chuckled softly, "It really was a shock seeing you earlier."

Giggling, she placed her hand back on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, you did leave me without saying goodbye." She thought back to their brief time together in the snow covered mountains. She looked down at their hands. "Why...why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Thexi..." Tseng sighed softly, remembering the same moment, "Veld... he picked me up from the hospital before you came in in the morning... I never meant to make you so upset... I... I'm very sorry."

She shook her head, looking back up into his eyes. "Don't be. It's okay. It's in the past now. There's not much we can do about that." Picking up her wine, she took a smaller sip this time. Thinking more out loud than speaking to Tseng directly, she muttered to herself. "I don't know why I didn't piece it together. He said he worked for the President. I'm such a moron." She sipped her wine, lost in her thoughts.

"You're not a moron, Thexi." He smiled softly, "I think you're very smart. You are a nurse, after all."

Blushing, she looked up. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes like that."

"I don't know whether to say thanks, or hit you on the shoulder." She laughed, shaking her head. "When did you say that the President would be here?"

The Director chuckled softly, "He shouldn't take too long. Your redheaded devil will be bringing him here."

"Oh, you're so mean!" This time, she did smack his shoulder playfully. "He's not a devil."

Laughing softly, the Turk grinned, "You've never seen him at work. He's definitely hellspawn."

"I love the sound of your laugh, Tseng," Thexi smiled softly. "And you're right, I haven't seen him at work, but really, what does it matter?"

Blushing faintly, Tseng shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He'd be mortified if you saw him at work."

"Would you be mortified if I saw you at work, Tseng?" She asked, sipping her wine.

"Not at all. But, then again, I don't horse around." He chuckled.

She took another smoke out of her purse, smiling as she placed the filter between her lips. He flicked on the lighter and lit her smoke once more, smiling. She took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke to her side, not wishing to blow the smoke in his face.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "So, you know about my love life." She met his eyes. "What about yours?"

…

**A/N from KC: ** Oooooh...what's going to happen next? A couple of translations for you: Dewa mata - see you later; To anata ni - and to you. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Thank you to Kat's loyal fans for reviewing this story! It makes me all happy to get reviews in my email. /not a review whore or anything.**_

_**Reno, Tseng: Me**_

_**Thexi, Rufus, Sebastian the waiter: Kickcows**_

"My love life..?" Tseng blushed, "Um.. I'm in a relationship with Rufus actually..."

Thexi felt her stomach drop at the mention of the President's name. Not because of who he was, but that he was..."You're dating a man?"

The Turk gave a small nod, looking down at the bar top, "Yes... I'm sorry, Thexi... I'm bisexual..."

"It is what it is," She giggled, taking another sip of her wine. "I guess that must make your job difficult, hmm?"

"I suppose... I've been working for his family since I was a child.. something like this was bound to happen."

Thexi smiled, taking another drag from her cigarette. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he makes you happy. Is..." She leaned over, speaking softly into his ear, "is it a known relationship?" She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

Tseng shook his head, "No... No one but you knows... I am afraid of what will happen to his social status if people find out he is in a relationship with a Wutaiian man."

"Oh, Tseng...That's awful." She took one last drag of her smoke, and placed the extinguished butt in the ashtray. "It must be so difficult for you."

"No, no. It's fine, I'm used to things like that." He smiled softly, "I just want Rufus to be happy."

"I don't see how he couldn't be with you in his life." Thexi finished off the rest of her glass of wine and set it back on the bar top. Out of habit, she pulled out her phone and examined it.

Chuckling softly, Tseng's smile grew, "You're so sweet... just as I remember."

"Do you think our dates stood us up, Tseng? Or do you think that this is fate, once again showing us that we're supposed to be having this dinner alone tonight?" She laughed, unable to keep her giddiness at spending time with him in check any longer.

"I'm not sure which I wish for; them showing up, or them standing us up." He chuckled, "You're so cute."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She kept the smile on her face, watching him. "Do you think we may be able to get seated soon? I would have thought that being on a date with the President, service would have been more...prompt?"

"It would be if he were here. They know I won't say anything about it." Looking over his shoulder, Tseng noticed the woman he spoke to earlier walk over to them, "It looks like our table is ready."

Thexi stood up from the bar, placing a few gil for the bartender that had served her her wine. "Which way are we going, Tseng?" She looked up at him, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she was closer to his body standing up than she had been sitting down. Her stomach began to flip-flop even more, her heartbeat quickening as she caught the faintest hint of his aftershave.

The Turk smiled softly, taking her hand in his, following after the woman that had caught his attention. "This way, I suppose." They walked to the private area that had been set up for them. "Oh, it's quite pretty here, isn't it?"

"It is," Thexi smiled, looking around at their private area. "It is very...intimate."

The Wutaiian felt a blush grow on his cheeks, "Yeah..."

As Thexi opened her mouth to speak, a dark haired man wearing a tailcoat appeared in their room. "Good evening. I see that we are missing two members of your party still, is this correct?" He looked over at Tseng.

Tseng gave a slight nod, "Yes, it is."

"Very well, I shall keep an eye out for them. In the meantime, would either of you care for a drink from the bar? Perhaps a bottle of wine? Some champagne, perhaps?"

Tseng looked over at Thexi, "Do you have anything you want, Thexi?"

"If you want? It doesn't matter to me, Tseng." She smiled, setting her napkin in her lap.

He looked back at the waiter, "How about a bottle of red wine for the President?"

"Very well, sir. I'll be right back with our finest red wine." The waiter ducked out of the room, leaving the two alone once more.

The Turk chuckled softly, looking at Thexi, "That's how you get their best wine."

"Well, they believe you because I'm sure you're seen often with the President. If I tried to say that, they would look at me like I had grown a third eye or something." She giggled nervously, doing her best to not fidget at the table.

"I suppose that's true, Thexi." He chuckled, "But you know, it's sort of good getting the nice stuff because of him."

She nodded her head. "I suppose."

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine and four bubble glasses. Setting the glasses down first, the waiter placed the wine bottle on the table and uncorked it. Pouring just a tiny bit into one glass, he handed it over to the Turk. "Is this to your liking, sir?"

Tseng took a small sip and gave a nod, "Yes, I'm sure the President will like this."

"Excellent." The waiter poured more into his glass, and the poured some into Thexi's. "I'll be back in a bit. Was there anything else I can get for you before I leave?"

"No thank you." The Turk gave a curt nod, "Just let us know when the President and his companion arrive."

_Companion. Now there's an odd word._ Thexi picked up her wine glass and took a small sip. She watched the waiter bow and disappear once more. "The wine is very good."

"I'm glad you like it, Thexi." He gave her a dazzling smile.

Taking another sip, she set the glass down, the wine doing its best to relax her body. "Should one of us call them?" She knew she didn't have to address the persons in question.

Tseng felt a blush heat his cheeks, "Ah, my apologies. I'll call Rufus." He stood from his seat and gave her a small bow, "Please, excuse me for a moment."

"Alright." She looked down at the empty plate in front of her.

"Are you okay...?" He asked softly, standing up straight.

Looking up, she gave him a small smile. "Truthfully? Not really. But I'll be okay, Tseng. Why don't you go and find out when our dates will be arriving."

"Thexi... What's wrong?" He kept his voice quiet, worried about her, "What made it so you're not okay...?"

She shook her head. "Please...if you don't make the call, I'll send a text to Reno." She didn't want to tell him that she was nervous, that she didn't trust herself to be alone with him for very much longer. Thoughts of Reno, thoughts of Tseng from when they first met, everything was becoming a jumbled mess, and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to cope being alone with him for an extended period of time.

"Oh.. I see.." He turned and took in a deep breath, "I'll be right back." Tseng left the private area and went out to the front of the restaurant to make his call, his heart tightening as he thought of what just happened with Thexi. He honestly thought that she was enjoying the time together like he was. _I guess not._ He let out a soft sigh and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Rufus' number.

Rufus grabbed his phone out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. "Shinra."

"Hello, Sir." Tseng said, leaning against the wall of the restaurant, "I was just wondering if you were almost finished with your meeting."

Rufus smiled as he heard his lover's voice. "We're en route now. Sorry to have made you wait so long." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Reno, what's our ETA?"

Reno hummed softly, "Five - ten minutes, yo."

"Don't worry, Sir." Tseng smiled softly.

Rufus ran his hand over his white linen pants. "We should be there in about ten minutes, Tseng. I'm really sorry. The meeting ran a lot longer than I had anticipated. Is Reno's girlfriend there?"

"It's fine, Sir, and yes, she is."

The Turk spoke loudly so Tseng could hear him, "Don't touch her, yo! She's all mine!"

The President smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Reno. Okay, see you soon, Tseng." He hung up the phone, placing it back in his jacket pocket.

Tseng hung up and chuckled softly, walking back inside the building. Reno stuck his tongue out at Rufus in the mirror of the car.

Sipping her wine, Thexi looked up as Tseng walked into the room. "Is everything alright?"

The Turk gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. They'll be here in about five minutes." He sat down in his seat and sipped his wine.

"Wonderful." Thexi said, smiling with relief. "Since I should probably ask this before they show up, um..." She blushed, keeping her eyes focused on him. "Do you think it would be okay to ask for your telephone number? I...I'm just asking for it as a friend, nothing more."

"Of course, Thexi." He gave a slight nod and told her his number, "If you text, my answers may be delayed. I'm quite busy during the day."

She stored the number in her phone, giggling. "Right. Well, no worries. I probably won't call or text, as I'm the same. Always in the OR, helping save lives and all that." She rang his phone. "That's my number. Do with it as you will, or don't do anything with it." She smiled softly.

He saved her number in his phone and smiled softly, "Alright. I'll try not to bother such an important person."

"Oh, shush," she slapped his upper arm playfully. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Chuckling softly, Tseng smiled, "What? You're very important."

"So are you." Thexi giggled, trying to control the blush she knew was appearing on her cheeks. "It really is nice seeing you again, Tseng."

"It's nice seeing you too, Thexi. I never forgot you..."

Smiling sadly, she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Sorry we're late," Rufus walked into the small room, a little out of breath.

Reno followed after him, laughing. "Yeah, sorry, yo. I got lost."

"It's alright, Sir. Come sit down, I ordered wine for you."

Thexi's smile grew as she looked at the redhead. "I was beginning to get worried." She stood up and gave her lover a quick kiss, before sitting back down.

Reno smiled, sitting down beside Thexi. He kissed her cheek gently, "Sorry, baby."

"Don't be," she giggled softly, resting against his shoulder. "You just have to play catch up, now." She held up her wine glass, showing him the little bit of wine that was there.

Rufus chuckled. "Where are my manners." He looked at the pink-haired woman and smiled. "Forgive us for being late, my dear. I'm Rufus Shinra." He held out her hand to her across the table.

Blushing, she took his hand and shook it. "It's fine, sir. Please, don't worry about it. Tseng was very polite and excellent company." She pulled her hand back, smiling at Rufus.

Tseng felt a blush paint his cheeks, "I'm glad you thought so, Thexi."

As if summoned out of thin air, their waiter reappeared at their table. "I see all guests have arrived. May I get you gentlemen something to drink, or is the wine sufficient enough?"

"I'm fine with wine," Rufus said, watching as the waiter poured him a glass. "Reno? Feel free to indulge in something other than wine, if you wish."

The redhead looked at Thexi, "Do ya mind if I have somethin' else?"

"I don't mind," she smiled at him. "Why would I?"

"Jes' makin' sure, love." He looked at the waiter, "Vodka, please, yo!"

"Straight? On the rocks?" The waiter asked, looking at him.

"Mn, on the rocks, please."

"Very well. Mr. President, would you care for your usual appetizer to start?"

Rufus glanced at the menu and nodded his head. "That will be fine."

The waiter bowed and left the room, leaving the four of them alone.

Reno smiled, turned and hugged Thexi, "I missed ya today."

"I missed you more," she hugged him back.

Rufus sipped his wine and watched their exchange with interest. He glanced over at Tseng, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "What did you feel like ordering for dinner, Tseng?"

Tseng set his hand on Rufus' leg under the table, unsure if Rufus wanted their relationship known to Reno. "I'm not sure. What's good here, Rufus?"

Placing his hand on top of Tseng's, Rufus balanced the menu with his other hand. "I always tend to favor their steak, as they tend to carry the finest cuts here. However, if you prefer having seafood, I'd suggest their swordfish. The way they prepare it is quite delicious." He rubbed his thumb on top of Tseng's hand, pleased that he was finally able to touch his lover after hours apart.

The Wutaiian smiled softly, "That sounds wonderful, Sir."

"Did you say the swordfish is good?" Thexi asked, looking over at the two of them, placing her hand on Reno's lap. "Swordfish is my favorite!"

Rufus chuckled, continuing to draw small circles on the back of Tseng's hand beneath the table. "It is very good, Thexi. Don't worry about the price. Dinner is my treat this evening."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Tseng asked, "I don't mind paying..."

"Theoretically speaking, Tseng, the money in your pocket is already mine, so does it really make a difference?" Rufus smirked, giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me pay. I don't mind

at all. I'm the one that asked for this arrangement tonight, it's the least I could do."

Blushing, Tseng gave a small nod, "Right. Sorry, Sir."

"Thank you, sir." Thexi said, looking at her menu.

"Please, it's just us in here. You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Rufus. I'm a person, just like you."

Thexi snorted. "I'm sorry, sir. But that most definitely is not the case." She picked up her wine and took a sip.

The waiter reappeared with Reno's drink and the appetizer that Rufus had ordered, the party platter. "Have you decided what you wanted to eat, Mr. President?"

"I think we need a few more minutes," Rufus said.

"Of course," the waiter bowed and left the room.

"Dig in, everyone," Rufus said, helping himself to some potato skins. He put a little bit of everything on the plate - potato skins, onion rings, a few fries - and handed the plate to Thexi. "Ladies first."

Blushing, she took the plate. "Thank you, si- Rufus." She stopped herself from calling him by his proper title.

Reno got a tower of fries and Tseng set to making Rufus a plate, kissing his cheek gently when the redhead wasn't looking. He smiled softly and got a few potato skins for himself, munching quietly. Rufus blushed, smiling as he met Tseng's eyes for a brief moment before digging into the food the Wutaiian had given him.

Tseng looked at Thexi and smiled softly, "How's the food, Thexi?"

"It's delicious." She flashed him a bright smile, nomming on a potato skin. "What do you think?" She kept her gaze on Tseng's, giving him her full attention.

"I agree with you." He chuckled softly, nomming his potatoes, "I'm happy you like it."

Thexi picked up her wine glass and finished what was left. Setting her empty glass back on the table, she looked over at Reno. "What do you think of the food, babe?"

The redheaded Turk hummed happily, "Yummy!"

Rufus picked up the bottle of wine and poured some more into Thexi's glass. "Are you enjoying the wine, Miss Thexi?"

"I am," Thexi said, taking a sip of the refilled wine. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems we're almost out." Rufus chuckled, pouring the last few drops into his own glass.

As if on cue, the waiter appeared at their table. "Is there anything I can do, Mr. President?"

"I think we're going to need another bottle of this wine," Rufus held up the empty bottle,"and I think we're ready to order."

The waiter nodded. "What can I get for you?" He looked at the pink-haired woman.

"I'll have the swordfish, with steamed vegetables and steamed rice." She handed the waiter her menu, blushing as she accidentally grazed Tseng's arm while reaching over the table. She quickly reached for her wine, sipping it, hoping no one else noticed the flush on her cheeks.

Taking the menu, the waiter turned his attention to Rufus. "And for you, Mr. President?"

"I'll have the porter house, please. Twice baked potato, and a side of steamed vegetables." Rufus handed his menu to the waiter, who took it gracefully.

"And you?" The waiter addressed Reno next, looking over at the redhead.

Reno hummed softly, "Penne calabrese, please."

"And for you?" He turned to look at Tseng.

"I'll have the seafood agnolotti." Tseng gave a slight nod.

The waiter bowed. "I'll be right back with that new bottle of wine." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

The Wutaiian chuckled softly and Reno gave a low whistle. The redhead looked at Rufus, "What people do ta please the Pres', eh?"

"Don't be jealous, Reno." Rufus smirked, picking up his wine and taking a sip.

"Can't help it, yo!"

Reaching under the table, Thexi gave Reno's leg a squeeze. "Don't worry, Reno. I've never had this kind of service in my life."

"Your wine." The waiter returned, uncorking the bottle and setting it on the table. "Your food should be out in a flash." He left them once more.

Chuckling, Reno kissed her cheek gently, "I'll give ya tha' service, yo. Won't be as fancy, but still, I'll try my best."

Thexi squeezed his thigh gently. "As long as you're with me, then it doesn't matter, does it?" She smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

"I guess not, yo." He grinned happily.

Rufus chuckled and picked up the new bottle of wine, refilling the three glasses on the table. He pushed himself closer to the table. "Tell me, Miss Thexi, what is it that you do for a living?" Rufus' eyes widened briefly as he felt the hand that had been on his thigh begin to make its way north. Picking up his wine glass, he took a sip, keeping his focus on Thexi.

"Well, sir," Thexi said, "I'm a nurse. I work in the hospital just down the street from Shinra Headquarters are located."

Tseng somehow kept a straight face, listening to their conversation as his hand moved. He gently rubbed the blond's member through his clothes, trying his best not to smirk. Rufus sipped his wine to mute the groan that wanted to escape his throat. After swallowing the liquid, he kept the glass close to his mouth. "Now that's...interesting. How long..." He gulped some more wine quickly as he kept his hips as still as possible, not wanting to let the other two know what was happening underneath the table. "How long have you been a nurse?"

The Wutaiian Turk slowly undid the blond's trousers' button and pulled down the zipper, being sure not to make noticeable noise. He pushed his hand into his boxers and gently ran his thumb over the tip of Rufus' cock. Gripping his wine glass a bit more tightly, Rufus took another gulp, shocked at how brazen his lover was being, but secretly thrilled by it, making his cock harder than it already was.

"Well, I've been a nurse for about ten years now," Thexi said, sipping her own wine. "And I've stuck with the same doctor for most of it, only leaving her side for a year or two while I took an assignment outside the city."

Rufus nodded his head, trying to keep his appearance normal. "Ten years? Wow. May I ask...how old are you? Because, and please, take no...offense to this, but you don't seem to be that much older than myself."

Tseng slowly stroked Rufus' member, his thumb rubbing over the slit gently. He pretended to pay absolute attention to the conversation but he was paying more attention to moving his hand over his lover's cock. Rufus pushed his chair further underneath the table, pushing against Tseng's hand with little to no effort. Tseng moved his hand further down to carefully fondle his lover's sac just for a moment before moving his hand back to the tip of his dick.

Thexi smiled at the blond. "You're very kind, Rufus. I'll be turning thirty-two in less than a month."

"Really?" Rufus exclaimed rather exuberantly as he felt Tseng's hand fondle him once more. "You really do not look a day over twenty-four."

Tseng gave a small nod to keep in tune with their conversation. He moved his hand a little faster over Rufus' arousal, being sure to be subtle. Rufus took another gulp of his wine, feeling his lower stomach begin to tighten as Tseng brought him closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

"Thank you, Rufus." Thexi smiled. "I do appreciate it. Perhaps I look so young because I'm not from here. I've only been in Midgar for a short time. Maybe after a year or two, I'll finally look my age."

Stroking a little faster, Tseng made sure to gently run the pad of his thumb over the tip of Rufus cock, smearing the pre-come on his skin. Rufus chuckled breathlessly as he came, the soft rub of Tseng's finger pushing him over the edge. "That's...that's a good theory," Rufus took another sip of wine, exhaling softly as he leaned back in his chair. "I guess we'll have to see if that happens." He looked over at Reno with a slight flush on his cheeks. "How's that sound to you? Unless you two aren't serious in your dating?" Rufus set his wine glass down on the table.

The redhead squawked, merely seeing the blush as a result of the alcohol. "Why would you say that, yo?"

"I just meant, I hope to see Thexi around in a year, that's all." Rufus smirked. "Why are you so quiet over there? You're usually a chatter box."

"I'm jes' listenin' to ya'll talk, boss." He sipped his drink, "That's all."

Tseng wiped his hand on the napkin he had on his lap, he gently cleaned up Rufus as best he could without being obvious and fixed his clothes. Rufus chuckled and shook his head. "Now, if you could only listen like this when we're in a meeting, we'd be all set, hmm?"

"You don't pay attention in meetings, Reno?" Thexi giggled, sipping more of her wine.

"'ey, boss, don't badmouth me in front o' her!" Blushing, Reno pouted, "It ain't nice, yo!"

Giggling, Thexi kissed Reno's cheek. "Don't worry. I tend to doodle when I'm in a meeting, so you're in good company with me."

Taking a moment, Rufus leaned over and whispered into Tseng's ear, "I'm going to do so many bad things to you after this dinner, Tseng." He placed a kiss on Tseng's cheek, smirking.

Ignoring Reno's happy laughter, Tseng spoke low so only Rufus could hear, "I can't wait, Sir."

The food began to arrive in segments, Rufus' food arriving first. Once everyone's food arrived, Rufus looked around the room. "Everyone, dig in."

Thexi sat back in her chair, holding her stomach. "I think I ate too much food."

Reno chuckled softly, finishing his second vodka, "Bu' it was real good, eh?"

"It was," Rufus nodded, setting his napkin on the table. "Would you be interested in dessert?"

"Thexi? You want some dessert?"

"Maybe...? Can we look at the menu and see the options?" She finished her glass of wine.

Rufus nodded. "I don't see why not." He looked over at Tseng. "Did you feel like any..._dessert_, Tseng?"

"Definitely, Sir.." The Turk smirked at his lover.

Thexi snuck another glance at Tseng, feeling her stomach do it's familiar flip-flop. Shaking her head, she looked at Reno. "Did you want dessert?"

"Sure, baby." Reno smiled softly, kissing her cheek gently.

The waiter came into the room, holding a menu in his hands. "Would any of you care for dessert?"

"We'd like to look at the menu," Rufus nodded his head.

"Here you go, sir," the waiter handed the plastic folio to Rufus. "Any after dinner drinks?" He looked around the table.

Tseng looked at the waiter and gave a small nod, "Could I please have a green tea?"

"Of course."

"I'll take one too," Thexi said.

"Anyone else?"

Reno shook his head, "No thanks, yo."

"I'll take a brandy," Rufus said.

"I'll be right back with those drinks." The waiter disappeared.

Thexi leaned over and rested her head against Reno's shoulder, giggling quietly. "So..." Thexi said, looking over at both Tseng and Rufus, smiling at both men. "What looks good on the menu, Rufus?"

Rufus glanced down at the folio and took a quick glance. "It seems they have quite a few different types of cheesecake here. Does that sound good to any of you?"

Kissing Thexi's cheek gently, Reno smiled, "Sounds good, boss."

After splurging with two pieces of cheesecake between the couples, the evening began to wind down. Thexi looked at Reno, giving him a small smile. "Got plans after dinner, love?"

"Depends on if ya want me ta go to my place or yours, babe." Reno smirked.

Thexi felt the heat rise into her cheeks. "My place is just around the block..."

"Reno, I'm sure Tseng wouldn't mind driving me back home, if you want to walk Miss Thexi home." Rufus couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Thanks, bossman!" The redhead smiled happily, hugging his lover close.

Rufus looked over at the Wutaiian. "You don't mind, do you?" His left eyebrow rose up suggestively.

Blushing faintly, Tseng shook his head, "Of course not, Sir."

"Thank you for a nice evening, Rufus. It was a pleasure meeting you." Thexi said, standing up. She looked at Tseng and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for being such good company while we waited."

"You're welcome, Thexi." Tseng smiled softly, "And thank you for the same."

Turning to look at Reno, she reached for his hand. "Ready to go, love?"

"Sure thing, love." He held her hand and smiled, "Thanks for invitin' us, boss."

Rufus stood up. Walking over to Thexi, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Thexi. Please, keep Reno out of trouble?"

"No problem, Rufus." Thexi giggled, taking Reno's hand.

"You're welcome, Reno. See you in the morning." Rufus said.

"See ya, Sir." Reno smiled at Thexi, "Shall we be off, love?"

Thexi nodded her head. They walked out of the private area and headed out of the restaurant. Rufus looked at Tseng, smirking. "I gotta say, Tseng...I'm quite impressed by you."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Tseng smiled softly at him.

Rufus smirked. "Your innocence won't work on me, Tseng. You're lucky I wore a shirt long enough to cover up the evidence."

Placing a gentle kiss on Rufus' lips, Tseng chuckled softly, "I thought you would like it, Rufus."

"Come on, let's get out of here so I can do this properly." Rufus said, groaning low in his throat.

Tseng smiled, "That sounds wonderful." He got up from his seat and held out a hand for his lover.

Taking his offered hand, Rufus smiled. "Reno brought the town car. Are you well enough to drive?"

"Of course, Rufus. I didn't have much alcohol." He helped Rufus up from his seat and smiled, "I hoped you would want me to drive you home."

Rufus blushed deeply, holding onto his hand. When they entered the restaurant proper, he removed his hand from Tseng's, not wanting to offend the older man. "Why would I not?" Rufus asked, walking outside.

Clasping his hands behind his back like a proper Turk, Tseng shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Well, I do want you to drive me home. And, if you feel up to it," Rufus spoke quietly so only Tseng could hear, "I'd like it if you stayed the night with me again."

The Director blushed deeply, "I'd love to, Rufus."

Standing at the back of the car, Rufus got in after Tseng unlocked the doors. "Then drive fast." He got into the car, strapping his seatbelt on.

Tseng got into the driver's seat and strapped in. He turned the car on and felt his blush grow, "Can do, Rufus." Pulling out of the restaurant's parking area, Tseng drove onto the main road and headed for Rufus' penthouse.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Okay! Sooo... We had some super fun and super embarrassing conversations during this chapter. Obviously, I have a few hurdles to jump over. …. Don't judge, Kat's friends, don't judge.**_

_**Reno, Tseng: Me**_

_**Rufus, Rude, Reno (during the last half of Reno/Thexi time), Thexi: Kickcows**_

Rufus pushed Tseng against the elevator wall, kissing his neck. "I really...hope that...this elevator moves...faster..." Rufus mumbled against his neck, slowly grinding against Tseng's body.

The Director moaned loudly, his arms wrapped around his lover, pulling him closer. "M- Me too..."

"I want to take you right now," Rufus groaned as he pushed against him more. "Damn the consequences..."

"I- I'm sorry, Sir..." The Turk moaned low, "I- I just... don't want anyone... to use it... against you..."

The elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived on Rufus' floor. Rufus raced over to his front door and unlocked it, practically throwing the older man in as he shut the door behind him. "Bedroom. Now."

Nodding, Tseng began stripping as he walked, leaving a trail of clothes from the front door, down the hallway, and to Rufus' bedroom. "I'll be waiting, Sir..."

Following his lead, Rufus began to strip his clothes as he walked after him, stumbling a little as he struggled to get out of his pants. He walked into his bedroom and saw the Wutaiian laying on his bed, making his arousal stiff. The Turk removed his hair tie and smiled softly at his lover. He sat up on his knees on the bed and purred low, "Are you just going to stand there, _Rufus_, or are you going to come over here..?"

"Do you _need_ me, Tseng...?" Rufus crawled onto the bed, pulling his lover to him.

Tseng pushed himself against the blond and blushed, "I do... I need you so bad..."

Gently pushing the Wutaiian on his back, Rufus kissed the side of his neck. "Say it again, Tseng..."

Moaning low, the Wutaiian leaned his head back, blushing, "I need you... Rufus..."

"Do you need to be prepped, Tseng...?" Soft kisses were placed on the pale male's body as Rufus rocked his hips against him.

"N- No, I... I think... I'll be okay..." He shuddered, rocking back against Rufus.

Pushing against him more, Rufus lifted his head and met Tseng's eyes. "Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt you, Tseng..."

"Rufus... I don't mind... if you hurt me..." He kissed his lover gently on the lips, "I like the pain..."

The blond groaned low in his throat. "Seriously...?"

"Seriously..." He smirked, looking into the President's eyes, "Why, Sir..? Do you like that?"

Rufus kept his gaze on Tseng's. "If I said yes, would you consider me a pervert?"

Chuckling, Tseng spoke softly, "You're asking a masochist that, Sir. Think about it."

"Guess not...pervert." Rufus smirked, kissing Tseng roughly.

The Turk felt his blush deepen as he tilted his head, urging Rufus to deepen the kiss. Thrusting his tongue into Tseng's mouth, Rufus pushed against the thick muscle, moaning low as their tongues intertwined. The Wutaiian moaned low into the kiss, hands tangling into silky blond hair. Angling his body carefully without breaking the kiss, Rufus pushed against Tseng's entrance with the tip of his cock, teasing the both of them. Rocking his hips back, the Turk let out a low groan into the kiss. With a rough thrust, Rufus pushed against the tight ring of muscle, burying himself deep within Tseng.

With a sharp cry, Tseng broke off the kiss, pushing his hips back against his lover. Rufus buried his face against Tseng's neck, thrusting deeper into him, moving his hips fast. "Do you...want it rough...Tseng...?" Rufus groaned into his ear.

The Turk shuddered, moaning deeply, "Y- Yes!"

"G-Good..." Rufus reached down, pulling Tseng's left leg up towards him. He thrust hard into him, pushing him against the mattress as he held onto his leg. Tseng wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling his body flush against him. He moaned loud, rocking his hips in time with Rufus. Pounding into him relentlessly, Rufus moaned louder as he felt Tseng's body against his.

"Ru- Rufus!" Tseng cried out, his body clenching around his lover's. He pushed his hips back, moaning loudly, "R- Rufus! M- More!"

Groaning, Rufus thrust his hips faster, pushing in as deep as he could go. "Tseng...can we...switch...positions...?"

"Wh- What do you mean...?"

"Hands...knees...please..." Rufus moaned, rolling his hips as he pushed himself in and out of Tseng.

Moaning low, Tseng nodded slowly, "C- Can... you pull... out so I can... m- move..?"

"Y-Yes.." Letting go of Tseng's leg, Rufus pulled out of him, groaning at the loss of tightness.

The Turk let loose a low grunt at the loss of being filled. He moved to support himself on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at his lover, "Rufus..."

Getting behind him, Rufus pulled Tseng's hips towards him. He pushed into him fast, moaning at the new position, burying himself back in his lover's ass. Tseng let out a loud cry, tightening his muscles around Rufus' member.

He pushed his hips back, groaning low in his throat, "Rufus... move... Please..."

"D-Do you need it, Tseng...?" Rufus thrusted hard into Tseng, gripping his hips tightly.

The Director let out a sharp cry, his hips immediately pushing back against Rufus'. Moving faster, Rufus reached up with his right hand, threading it into Tseng's hair. Hoping that what the man had told him earlier was the truth, he gave a hard tug on the follicles as he slammed harder into him. Tseng let out a loud moan, his hips moving faster, head leaning back. He dug his fingers into the bedsheets and tugged at them, a dark blush making its way over his cheeks.

"Is that...good...?" Rufus groaned, pulling on Tseng's hair more as he bucked his hips faster.

Crying out, the Wutaiian pushed his hips back, "Y- Yes!"

"Mmm...okay..." Pulling his hair more, Rufus thrust himself deeper, hitting Tseng's prostate dead on, moaning louder.

The Turk let out a loud cry, his body tightening around Rufus' cock. He pushed his hips back sharply, "A- Again!"

Shivering at Tseng's cry, Rufus rocked his hips faster, thrusting into that spot once more. Letting himself go, he began to alternate between his thrusts and pulls of Tseng's hair, groaning low in his throat. The Wutaiian rocked his hips fast, moving one hand under himself to stroke his arousal. Rufus pushed himself in as deep as he could go, before thrusting his hips, pushing himself even further in. He let go of Tseng's hair and reached around his body, placing his hand over Tseng's nipple, twisting sharply as he slammed into him more.

The Turk came with a sharp scream of his lover's name, his hips bucked into his hand before pushing back against his lover. Feeling Tseng squeeze tight around him, Rufus quickly followed his lover over, pushing one final time into him as he released his seed deep inside. The Turk groaned, shivering at the feel of his lover's essence within him. Relaxing his fingers, Rufus let his hand fall away from Tseng's chest, panting softly. Tseng let his chest fall to the bed, his cheek resting against the cool pillow.

Rufus slipped out of him, collapsing on the bed next to him. "Are you...okay...Tseng...?" He panted between each fragment, still trying to regain control over his breath.

Tseng grunted softly as Rufus pulled out. He gave a small nod, "Y- Yeah... Are... Are you..?"

"Mmm..hmm..." Rufus nodded, snuggling closer to the older man. "Got any other surprises up your sleeve for me, Tseng...?" He nuzzled the side of Tseng's neck, scattering soft kisses against his skin.

The Wutaiian gave a low groan, "M- Maybe..."

"I can't wait..."

…

"So, the President was nice," Thexi said, giggling quietly as they walked slowly back towards her apartment.

Reno smiled, holding her hand as they walked, "I'm glad ya think so."

"So, who's your actual boss? Rufus? Or Tseng?"

"Tseng's the leader of the Turks, so I guess he is." The redhead gave a small nod, "Rufus is jes' the head honcho."

Giggling, Thexi smiled. "Interesting. So, you report to Tseng, and then Tseng reports to Rufus? Is that how that works? Or do you report to both them?" She opened the door to her apartment complex, allowing the redhead to enter first.

"Thanks, yo." He stepped into the building and waited for her, "I report to Tseng. I only ever see Ruf' if he wants ta yell 'bout somethin' or he needs me to do a special mission."

Walking in, she headed towards the stairwell, as the elevator seemed to be out of commission for the evening. "That wasn't the case this evening, was it? I mean, you two were running late, yes?"

"Oh, naw. He jes' got dragged into a meetin'."

She took her key out of her clutch. "Ah, I see." Unlocking the door, she looked up at the redhead. "Would you like to come in, Reno?"

"I'd love to, baby-cakes." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

Thexi opened the door and walked into her apartment. "Do you like my dress?" She twirled around, the fabric clinging to her body in all the right places. "My boss let me go early so I could get something nice to wear for our date."

Reno set his hands on her hips and smiled, "I love it, yo. You look so beautiful."

"I bought it for you, Reno..." She smiled, moving towards his body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up into his eyes. "Now...how about taking it off for me...?" Her lips curled up in a small smirk.

"Sure thing, love." The Turk grinned, his hands moving to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You're gonna stay the night again, right...?" Thexi asked, shivering at the cool touch of his fingers on her back.

He pulled back from their embrace just enough to help her out of the dress, "I'd like ta, baby. Can I?"

"I'd like that very much..." She stood in her matching black bra and panties set, her stockings being held up with a black lace garter belt.

The Turk felt a low groan being pulled from his throat, "Fuck, babe..."

"Do you like...?" Thexi said, turning around for him to get a better look at her.

Reno moaned softly, looking her up and down, "Damn right, yo..."

Fiddling with her garter belt, Thexi blushed slightly. "I...I went to a nice store. I wanted to look like this for you, Reno..."

"Yer so sweet, hon'." Reno kissed her lips softly, "I need ta buy somethin' now... I ain't got any nice clothes."

Thexi moaned softly as she moved her lips back against his. "Just take your clothes off...and I'll be quite happy, Reno..."

The Turk blushed faintly and smiled, "I can do that, yo. You wanna get to the bedroom first?"

She pulled him down the small hallway, opening the door to her bedroom and pulling the redhead in. "Strip."

Reno grinned, "Yes, ma'am." He kicked off his shoes and quickly ditched both his jacket and dress shirt before slowly removing his belt and dropping his pants. "'ow's that, yo?"

"If I had known you were going commando, Reno, I would have tortured you at dinner." She smirked, walking towards him. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his thickening dick, moaning softly. "Gaia, I've wanted to touch you all night, Reno..."

The Turk moaned low, rocking his hips gently forward, "Thought... you'd like it, babe..."

"Oh, I like it alright..."

"Is there somethin' ya'd like more..?" Reno purred, aquamarine eyes sparkling.

Stroking him gently, she nibbled on his ear, pulling gently on his hoop. "I think I'd like you on the bed, laying on your back..."

The Turk bucked his hips into her hand, moaning low as she nibbled away. He shuddered, "Yer... gunna have ta let go o' me... if ya want that, yo."

"Awww...do I have to...?" Thexi whined playfully in his ear, stroking him more.

He gently ran his hands down her sides and groaned low, "No... but ya gotta... if ya want me... how ya said..."

"Mmm...I guess I can stop for a moment..." She reluctantly let go of his girth, pouting playfully.

Reno gave a breathless chuckle, kissing her lips softly before getting on the bed. He lay on his back like she wanted him to and looked her in the eyes, "Like this, love?"

"Perfect."

The redhead grinned, "Come get it, then, yo."

She walked over to the bed and sat between Reno's legs, leaning over him. She placed a few kisses on his lower stomach, making it so that his cock was nestled between her cleavage. She pushed her breasts together, trapping his cock as she began to move her body, stroking him slowly.

"Ah, fuck!" Reno watched her with half-lidded eyes, his hips rocking with her movements, "Baby... ye look so fuckin' hot..."

Moving her breasts up and down, she lowered her head and licked the tip of his crown. "You know...this may work better..." She licked his slit more, "if we switched...and you sat on top of me..."

"O- O- Okay..." Reno stuttered, his breathing getting faster as he watched her.

She removed her hands from her chest, his arousal springing away from her chest. She laid down on the bed where he was laying. Licking her lips, she moaned softly, "Want more, baby...?"

The Turk moaned, sitting up. "F- Fuck yes..."

Reaching for his thighs, she pulled him to sit on her chest. Looking up at him, she pushed her breasts together tightly. "Titty fuck me, baby..."

Reno moaned deeply, pushing his hips forward. He set his hands on her shoulders, rocking his hips into her breasts, head leaned forward to watch closely. Letting her tongue roll out of her mouth, she licked the tip when he moved forward, moaning as she tasted the droplets that were pooling on the tip of his cock. The Turk felt a harsh shudder run through his body, his hips moving a bit faster, feeling more aroused than he ever had before. Thexi pushed her breasts closer together, making her cleavage tight, and pushed her head forward so she could encircle the tip with her lips.

"Fuck!" Reno groaned loudly, pushing his hips forward, grinding against her breasts fast so the tip of his cock would never leave her lips. Moving her head down more, she felt him slip into her mouth completely, moaning as she kept him secured in her cleavage. He thrust faster, moaning low, "Shit... I- I... I'm fuckin' close... baby..."

Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked on him, looking up to lock eyes with him. Reno closed his eyes, body trembling as he began to let himself go with a soft cry. She felt him begin to come, and pulled her head back, his release flowing onto her chest, a few drops landing on her face. She moaned, reveling in the warm liquid hitting her, watching his cock twitch as more came out. Opening her mouth, she felt some land on her tongue, the salty sweetness coating her tongue.

The redhead cracked his eyes open, chest heaving. He moaned loudly at the sight of his lover, pulling his hips back and moving to sit on her lower stomach. He leaned forward, licking gently at the come coating her breasts. Thexi arched her back, spreading her legs as she felt Reno's tongue on her body. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her chest.

"Tastes good, doesn't it, baby...?" Thexi moaned, clawing his back.

He continued to lick up his own release, nodding slightly, letting out a low groan, "Y- Yeah..."

"Mmmm...I wish I could taste more..."

After licking up all the come on her skin, Reno pulled back slightly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. He moaned softly into the kiss and made sure that she was able to taste him on their tongues. Thexi clung to his body, moaning into the kiss, savoring his unique flavor passing to her tongue. She deepened the kiss, rubbing her tongue more against his, rolling her hips upwards to his. The Turk let out a low moan, his hips rocking against her, never breaking the kiss.

Thexi broke off the kiss with a loud moan. "R-Reno..."

Reno peppered her face with gentle kisses and purred softly, his hips rocking against her, "Y- Yeah...?"

"Want...you..." Thexi couldn't speak properly, her hormones were in overdrive, and there was only one thing on her mind that she could think about. "P-Please..." She reached down, slipping her panties off. Trying to be suave, she yanked off her stockings quickly, wanting her bare legs to touch his body. She laid back down on the bed and looked up at him.

Kissing her chest, the redhead looked up at her. "Tell me what I can do t'ya, Thexi..."

"A-Anything..." She moaned softly, arching her back, loving how his lips felt on her chest.

He made his way down her body, places kisses on her sides, teasing her belly button with the tip of his tongue. She mewled softly, trying not to squirm too much. As soon as his tongue dipped into her belly button, she felt her toes curl as she gripped the bed sheets. Grinning up at her, the redhead placed a trail of kisses down her lower stomach.

"Ya got to taste me, love... Min' if I return the favor, yo?" Reno asked, his cockiness making Thexi melt into the bed.

She quivered as he began to kiss her center, not waiting for an answer from her. Thexi let out a breathless moan, spreading her legs a bit more, her knuckles turning white as she clung to the bed sheet. Reno looked up at her, flicking his tongue against the small nub that sat at the top of her womanhood. Thexi cried out, trying to not push her hips forward, the teasing of his tongue almost sending her into complete bliss.

"R-Reno!" She half-whined, half-moaned, unable to control her hips any longer. She wanted to feel more of him, wanted to feel more of that teasing, so she pushed her hips forward. He moved his face forward, letting his tongue begin to dip lower, tasting her sweet juices. Thexi grabbed a pillow from behind her head and placed it over her mouth, screaming into it as she felt his tongue begin to probe into her, the bridge of his nose hitting her clit, rubbing it gently.

He stuck his finger inside her, groaning low as he felt her heat surround his finger. Thexi moaned, pushing against his finger, his tongue paying attention to her clit once more. She began to moan uncontrollably, each moan increasing in pitch as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. Reno flicked his tongue back and forth, making her clit appear from its hiding place. With each flick of his tongue, Thexi screamed in pleasure. She grabbed onto his hair, keeping the pillow balanced on her face as she came, Reno's finger rubbing against her g-spot. She cried out and arched up off the bed as he began to suck on her clit, sending her into another intense orgasm, her body on fire.

"RENO!" She didn't care if her neighbors heard her, it just felt too good. He looked up at her, sucking on her flesh more, her body rolling in waves as she kept coming. "E-E-E-Enough!" She moaned, unable to take the stimulus any longer. He gently eased his finger out of her, letting the small nub slip from between his teeth.

Lapping up her release, Reno groaned low. "Mmm...I think ya taste better..."

"S-Shut up..." Thexi panted, trying to close her legs, her body not willing to cooperate with her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him up towards her, albeit weakly.

The Turk held her close to him and petted her hair gently, "Rest, babe."

"Your...fault..." She panted softly, her face still flush.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Babe, jus' rest, okay?"

Reaching over him, she turned her alarm on. "Mmm...okay, love..." She rested against his chest, her breath slowing down as she fell asleep.

…

Rufus looked at his taskbar and saw a certain someone pop up on their internal messenger service. Smirking, Rufus positioned his fingers over his keyboard and began to type fast.

"_Morning. How was your night last night?" _Smirking to himself, Rufus wondered if his lover would take the bait or not.

Tseng nearly leapt from his seat when his instant messenger made a loud noise. He opened it and smiled, "_Oh, it was fantastic. How was yours?"_

"_Oh, you know. It was good. Had a nice date."_ Rufus typed away. _"Did you _do_ anyone exciting? Whoops. I meant, anything. ;-)"_

_"I certainly did. :3 I had quite the fun time with that certain... something."_

Rufus chuckled. _"Oh yeah? Was that something more handsome than me?"_

Tseng covered his smile with one hand as if someone might see him, "_I'd say... just about the same. Maybe a little more."_

"_You know...I had a conversation with my date last night, and found out some interesting information. They wanted to know something, but I was too shy to say something. ."_ Taking a deep breath, Rufus bit his lower lip in concentration.

_"Oh? Would you be willing to tell me?"_

"_If you're willing to listen, I suppose that I should indulge in telling you. I mean, you are my trusted advisor, are you not?"_

"_I am, and I'm willing to listen to you, Sir. :3"_

Rufus unbuttoned the second button on his shirt, sitting back in his chair. Tapping his pen against his lips, he resumed his position. _"Well, see...first, a quick question. Is your office door locked? It'd be such a shame if someone were to interrupt my story. You have permission to not answer your phone as well, Tseng."_

_"Hold on one moment."_ Tseng left his office seat and strolled to the door. He made sure it was locked before walking back and taking a seat. "_It's locked now, Sir."_

Standing up, Rufus went and locked his own office door, definitely wanting to avoid any interruption. He sat back down and looked at the screen. _"Excellent. Now, where were we?"_

_"I believe you had something to tell me..."_

"_Right. So, this person...they asked me if there were any secret fantasies that they could help me with. I wasn't quite sure how to tell them, but I do have them. I have them a lot. In fact...right now? This is a secret fantasy of mine..."_ Rufus bit his lower lip again, his pants already becoming tighter with just the thought of what may or may not happen.

_"Yes?"_ Tseng typed, "_What's your fantasy, Rufus?"_

"_That while I'm stuck in a meeting in my office, you'd be underneath my desk, pleasuring me with your mouth." _Rufus groaned, blushing at his message.

The Director felt a blush paint his cheeks, "_Me, Sir? Really? I could... I would be happy to do that for you some day..."_

"_I want your mouth on my cock."_

_"Do you like the way my mouth feels, Sir...? Wet and warm around you..?"_

Groaning low, Rufus palmed himself with one hand. _"Fuck, yes...The way you work your tongue on my cock...it makes me so hard just thinking about it. Tell me, do you like sucking my cock, Tseng?"_

The Turk shifted in his seat slightly, typing fast with both hands still, "_I do, Rufus... You taste so good and you're so big in my mouth. I love when you thrust deep in my mouth and hit the back of my throat..."_

"_Are you hard just thinking about me?"_

Tseng swallowed thickly, _"I am, Rufus... Can... Can I touch myself?"_

"_You aren't already? My hand's already down my pants. I wish it was yours. Your fingers know just how to please me. I love how your hand fits perfectly around my dick."_ Rufus moaned low, palming himself more.

The Wutaiian groaned low, quickly undoing his belt and pants. He rubbed himself slowly, typing with his free hand, "_I wanted your permission first, Rufus. I wish you were here with me..."_

"_Are you touching yourself now? Are you stroking yourself?"_

_"Uh... What?"_ Reno was shocked when he received that message from the President. Why in Gaia's name would Rufus fucking ShinRa want to know _that_?

"_I said, are you stroking your _cock?_ Because my hand is wrapped around mine, pumping slowly...I can feel your hand on me...your thumbnail just lightly scratching the tip of my cock...Gaia...feels so fucking good..."_

The redheaded Turk blushed deeply, the color of his cheeks nearly surpassing that of his hair, he adjusted himself in his office chair and gnawed at his lower lip gently, "_You... can feel my hand on you, Rufus?"_

Rude heard Reno typing, a sound he wasn't at all used to, as the redhead hardly touched his computer. "What are you doing, Reno?"

"Uh... ShinRa... sent me really weird messages, yo..."

"_I can...and I can feel your hand, going lower...mmm...fuck...it feels so good...I..."_

Reno swallowed hard, his breathing getting shaky, "_Lower..? Where is my hand goin'?"_

"_I want to feel your finger...I want to feel it buried deep inside me...I'd rather have your cock, but beggars can't be choosers." _Rufus reached down into his pants, unable to hold off any longer. He groaned as he pumped himself slowly.

The second-in-command Turk shifted slightly, subtly rubbing himself through his pants, "_Do... Do you really, boss? You want that?"_

Rude coughed into his hand. "You sure you're okay over there, Reno?"

"Y- Yeah... I'm fine, yo..." He shifted, desperately wanting Rufus to message back.

Gripping his mouse, Rufus moved the cursor, his text going back into the original message unbeknownst to him that he had ever left in the first place. _"I need you so bad. My cock is throbbing in my hands, begging to be touched by you, baby..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: Because of evil ff dot net, Kickcows and I are transferring over to yourfanfiction dot com. We will move this story over - it will still be on my profile and LiD (our other collab) will be on hers - as soon as we can. But this is just to let you know for when this happens.**_

_**Tseng, Reno: Me**_

_**Rufus, Dark Nation, Tifa, Thexi: Kickcows**_

Tseng blushed, moaning softly at what the President had typed. He stroked himself a bit faster, thankful Rufus' long lack of typing was finished. The Turk quickly typed back, _"Ah... you're back now, Sir? Were you thinking of me and couldn't type? I'm honored, Rufus..."_

"_Sorry, Tseng...Kinda difficult...typing...trying to stroke...my own...cock..."_ Rufus groaned, stroking himself faster, trying to type with one hand.

_"Don't be sorry, Rufus."_ Tseng moaned low, his hand pumping his arousal faster, _"Just... make yourself feel good. Think of me."_

Rufus stroked himself faster, panting hard. _"I...need you...fuck...Tseng...I want...to pound you...so hard...into my desk...Hear your...moans..."_

Moaning loudly, Tseng shifted in his seat, hand moving faster on his member, "_I'm so close, Rufus... I want you inside me... Promise.. you'll take me tonight, my love... Promise me?"_

"_Yes...I...will..."_ Groaning low, Rufus came hard, stroking himself hard, unable to type anything else.

The Turk let out a soft cry, releasing under his desk, coating his hand in his essence.

Wiping his hand off with a tissue, Rufus exhaled, his shoulders slumping. _"Did you come, Tseng?" _

The Wutaiian nodded slowly, blushing, though he knew Rufus couldn't see him, he did it on instinct. He cleaned his hand off with a tissue before using hand sanitizer and typed back, "_I did, Sir... Did you?_"

"_I did...Good thing I don't have any meetings in my office today because this place now smells of sex."_ Rufus chuckled, tossing the tissue into the wastebasket. _"Shall I let you get back to work, Director?"_

_"If you'd like to, Sir... I wouldn't say no to talking to you still."_ Tseng blushed, smiling softly at his computer screen.

"_I'd hate to be the one to keep you away from your work, Tseng."_

_"I can multi-task, my love."_

Rufus blushed deeply at the name. _"No, it's fine. I'll let you get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day, Tseng. Will I see you tonight?"_

The Turk blushed deeply, "_Of course, Rufus."_

"_Until later, then."_ Rufus closed out of the chat window, a large smile on his face.

Tseng replied with a quick "_bye"_ and closed his own chat box, wiggling in his office chair, going back to typing up his files.

Looking back up at his screen, Rufus noticed that there was a box that was flashing. Moving his mouse over towards it, he clicked on it and gasped. _No...No, I couldn't have..._Shaking his head, he typed into the chat window that had Reno's name on it. Looking at the last sentence he had sent to the redhead, Rufus blushed deeply with embarrassment. _"May I come to your office?"_

Reno jumped when his chat box dinged. He quickly grabbed the bottle of beer that he nearly knocked over and stilled it. He quickly typed back, "_course, sir"_

"_Then I shall see you shortly."_ Clicking out of the window, Rufus locked up his desktop so that if anyone came in, they would not be able to see what he was working on. He zipped up his pants, and looked down at himself to make sure that there was no evidence of what he had done earlier. Satisfied with his appearance, he headed out of his office. Looking over at his faithful pet, he gave her a nod. "Nation, watch over my office while I'm out."

The Kalm Fang lifted her head, snorted at her master, then went back to her resting position. Rufus chuckled and headed out of his office, locking the door behind him. Before heading down to the Turk's floor, he washed up in the bathroom. Satisfied at no longer being sticky, he headed down to floor below, making haste to reach the redhead's office before being noticed by any of the others. Rufus raised his hand up and knocked on Reno's door, rapping his knuckles twice against the heavy door.

Reno took a quick sip of his beer and hid it in the cabinet of his desk. He called out, "Come in!"

Rufus opened the door and stepped in. Glancing around the room, he saw that the redhead was alone. "Where is Rude?"

"He had a mission t'day, yo." The redhead said, "Uh... What can I do for ya?"

Leaning against the closed door, Rufus looked anywhere but where the redhead sat. "I wanted to apologize to you. I..."

"You..?"

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "Look, what you saw...well, I'm sorry if it threw you off. It...It wasn't meant for you. So, I apologize for misleading you."

The redhead blushed deeply, looking down at his desk. "'s fine, yo. I shoulda knew better. I won't tell no one. No worries."

"I'm sorry, Reno." Rufus looked up and saw how red Reno's face was. "I...I don't know what else to say other than that."

"'s fine... Whoever that was meant for... 's a lucky person, yo." He fiddled with a pen, playing with it as he spoke.

Rufus' eyes widened at Reno's comment. "Yes, well...I'll be going now." He quickly opened the door, and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. _Why...why is my heart beating so fast right now?_ Rufus sprinted towards the elevator, wanting to be back in his office.

The redhead dropped his head to his desk, sighing, "Dumb Reno... Made boss all uncomfortable."

…

"Can I get you anything else?" Tifa asked the petite nurse, after setting down her plate of food.

Thexi shook her head. "No thanks, Tifa. I think I'm okay for now."

"Enjoy your lunch then, Thexi." Tifa disappeared, leaving the pink-haired girl alone at her booth.

Tseng opened the door to Seventh Heaven and gave a soft smile to Tifa. "How are you today, Tifa?"

"I'm well. Sit anywhere you'd like. You just missed the lunch rush," Tifa smiled, handing him a menu. "Do you want me to bring you a hot tea?"

"That'd be lovely," The Wutaiian said, looking around to choose a seat. He spotted Thexi and walked over to the booth she was at. "Hi there. Do you mind if I join you?"

Hearing the dulcet tones of the soft Wutaiian's accent, Thexi raised her head with a smile. "Tseng? Of course I don't mind." She set her sandwich back on the plate, motioning for him to join her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He sat across from her at the table and smiled softly, "I'm on my lunch break. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, then, this is truly a very nice surprise." She flashed him a bright smile. "How's your day going so far?"

The Turk smiled, "My day's going fine, how's yours going? Do anything exciting?"

"Does setting a five year old's broken leg count as exciting? Because that's what I got to do this morning." She giggled softly.

"More exciting than what I do on a daily basis." Tseng chuckled softly.

"I'm guessing you're stuck doing a lot of paperwork?" She picked up her sandwich. "Do you mind if I continue to eat while we talk?"

The Turk shook his head, "I don't mind at all; and yeah, lots of paperwork."

The owner of Seventh Heaven appeared back at their table. "Ah, I see you know Tseng, Thexi?"

"We met last night," Thexi said. "I went out with Reno, and he joined us with his lover."

Tifa looked at Tseng. "Good for you. Do you know what you want today?"

Smiling at the brunette woman, he nodded, "I'd like a burger and fries with a soda, please, Tifa."

"No problem. I'll be right back with your soda." Tifa walked back towards the bar.

Thexi looked down at her food. "I...I'm sorry, Tseng. I didn't know if you wanted me to say we'd met before. I know we didn't address it that way last night with..."

"It's fine, Thexi. Don't worry about it." He gave a soft chuckle, "I think last night went okay by just saying we only met then. I'd hate to get you in trouble with Reno by saying you've known me for a long while."

Blushing, she kept her eyes down. "Yeah, well...That would be the least of my problems."

"Is something wrong, Thexi?"

Before she could answer, Tifa brought the Director his soda. "Your burger should be out shortly, Tseng." Tifa disappeared once more.

"No, nothing is wrong, Tseng." She looked up, smiling softly.

The Wutaiian sipped his drink, "I'm glad. You can talk to me if anything's wrong, you know."

"I appreciate that. I may just take you up on that offer." She picked up her sandwich, taking a small bite. "Tell me, do you work late hours, Tseng?"

"Sometimes I do. Why do you ask?"

Thexi giggled. "Just making conversation?"

The Turk chuckled, "I see. Sorry, I'm no good at making conversation."

"Don't be sorry," Thexi smiled. "I'm just thrilled to see you again this soon after last night. I mean, I've been here for months, and we only just bump into each other _yesterday_? And now, here we are, meeting again. It's wonderful, Tseng."

The Wutaiian blushed, chuckling softly, "I mostly stay in the office or take care of Rufus. I'm surprised I haven't seen you here at lunchtime before, though. I come here quite often."

"Dr. Chan is forcing me to take a lunch more often," Thexi said, blushing. "She says I work too hard, that I need to get out more. But I don't see the point, as I don't really have any friends here. I've never been one to make friends easily." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh? You were very kind to me the first time we met. It's hard to imagine you having trouble making friends."

Tifa appeared with Tseng's food, setting the plate down in front of him. "Here you go, Tseng. Do you two need anything else?"

Thexi shook her head. "No thank you, Tifa."

"No thanks." He smiled and munched on a fry.

Tifa nodded and disappeared again. Thexi looked up at Tseng. "Thank you for saying that about me, Tseng. But you and I met under very dire circumstances. I tend to keep to myself." She gave him a small smile.

He gave a small nod, "I see. I'm glad that you were kind to me then." He chuckled, "Are the other nurses friends with you?"

"I have a few acquaintances that I tend to go out and drink with, and one good friend. And now I've got Reno, so that's really nice." Thexi smiled, thinking about the redhead.

"You really love him, don't you? You two were adorable at dinner last night."

Blushing, Thexi looked down at her plate. "I...I guess I kinda am. He's...different."

Chuckling, Tseng nodded, "'Different' is definitely one word to describe him."

"Awwww...you don't like him, do you?" Thexi asked, setting her napkin on the table.

"He's certainly something. I've got to know the obnoxious side of him at work." He chuckled, "I'm sure you haven't met that Reno yet."

She looked down at her lap, avoiding his eyes. "I've only know him for three days."

"Really? It looked like you've been dating him for months. I've never seen him so happy before."

"Is...Can I ask you a question, Tseng? And I'd appreciate it if you were honest with me. I'll always be honest with you, if you ever want to ask me anything." Thexi asked, sipping her soda nervously.

The Turk nodded, swallowing a bit of burger, "Of course, Thexi. I'll always be honest with you. I told you about me and Rufus, didn't I?"

"You did, and that sort of goes hand in hand with my question." Thexi wished that her drink was of the alcoholic nature, but knew that Dr. Chan would kill her if she came back to work under the influence. Taking a deep breath, she looked into Tseng's eyes. "Is Reno like you?"

"Like me? What do you mean?"

Clearing her throat, she sighed and tried not to fiddle with her napkin. "I mean...does he go _both ways_?"

"Ohhh..." Tseng blushed deeply, "Uh, I'm not really sure. I think so... but I'm not positive."

Thexi nodded her head. "Thank you for your honesty, Tseng. I appreciate that." She gathered up her purse, leaving some gil on the table. "I have to go back to work now. Thank you for a nice lunch."

"I'm sorry, Thexi." He sipped his drink, sighing softly. "Take your money back. I'll pay for your food."

She looked at him. "No, you don't have to do that." Bending over, she placed a soft kiss against his smooth cheek. "Thank you for your honesty and being a nice lunch companion." She spoke softly into his ear, "I hope to see you again soon." She left her money on the table and walked out of the restaurant, her stomach in flip-flopping like it had done the night before.

Tseng felt a blush grow on his cheeks, "Yeah..." He watched her go and bit his lower lip, feeling like he did when he first saw her back in Wutai. The butterflies in his stomach flew fast and he suddenly felt dizzy. "Fuck." He held his head in his hand and sighed softly.

"Feeling okay, Tseng?" Tifa appeared, setting his check on the table.

The Wutaiian looked up at her and smiled softly, "Yeah..." He took out his wallet and set what he owed on the table. "Sorry, Tifa. I lost my appetite."

"Want me to box it so you can take it back to the office?"

He shook his head, "No thanks."

"No problem, Tseng. Have a nice rest of the day?"

"You too, Tifa. Take care." He got up from his seat and swiftly left the restaurant.

Tifa took both his and Thexi's money and shook her head. "I don't know what it is with those Turks..."

…

The rest of the day passed without any more incidents. Taking a look at the clock on his desk, Rufus exhaled slowly and sat back in his chair. He picked up his phone, dialing his lover's extension.

Tseng picked up his phone, saving a document on his computer, "Tseng here."

"Care to leave with me for the day? I'm bored and tired of staring at my computer, and I just want to get out of here," Rufus tried to keep the whining to a minimum.

The Wutaiian chuckled softly, "Sure, Rufus."

"Want me to meet you at your office?"

"At my office? I'm already there, Sir. But come on down."

Chuckling, Rufus shook his head. "Tseng, I know you're at your office. I'm the one that dialed you, yes? So, just stay there and I'll be there in less than five minutes." He hung up the phone, still chuckling as he turned off his computer.

He looked over at his companion. "Ready to go home, Nation?"

Standing up, the Kalm Fang let out a loud yawn, stretching out on her front paws. "Come on, you lazy dog." Rufus laughed, opening his office to let the both of them out.

Within the five minutes, as promised, Rufus raised his hand to knock on Tseng's door.

Tseng got up from his desk and passed his redheaded subordinate as he walked to the door, "Reno, I expect you to do better on your next mission." He opened the door and smiled softly, "Hello, Sir. Sorry, I had to speak with Reno quick."

"It's fine," Rufus looked anywhere but the redhead, still embarrassed about what had happened earlier in the day. "Are you ready to leave now? Or do you need more time? I don't mind waiting."

"I'm ready to go, Rufus." The Director nodded.

Reno looked down at the floor, keeping silent.

"Alright." Rufus looked at Reno, giving him a small nod of his head. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Sinclair." He turned on his heel, walking a little ways down the hall, knowing that Tseng would meet him at the elevator.

"You too, yo." Reno replied softly. He quickly left the office, not wanting to be there any longer.

Tseng walked out after his lover, trying not to stare at his ass the entire time.

The elevator arrived when Tseng showed up next to him. Stepping in, Rufus held the button to keep the door open, so Tseng could enter with ease. When the doors closed, Rufus spoke quietly, knowing that their conversation was probably being monitored by whoever. "Did you feel up to driving me back to my place, Tseng? If not, I can probably manage to do it on my own."

The Turk shook his head, his voice quiet as well, "Of course not, Rufus. I'd be happy to drive you home."

"I appreciate that, Tseng. Thank you."

Seconds later, the elevator opened on the parking garage below the building. Rufus handed Tseng the keys to his car, letting his fingertips brush against the center of Tseng's palm.

Muttering under his breath, Tseng chuckled, "I wish there weren't cameras everywhere... I want to kiss you..." He unlocked the company car, blushing, and opened the door for Rufus.

"You and me both, Tseng," Rufus got into the car, sitting back in the seat.

The head Turk closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He buckled in and put the key in the ignition, starting the car. He backed out of the parking spot and pulled onto the road, heading toward Rufus' home.

"I had a funny thought this afternoon, Tseng." Rufus relaxed in the back seat, unbuttoning his vest. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, my love."

"Well, I have to head to Costa del Sol this weekend for a speech engagement. I was thinking, what if you joined me? And perhaps we could invite both Reno and his girlfriend...Themi, was it?" Rufus asked.

"It's Thexi, Sir. And that sounds lovely." Tseng smiled in the rear-view mirror at Rufus.

"I knew I got her name wrong," Rufus said, blushing. "Alright, wonderful. My speech is late Friday evening. I believe that Rude is already set to be my bodyguard for that night, but the three of you can enjoy a nice dinner without me. That is, if you want."

"Alright, Rufus. That sounds fine. Shall I bring you something to eat from the restaurant? I'm sure you'll be hungry."

Rufus smiled. "I would appreciate that very much, Tseng."

"Anything in particular you'd like?"

Chuckling, Rufus shook his head. "Honestly? I could care less. Right now, the only thing on my mind is getting back home, so I can finally suck on that beautiful cock of yours."

Squawking rather loudly, Tseng felt his cheeks grow hot, "O- Okay."

"Too abrasive?" Rufus smirked. "Sorry, Tseng. I've just been thinking about it all day."

"I- It's fine... I just... wasn't expecting that."

"Glad I can keep you on your toes, then." Rufus looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Are we close, Tseng? Because I don't think I can wait too much longer. You may have to pull over and get in the backseat with me."

The Turk felt his blush deepen and he purposely took a turn down a different road than usual. "... It seems we're going the long way home, Sir." He teasingly said, looking in the mirror at Rufus.

"Oh, darn." Rufus smirked, keeping his eyes on Tseng's chocolate eyes.

"What should I do, Rufus...?" Tseng moved his gaze back to the road, "Pull over?"

"Yes. Pull over."

Flipping on the blinker, Tseng pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He looked in the mirror once more and purred, "Now what?"

"If you're not back here in thirty seconds, you can find your own way home." Rufus groaned, his pants becoming tighter as he watched the Wutaiian.

Tseng bit back a moan and left the car quickly before entering the back seat. He pressed himself close to his lover and pushed their lips together in a deep kiss. Rufus moaned into the kiss, pulling Tseng to lay on top of him, as his back pushed against the cushions of the backseat, laying down lengthwise in the car. The Wutaiian cupped his lover's face, kissing him deeply.

Rufus bucked up against Tseng's body, groaning low into the kiss. Tseng moaned low, breaking the kiss for air.

He purred low, moving so his lips brushed the blond's ear, "What do you want me to do, _Sir_?"

"Take off your pants, Tseng..."

"Mn... as you wish." The Turk quickly stripped out of his suit pants, boxers, shoes and socks.

Pulling him back on his lap, Rufus moaned low. "Fuck...I need to take my pants off..."

Tseng licked his dry lips, watching the President, "Go ahead then..."

Rufus reached down between them, unbuckling his belt fast. He popped the top button and gently pulled down the zipper, afraid of his rock hard arousal getting caught if he moved too fast. Soon, his pants were around his ankles, exposing enough of him for his lover.

The Turk shuddered, watching the blond, "Do... you want my mouth, _Sir_?"

"To lubricate my _cock_ for your _ass_...? Yes, yes I do."

Quickly moving down Rufus' body, Tseng took the tip of his lover's cock in his mouth, teasing over the slit with his tongue. Gripping the lip of the backseat, Rufus moaned low, thankful for his car's tinted and soundproofed windows. "Fuck, Tseng..." He moaned, pushing himself against the man's tongue.

The Wutaiian took the blond's cock deep into his mouth, sucking slowly on him, groaning low. He looked up at the other man's face to watch as pleasure ran through his body. Rufus met his eyes, moaning softly, his eyes becoming half-lidded. He reached down and pulled the hair tie out of Tseng's hair, groaning as he felt his long locks fall onto his exposed thighs. Feeling a blush grow on his cheeks, Tseng began moving, bobbing his head up and down slowly, teasingly. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his partner's member and licked up the dripping pre-come.

"E-Enough..." Rufus moaned, rolling his hips gently. "I _need_ you, Tseng..."

Tseng pulled his head back, a thin string of saliva connecting him to his lover's member. He licked his lips and smirked, "Take me, Sir... Tell me how you want me..."

"Ride me..." Rufus moaned. "Please...I wanna watch you..."

"Mn... as you wish, _Sir..._" He moved to straddle his lover's waist, setting his hands on Rufus' chest. "But... I want you to help me... tell me how to move."

Moving his hips so that the tip of his member pushed against Tseng's entrance, Rufus moaned low. "Oh...I'll help you, alright..." Holding on to Tseng's hips, he thrust his hips up, burying himself deep into the Wutaiian's tight heat.

The Turk leaned his head back, his body clenching around his lover's cock. He rocked gently, moaning low in his throat. Rufus watched his lover, moaning with him. He pushed himself deeper, spreading Tseng's ass more with his fingers resting on his lower hips. The Wutaiian moaned low, rocking his hips a bit faster.

He looked into his lover's eyes, his own half-lidded, and whispered, "R- Rufus... talk to me..."

"What do you want to hear...?" Rufus groaned, watching Tseng's lips.

"Talk... to me..." He repeated. "Rufus... I need to hear... your voice... talk... dirty to me..."

Rufus' nails dug into Tseng's cheeks as he pushed himself deeper inside of him. "Fuck, Tseng...you're so tight...I've dreamed about fucking you all day..."

The Turk moaned aloud, his cheeks burning a rosy red color as he rocked his hips faster. "R- Rufus... even during... meetings...?"

"Always...during...meetings..." Rufus removed his left hand from Tseng's waist, quickly wrapping it around the Wutaiian's cock. He let out a loud moan as he pushed himself deeper inside of him, stroking him. "Fuck, you feel...so good...in my hand, Tseng..."

Tseng moaned louder, leaning his head back and rocking his hips forward before pushing down on Rufus' cock. He shuddered, licking his lips to wet them, "S- Stroke me... Rufus... talk... more..."

"I wish I could suck you off...to feel your throbbing cock in my mouth...instead of my hand...I'd suck you...tease your balls...lap at the droplets that you always seem to produce...whenever I start to touch you..." Rufus moaned, watching Tseng as he moved himself on his cock.

The Wutaiian sucked in a shaky breath, imagining the very scenario that the President described. He rocked faster, shifting his hips slightly, crying out loudly as his prostate was hit dead on. "Y- Yes!"

"Tasting your come...tasting that sweetness only you make, Tseng..." Rufus bucked his hips, hitting his prostate again and again. "Fuck...I'm so close...just thinking about it..."

Tseng cried out loudly as he released suddenly, "Rufus!" His body tensed around his lover's member.

"Yes..." Rufus groaned as he came hard, buried deep within Tseng, continuing to stroke him until he felt nothing else emit from the tip of his cock.

The Wutaiian panted softly, groaning softly as he felt his lover fill him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking into Rufus'. "Rufus..."

Rufus pulled Tseng down, kissing him tenderly as he casually wiped off his hand on his jacket. Moaning into the kiss, Tseng pressed himself to his lover, hands clutching at his shoulders. Rufus put his arms around Tseng, opening his mouth just a bit, letting the tip of his tongue run across Tseng's bottom lip, politely seeking entrance into his lover's mouth. The Turk parted his lips, letting out a low groan, his tongue coming out to play. Rufus groaned as their tongues touched, his body shivering at the gentle caresses.

Tseng tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss with a soft groan of pleasure. Rufus broke off the kiss, panting softly.

"Keep kissing me like that, Tseng...and we may never make it back to my penthouse..." Rufus nipped at the skin just below Tseng's ear, moaning low.

Groaning softly, the Turk felt a shiver run down his spine, "I don't want to move, Rufus..."

"Do you want _more_, Tseng...?" Rufus rolled his hips, biting gently on Tseng's earlobe.

"I- I do... please, _Sir..._"

Feeling himself becoming aroused by just the sound of his honorific, Rufus pushed himself further into Tseng, having never pulled out. "Then let me take you again, Tseng...Let me make you feel good..."

"Yes... Please..." The Turk moaned loudly, rocking his hips in time with the blond's, "T- Take me..."

Rufus bucked his hips gently, pushing himself deeper into Tseng, groaning in his ear. "I love you so much, Tseng..."

Tseng shuddered, rocking his hips down as Rufus thrusted. "I- I love you... Rufus..."

Moving slow, Rufus savored each moan he pulled out of the Wutaiian, making sure to pay special attention to where he pushed the tip of his cock. Their bodies rubbed together, Rufus keeping their bodies close so that Tseng was receiving pleasure as his dick rubbed against his groin. The Turk moaned loudly, his cheeks burning a darker red as he rocked faster. He pressed his face to the crook of Rufus' neck and nipped gently. Rufus let out a loud groan, tilting his head to let Tseng have more of his neck, rocking his hips in time with Tseng's motions.

"S- Sir... j- just a bit more..!" He clenched down on the member within him and pushed his hips back.

Rufus moaned low. "Come, Tseng..." He thrust his hips upward, pushing himself in as deep as he could go, holding his lover's body tighter.

With a sharp cry, Tseng came hard, his muscles clenching. "R- Rufus!"

Feeling the wet heat spread on his lower stomach, Rufus thrust his hips forward one last time with a low moan as he came hard.

The Turk let his full weight fall upon Rufus' body as he panted in his afterglow. He nuzzled the crook of Rufus' neck and let out a soft hum. Keeping his arms wrapped around his lover's body, Rufus spoke softly into Tseng's ear, "Are you comfortable, love?"

"Very..." The Wutaiian said softly, "Can... I rest for a moment... before moving, Sir..?"

Nuzzling the side of his neck, Rufus gave a gentle nod. "Of course you can...I don't want you to move yet, anyway..."

Tseng smiled softly, his breathing evening out, "Good... 'cause I wouldn't move..."

"Mmmm...I just hope no one tries to come up to the car," Rufus chuckled softly, rubbing Tseng's back with slow motions.

"That certainly would.. be bad..."

Rufus smirked. "Yeah, well...I'm sure we'll be fine. You know..we can cuddle more when we get home, Tseng. I mean, my place..."

Blushing deeply, Tseng slowly sat up, moaning softly. "R- Right... Shall... I drive us to your home, Rufus..?"

"I think that would probably be best...I mean, I want to keep holding you, but I'd rather do it in my bed than the back of my car," Rufus kissed Tseng's lips, moaning softly.

Whispering against the blond's lips, Tseng smiled, "I'd rather do that as well..."

"Let's go, then."

The Wutaiian nodded his head and lifted himself off of Rufus' lap, grunting low when the blond's member slipped out of his body. He pulled his boxers and pants back on, blushing, "Straight home, Sir?"

"I think that would be best. I don't think I can stand any more stops, unless it's to do _that_ again..." Rufus pulled his own pants up.

Tseng blushed deeply, nodding, "Alright, Sir." He opened the door of the car and got out. Once out of the car, he closed the door and got into the front seat, buckling up. Pulling off the side of the road, Tseng drove toward Rufus' penthouse.

"Tseng?" Rufus said, after pulling his shirt back on.

"Yes, Rufus?" Tseng called from the front seat, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you want me to invite Reno and his lady for the weekend, or would you rather take care of it?"

"I can do it if you'd like."

Rufus sat back in the seat, closing his eyes. "That's fine, Tseng. You sure you don't mind? It does sound like a good idea, right?"

"I don't mind at all, Sir, and yes, it sounds like a very nice idea. I'm sure Reno and Thexi would enjoy it."

Rufus kept his eyes closed as he nodded his head. "I think so too..." Reno's words from earlier in the day rang in his ears as he thought about both redheads accompanying them for the weekend. He just hoped that they would accept their invitation, and not put off by it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N from A.C.: Translations are at the bottom of the page.**_

Thexi unlocked her apartment door and walked in, dropping the two bags of groceries onto her counter. Once she had put everything away, she grabbed her phone and rang her favorite redhead. Placing the phone against her ear, she waited patiently for her lover to pick up.

Reno stretched in his office chair and flipped open his cell phone, "Yo, babe."

"You gonna be done with work soon? I picked up some stuff for dinner, and a six pack. Bought too much food to eat on my own, so I'm hoping you can come to my rescue." She giggled, stretching out on her couch as she kept her phone to her ear.

"Oh, you sure know th'fastest way t' a man's heart, don'tcha?" Reno chuckled, "I'll definitely stop by. Boss already left, so I think I can too."

A smile appeared on her face as she rolled over onto her side. "Get here fast, because you've been on my mind all afternoon. And I don't mean _innocent_ thoughts, Reno."

"Mn, I c'n say the same fer you, yo. Definitely ain't thinkin' nothin' innocent."

"Then hurry up, Turk." She hung up the phone, giggling as she stood up and headed into the kitchen. She hoped that she wasn't going to have to wait too long for her lover to show up at her door.

Within five minutes, Reno was at the apartment building. He dashed up the stairs and over to his lover's door. He knocked and called out to her, "Theeeeexi~!"

"That didn't take very long," Thexi opened the door, smiling brightly. "Won't you please come in, Reno?" She stepped to the side, allowing the redhead to enter her apartment.

The Turk stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her. "May not've obeyed th'speed limit, yo." He grinned at her, "I was jes' so excited ta see ya."

"Not that anyone would ever stop you.." She hugged him back, nuzzling the side of his neck. "I'm glad that you're here, baby..."

"I'm glad I'm 'ere too." He pressed his body close to hers, holding her tightly, "Missed ya."

"Probably not as much as I did," Thexi kissed the side of his neck with feather-like kisses.

He let out a soft moan, "Thexi... I missed ya so much, yo..."

"Did you miss me...? Or my body...?" She pressed her chest against his, her tongue sweeping up the length of his neck. "Or both...? Because, really...I missed both myself..." She nibbled on his earlobe, careful of his earring. "Oh...and your cock. I _really_ missed that a lot..."

The Turk blushed deeply, "I missed all o' ya, babe... Glad ya like my dick so much, though." He chuckled softly.

"Sorry..." Thexi giggled, pulling away from him. "I don't know what came over me." She walked into her kitchen. "Did you want a beer?"

"No worries, babe. An' sure. I'd love some."

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. "Did you want to eat now? Or relax for a bit first?" Blushing she looked down. "I mean, just relax. No funny stuff, Reno."

Reno opened the twist-top beer and blushed, "I wasn't think nuthin' funny, babe. Don' worry."

She went and sat on the couch, picking up her beer. "Okay, Reno." She waited for him to sit down with her before asking her next question. "How was your day today?"

_She'd fuckin' kill me if she could read thoughts..._ He sat beside her and kissed her cheek, "Slow, yo. How was yers?"

"Long. I'm happy to be home."

The redhead grinned, turning to look into her eyes, "I'm happy to be in yer home too."

"Reno!" Thexi giggled, setting her beer on the table.

"Yeah, babe?" He kissed her lips gently, "Somethin' wrong?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "Not at all, Reno. Why?"

He set his beer down on the table and kissed at her neck gently, "Jes' makin' sure..."

"R-Reno...?" Thexi moaned softly, leaning her head back to rest against the couch. "What...what are you doing...?"

"Jes' kissin' my love, babe. Isn't that okay?" He nuzzled against her neck gently, moaning softly.

Reaching for his suit jacket lapels, Thexi pulled him closer to her. "Oh...I think that's more than okay, Reno..."

He purred softly, pressing his chest to hers, kissing her lips softly. "Good... 'cause I ain't stoppin'."

"I don't want you to..." She kissed him back softly, keeping her hands anchored on his jacket lapels.

The Turk groaned softly, licking at her neck. "Oh?"

"I told you...I've been thinking about you all day..." Thexi moaned, moving her hands to his shoulders. "Gaia...that feels so nice..."

He nipped at her neck gently and licked over the mark his teeth made, "I've been thinkin' o' you too."

"H-Have you...?" Her fingernails dug into his shoulder as he nipped at her neck.

"I definitely have... Ye've taken m'eart, babe." He nibbled at the crook of her neck and smiled softly.

Releasing the hold on his shoulders, she looked into his aquamarine eyes. "And you have mine, Reno..."

"I love ya..." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers lovingly.

She returned his kiss, opening her mouth slightly to allow his tongue in. He pressed against her, moaning softly into the kiss, entering his tongue inside her mouth. She shivered as their tongues touched, a quiet moan escaping from her throat into the kiss. The Turk tilted his head slightly, tongue tangling with his lover's. Thexi tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning more as they kissed each other.

The Turk pulled back just enough to take a breath, his lips still brushing against hers, "Thexi..."

"B-Bedroom...? Or stay here...?" Her eyes were lazy with lust and desire.

"Here... sweet Shiva..."

She took off her top, revealing her lacy white bra. "I was hoping you'd say that..." She kissed his neck, struggling to unhook her bra with one hand.

The Turk groaned low, reaching around her body, "Lem'me help ya..." He expertly unclasped the hooks before grasping her shoulders gently, leaning his head to the side slightly.

"T-Thank you..." Thexi nipped at his neck, moaning as she felt his hands on her body. She pushed his coat off of his shoulders, trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

"Mn... Thexi..." He ran his hands down her back, feeling her smooth, flawless skin before pulling back. "You want me ta do tha'?"

She nodded her head as she pulled away from him. "Please..." She pulled off her work pants and panties, leaving herself completely naked for her lover.

The redhead groaned low, tearing his eyes away from her long enough to strip himself. He dropped his jacket and shirt to the ground before wiggling out of his pants, showing that he hadn't worn boxers again. "Thexi..."

"You really don't like boxers, do you...?" She eyed him, moaning appreciatively.

The Turk shook his head, "They ain't comfortable, yo..."

"I can't imagine why..." She wrapped her hand around his girthy cock, stroking him slowly.

"Mn..." He groaned low, hips rocking into her hand. "Shit... baby... Love how yer hand feels..."

She moved her hand down, gripping him gently at the base. "And I love how you feel in my hand, baby..."

His moans grew louder and his hips moved faster, eyelids falling to half-mast. "Babe..."

"Do you wanna be inside me, baby...?" Thexi asked, stroking him more. "Or do you want me to keep touchin' you...?"

"I wanna be in ya... so fuckin' bad... I wanna feel ya 'round me..."

Letting go of her grip on him, she turned herself around, placing her hands on the armrest of the couch. Thexi turned her head to the side, looking back at the redheaded Turk. "Is this...is this okay...?" She spread her knees apart for him as she lowered her chest to the cushions of the couch.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes..." He moved into position behind her, gripping her hips and rocking his hips forward teasingly, "You like this position, yo?"

She moaned as she felt him press against her. "Gaia, yes...Is that...is that okay...? Do you like it like this...?"

"I fuckin' love it, babe... Ya look so damn hot... Nn..." He rocked forward once more, his body shuddering, unable to wait much longer, "Can... Can I go in, yo?"

Thexi spread her knees a bit more, feeling him push against her wet center. "Please...I want you to so badly..."

The Turk thrust deep inside her, moaning as he was encased in her wet heat, "Fuck, babe... so good..."

Crying out, Thexi pushed back against him, forcing him to go further inside her. "Y-Yes...!"

Reno closed his eyes, his head leaning back. His hips moved almost on their own, speeding up as his mind raced. Where there should have been Thexi on his mind, he could only think of the blond President. That silky hair, perfect smile and those sparkling blue eyes. He sped up his thrusts, moaning louder, gripping his lover's hips tightly. He rapidly shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Rufus to go away but they wouldn't leave.

"R-Reno!" She moaned as she came hard, his rapid movements sending her into blissful ecstasy.

Reno thrust hard into her, pushing as deep as he could go as he released. He was lost in thought about the President, hearing his smooth, teasing voice instead of Thexi's sweet one. He shuddered, fingers gripping her hips tighter. "Nngh..."

Her chest heaving, she placed her face against the cushion, capturing the noise of her soft moans. The Turk groaned softly, his breathing slowly growing steady. He moved his hands from her hips to gently rub her bottom, imagining Rufus' to be just as perfect.

"Ooh..." Thexi turned her head, looking back at him. "That feels so nice..."

"Does it...?" He smiled softly, looking at her, pushing thoughts of the blond man back.

She nodded her head, panting quietly. "Very much so..."

"'m glad, babe... Yer so beautiful... y'know that?" He ran his hands up her spine, gently rubbing her shoulders.

Giggling softly, she turned her head back towards the cushions. "I'm glad to hear you say that, baby...you're pretty good lookin' yourself..."

The Turk chuckled softly, smiling, "'m glad ya think so, yo." He leaned down, placing gently kisses on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"R-Reno..." She groaned softly.

"Yeah, babe? You need more..?" He purred low, nipping gently at her shoulder.

"No...unless you want more, baby?" She shivered at his love bite.

"'s up to ya... I could always use more..." He groaned softly.

Rolling her hips slowly, she moaned into the armrest. "Me...too..."

The Turk gently pushed his hips forward, moaning softly, "Sounds good, yo..."

"R-Reno.." Her voice was muffled, pushing herself back against him.

Moans growing louder, the redhead rocked his hips fast, holding onto her hips once more, "Thexi..." He made sure to keep the President off his mind.

"H-Harder, baby..."

The Turk thrust his hips faster, pushing inside her as deep as he could. She screamed loud, rocking with each of his fast thrusts. Reno licked her shoulder, moving his tongue along the smooth flesh. He sucked a dark mark in the crook of her neck, his hips moving faster.

"YES!" Thexi screamed, tossing her head back as she climaxed again, moving her hips as fast as she could with his. Reno shuddered, hips pushing forward hard, as he came inside her.

Panting hard, she released her grip on the armrests, her arms having turned to jelly. Her chest collapsed onto the couch, forcing the redhead to fall out of her.

Reno let out a low grunt, sitting down on the couch, eyes on Thexi, "Are you okay...?"

"Can't...move..." She giggled breathlessly, attempting to turn over on her back to look at her lover. "You did good, Turk."

The redhead felt a heated blush run across his cheeks and he slowly got to his feet, "Lem'me 'elp ya..." He scooped her up in his arms and began walking to her bedroom, "Time ta rest, babe..."

"But...food..."

"I'll bring ya some.. kay?"

She shook her head. "No, no. Give me thirty minutes, then I can make us some food, okay?"

"You sure, baby?" He set her on the bed and stroked her hair gently.

"Positive." She yawned. "Wake me up in thirty, and I'll cook us a yummy dinner, okay? It's the least I can do for what we just did."

"Sounds good, babe."

After a quick power nap, Thexi woke up naturally and made the two of them the dinner she had originally intended to make for the redhead. After they finished eating, they both took their beers and sat down on the couch. Thexi turned on the tv, and picked up a magazine, settling in for the evening. A strange noise sounded in the apartment.

Thexi looked over at the redhead. "Reno? Is that your phone?"

Reno gave a small nod and picked up his phone as it rang, checking the number before answering, "Yo, bossman, what's up?"

The Wutaiian on the other line grunted, "Rufus would like to know if you and Thexi want to come to Costa del Sol with us over the weekend. Rufus has to make a speech and he thought you two would enjoy a short vacation."

"Oh, uh... Yeah, I'll ask'er. Hang on." He pulled the cell phone away from his ear and covered the mouthpiece with his hand, "Thexi, Tseng wants to know if you wanna go to Costa del Sol this weekend. The Pres' is invitin' us."

Thexi looked up from reading her magazine. "What was that, Reno?"

"The Pres' wanted to know if you'd like ta go to Costa del Sol this weekend."

"I'll have to check with my boss. I usually work on the weekends. Does he need to know now?" Thexi tried to control her rapidly beating heart, after processing just what Reno was asking her.

"I'll ask." Reno put the phone back to his ear and asked, "Does Ruf' need to know now, Tseng?" He was silent for a moment before looking at Thexi and shaking his head 'no'.

Thexi smiled. "Alright. Tell him I'll try and find out as soon as I can." She picked up her phone and began to scroll through her contacts, looking for Dr. Chan's cell number.

"Thexi said she'll find out ASAP, yo. So, I'll get back to ya. Tell boss I said thanks. Kay? Bye, yo." He hung up the phone and chuckled softly. "That's nice o' them, huh?"

She sent the text to Dr. Chan. "It was nice of them. I hope that I'll be able to get the time off. If not, I don't mind if you go alone, Reno. Unless you're not comfortable with that? I mean, I don't know what you did before I came around." She giggled quietly, placing her phone on the small coffee table.

The Turk arched a brow at her, "What d'ya mean, yo? 'What I did before you came around'?"

"Oh, I meant that we've only been together for what, a few days? I mean, have they ever asked you to go on vacation before?" Thexi asked, setting her magazine down next to her cell, giving the redhead her undivided attention.

He shook his head, "No, never, yo. I'm actually shocked. They've never invited me out or nothin'..."

"That is rather odd, then, isn't it?" Thexi let out a soft yelp as her phone vibrated on the table. She picked it up and flipped it open, checking to see who had sent her a text. "Well, it looks like I'm free this weekend. She's insisting I go." Blushing, she typed her response to Dr. Chan, then set her phone back on the table.

Reno gave a small nod and a chuckle, "I guess they really like ya." He quickly texted Tseng that Thexi and he were free during the weekend.

"I guess you'll give me the details later?" She rested against his shoulder, snuggling closer to him on her couch.

He kissed her forehead and smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "'course, baby."

"Need anything, love?" She got up from the couch, grabbing her phone. "I think I'm going to get another beer."

"Naw, I'm okay. Thanks though."

She nodded and headed into the kitchen. When she got there, she flipped open her phone. Scrolling through the numbers, she found the one she was looking for. Pressing the text option, she began to type a simple message to them. _"__Dakara, wareware wa kono shūmatsu issho ni tōzakatte iru..._"

Tseng picked up his phone and check his messages from where he relaxed in Rufus' penthouse, "_Wareware wa._"

Giggling quietly, she shook her head. "_I asked Reno to give me the details later. I'm looking forward to it. I think." _

"_You think?_" He smiled at his phone, stretching beside his sleeping lover.

Rufus mumbled in his sleep. "Tseng...? Everything...okay?"

"Yes, Sir." He smiled softly, petting the blond's silky hair.

"Mm...kay..." Rufus fell back asleep, Tseng's touch instantly calming him back into a peaceful slumber.

Her heart racing like it seemed to keep doing every time she bumped into the man she was texting, she nodded to no one. "_I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting weekend."_ She walked back out to the living room and sat next to Reno, kissing his cheek.

Tseng smirked slightly, "_Why do you say that?_"

"_I don't know if I can trust myself._" She set her phone in her lap, and picked up her magazine.

"_You and Reno will have your own room, you don't have to 'stay under control'._"

Blushing, she reverted back to the language she knew that he would only be able to read. "_Anata wa watashi no itte iru koto ga wakaru hazudesu._"

"_Ā, watashi wa shitte iru. ;)_" He quickly typed back.

She felt her stomach flip-flop. "_Oyasumi, Tseng-chan. See you in a couple of days._"

"_Goodnight to you as well, Thexi-chan. I wish you sweet dreams and I'll see you soon._"

Typing before she lost her nerve, she quickly responded to him. "_If my dreams are as they have been, you'll be in them. And that is the sweetest dream of all. :-* Pleasant dreams to you as well."_ She closed her phone and set it on the table, reaching for the plug to plug it in.

The Wutaiian blushed deeply, "_I'll see you in my dreams as well. 3_"

Checking her phone, she felt a warmth spread throughout her. She turned off her phone and looked over at the redhead. "You doing okay, Reno?"

The redhead hummed in his half-asleep state, "Won'erful, babe. What about you, yo?"

"Come on," she took his hand in hers and lifted him up off the couch. "Let's go lay down."

"You sure, yo..?"

Giggling, she nodded her head and dragged him to the bedroom. "I'm sleepy too, baby..." She let go of his hand and fell face first onto her bed, reaching to turn on her alarm blindly.

The Turk chuckled, turning the alarm on for her before crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around her, "Sleepy time..?"

"I think that sounds about right." She could feel herself fading fast. "Love you...baby..."

"I love ya, Thexi... Lots'n'lots." He closed his eyes, sound fading as he fell asleep.

…

Thexi stood in front of Shinra headquarters, gripping her duffel bag in her right hand. Reno had told her to be at his office by 4 in the afternoon on Friday, but didn't specify why. She had to endure a horribly long afternoon in the office, as Dr. Chan had taken a long weekend herself. When the clock had finally hit 3:45, Thexi had hollered out to anyone that cared that she'd be back on Monday, and darted out of there as quick as she could. And now, here she stood in front of the building, debating whether or not to go inside.

Tseng stepped out of the ShinRa building and smiled softly at the nurse, "Hello there, Thexi. Have you decided whether to come in or not, yet?" He chuckled softly.

"Not really," she giggled, bowing her head slightly in greeting. "How're you, Tseng?"

He bowed low respectfully to her and stood straight, "I'm well, and yourself?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "Is Reno up in his office? Did he send you down here to get me, or did you just happen to be making your way out?"

The Turk gave a soft smile, holding up the two duffel bags he was carrying, "I was bringing Reno and my bags to the limo. Would you like me to bring yours as well?"

"I can take it myself." She smiled. "Where's the car?"

Tseng nodded toward the limo in the parking lot, "Right over there."

Thexi walked over to the car and set her bag down. She reached for Reno's bag, accidentally brushing Tseng's fingers in doing so. "Gomenasai," she spoke softly, the butterflies that had finally settled down earlier the day made their immediate return at the accidental touch.

The Wutaiian blushed deeply, "Sorede ī no yo."

"Is Rufus already there? Reno didn't tell me what time his speech was." Thexi placed their bags in the trunk, once Tseng opened it for her.

The Turk put his bag in the trunk as well, "He was making a speech with the CEO of the the oil company. He is there, yes."

"Will he be joining us when we get there? Or will he still be handling his affairs?" Thexi asked, leaning against the car as she watched Tseng.

Tseng closed the trunk and looked at her, "I'm not sure. He might be there."

"Okie dokie." Thexi giggled. "Do you have to go back up to the office, or are we just now waiting on Reno?"

"We're just waiting on Reno. He said he had to finish an email."

"I take it you'll be driving?"

He gave a slight nod, "Yeah."

"Will Reno and I be sitting in the back? Or, do you want him to ride up front with you? Or me? It doesn't matter to me, Tseng." She smiled, still leaning against the car.

"You two can stay in the back. Have you ever been in a limo before?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, standing up straight. "No, never."

He smiled softly at her, "Then you definitely have to sit in the back. It's quite an experience."

"But you'll be alone up front, won't you, Tseng?" She tilted her head, looking up into his chocolate eyes. "It's no fun being alone."

The Turk felt a blush grow on his cheeks once more and he quickly looked away, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Where is he..." Thexi pulled out her phone, debating if she should send her lover a text.

Reno darted out of the building and over to them, "Ah! Damn, I didn't mean ta be so late, yo!"

"I'm just glad you're here," Thexi kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to go? Did you finish the email you had to send?"

"Yeah, I finished and I'm all ready. Are you, babe?" As the redhead spoke to her, the Wutaiian slipped away and made one last check around the limo, making sure everything was in order.

She nodded her head. "I guess so." She opened the back door, looking at Tseng. "You sure about this, Tseng?"

The Director nodded, "Yes, Thexi. I'm sure you'd like time with your boyfriend." He smiled softly, "I'll keep the dividing glass down so you can talk to me if you'd like. How's that?"

"Okay!" She smiled at him before ducking her head and getting into the limo. She sat on the back seat, moving herself all the way over to give Reno room to get in. The redhead slipped into the limo and sat beside Thexi.

Tseng shut the back door and went around the car, opening the driver's side door. He got in and buckled up, putting down the dividing glass. He started the car and looked over his shoulder, into the back, "Everyone ready?"

"I'm good, Tseng." Thexi said, resting her head against Reno's shoulder.

Noticing the redhead's nod of agreement, Tseng quickly turned back around. He felt a pang in his heart at the sight of them. "Alright." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"How was your day?" Thexi asked, entwining her fingers with his. "I missed you."

Reno smiled softly, "I missed you too, babe. My day was fine, long. How was yours?"

"For the short amount of time I was there, it was stressful. Probably thanks to my boss, who decided to take the day off to take a long weekend herself." She nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm sorry your day was long."

"No worries, baby. Sorry yours was so stressful." He set his arm around her and smiled softly, "At least you get a nice vacation, yo."

She giggled, moving herself to fit more comfortably against his body. "I hope so." She looked over at Tseng. "Are you excited for this weekend, Tseng? Will it be a nice vacation for you? Or do you have to work?"

The Wutaiian blushed faintly, happy he was facing away from her, "It'll be a nice vacation for me as well unless something urgent comes up."

"Well, then, I'll think good thoughts that nothing urgent happens." Thexi giggled, snuggling closer to Reno.

Tseng chuckled softly, "Thanks." He glanced in the rear-view mirror only to see Reno hold her a little bit tighter.

After a lengthy car ride, and a short trip on a ferry, they arrived in Costa del Sol. "We're heading to the house, yes, Tseng?" Thexi asked, practically sitting on the redhead's lap, unable to keep her hands to herself for the length of the journey.

"That's correct." He responded, forcing himself not to look into the rear-view mirror.

Giggling, Thexi smiled brightly. "Good, because I've reaaaaaaally need to use the bathroom."

Reno laughed, "Aye! An' yer sittin' on my lap?"

"Want me to get off, baby?" Thexi asked, her question an innocent one.

The redheaded Turk nuzzled her neck gently, "Naw... I like this, yo."

"Me too," Thexi moaned softly, doing her best to control her hormones. She looked up and met Tseng's eyes in the rearview mirror, her face becoming red as they locked eyes for a moment.

Tseng's chest felt quite a bit of pain when he noticed the two getting a little 'intimate' in the back of the limo. He quickly looked forward, somehow keeping his breathing steady.

Thexi rested against Reno's chest, holding his arms against her. "Try not to move too much, because I really do have to pee, baby." She giggled, trying to shake off the feeling of being on a roller coaster after having looked at the Wutaiian.

The Turk gave a soft chuckle, "I won't move an' you don' pee. Deal?"

"Deal." She giggled, doing her best to not move.

"Good!"

"We'll be to Rufus' home in about ten minutes, you two." Tseng called to them.

After a very long ten minutes, they finally pulled up to Rufus' estaste. "Holy shit." Thexi said, unable to stop herself.

Tseng stopped the car in front of the large mansion. He turned the car off and got out, rounding the car and opening the back door. "I'm sure Rufus would tell you both to make yourselves at home. I'll bring in your bags."

"I can take my own, Tseng," Thexi said, getting out of the car. "I mean, yeah, I have to go to the bathroom, but you're not my manservant or anything."

The Wutaiian blushed faintly, looking down, "I didn't mean it that way, Thexi. I was merely being polite." He shut the car door after Reno got out.

"Well, I appreciate your offer, then. However, I'll still take my bag." Thexi laughed, walking over to the front door. "Do we just go in?"

"Yeah. The bathroom is down the hall on the right, third door." Tseng walked to the trunk of the limo, opening it and taking the bags out. Thexi grabbed her own bag and headed to the front door.

Placing her hand on the door, she twisted the knob and briskly walked inside. "Sorry, Reno! I gotta go!" She dropped her bag in the foyer and raced to where Tseng had instructed her to go.

Tseng watched Reno pick up his own bag before taking the one left over. The two walked into the mansion and Tseng headed down one of the long hallways inside. Reno was left staring around the large room he was in, looking at marble walls and staircases.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Thexi washed her hands and made her way back out. She saw Reno standing alone and giggled. "You okay, Turk?" She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The redhead blinked, "Yeah.. jes'... this place is fuckin' huge, yo."

"It is..." She looked up and could not get over just how nice of a place it was. Looking around, she saw a folded piece of paper on the small table. "Huh. It looks like there's a note here. Where'd Tseng go?"

Reno pointed down one of the many halls, "He went down there."

"Oh, okay. Did he tell you where our room was?" Thexi asked, picking up her bag.

He shook his head, "No... well, if he did, I wasn' payin' attention. Kinda got distracted by the shiny..."

"You're too cute, baby," Thexi kissed his cheek. "I guess I'll go find Tseng? See if he can tell us where our rooms are?"

"Okay. Imma hit th'bathroom, yo." He set his bag down, "Don' get lost!"

She giggled as she wandered down the hallway. "Tseng? Are you back here?"

The Wutaiian stepped out of one of the rooms and gave a soft smile, "I am."

"Oh!" She let out a startled squeak. "Sorry, I just wanted to find out where our room was? Reno's in the bathroom at the moment, and said that you didn't clarify where we would be staying."

"Ah," He covered his mouth and chuckled softly, "Sorry, Thexi. Your room is right down the hall from Rufus'. Do you like the house so far?"

Thexi blushed and nodded. "It's really very..."

"Very..?"

"Ostentatious?" She laughed, gesturing around the room. "But I guess Rufus is the President, so his homes reflect that."

The Wutaiian nodded, "That they do. It's amazing that a single human being has so many homes." He chuckled softly, "I'm glad he's nice enough to let us vacation here."

"Yeah," Thexi nodded. "Oh, there was a note out in the foyer. I don't know what it said, as I'm sure it was meant for you." She turned around. "I guess I'll put our stuff in our room." She stopped. "Um...how am I supposed to know which one is his? Will it have a large Shinra symbol on it?" She laughed at her own silly joke.

He chuckled, "It might; thanks for telling me about the note. I'll go check it out."

"Okay!" She walked back down the hall and grabbed both hers and Reno's bag, and headed back down the hall. She opened a door and peeked her head in, and seeing a rather large room, but not a gigantic room, she stepped inside. "I hope this is correct." She set both bags down and took a look around.

There was an ensuite bathroom, and a large comforter at the foot of the bed. "It's like a hotel..." She stared in wonder at the large flat panel tv that was in the room as well. "Geez Louise..." Walking over to the large window, she saw she had a view not only of the ocean, but of the large swimming pool that seemed to be just outside her window. Peeking out, she could see a large jacuzzi attached to the pool at the opposite end. "Spare no expense."

After a few moments, Tseng appeared outside her room, knocking on the wooden door gently. Looking back towards the door, Thexi called out, "Come in?"

The Wutaiian cracked the door open and smiled softly, "Hi there. The note said that Rufus' speech was going to run late - something about arguing with the oil CEO's daughter before he got to the house - so we were told to go to dinner without him. Is that alright?"

"It's alright with me. I should probably change out of my scrubs." She looked down at herself. "Did you see Reno out there?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to look around for a little bit."

Thexi smiled. "Alright, then. Do you think I may have time to freshen up, or just enough time to change my clothes?"

"Take as long as you'd like, Thexi." Tseng smiled softly, "We'll leave when you two are ready. I'll wait in the foyer."

She nodded her head. "Arigatou, Tseng."

"Dōitashimashite." He gave a low bow and left the room.

After finishing up in the shower, Thexi put on a low cut tank top and full length skirt, slipping on a pair of casual sandal. Checking to make sure her hair was where she wanted it to be, she headed out of the room and made her way towards the front of the house. She saw both Turks sitting in the drawing room. Clearing her throat, she stood at the opening.

"Are you boys ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," The redheaded Turk looked over to her and his jaw nearly fell - he was careful enough to not be totally obvious. He got up and walked over to the nurse, kissing her cheek gently, "You look amazin', baby."

Tseng glanced over and immediately felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He quickly looked back down, at his cell phone, before making Thexi uncomfortable. She saw Tseng look away from her, but tried to pay it no mind. She giggled at Reno's compliment, kissing his cheek in return.

"Thanks, Reno." She looked back over at Tseng. "Are you ready to go, Tseng?"

The Wutaiian nodded and stood up. "Rufus just texted me that he reserved us a table at the restaurant."

"But will he be there? Or is he meeting us when he can?" Thexi asked, placing her purse on her shoulder. "And can we walk there? Or do we have to drive?"

"I suppose he'll meet us, and I can drive." He smiled softly, "I wouldn't want you to ruin your outfit."

Blushing, she gave him a soft smile. "Well, thank you for that."

The Turk Director nodded again, "You're welcome. Shall we head out?"

"I'm ready. Reno?" She took her lover's hand in hers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing, babe." He held her hand and walked with her to the door, opening it and holding it for here. "Ladies first, yo."

Giggling, she let go of his hand and walked out. "Seriously? I'm not a lady." She walked over to where Tseng had left the limo.

Reno looked over his shoulder at the Wutaiian, "Yo, boss, you heard me. Ladies first."

Rolling his eyes at the dopey grin of the redhead, Tseng walked out the door, "Honestly, Reno?" He headed to the limo and opened the back door for Thexi.

"Thank you," Thexi said, her shoulder brushing against his chest as she made her way into the vehicle. She sat down and looked out the window at the ocean, her heart hammering in her chest.

Reno got into the limo after her and smiled, "Thanks, yo."

Shaking his head, Tseng closed the door and rounded the vehicle to get into the driver's seat. He buckled in and started the car, leaving the estate.

After they traveled the short distance to the restaurant, they were led back to a private room, similar to the one that had gone to a few nights prior. After their waiter came and took their appetizer order, the three having already started on a drink as they waited for their room to be ready, they were left alone.

"So..." Thexi said, trying not to fiddle with the napkin on her lap.

Tseng sipped his brandy and arched a brow at her as Reno spoke. "So?"

"What exactly are our plans this weekend? Or do we have none?" She sipped her white wine, attempting to remain calm. But having both Reno and Tseng with her, and Rufus nowhere to be seen, she was feeling a bit...claustrophobic.

Tseng set his glass down, "I'm not sure. If anything was planned, Rufus knows."

"I see." Thexi said, sipping more of her wine. Their waiter returned with the appetizers, and left them alone once more. "Do you mind if I help myself?" She asked, looking at Tseng.

"Enjoy the food, you two." The Director gave a nod.

Thexi placed a few pieces on her plate, and did the same for Reno, before handing him back his plate. "Is this okay, baby?" She looked at the redhead.

The Turk smiled, "O' course. Thanks, babe." He kissed her cheek gently.

As Thexi opened her mouth to take a bite, the door to their room opened. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rufus stood at the door, smiling.

Smiling at him, the Wutaiian spoke softly, "Of course not, Sir."

"Wonderful." Rufus leaned over, kissing Tseng's cheek before sitting down. He looked over at Thexi and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Thexi." He met Reno's eyes, and spoke directly to him, "And of course, it's nice to see you, Reno. Glad the both of you accepted my invitation to join us this weekened."

Swallowing hard, Reno nodded, quickly sipping his whiskey, "Nice ta see ya, boss."

"Have you ordered food yet?" Rufus asked. Before anyone could answer, their waiter returned with a bottle of red wine, setting four glasses down with it. "Thank you," Rufus said, watching him pour liquid into the glasses before he disappeared and left them alone. "Feel free to take a glass," Rufus looked around the table, "or keep drinking whatever you're drinking."

Tseng shook his head, "We haven't ordered food yet, Rufus."

Finishing her white wine, Thexi took one of the glasses Rufus offered. "But we did get some appetizers!" She giggled, finally able to relax with the other man here.

Reno arched a brow at Thexi, curious about the change in behavior. He nodded, "Yeah. We got appetizers, yo."

"Wonderful." Rufus placed a few on his plate. He looked at Tseng as he took a bite. "Was the drive alright?"

The Wutaiian nodded, smiling softly, meeting Rufus' eyes with his own, "It was. We had a lovely trip on the ferry as well."

"Next time, you have my permission to fly out here, if you'd rather." Rufus chuckled, sipping his wine. "I know that it cuts down the travel time down considerably."

He chuckled softly, "Alright, Sir."

Looking at her menu, Thexi sighed. "I have no idea what I want to eat." She looked at the redhead. "Do you know what you're ordering, Reno?"

Reno shook his head and chuckled, "Not at all, yo."

"You two don't have to worry about paying this evening, nor any time this weekend. You are my guests, and you shall be treated as such," Rufus said, sipping more of his wine. He glanced between both Thexi and Reno, his gaze lingering longer on Reno's.

The redhead quickly hid behind his menu when he caught himself staring into Rufus' blue eyes, "Thanks, boss.."

Rufus chuckled softly. "Tseng? Do you know what you'll be having?"

"Mn... not yet, Sir. What about you?"

"Well, the seafood is divine, as they always have the freshest fish."

"I'm sure that's because we're practically on top of the ocean, yes?" Thexi said, laughing happily, the alcohol doing its job.

Rufus chuckled with her. "That would be correct, Thexi."

Finishing his whiskey, Reno grinned, "An' they gotta serve the Pres', eh? Gotta be in tip top shape, yo."

"This is true too," Rufus laughed. "Can't have me unhappy."

Tseng smiled softly at the three of them, "Alcohol working already?"

"Sure is, yo."

Thexi giggled, blushing. "I have no idea what you are speaking about, Tseng."

"Of course not." He chuckled softly.

Rufus sipped more of his wine. "Perhaps we should order some food before we get too silly?"

"A'ight," Reno said with a nod.

The waiter returned with refills for the gentlemen not drinking wine, and took their orders before removing himself quickly. Rufus raised up his wine glass to the table. "A toast?"

"To?" Reno asked, raising his glass.

"This weekend," Rufus smiled.

Thexi raised her glass. "To this weekend."

"To this weekend," Both Tseng and Reno clinked their glasses with the others'.

…

**A/N from KC: **The translations for the Japanese that we used: "Dakara, wareware wa kono shūmatsu issho ni tōzakatte iru_" - _so, we're going away together this weekend; "Wareware wa_" -_ we are; "Anata wa watashi no itte iru koto ga wakaru hazudesu." - you know what i mean; "Ā, watashi wa shitte iru_._" - Oh, I know; "Oyasumi_" _- good night; "Sorede ī no yo." - it's fine; "Dōitashimashite" - you're welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

After their meal was finished, and a few more drinks, well, really, a _lot_ more drinks, it came time to depart the restauraunt. Rufus looked at his head Turk and grinned.

"Do you think...you can...drive?" Rufus slurred his words, practically hanging on the older man's body.

Tseng, being more sober than anything else, nodded, "Of course, Sir." He lifted the blond up and carried him to the limo, setting him gently in the back seat. Reno crawled into the back seat as soon as Tseng stepped away.

"I don't mind sitting up front with you, Tseng," Thexi said, her cheeks flush from too much wine. "I mean, if you'd rather be alone, that's fine as well." She giggled, wobbling a little on her feet.

The Wutaiian closed the back door and helped Thexi steady herself, "I don't mind, Thexi." He walked her to the passenger seat and smiled, opening the door, "Buckle in, okay?"

"Kay..." She placed her purse on her lap, strapping herself in as Tseng had told her to do.

The Director rounded the car and got into the driver's seat, buckling and turning it on. "You all set, Thexi?"

"Yep!" She laughed, leaning forward to look at the buttons on the console. "What's this do?" She pushed on a small lever, and squeaked when she heard a window being pushed up. "What...what is that?"

Tseng chuckled, pulling the car onto the road, "You closed the dividing glass between us and the back of the limo."

"Oh..." She giggled softly, looking out at the road.

Rufus lifted his head when he heard the partition start to go up. He began to chuckle, shaking his head. "What on earth is going on up there?"

"I'unno..." Reno mumbled, looking at the blond.

Turning to look at him, Rufus blushed. "What is it, Reno? Something the matter?"

"Yer pretty, yo." He grinned, "I always thought ye were..."

Rufus snorted. "Pretty? You think _I'm_ pretty?" He shook his head. "You're funny, Red." Rufus' personal nickname for Reno slipped out.

"Bu' you are pretty, Ruf'. Why'm I funny?" He grinned happily at the nickname.

Rufus laughed, and shook his head. "No, no. I'm a man. I can't be pretty. Men are supposed to be...dashing! Handsome! _Sexy._"

The Turk giggled softly, "Well yer all o' those! Yer extra sexy, yo!"

Leaning his head back on the seat, Rufus grinned. "You think so?"

"Uh huh!" The redhead moved closer to Rufus, "Always did, yo."

"Now I know that's the booze talking," Rufus laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope. Ever since I b'came a Turk." He smiled softly, "I've thought you were real sexy." He ran his hand gently through Rufus' blond locks, "Always wan'ed ta touch yer hair..."

Rufus moaned softly as he felt Reno's fingers play with his hair more. "Well...looks like you're doin that now, huh?"

"Uh huh..." He shuddered at Rufus' moan as his fingers continued to comb through the silky hair of the President.

"Mmm...feels nice..." Rufus sighed, relaxing more.

"Really?" The Turk moved a bit closer, almost pressing against the blond.

"Y-Yeah..." Rufus groaned as he felt Reno's body close to his. "Does my hair feel nice, Reno...?"

"'s soft... real soft, yo.. how d'ya get it like tha'?"

The blonde chuckled softly. "Conditioner."

"I use tha' too, but my hair ain't soft like yers." He leaned forward and nuzzled his boss' hair, feeling the soft locks against his face.

Rufus moaned as he felt Reno's breath on his scalp. "Well...I'm glad you like it..."

"Are you growin' it out?" He mumbled softly, moving to press his face against the crook of Rufus' neck.

Shivering, Rufus nodded his head slowly. "I...I t-think so..."

"It'll be so pretty, yo..."

"Do you like it that much, Reno...?" Rufus groaned low.

"Yeah... I wanna touch it all th'time, Ruf'... so soft..." He kissed at the blond's neck teasingly, smiling against the salty skin.

Rufus tilted his head back. "R-Reno..."

"Ya like tha'?"

He moaned low. "Feels...nice..."

"'m glad... I wanna make i' feel nice..." He licked at the President's neck, moaning softly at the taste of his skin.

Rufus placed his hand on Reno's leg, squeezing it gently. "It does feel nice...it feels _real_ nice, Reno..."

"Good..." The Turk moaned low, moving to press against Rufus' side, "I feel pretty good too, yo..."

"D-Drunk...?" Rufus moved his hand a little bit higher on Reno's leg.

The redhead nipped at the blond's ear and purred, "_Horny..._"

"Aaah...m-me too..." Rufus moaned, the hair raising up on his arms.

"I wanna... make ya feel good... babe..." Reno groaned low, hips rocking forward with a mind of their own.

Rufus shivered as he felt Reno push against him. "W-What about...T-Thexi...and T-Tseng...?"

Realization struck Reno like a ton of bricks. He quickly pulled back, blushing like mad, "Aw, fuck! I'm so sorry, yo!"

He turned and looked at the redhead. "You didn't have to stop..." A slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"But... But... Tseng... an' Thexi..."

Rufus closed his eyes. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Reno's ear. "But it doesn't change the fact that because of you, my _cock_ is making my pants extremely uncomfortable..."

Reno groaned low, "R- Rufus... I wanna feel ya so bad..."

"But you just said we can't," Rufus pulled back, adjusting himself as he sat back.

"N- No one has to know, Rufus..." The redhead spoke quietly, embarrassed of what he was saying and feeling at the moment.

Rufus turned his head and looked at him. "So you _do_ want to...?"

"So fuckin' bad..." He nodded.

The blond groaned low. "What...what do you want to do...?"

"I... I don' care, Ruf'... Anythin'. Anythin' you want..."

"Kiss me...?"

Reno moaned softly, moving so his lips brushed against Rufus', "Sounds... good..." He pressed his lips against his boss' with a groan. Letting his lips fall open slowly, Rufus let the tip of his tongue run along Reno's bottom lip. Reno felt a shudder race down his spine, feeling a surge of excitement that he had never felt with Thexi. He tangled his tongue with his boss', moaning at the unique taste.

"G-Gaia..." Rufus said, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath. He stared into aquamarine eyes, and saw the desire he was feeling etched into his eyes.

"R- Rufus..." Reno's lustful eyes searched Rufus', curious if the other man was feeling the same.

He pulled Reno to sit on his lap, groaning as he felt the redhead's ass push against his groin. "I wanna feel more...You make me feel _good_, Reno..."

Licking his dry lips, Reno rocked his hips gently, "I always was curious... as to who topped... in your relationship, yo... ya never hid it well..."

"Does that...bother you...?" Rufus moaned, thrusting his hips upward, keeping with the gentle pace Reno had set. He leaned forward, kissing the redhead's lower neck. "Fuck, you smell so good..."

The Turk leaned his head back, moaning low, "It don' bother me a' all, Ruf'... fuck... k- keep thrustin'... D- Do you wanna be... inside, Rufus?"

"So bad..." Rufus moaned, thrusting his hips more. He wrapped his arms around Reno's back, kissing his neck more.

"I wan' you ta fuck me..." The redhead groaned loudly, rocking his hips.

Pushing against his ass, Rufus moaned against his neck. "I wanna be buried deep inside of you...I wanna feel you so bad, Red..." He placed the palm of his hand against Reno's bulge, groaning at how thick he felt. He moved his hand up and down, thrusting faster against him.

Reno moaned loudly, grinding against his hand, "R- Rufus... fuck me... fuck me, Rufus!"

"You want it, don't you...?" Rufus rubbed his hand faster against Reno's cock, bucking his hips at a blinding speed, aching to feel more than just fabric against his body. "You've wanted it since I told you to touch yourself, haven't you...?"

"Y- Yeah... I thought... those messages... were fer me.." The blush on his face grew darker and he quickly looked off to the side, his hips still rocking by themselves.

Lifting his hand up, Rufus made Reno look at him. "They weren't...but it doesn't mean that since I found out that it was you, you've all I've been able to think about." He rolled his hips more, groaning low.

"R- Really? You've been... thinkin' of me, yo?"

Rufus stilled his hips, looking into Reno's eyes. "I have."

"Oh, Rufus..." The Turk pressed his lips to his boss', moaning softly, arms wrapping around his neck.

He kissed him deeply, his tongue fighting for dominance in Reno's mouth. The redhead willingly let Rufus take control, loving the force that the President was using. He pressed his body closer to the blond's, groaning into the kiss. Rufus quickly broke off the kiss as he felt the car coming to a stop. "Shit. We're home."

"F- Fuck..." Reno panted out, nervously looking toward the door.

Rufus hastily pulled Reno off his lap, fixing himself. The redhead moved off to the side, making sure his jacket would hide his problem. Wiping his face, Rufus looked at Reno, blushing. "I-I'm sorry.."

"A- Ain't yer fault... 's mine, yo..." His cheeks burned red and he looked down, avoiding eye contact with the blond.

The blond shook his head. "It isn't."

Giggling loud, Thexi looked over at Tseng. "Are we home now?"

The Wutaiian nodded and smiled, "We are." He parked the car in front of the mansion and turned it off. "Do you need any help, Thexi?"

"W-What makes you think I'll need help?" She struggled to open the door properly, falling into a fit of giggles. "I can't get out, Tseng."

"That makes me think you can't get out," He chuckled softly, getting out of the limo himself before going around and opening the door for her. "There you go."

"Arigatou," she giggled, stepping out of the car. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to unbuckle her seatbelt, so she was immediately pulled back in, making her fall into another fit of laughter. "Shit!"

The Turk chuckled, "Need more help?"

"Maybe...?" She giggled, trying to find the button to unclasp her seatbelt. "Gah, where is it...?"

He leaned over her carefully and undid the seatbelt for her. "All better?" He smiled softly, kissing her forehead lightly.

Trembling at his soft kiss, she nodded her head. "I think so." She stood up from the car, almost falling back into the seat before placing her hand on the car.

Tseng moved to the back of the limo, opening the door, "Rufus? We're at your estate."

"Thank you, Tseng." Rufus grinned, his cheeks rosy from both drink and what had just almost happened in the back of the car. He climbed over Reno, brushing against the redhead's groin with his hand subtly as he got out. Reno tensed up, his cheeks growing a darker shade of red as he watched Rufus get out and then got out after him.

Tseng set his hand on Rufus' shoulder gently, "Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No, I think I'll be okay." Rufus smiled. "Did you not want to hang out? Drink some? I know you didn't get to drink anything at dinner tonight."

"I'd love to," The Wutaiian smiled softly, "Thank you for inviting me." He chuckled softly, knowing how the young blond acted when he drinks too much, though Tseng didn't really seem to mind too much.

Rufus laughed. "Tseng, you're too funny." He walked to the front door, and opened it, wandering inside.

Thexi looked over at Reno and smiled. "You okay, baby?" She walked over to him, and took his hand, trying not to walk funny.

The redhead held his lover's hand and smiled, "Yeah... 're you?"

"I am!" Thexi giggled and walked with the redhead into the house. She looked around. "Where'd Rufus go?"

"He probably went to get more drinks. He keeps his favorites in the rec room." Tseng said, and began walking down a hallway, "Follow me."

Thexi giggled and walked with Reno down the hallway. "Okay, Tseng!"

After a short while of walking, the three made their way to the rec room. When Tseng walked into the room, holding the door for the others, the first thing he saw was Rufus relaxed on one of the sofas with a glass in his hand. Grinning, Rufus waved at everyone. "Help yourselves to whatever you'd like! Thexi, I've got a nice selection of wine, lots of hard liquor. Whatever you want."

"Thanks, Rufus." Thexi giggled, walking over to the small bar. "Reno? What do you want to drink?"

"Don' matter ta me, yo." Reno said, following his lover.

She opened the small fridge and saw a few different types of beer. "Want a beer?" She looked up at him.

"Sure."

"Tseng, did you want something to drink?" Thexi asked, looking over at him. She saw that he had cozied up next to Rufus.

Tseng's eyes were closed, leaning into Rufus' touch as his hair was stroked. "Sure... could I have whiskey..?"

"Kay!" Thexi said, handing Reno his beer. "If you wanna go and sit down, baby, I don't mind." She smiled brightly at the redhead.

"A'ight, babe." He took the beer and walked over to one of the couches, flopping down onto it.

Rufus ran his fingers through Tseng's hair more, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Did you enjoy dinner, Tseng?"

"I did... Did you?" He spoke softly, keeping himself from moaning.

Rufus nodded his head. "I did." He looked over and saw that Thexi was still at the bar, her back turned to them, pouring drinks. Running his fingers through Tseng's hair, he took a moment to look at the redhead, his body screaming at him for not finishing what he had started with him in the back of the limo.

"I'm glad, Rufus..."

Reno glanced at the blond, meeting his eyes for a split second before looking away again, sipping his beer.

Thexi walked over to Tseng and handed him his glass of whiskey. "I didn't put any ice in it. Is that okay? If you want some ice, I don't mind going back and getting you some."

Tseng smiled softly, opening his eyes to look at her, "It's fine. Thank you, Thexi." He sat up straight and sipped his drink.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, and walked over to where Reno was sitting. "Mind if I sit here, sexy?"

The redhead smirked at her, "No' a' all, beautiful."

"Good." She flopped down next to him, careful to not spill her drink on her skirt. She took a sip of the red wine, sighing contentedly. "Delicious wine, Rufus."

Rufus looked over at them, smiling. "I'm glad you think so, Thexi." He looked back over at Tseng. "Did you want to watch a movie or something, love?"

The Director felt a blush heat his cheeks at the pet name. "Sure.. that sounds nice..." He smiled softly.

"Okay." Rufus stood up from the couch and made his way over to the entertainment center. He put in a silly comedy film, and went back over to sit on the couch. "Don't know if you've seen this or not."

"I'm sure it'll be great, yo!" Reno grinned.

Rufus chuckled. "Thanks, Reno." He sipped his drink and sat back.

After the credits rolled, Thexi stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go take a walk outside." She set her glass down, having had two more glasses during the film. She wobbled a little, but righted herself with a soft giggle.

Tseng looked from Thexi to Rufus and placed a small, but little bit sloppy kiss on his lips, "I'm gonna go make sure she's safe, Rufus... okay?"

"Mmm...okie dokie, Tsengy." Rufus laughed, clearly feeling no pain thanks to the booze that was currently coursing through his system, having refreshed his drink a few times as well during the film. In fact, everyone had had their fair share of liquor by the time the movie had ended. "Don't wander too far!" He laughed, his cheeks rosy.

Thexi looked over at Reno, and leaning down, she placed a kiss on his lips. "You don't mind, do you, baby?"

The Turk shook his head and grinned at the nurse, "Nope, yo. Jes' be safe, kay?"

"I will, baby." She giggled, standing back up. She looked over at Tseng. "You know, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I'm a big girl. Plus, I know CPR!" She laughed, making her way over to the door and exited the room, leaving the door open for the Turk, should he decide to follow her out.

"Ya can't use CPR on yerself, yo!" Reno called.

Rufus laughed. "Good point, Reno." He looked over at the Wutaiian. "Will you please make sure she's okay?"

"Of course, my love." Tseng smiled and walked out after her.

The blond watched as Tseng closed the door behind him, leaving him back alone with the redhead. Rufus looked over at Reno, his blush returning. "You know, you don't have to sit so far away if you don't want to."

Reno got up from the sofa he was on and walked to Rufus', crawling close to him on it. "Rufus..."

"Yes?" He kept his eyes on the redhead.

"Can... Can we... continue...?" He leaned close and nuzzled the blond's neck gently.

Groaning low, Rufus tilted his head backwards, exposing more of his throat. "C-Continue...?"

"What we... were doin' in th'limo...?" He nipped the pale flesh gently, letting out a soft moan.

Rufus nodded his head, moaning softly. "P-Please...I want you to..."

Licking slowly at the salty skin, Reno purred, "Do ya... still wanna be inside...?"

"Fuck...yes..." Rufus moaned, gripping the couch with his hands, unsure of where to put them.

"How d'ya wan' me..? Ya gotta tell me, yo..."

"I want you like we were in the car..." Rufus groaned. "Y-You sure...about this, Reno...?"

Climbing onto the blond's lap, Reno groaned. He looked into those hazy blue eyes and smiled slyly, "'m positive, 'andsome..."

"Gaia, you're so incredible, Reno." Rufus wrapped his arms around the redhead's back, grinding himself against his backside.

The young Turk moaned loudly, hips rocking in time with Rufus', "Why ya say... tha'?"

"Cuz you are...Do I really need a reason to say that?" Rufus moaned, pushing against him more. "I don't think I can wait much longer...I've been dying to touch you since that movie started..."

Licking his dry lips, Reno purred, "Then get us naked'n'fuck me."

"Why don't you take off my clothes for me?" Rufus smirked.

"Aw, wha'? No strip show, Ruf'?" The redhead chuckled softly and quickly began to help Rufus out of his clothes. He teasingly removed the jacket that the President wore and clumsily worked at the buttons of his shirt, "Fuck..."

Reaching up, Rufus took over the task of unbuttoning his shirt. "Let me help you, Reno." He unbuttoned his shirt all the way, revealing his pale chest. "Better...?"

The Turk moaned, leaning down to nuzzle against his boss' toned chest, "Perfect..." He moved his hands to Rufus' chest as well, running them up and down the warm skin. Rufus arched up into his touch, moaning softly at the caresses. Reno shifted his hips, rubbing himself against the other man, "Rufus... I need ya..."

"When's the...last time...you were with a man...?" Rufus moaned, thrusting his hips upward to feel more of him.

Reno blushed darkly at the question, "I- I... I can't remember, yo..."

"Guess we can't go as fast as we'd both like, cuz I really don't want to hurt you," Rufus kissed the side of his neck, placing his hands on Reno's backside.

"Y- You won' 'urt me! Jes'... I jes' need a lil' prep's all..." He blushed more, pushing back against Rufus' hands.

Cupping his ass more, Rufus groaned low. "Fine..." He let go of the redhead. "Probably need to strip for me, Red."

With an unhappy grunt, Reno got off his boss' lap, stripping out of his clothes, "You gotta get outta yer pants, yo."

"Already planned on that," Rufus smirked, unbuttoning his own pants. He slid them off his body, exposing himself first to the redhead. "Better?"

The redhead faltered slightly, his attention caught by the beautiful sight of the blond. He shook his head after a few moments and quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing, kicking off his shoes and socks. "S- So much better..."

"You think so?" Pulling the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, Rufus set it down on the cushions and sat back down, ogling Reno's body. "Mmm...glad you're naked now too."

The Turk straddled Rufus' lap once more and smirked, "I'm glad too..."

Placing his fingers against Reno's lips, Rufus looked into his eyes. "Care to help me out, Red?" Letting out a soft groan, Reno took his boss' fingers into his mouth, slicking each digit with saliva. Rufus pushed his fingers further into his mouth, moaning low. "Gaia...your tongue feels so good, Reno..."

Reno groaned low around Rufus' fingers, his tongue moving a bit faster, weaving between each digit expertly.

"R-Reno.." Rufus pulled his fingers out, letting his hand fall naturally towards the redhead's backside. He pushed his index finger against Reno's entrance, teasing him slowly.

Shuddering, Reno pushed his hips back, wanting to feel the blond's finger inside him. "Rufus... please..."

He slipped his wet finger inside Reno, spreading his cheeks apart with his other hand. Moving slow, he moaned as he felt how tight the redhead was. "How's that feel...?"

"S- So... good..." The Turk was lost in a feeling he had forgotten, it had been quite some time since he was on the bottom with another man. He rocked his hips slowly, moaning low, "Rufus..."

Pushing a second finger in, Rufus moaned low. "That's it, Reno...Just feel my fingers..." He gently began to scissor them, kissing the side of the redhead's neck.

"Ahn... yes...!" His pushed his hips back, wanting Rufus' fingers as deep as they could go, "N- Ngh..! So good!"

Adding his third finger, Rufus spoke softly into Reno's ear, "Just wait until my _cock_ is buried deep inside of you, Reno..."

"I- I need it!" Reno shouted, unable to control himself. He was drowning in pleasure that the other man was giving him and he wanted _more._

Pushing his fingers deeper inside the redhead, Rufus moaned into his ear. "You need it _now_, Red..?"

"Yes! Now!"

He removed his fingers, placing the tip of his arousal against Reno's entrance. "This what you want...?" He pushed the tip it, groaning as it tried to push against the tight muscle.

"YES!" Reno let out a sharp cry, pushing his hips back, "Go in! Now!"

Rufus thrust his hips up, pushing himself deep into the redhead without a second thought. The Turk's back arched, hips moving down. He gripped the other man's shoulder and moaned loudly. Rufus held onto Reno's hips, rolling his own to give the redhead the most pleasure possible. "Fuck...you feel...so good..." Rufus moaned, trying to go slow to make it last longer, but couldn't stop himself from moving faster.

Clenching his inner muscles, Reno made sure that he was as tight as he could be, he rocked faster, pressing his face into the crook of Rufus' neck. He moaned louder as time went on, "Ngh! R- Rufus!"

"Yes...Reno...Gaia, Reno..." Rufus reached between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Reno's weeping cock. He groaned at how good it felt in his hands, stroking him slow as he bucked his hips faster.

The redhead cried out when he felt Rufus' hand on him, his body shuddering. He rocked his hips back before pushing forward into that wonderful feeling. "C- Close!"

"I wanna...make you...come..." Rufus moaned, thrusting deeper into him. He pumped his hand faster, rubbing the tip of his thumb across the crown, giving the redhead extra stimulus.

Reno let out a sharp cry of Rufus' name as he tumbled into pure bliss, his essence coated their stomachs and chests and he leaned forward against the younger man. Rufus moaned as he followed him over, his whole body shuddering as he came hard, pushing himself in as far as he could go. He kept moving his hand until he felt nothing more come out of Reno, groaning low as he rested his head against the redhead's shoulder.

The redhead's breathing was ragged and he clung to Rufus like his life depended on it, face pressed to his neck, not wanting to move. Placing a soft kiss on Reno's neck, Rufus spoke softly, "You okay...Reno...?"

"P- Perfect... Rufus... everythin's... perfect..."

Kissing his neck more, Rufus mumbled softly, "We're so screwed..."

"Royally screwed... yo..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N from A.C.: I apologize greatly for not posting a chapter in so long. I had the worst writer's block and Momma Kat was so patient with me 3 Enjoy the chapter~**_

Thexi stumbled down the hallway, giggling to herself. "Now...what's the best way to get outside..." Thexi spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Front door?" Tseng laughed, walking up behind her.

"Eek!" Thexi squealed, turning around to face the Turk. Almost losing her balance, she started to laugh hard. "Tseng! You scared me!"

The Wutaiian chuckled, "Maybe that was the plan?"

"Awww..." She pouted. Unable to keep the pout on her face for long, she giggled and turned back around. "Fine. Front door, then." She walked gracefully towards the front door and opened it, the sea breeze blowing into the house.

Tseng followed her, holding the door open as she walked outside. "Beautiful, isn't it?

"So beautiful," she nodded her head. "We're close to the water, aren't we?"

"Very close." Tseng said softly, smiling. "We can go see the ocean if you'd like."

"I would love to go see the ocean, Tseng." She took his hand naturally in hers, walking towards where she thought the ocean was. She felt instantly safe as their hands connected, a warmth spreading over her body.

Tseng smiled, squeezing her hand gently, and walked with her, "How do you like it here, Thexi..?"

"I love it," Thexi returned the squeeze with her own hand. "I love the ocean. It's something I haven't seen in a very long time, so this is especially a nice treat for me."

"I'm glad," He smiled, "It's usually so lonely when we come up here, Rufus and I... I'm glad he invited the two of you." He felt a pang in his chest even though he felt he had to include Reno in that.

Giggling softly, Thexi shook her head. "I don't think that's true, Tseng." She took off her sandals, leaving them at the edge before they walked onto the sand.

Tseng arched a brow, "Why not?"

"Are you honestly glad that Reno's here?" She looked at him.

"... Not really..."

"But you're happy I'm here, yes?" Thexi smiled softly.

"Extremely." He smiled at her.

Resuming their walk, she spoke softly. "I'm happy that you're here as well, Tseng." Speaking softly in Wutaiian, she continued, "So very happy."

"Really?" He responded, switching over to Wutaiian as she did, "I'm glad..."

"But I shouldn't be this happy, should I?" She kept her eyes on the sand, afraid to look at him. The alcohol was helping her vocalize the thoughts that had been on her mind most of the evening, since the two of them had rode together in the limo.

"I... I don't think so... and I shouldn't be this happy either."

She turned to look at him. "What does that mean, Tseng? Does that mean you're not happy with Rufus? Because it seemed to me like the two of you are good for each other."

The Turk blushed and looked down, "I... I like him, I do... but... I've loved you since you saved me in Wutai..."

"R-Really...?" Thexi asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"Really..." He gave a small nod, "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "No...please don't be sorry. I don't want you to be sorry, Tseng."

"It's okay that I love you?" He asked softly.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I guess... nothing." Tseng chuckled weakly and looked to the ocean, "I suppose it was just babble..."

_No..._ She turned and looked at him. "Don't say that, Tseng. Don't say that it was just a babble. If you really do feel that way, then I'm glad. I'm glad because that's how I've felt about you all this time. It's not my fault that I bumped into Reno first! Do you know how long I've waited to see you again? Do you?"

"It's true... What I said about loving you. I don't know how long you've waited... no... I assume it's about the same as I waited... Thexi, for all the years that passed, I've thought of you." Tseng confessed, biting his bottom lip, "I never stopped thinking of you..."

She kept her eyes on him. "Do you know how difficult it is for me to be around you, Tseng? I...I'm sure I made you uncomfortable in the car when we first came here. But he doesn't know that you and I...he doesn't know about our past. I have to keep acting the same way I do around him, as if you weren't there. But..." She whispered almost inaudibly, "I would rather have had it so that you were sitting back there with me, and not him."

"I'm happy you think that, Thexi... but don't worry, okay? Just ignore me when you have to, I don't mind." He smiled softly at her, "It's okay. I know you don't mean it."

She sighed, and began to walk towards the water. "You really don't get it, do you, Tseng-chan?"

"What do you mean?" He blushed faintly at the suffix added to his name.

"What I'm saying is that I would rather it be _you_ that I'm kissing. That it be _you_ that I'm physical with. That it be _you_ that I wake up with. But it can't be that way. You're with the President, and I'm with your subordinate." She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the surf. "I cannot get between you and that man. If it were anyone else, I would not hesitate. But considering who Rufus is, there is no way that I want to fuck with that." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, hugging herself tightly.

Tseng hugged her to himself and gently began petting her hair, "If he was someone else... and you came along, I would have dumped him in an instant... I can't upset him, Thexi. He could have me killed..."

"Then I guess we'll just have to become the best of friends," Thexi leaned back against him. "And ignore those pesky feelings for each other.."

"I don't want to ignore them..." He whispered, holding her close, "I want to act on them..."

Thexi moaned softly. "I want you to as well, Tseng. But I don't want you to die. I...I just found you again. I can't lose you again that fast. I can't."

"I don't want to die either... I love you, Thexi. I really do." He smiled softly, "I'm glad you care about me as well."

She turned around to face him, staying in his arms. "Of course I care about you, Tseng. I love you."

"I'm so happy to hear that." He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers just for a short moment.

That warmth that had appeared when she took his hand returned in full force the moment his lips touched hers. She leaned her body forward, kissing him once more, the first kiss too short. The Turk parted his lips with a soft moan, his arms holding her closer to his body. Not ready to part, she opened her mouth with a sigh, the moment she had been waiting for so many years to happen was finally here, and she wasn't about to stop it just yet. Tseng slipped his tongue past her lips and moaned softly at it touched her own slippery muscle. She clung to him as their kiss deepened, marveling at how much nicer it felt to kiss him, to feel his body pressed to her.

Tseng held her tighter, kissing her passionately. Moaning into the kiss, she gently stroked her tongue against his more, savoring each taste she had of him.

He pulled away for air, blushing, "Th- Thexi..."

"Sorry..." Thexi said, stepping backwards. "I should have stopped sooner. My sincerest apologies, Tseng. I don't know what came over me."

"D- Don't be sorry... please, don't be." His arms fell to his sides.

Blushing faintly, she touched one of his hands. "I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I'm sorry I let myself get carried away. Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I want more." Thexi stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I want more, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I want more too, Thexi... so I understand..." He smiled softly at her.

She smiled softly. "Come on, want to go back inside?"

"Sure." He held her hand and began walking with her to the house.

Thexi slipped her sandals back on. "Assuming our lovers haven't fallen asleep, what did you feel like doing? Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired, no. If you want - if you're not tired - I can bring you by the hot tub?"

"Ooooh..." She nodded her head, opening the front door for them. "I did bring my swimsuit. If you don't mind waiting while I change?"

"I don't mind at all, beautiful." He smiled at her, walking inside the estate.

Giggling, she looked around. "Which way was that room? This place is like a maze."

"Follow me." He walked down a hallway, headed toward the rec room.

Staying close to him, she walked down the long hallway, her giggles trailing into silence the closer they got to the room. "What...what is that sound?"

"I don't know..." He slowed down, listening to the noise coming from the room.

Thexi's mouth dropped open when she heard the unmistakable sound of one of the noises Reno made during sex. "T-Tseng...let's go." She didn't want to go any closer, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay..." He took her hand in his and smiled weakly, "Come on..."

She walked with him back to where her room was. "Do you have swim trunks, Tseng? Will you go in the hot tub with me?"

"I don't really handle water well... but I'll certainly keep you company, Thexi."

"Oh? Then why did you suggest going out to the hot tub? We don't have to do that, Tseng. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. That seems rather silly."

"You seemed to enjoy the ocean... I thought you'd like the hot tub. Oh, but I know where I can bring you." He smiled, "There's a really pretty room in this mansion. Rufus' mother used to spend her time there."

Thexi smiled brightly. "Okay!" She began walking with him, only to suddenly stop. "It's...it's not near _that_ room, is it?"

"No, it's on the other side of the building. That's why I thought of it..."

Letting out a relieved sigh, she nodded her head. "Then, show me the way?"

Tseng led her to the room that Rufus' mother used to keep to herself in. He opened the door when they reached it, showing a beautifully painted room full of souvenirs and paintings. The large window to the far side of the room faced the ocean and had a lovely white balcony.

"Oh, Tseng! This room is so beautiful!" She walked around, looking at all the small trinkets.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled at her, watching as she looked around.

She walked over to where the balcony was, opening the doors to step outside. "It is absolutely breathtaking, Tseng."

He walked beside her and set his hand on her shoulder gently, "Isn't it?"

Leaning back into him, she nodded her head. "The view of the ocean is so pretty from up here."

The Turk wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "I agree."

"Tseng..." She spoke quietly, as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure our lovers are...enjoying each other?"

"Yeah... I... I think so too..."

Thexi kept her voice soft. "Is...is it bad that I don't really care?"

Tseng shook his head, "No... at least, I hope it isn't... because I don't care either..."

She turned around. "You don't?"

"Not really... because... in my heart... I'm hoping that now we can be together..."

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair gently. "You too, huh?"

The Turk leaned into her touch and smiled, "Yeah..."

"I want to kiss you again," Thexi said, running her fingers through his hair some more.

"No one's stopping you, beautiful..."

Moaning softly, she gently guided his head down towards hers. "Say that again, Tseng..." She brushed her lips across his.

He let out a soft moan and smiled, "What? That no one's stopping you... my beautiful Thexi...?"

"Oh, Tseng..." She kissed him softly, letting the kiss start slow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips just a touch for him. Tseng slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning softly at her unique taste. Thexi deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

The Turk pressed his body to the nurse's. He broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "Thexi... I love you..."

She moaned softly, pressing her lips back against his. He held her close, hands gently pressing to her lower back. He kissed her back softly, lovingly. Pulling back gently, she spoke softly. "Say it again, Tseng..."

"I love you, Thexi..."

Pulling back, she looked up at him with a soft wonder in her eyes. "Can we go to another room? One that's not either of the rooms we're staying in? But with similar facilities?" She didn't want to just come out and say 'Get me to a bed now', so she tried to phrase her question with as much potential behind it that she could. "Please...?"

The Turk gave a quick nod, "Y- Yeah..." He scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style, and quickly carried her to a spare bedroom.

Not caring that she was in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the side of his neck. She inhaled, moaning softly as she caught hints of his aftershave. "Gaia, you smell so good, Tseng..." She let her lips kiss the side of his neck, teasing him with just a brush of her lips.

Tseng groaned low under his breath as he walked to the bed in the small room. He gently set her down before crawling over her on his hands and knees, "Shiva, Thexi..." He muttered in Wutaiian, "You have no idea how bad I need you..."

"I've needed you since we first met, Tseng..." She was first to take off her shirt, revealing her lace bra to him. "You don't know how often I've dreamed of this...and now..." She felt her body shake as he watched her. "Tseng..."

The Turk licked his dry lips and kept his eyes on her chest, "Y- You're so beautiful..." He kept to Wutaiian, as it was easier for him to focus while using his native language. His hand slowly traced her side, moving up to her chest. Arching up into his hand, Thexi let out a soft moan. He leaned down, kissing her softly, his hands massaging any and every available patch of skin. The hair on her body stood on end as she felt his hands touch her. His touches were warm and inviting, making her body feel like it was on fire.

"Thexi..." He purred softly, leaning to nuzzle her neck gently.

She pulled on his tie, attempting to untie it with her left hand. "Someone needs to catch up on their lack of clothing, mister..." She giggled, falling back on the bed, unable to work her hands properly.

Obeying her quickly, the Turk sat up on his knees and stripped out of his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt. He tossed the clothing to the floor, not at all caring where it went. She reached up, running her hand along the planes of his chest, touching the small scars that seemed to be scattered across his body.

"You Turks sure do have a lot of scars, don't you." Her hand trailed a particularly long scar, blushing faintly.

Tseng quickly looked away from her, a deep blush crawling over his cheeks, "S- Sorry... do you want me to put my shirt back on?" He suddenly felt very aware of each mark across his torso, each line of twisting, healed skin.

"Why would I want that...?" She asked, reaching up to turn his face back towards her. "Tseng, you're beautiful. Plus, I want you to take your clothes _off_, not back on." She giggled softly, stroking his cheek with a soft caress.

"Even with my scars..?" He nuzzled her hand, leaning into the touch on his cheek.

She stilled her hand. "Did you forget how we met, Tseng?"

He shook his head and chuckled softly, "No... and I realize how silly my question was right now."

"So...do you honestly think I care about your scars...?" Thexi lowered her head, kissing one of the scars on his chest gently.

He shook his head again and moaned softly, his back arching, chest pushing closer to her, "N- No..."

"Good..." She kissed another scar of his. "Because I really don't, Tseng..." She let her tongue run along the raised flesh, melting into his embrace.

The Wutaiian let out a deep moan, arching his back a bit more, "Thexi... that... it feels so good..."

"Does it...?" She licked the scar more, enjoying the moans he was making for her. His moans went straight to her core, making her wet faster than any man had made her before.

The Turk Director shuddered, his hands moving to settle on her sides. He let out a deep moan, "Thexi..." he kept his voice soft, trying to keep it even, "You're... amazing..."

"We're just getting started, Tseng..." She kissed the center of his chest. "Gaia, I've had so many dreams about this moment..."

"R- Really?" The Turk stuttered, his faint blush getting darker, "I... I have too..."

She stopped kissing his chest, looking up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Tseng?"

The Wutaiian nodded, meeting her eyes, "Yes... I'm positive."

"What about Rufus...?" She lowered her head back down, resting against the pillow. "I mean, I know what we heard...this isn't..." She took a deep breath. "This isn't out of spite, right? What we're doing right now?"

"Not to me, it isn't." Tseng said, moving his hand to cup her cheek gently, "I really do love you, Thexi."

She turned her face, nuzzling his hand. Reaching down, her fingers slipped against the side of her bra, pulling a small package she had tucked away. She hadn't known how the evening was going to go, and even though her and Reno had just recently been together intimately without a prophylactic, she figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Blushing, she handed him the golden wrapper, trying to keep her breath even. "Here..." She said, pressing it into his palm.

The Turk felt his face get hotter and he sat up on his knees, ripping the small package open. "I'm glad you had one... I forgot we needed it." He chuckled softly at his own stupidity as he wiggled out of his pants and boxers, slipping the condom onto himself.

"I didn't have pockets in my skirt, so I put it in the only place I knew it would be inconspicuous." She giggled softly. "Do...do you want me to take it off?" She pulled on the straps of her bra, unsure if he wanted her naked or, if what she had taken off was enough.

"I do... I want to see all of you, Thexi..." He let out a soft moan, watching her pull at her bra straps.

Her hand dropped, tugging gently on the elastic band of her skirt. "Help me...?" She looked up at him, smiling shyly.

Tseng nodded his head, his index finger slipping between her skirt and skin. He leaned forward and met her lips with a loving kiss, pulling her skirt down her legs. Thexi moaned softly into the kiss, lifting her hips up to help him slip the fabric off of her body.

He ran his hands over her body slowly, moaning softly. "Thexi... I don't know how long I can wait..."

"Take me, Tseng...I want to feel you inside of me..." She quickly ripped her bra off her body, now as naked as he was.

Tseng settled between her spread legs, positioning himself carefully. He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Are you sure, Thexi..? It's the last time to stop... After this, there's no going back. I love you so much."

"How can I say no, when you tell me that you love me?" Thexi asked, staring up into his eyes. "I know there's no going back, Tseng...I still want to do this." Leaning up, she kissed him softly in return. "Please...make me yours. I should have always been yours, Tseng. I know I always wanted to be..."

Tseng pushed his hips forward, moaning loudly as he felt Thexi's heat around him. "Oh... Shiva..."

"Aaah...Gaia..." Thexi moaned, arching her chest up as she wrapped her leg around his waist. "Slo...slower..."

The Turk groaned, slowing down his rocking hips to small thrusts, "I... Sorry... my love..."

"It feels...so good..." She rocked with him, crying out with each thrust. He rocked slowly, pushing deep inside her with each jerk of his hips. He moaned deeply, leaning his head back, eyes closed.

She pulled the leg that was wrapped around him up towards her chest, forcing him to penetrate her deeper, making her gasp in pleasure. Thexi wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Tseng pressed close to her body, moaning low in his throat. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, licking at the silky soft skin. She tilted her head, allowing him more access to her neck, moaning softly into his ear as she felt his tongue on her skin. Tseng rocked his hips a little faster, nipping at her neck gently.

"Tseng..." Thexi moaned into his ear. "I'm...I'm..." She rocked her hips faster.

"Come for me..Thexi..." He moaned low, kissing her passionately, his rocking faster.

Her moan was captured by his mouth, clinging to him as she climaxed, her body on fire as her orgasm tore through her entire body. She had never had an orgasm this intense with any of her other lovers, the duration of it still continuing as she felt him increase his speed. Just moments after Thexi reached her climax, Tseng came; he let out a long moan, his body shuddering as he did. Breaking off their kiss, she lowered her leg, panting softly.

"T-Tseng..." She opened her eyes, panting softly as she gazed up at him.

He looked into her eyes, panting softly, "Y- Yeah..?"

"That was..."

A soft smile creased his lips, "Amazing..?"

"Yes!" She giggled, smiling brightly. "Is...is that okay?"

"It's perfect, Thexi..."

She kissed his jawline, breathing in his heady scent. "Should...should we go back to the entertainment room..? Do you think they're even wondering where we are?"

"W- With what... was going on..." He panted, "I doubt it..."

Thexi kissed the side of his neck. "I agree...but...what do you want to do?"

"No idea.." He chuckled breathlessly.

She giggled softly. "You are no help at all, are you, Tseng?"

"Not when I'm... as relaxed as I am now..."

Reaching up, she gently pulled the hair tie out of his hair, running her fingers through his silky locks. "Relaxed, hmm?"

The Turk smiled softly, leaning into her touch, "Very..."

"A quick nap, then? Before we go back downstairs?" She kept running her fingers through his hair, amazed at how soft it was. "Why do you never wear your hair down?"

"Sure... and I don't wear it down because... it gets in the way on the job..."

She giggled softly. "I see. I suppose that makes sense. I tend to wear my hair up, as it's a major no-no to have your hair exposed when in the OR."

"You look good with your hair up..." He smiled, "It's how you wore it on the battlefield..."

"How do you even remember that...?" She asked, her hands becoming still as she looked at his face.

"I would never forget the moment I first fell in love..."

Blushing, Thexi kissed him softly. "This is going to be a very difficult weekend, Tseng."

"I know, Thexi... and for that, I'm very sorry..."

Shaking her head, Thexi hugged him close to her. "Please...don't be sorry...I'm not. I'm so glad that this finally happened...I've loved for you so long, Tseng..."

"I've loved you too, Thexi... Ever since I first saw you..." He nuzzled her neck gently.

She moaned softly, leaning her head back. "Tseng..."

"Yes, Thexi?" He licked at her neck and smirked.

"Don't stop..." She leaned her head back more, gently tugging on his hair.

"I won't..." He nipped gently before licking over the spot.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Rufus nuzzled the side of Reno's neck. "Want me to pull out, Reno...?"

Reno shook his head quickly, "Fuck no..."

Groaning low in his throat, Rufus pulled him closer to his body. "You sayin' you want some more..?"

The Turk rocked his hips, licking his dry lips, "Damn right, yo..."

"What...what about Thexi...and Tseng...?" Rufus pushed himself back deeper into Reno, moaning as he felt the redhead clench around him.

"You think I c'n really..." He moaned deeply, pushing his ass back against the blond, "think o' them at a time like this... yo..?"

Rufus held onto Reno's body as he picked him up, gently laying him down on the couch lengthwise, staying buried deep inside of him. "Good...point..." He thrust his hips, slipping further in with their new angle.

Reno stretched his arms above his head and gripped the arm of the couch tightly, moaning loudly as Rufus pushed in deeper, "Fuck...!"

"That feel...good...?" Rufus thrust harder into his body, groaning low in his throat.

"So fuckin' good!" The Turk cried out, legs wrapping around the President's waist, trying to pull him closer, "Fuck me harder!"

Moaning, Rufus obeyed the redhead's command, slamming harder into him. "Gaia...Reno...I'm not gonna...last...long..." He lowered his head, biting Reno's shoulder hard, bucking his hips faster.

Reno let out a sharp cry, his hips pushing back hard, "Ah! Rufus!" He leaned his head back, shuddering.

"Fuck...I could...do this...all night..." Rufus moaned, thrusting harder into him. He bit back down on his shoulder, sucking hard, not caring if he left a mark or not.

The redhead cried out, back arching, hips moving wildly on their own. "Th- Then do it!"

"We...can't..." Rufus lifted his head, moaning loud as he met Reno with each buck of his hips.

Letting go of the couch, Reno moved his arms to wrap around the President's neck, "Then give me a fuck... worth the whole night, yo...!"

"With...pleasure..." Rufus slammed into Reno, driving himself deeper and deeper until his sac was flush against his Reno's ass.

Reno screamed, voice ringing out in the room, "Yes!" He rocked his hips fast, making sure to keep up with Rufus' thrusts.

Buried deep inside of him, Rufus began to move his hips fast, keeping himself fully sheathed in Reno's body, moaning loud with each thrust of his hips. The Turk cried out, body arching, pressing closer and harder into the blond's. Pulling himself until just the tip was still in Reno, Rufus slammed his hips back forward, pushing himself back in as deep as he could go.

Reno screamed out loudly, his own orgasm surprising him. He clawed at Rufus' shoulders, eyes wide. Rufus moaned, quickly following him over as he felt Reno's body clench tightly around his cock.

The Turk groaned low, "F- Fuck..."

Stilling his hips, Rufus panted hard. "I...concur..."

The redhead let out a breathy chuckle and nuzzled Rufus' neck. "How wa- was it for you...?"

"I want more..." Rufus said, nuzzling Reno's neck in return.

"So... take more, yo..." He grinned, "I'd be 'appy ta... play 'round some more..."

Rufus lifted himself up, and looked into the redhead's aquamarine eyes. "Do you really want that?"

"Why would I not, yo...?" He gently ran his hand through Rufus' silky hair, "I always liked ya... this is like a dream come true..."

Slipping out of him, Rufus laid next to Reno on the couch, resting his head against his shoulder. "I...I had no idea, Reno."

The Turk let out a low grunt and he shifted to cuddle against the blond, "Well, I didn' really wantcha to know..."

"So, what I said earlier, Reno...Is that why?"

"What do you mean...?"

Rufus spoke softly, lifting his head to look up at him. "Thexi. What about Thexi?"

"I love 'er... I do... I'm jes'... I'm confused right now..."

He rested his head back down on Reno's shoulder. "I understand. I feel the same way..." Rufus' eyes looked at the mark on Reno's shoulder. "Shit."

"Wha'?" He blinked and tilted his head, trying to see what was on him, "Is it a bug?"

Rufus touched his shoulder gently. "No, but you could say it was a bug that caused it." He blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, Reno. I should have been more careful."

"It's okay, Rufus..." He smiled softly, "Don' worry, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked, still blushing.

"Positive." The redhead kissed Rufus' lips gently, "No worries, yo."

The blond nodded his head. "Okay, Reno." He kissed the red mark. "Maybe we should get dressed? Tseng and Thexi have been gone for quite a long time."

"A'ight." He gave a small nod and carefully sat up.

Rufus grabbed his pants and boxers up off the floor, slipping them onto his body. He grabbed Reno's, handing them to him. He let out a soft sigh. "This is ridiculous."

As the Turk pulled on the clothes that were handed to him, he looked at the blond and arched a brow, "What?"

"I don't want to get dressed. I want to stay like we are, but we can't." Grumbling, Rufus pulled his button up shirt on, slowly buttoning it up. "Reno, I..."

"You..?" He did the same with his own dress shirt and then pulled on his suit jacket.

Grabbing his blazer off the floor, Rufus sat back down, slipping his shoes back on. "I don't know what I want. I want you, but I want him. That's not fair, is it?"

"Well, ya still got him, yo." Reno gave a slight nod, slipping his feet into his boots.

Rufus pulled Reno towards him, hugging him close. "But I'd rather sleep with you," he whispered into his ear.

Before Reno could answer, the door began to slowly open. Jumping to the other side of the couch as nonchalantly as he could, Rufus smoothed out his jacket and kept his eyes on the door. Reno quickly propped his feet on the coffee table, trying his best to look like he hadn't been doing anything wrong. He grinned when he saw Thexi and Tseng come in, his heart pounding in his chest, "Hey, bossman! Hi, babe!"

Thexi gave the redhead a bright smile. "Hi, Reno." She giggled, stumbling a little as they walked in. After Tseng and her had taken a short nap, they had both decided to act as if they had heard nothing before, wanting to give both of their lovers a chance to explain. They both knew that it may not happen, but they didn't really care. Thexi looked up at Tseng, flashing a small smile at him.

Tseng smiled softly, he wanted to direct it at Thexi but was worried about questions from his lover. He walked over to the couch and gently kissed Rufus' forehead, "Hello, Sir."

"Did you two have a nice walk?" Rufus asked, smiling at Tseng. Thexi made her way over to where Reno was and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rufus tried to pay no attention, but couldn't stop the sharp pain that raced through his heart at the small gesture.

"We did. What did you do when we were gone?" He smiled softly, running his hand through the younger man's hair. Reno held Thexi close, his hands on her hips. Out of the corners of his eyes he watched as Tseng's hand moved through the silky blond locks, jealousy swimming through his system.

Leaning into his touch, Rufus let his eyes slip close. "Mmm...watched a movie. We were just about to come and find you."

Tseng arched a perfect black brow, his hand continuing to run through Rufus' hair, "Oh?"

"Yes," Rufus nodded, pointing to the blank television screen. "The movie was all done. But you got here first." He leaned into his touch more.

The Director smiled softly, "Looks like I really can read your mind, Sir."

"Yeah..." Rufus' voice trailed off, praying that the Director couldn't actually read his mind. Because if he could, he would be pretty upset since all that was fleeting through his mind was the redhead that was mere inches away from him.

Thexi nuzzled the side of Reno's neck. "Baby...? I'm sleepy. Do you mind if I go call it a night?"

"Sure, babe. Want me ta carry you to th'room?" Reno asked.

Pulling back, she shook her head. "I think I can walk." She giggled softly, slipping off of his lap. "Did you want to join me? Or are you still wide awake?"

"I'd be happy to join you," He stood and reached to hold her hand before looking at the other two in the room, "G'night, bossman, g'night, Pres'."

Thexi looked over at both Rufus and Tseng. "Good night. See you in the morning?" Her eyes lingered on Tseng's for a second longer than they had with Rufus', silently wishing him a good night.

Tseng nodded his head and smiled gently at the two, "Goodnight."

She took Reno's hand, and began to walk out the door. Rufus watched the two of them, hating to watch the redhead leave with someone other than himself. But it wasn't fair to the man who's hand was still running through his hair, and he knew that. "Goodnight, you two. Sleep well."

The Wutaiian Turk turned to look at his lover and kisses his cheek gently, "Rufus, would you like to head to bed as well?"

"I think so," Rufus yawned after returning a kiss on Tseng's cheek.

Tseng got up from the couch and scooped Rufus up in his arms. He held the President close and smiled, his heart aching because of how he had to act. He was not all that sure if he loved Rufus after all. "Alright, Sir."

"Did you have a nice time tonight at dinner, Tseng?" Rufus asked, resting his head against his lover's chest.

"I did... Did you?" As the two spoke, Tseng made his way, with Rufus, to the President's bedroom.

The blond nodded his head. "I did. It was nice. I'm glad that Thexi and Reno accepted our invitation."

"As am I." He smiled softly.

When they got to the bedroom, Rufus fell out of Tseng's arms gracefully. "I think I'm going to take a shower before going to bed. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, Sir... Why would it not be okay?"

"I don't know," Rufus chuckled. He began to undress, placing his clothes on the stationary chair that was in the corner of his bedroom. "If you feel like joining me, you are more than welcome to." He kissed Tseng lightly on the lips before sauntering into the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers.

The elder man watched him walk away, knowing in his heart that he didn't want to join the other man. But in his mind he knew he must. The power that the President held over him was tremendous and Tseng had to keep him happy. Tseng stripped from his own clothing and walked into the bathroom, "I'd like to join you..."

Under the shower already, Rufus turned and looked over at his lover. "Wonderful." He stepped to the side of the large shower, allowing the Wutaiian plenty of room to get in with him.

Tseng got into the shower, letting a soft sigh leave his lips as the warm water fell on him, "I agree..."

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Tseng," Rufus began to rub soap all over his own body, paying special attention to his lower half. He wanted to wash himself of any signs of his indiscretion with the redhead, being as inconspicuous as possible. He stood back under the spray, rinsing the soap off of his lower half.

Glancing over at the blond, Tseng quickly washed himself as his lover was distracted. He made sure to clean every inch of himself that he could. "I'm glad you invited me, Sir."

Satisfied with how clean he was, Rufus turned and looked at Tseng. "Would you like some of the water?" He saw that his lover was covered in soap suds.

The Turk nodded and stepped under the spray when Rufus moved aside. "Thank you." He smiled softly, meeting the other man's eyes with his own.

Rufus placed a hand on Tseng's hips, kissing the man's shoulder. "You're very welcome, Tseng..."

A faint blush spread over the Wutaiian's cheeks and he wrapped the blond in his arms, hugging him to his body, "Sir..."

"I missed you this evening," Rufus heard the lie fall from his lips almost as naturally as the truth would. There was a part of him that had missed his lover, but there was another part of him that had hated when he had returned with the redhead's lover. He kissed the side of Tseng's neck, gently moving them so that the Wutaiian's back was against the shower wall.

Tseng let out a soft groan as he was pushed against the wall, "I missed you too..." He felt his chest tighten as the words were let out into the open; Tseng knew it was a lie. He knew both what he said, and what Rufus said were lies. After all, Reno's noises were obvious when he had heard.

"I'm glad to hear that," Rufus pressed his body closer to Tseng's, amazed at how different it felt. Different from the body that had been pressed against him earlier.

Tseng moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, "Rufus... you feel so nice against me..."

"Do I...?" Rufus gently rocked against Tseng, their groins brushing against each other. "Mmm...you feel good too..."

Tseng bit his bottom lip, muffling a low moan, "Y- You... You feel really good..."

"Yeah...?" Rufus reached down, gently wrapping his hand around Tseng's semi-hard cock, coaxing it to become harder.

"O- Oh.. yeah..." He nodded and gently rocked his hips, pleasure clouding his mind.

Stroking him more, Rufus groaned low in his throat. "Gaia, you feel so good, Tseng..."

The elder man groaned softly, his hips rocking into Rufus' hand, "S- So do you..."

"Can I do more, Tseng...?" Rufus' lips brushed against the side of Tseng's neck, secretly wishing that he would smell the faint musk of tobacco, but found none.

"O- Of course you can... Sir.." He swallowed hard, leaning his head back.

"What can I do, Tseng...?" The blond licked the shell of Tseng's ear, pressing his body closer to him. "How can I make you feel good...?"

"D- Do anything you want..." Tseng blushed, moaning softly, "Y- You know... I like everything you do, Rufus..." He was amazed at how convincing he could make himself sound.

Stroking him more, Rufus groaned low. "Can I...can I be inside of you...?"

The Turk felt a shudder run down his spine, "O- Of course, Sir..."

"Mmm...would you like that...?" Rufus nipped at his neck, rolling his hips as he moved his hand a bit faster.

Tseng nodded his head slowly, "Y- Yes..." He wasn't lying now and he knew it in both his heart and mind. His body ached to be filled, he did not really care how, but he knew that he needed something. Tseng _wanted_ to be dominated, he _wanted_ to be handled roughly.

Rufus gripped his lover's cock just a bit tighter, keeping his thumb pressed against the tip. "Will you turn around for me, Tseng...?" His voice dripped with want, aching to push the Wutaiian against the wall.

"Y- You'll have to let go, Sir..." Tseng groaned, bucking his hips into Rufus' hand.

Moaning, Rufus held on to him, rubbing his thumb across the tip more. "What if I don't want to..."

"Then... I can't turn around..." He bucked again, moaning deeply at the magic Rufus' hands were working.

"Seems like you don't want me to stop either," Rufus groaned, stroking him a bit faster.

"I don't... but... you can't be inside me..." He leaned his head back, mind not functioning properly as he moaned loudly from the pleasure.

Rufus let go of him, quickly turning Tseng to face the wall. He pressed against his entrance with his cock, groaning low as he teased the older man's entrance. "This what you want, Tseng...?"

The Turk let out a small gasp, excitement coursing through his body. "Y- Yes..."

"Badly...?" Rufus kept just the tip buried inside of him, moaning as the anticipation built faster.

Tseng moaned loudly, pushing his hips back, "Y- Yes!"

Pushing forward, Rufus slipped all the way inside of the Wutaiian, groaning low into his ear. Tseng tried his best to grip the slippery shower wall with his blunt nails. He spread his legs further apart and pushed his hips back, moaning low. Rufus thrust into him, placing a hand on his hip as he rocked his hips faster.

"R- Rufus..." The Wutaiian groaned, accent thicker as his need grew, "H- Harder... please..."

Thrusting harder into him, Rufus kissed the side of his neck. "You like it rough, don't you...?" He let his teeth graze against Tseng's pulsepoint, moaning low as he felt his heartbeat against his lips.

Tseng moaned loudly, leaning his head to the side to offer more of his neck to the blond. He pushed his hips back and clenched around Rufus' cock, "I- I love it...! Y- You know I do!"

Rufus bit down on his offered neck, moaning around the wet flesh as he pushed himself deeper into Tseng, forcing him to embrace the shower wall more. The Turk let out a soft cry as he was forced harder against the wall of the shower. His body tightened around Rufus more, wanting to pull him deeper, feel more of him. Sucking hard on his lover's neck, Rufus began to pound into him hard, growling low in his throat as the tight heat surrounded him.

"F- Fuck!" Tseng cried out, "R- Rufus!"

Bucking his hips faster, Rufus released Tseng's neck. "Touch...yourself...Tseng..."

Obeying quickly, the Turk reached down and began to stroke himself. He moved his hips back against Rufus and forward into his hand, moaning loudly. Pushing himself in as deep as he could go, Rufus hit Tseng's prostate dead on, groaning low as he felt Tseng clench tightly around him.

The Wutaiian let out a sharp scream as he came suddenly, coating the shower wall with his essence. Moaning loud, Rufus quickly followed him over the edge, pushing himself in as deep as he could go as he released inside of his body.

"Ah... Sir..." Tseng panted, his body trembling as he tried to keep himself standing.

Rufus pulled out of him gently, holding Tseng carefully. He was used to their routine, knowing that when he pushed him as hard as he did, Rufus cared for his lover as gently as he could. "Can you still stand, Tseng?" He panted softly, more worried about the Wutaiian than he was about himself.

The Turk blushed deeply, breathing heavy, "I- I'm okay, Sir... I can s- stand..."

"Do you want to get out of the shower now?" Rufus kissed his cheek, holding him close to his body.

Nodding slowly, Tseng rested some of his weight on his lover, "Y- Yes..."

"Alright," Rufus held him close with one arm while reaching over to turn the water off after quickly rinsing off both their bodies with the spray of the water. "Would you like for me to get a towel for you?"

Shaking his head, Tseng stood up straight, "N- No... I can do it..."

Rufus let go of him slowly, and opened the shower door. He grabbed a towel for himself, and started to dry off. Tseng stepped out of the shower carefully, not wanting to slip and fall. He took a towel from the rack and began drying himself off. Rufus looked over at his lover, and felt a blush cross his cheeks. Reaching over, he touched Tseng's lower collar.

"I think I got carried away," Rufus spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Tseng." He wrapped the towel around his waist, pushing his wet hair off of his forehead.

Inwardly, the Wutaiian sighed, "It's alright, Sir..." He wrapped his own towel around himself and turned to give Rufus a small smile, "I belong to you after all." _As far as you know._

Rufus blushed deeply and left the confines of the bathroom, heading towards the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty exhausted."

Following him, Tseng gave a slight nod, "I am too."

"Mmm..." Rufus crawled under the sheets, resting his head against his pillow. "Do you think we should all go out for breakfast in the morning? Or..." He yawned softly, turning over to look at Tseng, "or should we do something here?"

The elder man got under the sheets as well, though he wasn't very tired at all, "It's up to you, Sir. I'm sure Reno and Thexi will be happy with whatever you choose." He knew, even though Rufus didn't, that what he said had a double meaning. A soft snore passed from Rufus' lips, the younger man having already passed out.

Tseng silently got out of bed, making sure not to disturb his lover's rest. He quickly pulled on a pair of silky pajama pants and headed toward the door. The Turk walked out of the room and ran a hand through his hair, walking toward the living room. He walked into the room and stopped when he saw Thexi sitting on a soft loveseat.

Looking up, Thexi giggled quietly. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really," Tseng replied, walking further into the room.

She moved over on the couch, patting the seat near her. "Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to." He sat beside her and kissed her cheek gently.

Looking at his shoulder, Thexi let out a soft sigh. "Rufus sure seems to have a biting fetish, doesn't he?" She placed her hands in her lap, looking down. "Sorry, Tseng."

"No... I'm the one that should apologize..." Tseng closed his eyes, "It's not like I asked him to do this to me..." He opened them and looked at Thexi, "Wait, why do you say he has a fetish? It's just one mark..."

Thexi closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Reno has a similar one on his neck."

_Walking into their room for the weekend, Thexi looked over at Reno. "Baby?" _

_"Yeah, hon?" He looked at her, meeting her eyes._

"_I think I'm going to take a quick shower. My hair is full of sand, from walking on the beach, and my body is kinda sticky." She looked away from him, not wanting to tell him just why she wanted to take a shower. "You gonna go to sleep?" _

_"Alright, babe." He gave a slight nod, "I might sleep, can I use th'bathroom quick before you?"_

_Thexi nodded her head. "Of course. Did you...did you want to take a shower with me?" She fiddled with the bottom of her top, looking down at the floor. _

_"Oh, I'd love to, Thexi." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek._

"_I'll let you use the bathroom first, okay?" She looked up at him, smiling. _

_"Thanks, babe." He grinned at her._

_She felt her heart pang as she watched him walk in, taking notice of something she thought she had seen on the side of his neck. She started to get undressed, not wanting to leave her nice clothes rumpled on the floor of the bathroom. _

_The young Turk walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He peeled his shirt collar back and rolled his eyes when he saw the mark that Rufus left on his skin. He quickly went through the medicine cabinet and smiled when he found a box of water-proof band-aids. The redhead covered Rufus' mark up with the bandage and threw away the wrapper. He flushed the toilet because he was sure that Thexi thought he just needed to pee. Reno opened the door to the bathroom and smiled, "I'm done, love."_

"_Thanks, baby," Thexi said, walking into the bathroom completely naked. She went over to the large shower and turned the water on, stepping into it, once she saw steam rising up. She turned and looked at him, glancing at the mark she had thought she had seen. However, instead of a mark, now there were two band-aids. "Care to join me?" _

_The Turk stripped and removed the tie from his hair. He got into the shower and hugged Thexi close, kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes, hugging him back, trying not to let the thoughts of the man she had been spending the last couple of hours with invade her mind. However, one touch of Reno's body, and she couldn't stop comparing the two, making her heart ache, but she wasn't sure which man it ached for. _

_Reno kissed her cheek once more and spoke into her ear, "You're beautiful..." He ran his hands down her sides and smiled softly._

"_Thank you," she spoke quietly, shivering at how his hands felt on her body. "You're not so bad looking yourself, baby.." She kissed the side of his neck, the one without the water-proof band-aids, licking his salty skin. _

_The Turk let out a soft groan, tilting his head to the side. "Glad ya think so..."_

"_Baby..." Thexi moaned softly. _

_"Yeah, love?" He groaned softly._

"_Shouldn't we be...you know...showering...?" She stopped licking his neck, raising her head up to look at him. _

_"I guess..." He let out a soft moan, looking at her, "But... then we'll get dirty again." He smirked softly._

_Giggling, she looked into his aquamarine eyes, "Are you saying you want to bang me, Reno?" _

_"Kinda, yo..." He chuckled, "I wouldn'ta put it that way."_

_She lowered her lips to the base of his neck, licking slowly. "Oh...? And how would you have put it, then?" _

_He rocked his hips forward, letting out a soft moan, "I woulda said... I wanted ta make love to ya..." A light blush covered his cheeks, not knowing if it was real love._

_Thexi began to kiss his chest, peeking up to look at the offending band-aids before continuing to kiss more of his chest. "That's nice," she said, sinking down to her knees. "But what if that isn't what I want, Reno...?" She kissed his lower stomach, glancing up. _

_The Turk moaned deeply, his body shivering, as he looked down at his lover, "Th- Then... you can do wha'ever you wan', babe..."_

"_Wonderful," Thexi kissed her way further down his body until she arrived at the place she wanted to be. She licked him slowly, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the distinctive smell of another man on her lover's body. She kept her eyes closed tightly, imagining the redhead to be the man she had been with earlier, her brain attempting to play tricks on her as she swallowed the redhead's cock down her throat. Reno let a deep moan leave his throat, his hips rocking slowly. She relaxed her throat, holding onto his hips gently as she sucked him gently, moaning softly. _

_He weaved his fingers through his hair and groaned low, "Thexi..." Bobbing her head, she swallowed him down her throat more. Reno tightly gripped her hair and pushed her head down a little more, "Fuck, babe... Jes' a lil' more..." She sucked on him faster, moving as his hands dictated to her. _

_The Turk let out a low groan as he came, his body trembling as he released. "Fuck..."_

_Swallowing down his release with a soft moan, Thexi looked up at him. She licked him clean, before she nuzzled his upper thigh. "That feel good, baby...?" _

_"So fuckin' good..." He gently pet her hair._

_Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the twist in her stomach. "I'm glad, love." She stood up, wiping her mouth off. "Shall we finish our shower?" _

_"A- A'ight..." He stood up straight and hugged her gently, "Thanks, baby..."_

_Thexi hugged him in return. "You're welcome." She could feel herself becoming more and more detached, hating the lies that were happening. _

Thexi picked up the glass of wine she had poured herself before coming into this room. "He covered it with two fucking band-aids, Tseng. I mean, does he think I'm some idiot?" She took a sip of the red liquid, allowing a single tear to slip from her eye.

Tseng gently wiped away her tear and shook his head, "I think it's more he's an idiot than you are, Thexi. He's not all that bright."

"I suppose," she leaned towards him. "I guess we all have our kinks, hmm?" She glanced at the mark on Tseng's neck, sighing softly. "It is what it is, I suppose." She sipped more of her wine before setting the glass back down.

He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry, Thexi... I... I just thought we should pretend we never saw them... so i didn't say anything about it... I would have told him not to mark me..."

"It's fine, Tseng. I'm not upset with you, or with anyone really." She giggled softly, masking her hurt with a soft laugh. "I did the same," she said, speaking softly.

"Thexi... I really wish... I wish I could be with only you..."

"Do you think it's safe for the two of us to be out here like this?" She asked, ignoring his statement for the moment.

Tseng looked off to the side, moving his hands to his lap, folding them together. "I don't know..."

"I know that Reno is passed out. He was snoring rather loudly when I left. I even shook him a little, just to make sure I didn't wake him up." Thexi rested her head against Tseng's arm, keeping her head facing forward.

"Rufus is asleep as well... he was very tired... I doubt I woke him up, though, I didn't really check."

She lifted her head up. "Sorry..." Thexi moved over some, to allow the Wutaiian more room. "I'm sure he's asleep. Hell, who's the say that they aren't engaging in another romp in the hay?" Thexi sighed softly.

"You don't have to move away, Thexi..." The Turk sighed softly, "I hope they aren't..."

She placed her head back against his shoulder, resting against his arm. "Well , if they are, you've got me to keep you company. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it's okay, Thexi." He kissed the top of her head gently, "We'll keep each other company."

Thexi nodded her head, closing her eyes. "I like the sound of that very much, Tseng."

"I'm glad, Thexi." He smiled softly, holding her close.

Resting against his chest, she let out a soft yawn. "I hope I don't fall asleep..."

"You can sleep if you want to," He said softly, "I don't mind."

"Mmm...you sure...?" Thexi asked, snuggling closer to Tseng's warmth, feeling more comfortable against his body than she had with Reno's. She felt like she belonged in his arms, with a strong sense of security he seemed to provide from just the small gestures Tseng had shown her.

"I'm positive, Beautiful..." He smiled, kissing the top of her head once more.

She smiled softly, resting against his chest. "Beautiful...? No..." She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

A few moments after Thexi fell asleep, the Turk closed his eyes, relaxing in the silence of the room. Before he knew it, he also fell into a peaceful slumber. After an hour had passed, unbeknownst to the two of them, another resident of the house stumbled upon their sleeping forms.

"Now isn't _that_ interesting..." Rufus looked into the room, surprised by what he was seeing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N from A.C.: Updating like a Bawss! **_

_**Reno, Tseng: Me**_

_**Waitress, Rufus, Thexi: Kickcows**_

The next morning, Rufus woke up to find that sometime during the night, Tseng had returned to their room. He looked at the sleeping Wutaiian, trying to not wake the sleeping man. The Turk shifted slightly, pulling Rufus' pillow into his arms, hugging it close to his chest. Rufus got up from the bed, careful to not shift his weight too much. The Wutaiian grumbled softly, rolling over and bringing the pillow with him.

After taking care of his business in the bathroom, Rufus laid back down on the bed, resting his head against the pillow that was now in Tseng's arms. The Turk shifted when an added weight rested on the pillow. He groaned softly and cracked his eyes open. Rufus gave him a small smile as he lifted his head up. "Morning, Tseng."

"Good Morning, Sir..." He smiled softly.

Deciding to not say anything about what he had seen the night before, Rufus placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Did you sleep well, Tseng?"

He gave a small nod and hugged the other man to his chest. "I did... Did you?"

"After I got a glass of water in the middle of the night, yes." Rufus said, gesturing to the empty water glass on his nightstand.

"Did you sleep well before that, Sir?" Tseng questioned, "You seemed very sleepy after our time in the shower."

Not surprised that Tseng didn't question his getting water, Rufus nodded his head. "I did. What can I say, you tired me out?" He smirked, sitting up in bed.

The Turk felt a faint blush raise to his cheeks, "Is that why you needed the drink in the middle of the night? Thirsty because of our time together?" He chuckled softly, "Do you get thirsty when you get tired?"

"Sometimes," Rufus said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You're so cute, Sir." The Wutaiian smiled softly.

"Would you like to go and see if the other two are awake and interested in some breakfast?" Rufus asked, stretching his upper body.

"Sure... Do you want me to go with you?"

Rufus slipped on his house pants, and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "If you want. Or, I can go and see if the housekeeper has made some coffee, and you can go and see if they're awake?"

"I'm fine with either, Sir." The Turk nodded, standing up from bed, slipping on a fitted tanktop to go with his pajama pants.

Walking over to the door, Rufus gave him a small nod. "Why don't you go and see if they're awake?"

"Okay." He walked after Rufus, "Shall we meet you in the kitchen if they're up, Sir?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Rufus turned around, giving his lover a quick kiss before heading down the hall towards the main part of his house.

Tseng blushed slightly when the blond kissed him, he watched the other man walk down the hallway. He turned and walked to Thexi and Reno's assigned room for the weekend. He knocked gently on the door, waiting for a response.

Lifting her head up, Thexi looked over at the door. "Come in?" She spoke softly, not wanting to wake the redhead that was glomped against her body, snoring against her neck.

Tseng cracked the door open, flinching slightly as his heart ached at the sight. He smiled gently, "Rufus is having breakfast prepared..."

"Thank you," Thexi met his eyes, smiling wistfully as she saw the small flinch on his face. "We'll be out shortly."

"Alright, Thexi... I'll wait outside so I can bring you to the kitchen." He stepped out of the room and closed the door, letting out a shaky breath.

Disentangling herself from Reno, she gently shook the redhead's shoulder. "Baby...baby, time to wake up..." She spoke softly into his ear, not wanting to startle the redhead.

The redhead groaned and cracked his eyes open, "A'ready...?"

"Yes," Thexi said, giggling softly. "It's morning. I think breakfast is going to be served soon." She kissed his cheek before standing up from the bed.

He yawned and rolled onto his back, eyes closing again, "Kay... I'll be out in a minute..."

"Alright." She put on a less revealing top before heading out of the bedroom. She closed the door quietly and saw Tseng waiting in the hallway for her. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Tseng."

Tseng smiled softly, "It's alright. Is Reno coming?"

"He said he'd be out in a minute," Thexi said. Quickly looking down the hallway, she turned back to Tseng, gently pushing him against the wall. Closing her eyes, she kissed him softly, silently praying that no one would see them.

The Turk let out a low groan into the kiss, his eyes slowly closing, body slowly relaxing against hers. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kept her kiss soft, enjoying their moment together. The Wutaiian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they kissed, not focusing enough as the door of the bedroom began to open. The sound of the door opening made Thexi jump away quickly from him, fear quickly coursing through her system as she leaned against the opposite wall.

Tseng blinked slowly after Thexi pulled back, his mind in a happy haze. Reno yawned rather loudly and rubbed his eyes, his morning mood caused him not to care about his surroundings that much. Thexi looked over at Reno. "Morning again, Reno."

The redhead smiled at her sleepily, "Mornin', yo."

"Kitchen, Tseng?" Thexi asked, looking at the Wutaiian

He nodded, "Follow me, please." The Turk quickly headed down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Blinking, Reno looked at his lover, "'s he okay?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be," Thexi lied, taking her lover's hand. They followed Tseng towards the kitchen.

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Tseng walked to where Rufus was standing. "Hello, Sir."

"Ah! Hello!" He said, smiling. "Coffee?" Rufus passed a mug to Tseng. "Morning, you two." He looked at both Thexi and Reno, his gaze lingering a little bit longer on Reno's aquamarine eyes. "Did you sleep alright?"

Tseng quietly sipped his coffee and watched Reno and Thexi, well, watched Thexi.

The redheaded Turk gave a slight nod, "Yeah, yo."

"That's good." Rufus smiled. "Listen, I thought my place was better stocked with food, but it looks like we're missing the bare essentials to make a nice breakfast. Now, we can do one of the following - we can go out to breakfast, there's a nice place down by the water that I've frequented before, or we can go to the market and pick up the material."

Thexi looked at Tseng briefly, meeting his eyes for a second, before looking at Rufus. "It doesn't matter to me, sir."

"Me either, bossman." Reno said with a shrug.

Rufus looked at Tseng. "Then, I guess the deciding vote will be up to you. Which would you prefer, Tseng?"

"We can just go out, Sir... I can drive."

Smiling, Rufus nodded his head. "Alright, then. Is a half hour enough time for you?" He looked at Thexi and Reno. "Or would an hour be better?" Reno looked over at Thexi, waiting for her answer, not caring himself.

"A half hour should be fine, sir." Thexi said, nodding her head.

"Please, Thexi. I'm standing here in my pajamas. You can call me Rufus, you know." He chuckled.

Blushing, Thexi nodded. "Alright, Rufus. Would you like for us to meet you both in the living room in a half hour, then?"

"I think that's a good idea," Rufus said.

"See ya then, bossman!" Reno grinned, taking Thexi's hand.

After getting ready, Thexi walked out of their bedroom wearing a long, cotton maxi dress and a pair of comfortable flip-flops. Reno got dressed in a simple, fitted band t-shirt and jeans. Placing her sunglasses on her head, Thexi looked at Reno. "You okay, baby?"

The redhead smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, yo. Are you?"

"Yes!" She smiled, and walked into the living room, where both Tseng and Rufus were waiting for them. "Sorry if we're late, gentlemen." She giggled, bringing her sunglasses down to rest on her face.

Tseng smiled softly, "You're right on time."

"Shall we?" Rufus headed towards the front door, wearing cargo pants and flip flops, definitely dressing incognito.

Tseng walked up to the front door and opened it, holding it for the others. He was clad in a tank top - almost the same as the one before - and faded jeans. Thexi looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks, Tseng." She followed Rufus out, surprised that the man didn't acknowledge Tseng's kindness.

The Turk's chest swelled with happiness, finally someone he loved thanked him for something he had done. "You're welcome, Thexi."

Reno followed his lover out of the house, "Thanks, yo."

"You're welcome, Reno..."

Rufus stood by the limo, placing his sunglasses on. "Do you remember where the restaurant is, Tseng? I believe we went there the last time we came up here."

Tseng nodded his head as he locked the front door, "I remember, Sir." He walked to the limo and unlocked it, opening the back door for Rufus.

"Do you want me to sit up front with you, Tseng?" Thexi asked, watching as her lover slipped into the car with Rufus. She looked at the redhead, "If you're okay with that, Reno?"

"Sure thing, babe." Reno smiled at her.

Tseng blushed faintly, making sure he could not be seen from where Rufus was seated. "I don't mind, Thexi."

"Kay." She smiled, and walked back towards the front of the car, opening the front passenger door for herself before getting in.

Rufus looked up at Tseng. "Thank you, Tseng." He sat back, stretching out his legs.

The Turk gave a small nod, "You're welcome, Sir." He closed the door to the back of the limo and went around it, getting into the driver's seat.

Thexi looked over at Tseng, her stomach beginning to twist once more, only instead of dread filling her stomach, it was a quiet happiness. "I'm so sorry about this morning, Tseng."

"What do you mean, Thexi?" The Turk smiled softly at her as he started the limo.

She looked at her lap. "I mean what happened in the hallway earlier. How Reno interrupted us."

"Don't be sorry, Thexi," Tseng pulled out onto the road and began driving to the restaurant, "At least we got some time..."

Blushing, she nodded her head. "I wish it had been longer..."

"As do I..."

"Did you move me back into the bedroom? I don't remember leaving the living room." Thexi looked over at him through the corner of her eye. "I...I hope you didn't have to see anything worse than you saw this morning."

Tseng nodded, "I moved you back to your bed... and I don't understand what you mean..."

"I mean, I know that Reno tends to sleep naked." Thexi said, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry if you had to see anything."

"Oh, it's fine, Thexi..." He gave a slight shrug, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"I hope you mean because of work, and not because you two were lovers?" Thexi asked, before she could stop the words for flying out of her mouth. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry! That was uncalled for."

Tseng gave a small chuckle, "It's fine, Thexi. But I'm not that big of a whore. We have showers at the office so you can wash after training."

"I would _never_ call you a whore, Tseng." Thexi slipped into Wutaiinese, wanting the man to know just what she thought of him. "Never has that word ever crossed my mind."

The Wutaiian switched to his native tongue as well, "I know you wouldn't... but it's not like I haven't been called it before." He chuckled softly, "Come visit the ShinRa office someday. See how many rumors you hear."

"Well, you are the boss, yes?" She asked, staying in his native tongue. "I know that with my boss, the rumors about her run rampant in the hospital."

"Add onto that with the fact I'm Wutaiian. Rumors can get pretty nasty."

Thexi placed her hand on his leg, careful to keep it still, not wanting to distract him from his driving. "Well, they're just rumors. I don't think you're nasty, Tseng." She gave him a gentle squeeze before removing her hand.

Tseng gave a soft smile, "Thanks, Thexi... That means a lot."

"You're welcome." She sat back, looking out towards the ocean. "How much longer until we get there, Tseng?"

"Just a few minutes," He responded softly, "It won't take too long."

Shifting a little in her seat, Thexi sighed. "How much do you want to bet that they're doing something in the backseat?"

Tseng took in a deep shaky breath, "I- I don't know... I... didn't even think of it..."

Rufus pressed his nose against Reno's groin, swallowing him down his throat as he sucked hard on his cock, moaning low as he tasted the redhead. Reno let out a deep moan, his hands fisting the blond's hair. He jerked his hips up, shuddering, "F- Fuck... Ruf'..."

Placing his hands on Reno's upper thighs to help keep himself balanced, Rufus moaned lower as he sucked harder on him, relaxing his throat to deepthroat the redhead.

The redhead thrust up hard, moaning loudly as he gripped Rufus' hair tighter, "Fuck... moan again... feels so... damn good..!" Giving into his wishes, Rufus moaned low again, hollowing his cheeks to suck on him more. He rubbed the back of his tongue on the vein on Reno's shaft, anchoring his hands on Reno's thighs.

"A- Ah...! I- I'm gonna come!" The Turk let out a soft cry as he released, bucking his hips, making sure Rufus didn't spill a single drop. Rufus moaned as he swallowed everything, feeling Reno's release slide down his throat as if it were a sweet elixir, one he knew he wanted to enjoy more. He kept his mouth gently sucking until he finally began to feel Reno become flaccid, and only then did he finally let go.

Licking him slowly, Rufus groaned as he pulled away from him. "You taste good, Reno..." He wiped his mouth, making sure that any of the opaque liquid that had slipped out, made its way back into his mouth as he licked his own fingers clean.

The redhead could not tear his eyes away from the young President, watching as he licked his fingers clean. "Y- Yer fuckin' skilled wit' tha' mouth o' yers..."

"Glad you think so," Rufus said, sitting back down on the seat. He adjusted himself quickly, noticing that they were slowly coming to a stop. "I think we're almost to our destination." He ran a hand through his hair, sinking back against the seat.

"B- But... Ruf', what about you..?" The panting Turk looked at the blond, concern in his aquamarine eyes.

He leaned over, quickly pressing his lips against Reno's. "Don't worry about me. There's not enough time for me. Unless we want to let them know...?" He pulled back, looking into Reno's eyes.

"W- We can't let 'em know, Rufus..."

"Then, if you still want to, we can take care of me on our return back home." Rufus kissed his cheek, sitting back as he felt the car come to a stop.

"Deal, yo." Reno said, fixing his boxers and pants.

Once they pulled to a complete stop, Tseng turned the car off. He unbuckled and leaned over, kissing Thexi on the cheek. The Wutaiian got out of the car and went around, opening the door for the men in the back seat. Rufus stood up, thankful that his pants were baggy enough that his small _problem_ was unnoticeable.

"Thanks," Rufus said, smiling at Tseng as he walked over to where Thexi was standing.

The Wutaiian gave a small nod, inwardly surprised at the thank you. He watched as Reno got out of the limo before closing the door and locking the car. Thexi looked at Reno, giving him a small smile. "Enjoy your time in the back, Reno?"

Reno smiled softly, "Yeah, yo. Limos are super fun. Did you have fun wit' Tseng up front?"

"I did." Thexi nodded, following Rufus to the doors of the small restaurant. "Wow, this place is definitely a hole in the wall."

Rufus chuckled. "It's off the beaten path, if that's what you're suggesting, Thexi. I tend to stick to smaller, less popular areas. Easier to enjoy my time, you see." He approached the hostess station, and was immediately whisked away by them to a small table outside.

"You weren't kidding that it was on the beach," Thexi said, noticing the sand was only fifteen feet away from where their table sat under an awning. "Thank you," she said to the server, who placed the menu at her place setting first.

Reno sat beside her, thanking the waitress as he got a menu. Tseng politely pulled out Rufus' chair for him before sitting himself. Rufus sat down, and took a look at the menu. "Everything here is rather appetizing. They also have really good Bloody Mary's, or they do make mimosas, if you'd prefer."

The redheaded Turk nodded, "Sounds good, yo. I'm up fer alcohol."

"Of course you are," Thexi giggled, shaking her head. "I think I may just have some green tea."

"I'll have a drink with you, Reno." Rufus said, smiling. "It's a mini-vacation, Thexi. You should indulge yourself!"

Blushing, she looked down at her menu. "I will later, Rufus."

Their waiter came over to the table. "Hi, Mr. President. Nice to see you back here. What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a Bloody Mary, extra spicy, with your house special." Rufus said, handing her his menu.

She turned and looked at Thexi. "And for you, miss?"

"Green tea and your eggs benedict plate, please." Thexi handed her menu to the woman.

"And for you?" The waitress looked at Reno.

Reno hummed softly, "I'll have a sausage an' cheese omelette... with a vodka an' orange juice."

"Any particular vodka? Or is well okay?" The waitress notated on her pad his order.

"Well, yo."

The waitress nodded. "And for you, sir?" She looked at Tseng.

"Could I please have French toast and an iced tea?" The Wutaiian handed her the menu.

She took the last menu and nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress left the four alone.

Reno smiled happily at no one in particular, "Yummy. I can't wait, yo."

"What did you three feel like doing today?" Rufus asked. "Did you want to spend the day at the beach? Spend the day poolside? Spend the day wandering and having no set plan?"

"'s up to Thexi, yo."

Looking towards the ocean, Thexi shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit of everything? Tseng? Did you have an opinion on an activity?" She looked over at him, smiling.

He shook his head and spoke quietly, "Not really."

The waitress returned with their drinks, setting each down in front of the appropriate person. "Your food should be out shortly." She walked back into the restaurant.

"How about we decide later, then?" Rufus said, picking up his Bloody Mary and taking a sip.

Reno nodded and smiled, "Sure thing, yo."

"Are you okay with that, Tseng?" Thexi asked, after waiting for Rufus to ask him himself.

"Of course, Sir." The Wutaiian nodded.

Rufus nodded. "Okay."

The rest of their breakfast was a quiet affair. They engaged in light conversation, clear that there was an underlying tension amongst the four of them. Their check came, and with a messy scribble, Rufus signed the bill.

"Ready to head back?" Rufus said, standing up with a gentle sway. "Whoops."

"Ah, be careful, Sir." Tseng quickly got up from his seat, worried about the blond.

Reno let out a soft snort, "Yeah, yo. Careful!"

"Those two Bloody Mary's were bloody strong," Rufus cracked up at his own joke. He leaned against Tseng. "Mind helping me to the car, Tseng?"

"Not at all, Sir." Tseng let the blond lean against his side as they walked to the limo.

Reno stood wobbly beside Thexi, "Ain't they cute?"

"You're no better," Thexi laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Need my help to walk you to the car?"

Reno nuzzled his lover's neck, "Kinda..."

"Reno..." She bit her lip, attempting to not be turned on by the redhead's wiley charms. "Come on." She walked slowly to the car, holding Reno close to her.

"Mnkay, babe..." He walked with her, nuzzling her neck as they went.

Thexi looked up over at Tseng when they arrived at the car. "Do you want me to open the door, Tseng?"

"No, no. I've got it..." Tseng maneuvered skillfully and managed to open the door to the limo while keeping Rufus standing.

Falling into the car with a thud, Rufus laughed. "I think I may sleep when we get back home." He dissolved into another fit of giggles as he tried to sit up.

Tseng blinked and stepped to help the blond but was nearly pushed aside by the redhead. The Wutaiian rolled his eyes and stood straight once more, holding the door open. Reno plopped down on a seat in the limo and helped Rufus up. Rufus smiled, his laughter dying down. "Thank you," he said, to no one in particular.

Tseng closed the limo door and went to the passenger side door, opening it for Thexi.

Not caring if the two in the back saw her, she leaned up and kissed the side of Tseng's cheek, pretending to speak into his ear. "Thank you for opening my door, Tseng." She quickly got into the passenger seat, buckling herself in.

A dark blush painted Tseng's cheeks and he nodded, "W- Welcome." He closed the door and rounded the car, opening the driver's side door and getting in.

Once they were alone, Rufus sat up and looked at Reno. "Are you actually drunk, Reno?" His voice was no longer slurring words, but was speaking with proper enunciation.

The redhead smirked and shook his head, "Nope! Did ya hurt yerself when ya fell?"

"No, I'm fine." Rufus wrapped his arm around Reno, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Watching you touch Thexi was driving me nuts, Reno..."

"Really now?" The redhead chuckled softly, pressing his body closer to the blond's.

Pulling him closer to him, Rufus nodded his head. "You got a problem with that, Reno...?"

"No' at all, yo." Reno purred into Rufus' ear, "I'm honored..."

Groaning low, Rufus pulled Reno to sit on his lap. "I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself, when all I can think about is touching you, tasting you, taking you." Rufus placed his hands on Reno's hips, pulling him closer as he began to slowly grind against him.

Moaning softly, Reno rocked his hips against Rufus', "Jes'... make sure no one's... 'round... an' ya can..."

"Deal..." Rufus groaned, rubbing against him more.

Reno moaned low, "I still... gotta make ya come..."

"I know..." Rufus rolled his hips, pushing himself against Reno. "Gaia, do I know..."

"Do ya... know what ya wan'..?" The Turk groaned, rocking his hips.

"You?" Rufus moaned low, pressing his face against the side of Reno's neck.

"I- I mean... what parta me...?"

Lifting his head, Rufus nibbled on Reno's earlobe, careful to not tug on his earring. "Whatever you desire, Reno...We don't have a lot of time to think about it, though."

"Lem'me... suck ya, Ruf'..." The Turk groaned, licking his lips.

Rufus nodded his head, letting go of his ear to allow Reno to move off his body. The redhead slipped off of the blond's lap and got to his knees on the floor of the limo. He smirked up at Rufus and quickly got the President's pants and boxers down enough for his hard member to spring out. He leaned forward and licked at the tip gently before taking the head in his mouth. Rufus moaned low, leaning his head back as he felt Reno's tongue. He gripped the seat, not wanting to assume he could place his hands on Reno's head.

The Turk looked up at the blond, groaning low in his throat. He reached for one of Rufus' hands and moved it to settle on his head. The redhead closed his eyes and sucked hard on the other man's member. Rufus gripped Reno's red follicles, pushing himself against his mouth, moaning loud. "Gaia...!"

Bobbing his head up and down on Rufus' cock, Reno sucked hard, moaning around the thick member in his mouth. He took in as much as he could and moaned louder. Rufus tightened his fingers, moaning as he felt the vibrations of Reno's moan race through his body. "Again!" He begged, pushing his hips forward. The Turk moaned again, loudly, as he sucked harder on the blond's member.

Up in the front seat, Thexi looked over at Tseng. "Are you okay, Tseng?" As she asked the question, her elbow accidentally pressed against the toggle that began to lower the partition. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of moans coming from the back seat.

Tseng tensed up, tightly gripping the steering wheel, as that noise met his ears. He let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Y- Yes..."

Quickly moving her elbow, she pushed the partition back up. "Fuck!" She cried, facing back forward. "Jesus, what the fuck are they thinking?"

Tseng sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep calm, "I don't know..."

"Are you okay? Do you want to pull over? I doubt they'd notice," Thexi said, trying to keep her heart calm.

"N- No, I'm fine." Tseng said softly, "When we get home... It'll be over..."

Crying silently, Thexi looked out the window. "I can't fucking believe them."

The Wutaiian whispered, staring ahead, "I- I'm sorry, Thexi..."

"No, Tseng...Don't be." She wiped her face, keeping her eyes on the scenery. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. Besides, there's a part of me that really doesn't care. Do you know why?"

"Why, Thexi..?"

She turned and looked at him. "Because of you, Tseng."

The Turk smiled softly, "You're sweet, Thexi..."

"I know this must hurt you more, as I'm sure you've been around Rufus a lot longer than I've been around Reno. For that, I'm sorry," Thexi said, reaching over to touch Tseng's arm. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Don't worry about me, Thexi... I'm more worried about you... I know you loved him."

Speaking quietly, she shook her head. "I may have, but I know that in my heart? I've always loved you. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up this lie this weekend with him, Tseng. Not after all this."

"I don't know how I'll be able to either... especially if Rufus... you know..." He sighed softly.

"When we get home, do you feel like going on a walk with me? I...I don't think I want to be around either of them right now. I can't, Tseng." Thexi rubbed her hands together, shaking slightly.

"I'd be happy to, Thexi.."

She looked over at him, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The Turk pulled the car up to the front of Rufus' manor and stopped it, "You're welcome, Thexi."

Rufus groaned as he let go of Reno's hair, shaking his head. "We're...home..." He panted, looking down at Reno.

The redhead swallowed all that Rufus had let go into his mouth before pulling back and licking his member clean. "A'ight..."

"Gaia, Reno..." Rufus watched him as he tucked himself back into his pants. "You are really good at that." He ran his hand through his hair, fixing his pants.

Reno moved to sit up on the seat and he blushed, "I ain't as good... as you..."

"Nonsense..." Rufus said.

As Reno was going to respond, the door to the back of the limo opened, Tseng standing there. The Wutaiian mumbled a soft, "We're at your home, Sir..."

"Wonderful," Rufus said, a bright smile on his face. He slipped out of the car, swaying a little. "Thank you, Tseng."

Thexi stood to the side, keeping her head down. Reno got out of the car after Rufus and heard Tseng shut the door. He walked over to Thexi and smiled softly, "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine," Thexi nodded, lifting her head and giving the redhead a fake smile. "I think I'm going to go for a walk on the beach."

Tseng looked over at her, "I'll go with you, Thexi..." He looked back at Rufus, "If that's okay, Sir?"

"I don't see why not," Rufus said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay, Sir... I'll see you later then?"

Rufus nodded. "Alright. You two be careful." He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"See you later?" Thexi said, looking at Reno. "Unless, I mean, did you want to go too?"

"No, 's okay, yo. You can spend time wit' Tseng." The redhead smiled softly, unaware what he was suggesting, "I'll chill here."

She kissed his cheek, keeping her lips away from his, as she could smell just what was on his breath. "See you in a little while." She looked over at Tseng. "Ready to go?"

"See ya."

Tseng nodded, "I am."

She walked over to him, smiling. "Then let's go." She began to walk towards the beach, a calmness settling over her. As they made their way further away from the house, Thexi reached over and took Tseng's hand, threading her fingers through his, as they walked on the sand together.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N from A.C.: Hi, people. We're back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. By now you should know who belongs to who. :P**_

After they had walked for a good fifteen minutes, Thexi gently let go of Tseng's hand as she sat down on a large dune. She stretched out her legs, lifting her dress up a little to sun her legs. "Thanks for walking with me, Tseng."

The Turk sat beside her and smiled softly, "You're welcome, Thexi."

"Are you still upset?" She rested her head against his arm, staring out at the ocean. "I mean, do we have any reason to be upset with them, when we're sort of doing the same thing they are doing?"

"Well... they did it first after all..." Tseng sighed softly, "I expected more of Rufus..."

Thexi lifted her head up, and sat up straight. "I suppose you're right. Maybe there was something that happened. I mean, in the short time that I've known Reno, I've never heard him say anything about Rufus in any sort of manner."

"Yeah... maybe something did happen... until I learn the reason this happened... I shouldn't be so angry."

She nodded her head. "Now, to figure out a way to ask them without acknowledging we know..." Thexi let out a soft sigh.

The Turk sighed, looking out at the ocean, "I don't know how we can do that..."

"Well, then...what do you suggest? I mean, as much as I love the ocean, I don't think I can stay out here all weekend." Thexi giggled, looking over at the Wutaiian.

Tseng chuckled softly, "I suppose you're right..." He looked at her, "Maybe they'll come clean..."

"You would think, after what they were just doing in the car, that they don't care." Thexi said, letting out a shaky sigh. "Which, truth be told, kinda hurts. I mean, as much as I really want to touch you, and give you the affection I wish that I could give to you, I'm not. I'm stopping myself, and not just because you're the one driving the vehicle." She gave him a weak smile.

"It hurts... It really does. I mean, I don't think I've ever heard Rufus make those noises." He chuckled weakly, "Maybe this is all for the better..."

Turning her body so that her back faced the ocean, she looked at Tseng. "Don't think about those types of things, Tseng. It only leads to more questions and more heartache. What you should be thinking about is that you've got me here. We've finally found each other after all those years, and here we are, with an opportunity right at our fingertips."

The Wutaiian nodded and smiled softly at his love, "You're right... Fate has brought us together again."

"Albeit in a really fucked up way, yes." Thexi said, laughing.

"But at least we're together." He gently kissed her lips, "I've missed you all these years..."

She moved closer to him, pressing her lips back against his. "As have I, Tseng..."

He smiled softly, "When did you move to Midgar..? I'm surprised I never saw you... not that I set foot outside my office often."

"I haven't lived there for too long, so don't worry. Only a few months." She laid down, resting her head on his leg. "And don't worry - I don't get out that often either. I tend to live at the hospital." She looked up at him. "Is this okay?"

The Turk gently began to pet her hair, "Of course this is okay..."

"Alright." She smiled, closing her eyes. "Like I was saying, I tend to just stay at the hospital. I'm really surprised that Dr. Chan let me go with her blessing. But I guess when you say you're going on holiday with the President, it's difficult to say no."

"True." He said with a small chuckle, "One can't really say no to the President."

"I was just happy that I was going to be able to spend more time with you," Thexi spoke softly. "I really didn't care about going away or anything."

"R- Really?" He stuttered, blushing.

Giggling, she nodded her head. "Yes, Tseng. Remember how you just said fate brought us back together? Don't you think that speaks volumes?"

He quickly nodded, "Yeah... Yeah, but... I... um..."

"It's fine," Thexi said, sitting up carefully. "I don't expect you to feel that way." She stood up. "I think I'm going to go wade in the water for a bit." She slipped off her sandals, and began to walk towards the water, trying to save a little bit of her dignity after telling him how she had truly felt.

"N- No! Thexi, no! I didn't mean anything bad!" He quickly got to his feet and chased after her, "Don't be mad at me!"

She looked back at him. "Who said I was mad, Tseng? I obviously made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. Look, if you want to go back to the house, I don't mind. I think I'm just going to stay out here for a bit longer."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, Thexi..." The Turk stopped, not wanting the ocean to touch him. "I didn't mean to say anything bad..."

Getting out of the water, she walked over to him. "Then finish your thought, Tseng. What were you going to say before I jumped to the wrong conclusion?"

"Fate brought us together but when we were with people... Thexi, how can we make this happen?" He bit his bottom lip, looking down to the sand, "I love you, Thexi... but I don't want Rufus to sentence me to death because I cheated on him. Then I won't be able to be with you..."

Thexi sighed. "Right. Because Rufus isn't just any ordinary man." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off her face. "I guess...I guess we're going to have to wait for one of them to say something, I suppose."

The Turk sighed, hugging himself, "I'm sorry, Thexi..."

"Don't be," she unwrapped his arms and placed them around her. "Please don't be sorry, Tseng."

The Wutaiian held her close, pressing his face to her neck, "Why not..?"

"This isn't your fault. You didn't expect to find me, did you? I'm sure that you had hoped, as I had, but I'm pretty sure neither of us planned to be in a relationship with two different people when that happened." She turned her head to the side, allowing for him to have more room against her neck as she hugged him tightly.

The Turk shook his head a little, "I hoped to find you... I'm so happy that I did...I'm so happy we're together..."

"But not." She giggled softly, keeping herself close to him.

"What do you mean?"

Thexi pulled back and looked up at him. "I mean, yes, we're here together. But we're with others. So, that's not really together." She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I suppose you're right..." The Turk sighed, nuzzling her hand gently.

"Come on," Thexi stroked his cheek with her thumb. "We should probably head back soon."

"I don't want to go back," Tseng said softly, "I don't ever want to go back and deal with them..."

Stroking his cheek, Thexi gave him a small smile. "I don't want to go there either, but what if they've come to their senses and decided to tell us about them?"

"I hope they do... I don't like having to lie to Rufus..." He sighed softly, "I would rather just tell him that I love you..."

She removed her hand from his face, and turned towards the water. "Even if you don't like lying to him, it seems as if he's got no qualms about lying to you. Same with Reno." She let out another soft sigh. "I really thought he was different."

Tseng nodded slowly, "I thought they both were... I just... I really never thought... that Rufus or Reno would be the cheating types.."

"You've known them a lot longer than me," Thexi said, staring off into the ocean. "Look, can we not talk about this anymore? It's making my stomach and heart hurt, and I don't want to feel that way when I'm with you. I'd rather feel happy when I'm with you. You always brought a smile to my face before, even though you were pretty much drugged up or unconscious when I saw you." She laughed, turning to look at him.

The Turk felt a blush appear on his cheeks, "Sorry... A- And that's not my fault... those drugs were strong..."

"Nothing but the best," Thexi said, laughing.

He chuckled softly, "Thank Shiva."

"Come on," Thexi took his hand and began to walk down the beach, walking the opposite direction of Rufus' house, not ready to go back either.

…

Rufus looked over at the clock on the wall, fidgeting a little. "I wonder how long the two of them are going to be on their walk for."

The redheaded Turk shrugged, "I dunno, yo..."

"Do you want something to drink, Reno? I should have asked before, but I didn't expect them to be gone this long." Rufus ran a hand through his hair, unable to control himself from fidgeting more.

"Uh, sure, Ruf'. You want me to get 'em? You okay?"

He gave a small nod of his head, taking off his jacket. "Are you warm? I'm a little warm." He fanned himself, sitting back on the couch, keeping an eye on the redhead.

The redheaded Turk shrugged slightly, "A lil', yo. I'll be right back, 'kay? Gunna go get the drinks." He stood and waited for Rufus' affirmation.

"No problem, Reno." Rufus gave him a small smile, watching him leave the room. He began to unbutton his shirt, thankful he had decided to wear an undershirt today.

Reno left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He remembered being in this manor only once yet remembered the building's hallways quite well. He opened the door to the kitchen and walked over to the cabinets, opening a few before finding the liquor one. Picking what he wanted, he found the cups and took one out, pouring himself a drink. Unsure of what Rufus wanted, he poured another glass before putting the bottle away. He then opened up the fridge and took out a beer, deciding to bring both to Rufus. Carefully juggling all three drinks, the Turk made his way back to the room Rufus was in. He walked through the open door and closed it with his hip; sitting down beside the President, Reno chuckled, "Didn't know what you wanted, yo."

Taking the glass of liquor from Reno, Rufus smirked. "This is fine, Reno. Thank you for bringing all of it, just to be safe." He took a sip of the drink, sinking back into the cushions of the couch. "Mmm...much better."

Reno set the beer down on the coffee table - making sure to use a coaster - and smiled at Rufus, "No problem, babe." He felt a blush paint his cheeks, "Sorry, yo. That jus' slipped out..."

"I...I don't mind," Rufus said, swallowing more of the warm liquid. "Just...gotta be careful when the others are around, yes?"

He nodded quickly and sipped his drink, "Yeah."

Finishing his drink, Rufus set the empty glass on the table. "I'm surprised they're not back yet..."

"Me too, yo. Well... Not that I mind." He scooted closer to the blond and set his half-full glass of booze on the table as well, not wanting to spill.

Biting his lip, Rufus looked at Reno. "Really? You wouldn't rather be with Thexi, laying out by the pool, soaking up some sun?"

"Honestly... I don't know anymore, Ruf'." He looked into the blond's eyes, "I love you, Rufus... but I love her too..."

The blond looked back into his aqua eyes. "You can't possibly know what you're saying, Reno."

"Why do you say that, Rufus?"

"I'm not someone somebody loves. I'm pretty sure Tseng doesn't love me. I mean, he loves me, but I don't think he's _in_ love with me. And honestly? After our accidental message to each other? You're the only thing I've been thinking about. Not because of that message, but because...because you seemed to be genuine about what I was typing. And now? I want to touch you so bad, but I won't let myself, because I'm afraid they're going to walk through the door at any second." Rufus knew his lips were loose thanks to the amount of alcohol he had consumed, but he couldn't find a care in the world to stop his word vomit from continuing. "I..."

"Ruf', I... I do love you. I love you like I love her. Yer so beautiful and kind... Yer the most amazing man I've ever met. I'm serious, yo. Those messages? I was shocked... I thought they were for me. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not touch myself when Rude was sitting right there. If you wanna touch me... we can go into the bathroom or somethin'..."

Groaning, Rufus stood up, swaying a little. "What if they come home, Reno? You're not just into this because we're doing things behind their back, are you?" He ran a hand through his locks nervously.

The Turk stood, "Of course not, Rufus. I've never done this b'fore. I mean, never cheated on someone b'fore. You mean a lot to me..."

"Come with me, then." Rufus held out his hand to Reno.

Reno took the other man's hand and nodded, "A'ight."

Rufus led him out of the sitting room and walked down the hall, going past the door where Reno and Thexi were residing for the weekend. There was a spare bedroom down at the end of the hall, nothing ornate, but it had a bed, and a shower, and would suffice. Rufus pulled Reno into the room and locked the door once Reno had followed him into the room.

The Turk moved quickly, pushing his body against Rufus', his lips meeting the blond's. He pulled back and stared into the blond's blue eyes, "Ruf'..."

"Nnnggh...R-Reno..." Rufus caught his lips quickly, kissing him hard. Reno pressed against him, opening his mouth to let the blond inside, he groaned low into the kiss. Pressing his tongue against the redhead's, Rufus moaned as he tasted the faintest hint of liquor still on Reno's breath, moaning at the sweetness it presented. Reno tangled his tongue with Rufus', pressing his body closer against the blond.

Thrusting his pelvis against Reno, Rufus broke off the kiss with a loud moan. "Fuck..."

"Yes... please..." The redhead let out a breathy chuckle.

Rufus pulled away from the door, and dragged Reno over to the bed. "Let's do this properly this time, shall we...?" He laid down next to him on the bed, laying on his side.

The Turk blushed deeply, "O- Okay..."

"May I undress you, Reno?" Rufus looked into his aquamarine eyes, smiling softly. "I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

"I want... I want you to, Rufus... please, yo..." He wove his fingers into the silky blond hair and blushed, "I want you to do everything to me..."

Reaching into his pocket, Rufus placed the condom he had put in his pants before they had left for breakfast this morning, having no idea what sort of situation he would end up in. He leaned into Reno's touch, twisting his neck to place a soft kiss in the center of the man's palm. "And I want to do everything to you, Reno. I'd like to worship your body, if I may...?"

The redhead felt a deeper blush grow on his cheeks, "That... That sounds wonderful, Rufus."

Rufus placed his hand on the bottom of Reno's shirt, lifting it up towards his necklace. He ran his hands along his ribcage, clucking his tongue softly. "You're too skinny, Reno...Surely I pay you enough money to eat food."

The Turk let out a low groan, "I jes' got a fast metabolism, yo..."

"Sure..." Rufus let his fingers dance along his ribcage, sliding his hands to rest on the redhead's lower back. He bent his neck, grabbing the bottom of Reno's shirt with his teeth, lifting it further up Reno's chest as he kept his hands planted firmly at his waist.

The redhead groaned low, "Ruf'... Please..."

Letting the fabric drop out of his mouth, Rufus moved his left hand, pushing the shirt up and over the Turk's head. He tossed the shirt across the room, not caring where it landed. "That what you want, Reno?" He placed a gentle kiss on his sternum, groaning low in his throat.

Reno shivered as the cool air in the room met his skin, "Y- Yes... I wanna feel ya, Ruf'..."

"Help me take off my shirt...?" Rufus sat back, allowing the redhead enough room to sit up, if he wanted. He took off his buttoned shirt, remaining in his undershirt, his eyes locked on to Reno's.

The Turk sat up and smiled softly, pushing his hands up and under Rufus' undershirt, teasing the pale, perfect skin beneath. He kissed the slender neck gently before helping the blond out of his shirt. Once he was free of his shirt, Rufus pulled Reno towards him, moaning softly as their chests touched, happy to finally feel skin on skin. The redhead groaned, his fingers weaving into the blond's hair, and he gently pressed his lips to his lover's. Parting his lips slowly, Rufus' tongue slipped out, gliding across the redhead's lower lip. Reno moaned softly into the kiss, one hand leaving Rufus' silky locks to run down his smooth back. Shivering at his soft touch, Rufus pushed his tongue into Reno's mouth, kissing him deeply.

After a few moments, Reno pulled back, panting softly. A blush painted his cheeks and he whispered softly, "I can't wait no more..."

Nodding his head, Rufus pulled back and stood up. He untied his cargo pants, pulling them off with his boxers, standing stark naked in front of the redhead, hiding behind nothing.

The Turk moaned softly, moving to sit up on his knees, he leaned over and gently licked the tip of Rufus' member, looking up at him. Groaning low, Rufus pushed against his tongue, keeping himself still. Reno swallowed him down, taking as much of that thick length into his mouth as he could. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan around Rufus.

"You keep...that up...and I may come..." Rufus groaned, watching as his cock moved past the redhead's lips.

Moaning again, Reno felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. He sucked a bit harder on the girth in his mouth before swallowing around him. Rufus threaded his hands through Reno's fiery locks, pushing himself further into his mouth. Reno let out another moan, pulling back to teasingly lick at the slit on the tip of his lover's cock. As he felt Reno's tongue tease him, Rufus let out a moan as he came, the iridescent liquid dripping onto Reno's face as he rode his orgasm out.

Reno's eyes fell shut as he felt his lover's come land on his face. He moaned low at the warmth, his blush growing darker. Panting softly, Rufus looked down at the small mess he had made. Pulling away from him, Rufus sat on the bed next to him and licked his cheek slowly, moaning as he tasted himself. Reno groaned softly, leaning into the touch of Rufus' tongue. Lapping at the musky liquid, Rufus made sure to clean every last drop off of his face.

"Sorry," Rufus kissed the side of Reno's neck, nipping gently. "Didn't mean to not warn you, Reno..."

"I- t's fine... Felt... good, yo..." He blushed more, cracking his eyes open.

Rufus groaned low in his throat, nipping more at the soft flesh of Reno's neck. "Do you like that sort of stuff...?" He pushed his hips against the redhead's leg. "And what the hell, Reno...I'm naked...why do you still have pants on?" Rufus smirked, looking up at the redhead's face.

"'cause... I was... Yer dick distracted me, yo..." The Turk looked up at the blond and gave a small smile.

Tugging on his jeans, Rufus chuckled softly. "Help me take these off, then..." He nipped at his neck some more, careful to not leave another mark on his skin.

Reno leaned his head back, groaning softly, as he tried to blindly undo his pants as fast as he could. Rufus moved his hips away from him, making it easier to remove the offending garment from the redhead's body. "Hurry, Reno..." Rufus moaned low in his ear. "I need you so bad..."

The redhead quickly got out of both his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor. "Please, Ruf'..."

"Do you need prep, Reno...?" Rufus licked the shell of his ear, letting his tongue linger on the small hoop in the Turk's ear. "Or are you still good from last night...?" He rocked his body against Reno's leg, his cock becoming harder as he thought of their romp the night before. He reached over to the small, gold package he had set on the table next to the bed, tearing it open with his teeth. He took the prophylactic out, and rolled it onto his arousal.

"I- I should... I should be good, yo..." Reno groaned low, spreading his legs for the other man.

Settling between his legs, Rufus placed himself at Reno's entrance. "You sure...?" The blond kissed his slender neck, teasing his entrance much like the redhead had done earlier to his body.

"Positive, yo." Reno moaned low. "Please, Rufus... I need you now..."

He groaned low, keeping his hips still. "I like hearing you like this, Reno..." He teased his entrance more, then, with one quick thrust, he was buried deep within his body. Reno let out a sharp cry as he was entered. He arched his back and immediately wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. He pushed himself as far as he could go before stilling his hips, groaning at how tight it still was inside of the redhead. "Tell me...when...to move..." He uttered softly, keeping himself steady.

"M- Move now! Rufus!"

Doing as he was told, Rufus moved his hips back a little, before pushing forward once more. Reno moaned loudly, pushing his hips back in time with Rufus' thrusts. He blushed deeply and shuddered, loving the feeling of the other man inside him. Gripping the bed sheet, Rufus rocked his hips a bit faster, not wanting to rush their moment.

Reno moaned louder, leaning his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. "O- Oh! Rufus!"

"More, Reno...more..." Rufus kissed his offered neck, pushing himself in deeper, moaning low.

Reno grasped the back of Rufus' head, fisting the blond hair, "Ah!" He pressed the other man closer to his neck and pushed his hips back, trying to get him deeper. Incapable of stopping himself, Rufus latched his lips to the side of his neck and bit down, thrusting his hips harder into Reno, moaning as he felt his hair being pulled. The Turk let out a sharp cry and shuddered at the bite, fisting the blond's hair more. Not thinking of the consequences, Rufus began to suck hard on the redhead's neck, pushing himself deeper into him, frantically moving his hips faster.

The redhead let out a loud cry, clutching at those silky blond locks tighter as he moved his hips in time with the younger man. "M- More!"

Rufus used his teeth to bite the redhead, slamming hard into him. Lifting his head, Rufus groaned loud. "Fuck...hate...condoms..." He reached between their bodies, and with his left hand, began to pump Reno hard with each thrust of his hips.

"S- Sorry... R- Rufus..." The Turk groaned loudly, pushing his hips back. "N- Next time... y- ya... ya don't gotta..."

Moaning, Rufus found renewed vigor at the promise of a next time with the redhead, pumping his dick faster into him. After one particular hard thrust, Rufus finally found the spot he had been looking for within the redhead, and began to pound relentlessly into that spot, over and over.

Reno screamed out loudly, tugging hard on his hair, "There! Harder, Ruf'!" He pushed his hips back faster, wanting the other man deeper inside him. More than happy to oblige, Rufus continued to thrust against his sweet spot, leaning his head back as the Turk pulled his hair more, stroking his cock with a firm grip.

The redhead's voice cracked as he came, his body shuddering in Rufus' hold. "A- Ah!"

Groaning low, Rufus felt Reno squeeze tightly around him, continuing to stroke him until he felt nothing more escape from his lover's cock. He fell quickly over the edge with one final thrust, burying himself as far as he could go, within the tightened walls of the redhead's body. Reno let loose a string of low moans, moving his arms to hug the other man tight against his body. The blond stilled his hips, collapsing to rest on top of Reno's body, panting hard against the side of his neck.

"R- Ruf'... a- are you... okay..?" Reno gently stroked the blond's hair and nuzzled him.

He groaned softly at the tender caresses of Reno's hand on his hair, nodding slowly. "Mmm...I am...Are you? Should I get up? I'm not crushing you, am I?"

The redhead hugged him closer to his body and spoke softly, "Yer fine, Ruf'... an' I am too..." He smiled softly, kissing Rufus' cheek gently.

"Mmm...that's good..." Rufus returned the gentle kiss with one of his own. "We probably shouldn't get too comfortable, though." He sighed softly, resting his head back on Reno's shoulder.

"I wish we could, yo..." He sighed, nuzzling Rufus' cheek gently.

Slipping out of him, Rufus turned over, covering himself with his hand to remove the used rubber. Tossing it into the small trash bin at the side of the bed, Rufus sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Reno. Me too. But, it's probably best if we got dressed and went back into the main house. I don't know about you, but I would rather the other two didn't find us this way." He looked over at the redhead, giving him a weak smile.

The Turk blushed deeply and let out a soft grunt, "R- Right... I'm sorry, yo..." He stood up and began pulling his clothes back on.

Rufus grabbed on to Reno's wrist, pulling him into a hug. "Don't be sorry, Reno...Please? I'm not. I just wish there was a better way for us to do this."

"Me too, baby..." The redhead nuzzled Rufus' neck gently, hugging him back.

Holding him for a few moments more, Rufus kissed his cheek and let go gently. "Come on. I'll see if there's something we can watch while we wait for them?" He picked up his shirt and pulled his pants back on.

Once he was dressed, the Turk gave a small nod, "Okay, Ruf'."

As he was about to open the door, Rufus turned and kissed Reno softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around his back. Reno kissed him back lovingly, pressing his body against the other man's. He felt a faint blush grow on his cheeks and smiled softly into the kiss. The blond pulled back, panting softly as he cupped the redhead's cheek. "I don't want you to think that I'm using you, Reno. I'm not. What I told you earlier was the truth. I can't get you out of my head. And knowing that when those two return, and you'll be back with her? I don't like that one bit. But I understand. I just want you to know that." He rubbed his thumb against the small red crescent on Reno's face with a tender caress.

Reno nuzzled the blond's touch and he mumbled softly, "An' I don't like that you'll be wit' Tseng... he don't deserve you... He don't!" The Turk sighed softly, "I want you ta myself..."

"Then perhaps we should talk to them."

"An' tell them what? That we've been screwin' around behind their backs..? Rufus... we can't do that."

He placed his hand on the door, opening it up slowly. "You're right. We'll have to figure something out, though, because I don't know if I'll be able to make it through the day without being able to touch you somehow," Rufus spoke quietly, stepping out of the room with his head down.

"I know what you mean, Ruf'." He gave a small nod, following the blond out of the room.

As they approached the foyer, the front door opened, followed by the sound of laughter. Stopping in his tracks, Rufus stared at the door like deer staring into headlights. He looked back at the redhead, his mouth open. "Shit."


	15. Chapter 15

"Tseng, you crack me up," Thexi said as opened the front door, laughing. Stepping into the house, she took off her sandals and fluffed her hair off her shoulders. She looked over to the right and smiled. "Ah, looks who's here." She walked over to Reno, not noticing that the two men seemed to be a little uncomfortable. She kissed Reno's cheek. "Hi, baby! Sorry we were gone so long. I lost track of time."

Reno smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, "Hi, babe. Did you an' Tseng 'ave fun?"

"We did. The beach was rather...peaceful." Thexi smiled. She looked back at Tseng, smiling. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"I'm glad you had fun, yo." Reno smiled softly.

Tseng gave a small bow and nodded, "You're welcome, Thexi." He walked over to Rufus and smiled gently, "How are you, Sir?"

"I'm good. We were just checking out the wine room in the back." The blond grinned sheepishly, trying not to fidget again.

"Well, that sounds interesting." The Wutaiian gave a soft chuckle. "Do you need anything, Sir? Are you hungry?"

Rufus shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Baby? I was thinking about going for a swim. Did you want to join me?" Thexi looked at her boyfriend.

"Ooh, sure, yo! That sounds like fun!" The redhead smiled brightly.

Tseng looked at the blond, "Sir? Do you want to go swimming?"

"I think that sounds like a nice idea." Rufus smiled, looking over at Thexi. "Would you mind if the two of us joined you as well?"

Thexi looked up at Reno. "Would you mind, Reno? Or did you just want it to be the two of us?"

"I understand if you want to be alone," Rufus met Reno's eyes, his heart beating a tiny bit faster. "I will take no offense, Reno."

"I don't mind, yo." The redhead chuckled, "I don't own th'water, sillies."

"I never said you did," Rufus chuckled. He looked at Tseng. "I guess that would be a yes."

"Alright, Sir."

Thexi clapped her hands. "Wonderful!" She grabbed Reno's hand and began to drag him down the hall. "We'll meet you out there!"

Reno laughed as he was dragged away, "Thexi!"

"What?" She giggled, letting go of his hand as they walked into their bedroom. "I hope you remembered to pack swim trunks." She walked over to her suitcase and opened it up, pulling out a small string bikini.

Reno walked over to his luggage and chuckled, "What? I ain't allowed ta skinny dip, yo?"

"Reno!" Thexi squealed with laughter, shaking her head. "No, I don't think that Rufus would appreciate that much." Looking down, she blushed deeply, recognizing what she had just said. _Fuck_.

"What?" Reno looked over his shoulder at her, "Ain't like he's never seen one b'fore. He's a dude too."

She nodded her head, giggling softly. "Right. He does have the same parts." She got naked and slipped her bikini on. "Hey, Reno? Would you mind helping me tie this for me?" Tying the halter portion, she slipped the bikini top over her head, turning her back towards the redhead.

"Sure thing, yo." The redhead walked over to her and tied the strings of the bikini top. He kissed her cheek gently and walked back to his suitcase, stripping and pulling on his swimsuit.

"I wonder if Rufus has sunblock. I don't think I packed any." Thexi began to ruffle through her bag, trying to magically find the sunblock.

"I'm sure 'e does, babe. I've never seen 'im tan b'fore." He chuckled softly, "So he must have some powerful stuff."

She stopped rummaging and sighed. "I sure hope so." Sitting on the bed, she looked over at the redhead's back. "Almost ready, baby?"

"All ready, yo." The Turk smiled at her.

Standing up, she looked at the side of Reno's neck. Feeling her insides tighten as she saw the new mark on his skin, she took his hand. "Come on. Let's get out to the water, hmm?"

"A'ight." He held her hand and followed her.

Tseng set a towel down on the 'beach' and sat down. He looked at Rufus and gave a soft smile before beginning to lather his body with a thin layer of sunblock. "Are you looking forward to swimming, Sir?" He asked, moving over a little to put sunblock on Rufus' pale back as he was used to doing.

"Mm...I am." Rufus relaxed under the touch of his older lover's hands. "Do you plan on swimming?"

The Wutaiian gently rubbed the lotion into Rufus' shoulder and shook his head, "I don't think so, Sir."

"Okay, Tseng." He moaned softly. "That feels nice."

"I'm glad you think so, Sir." He moved his hands down, rubbing lotion on his sides.

Rufus leaned forward more, groaning. "I do..."

Once he was finished with the sunblock, Tseng moved back to sit on the towel he had set out. He gave a small smile to the blond, "Do you need anything, Sir?"

"No, I think I'm good." Rufus reached for the sunblock and began to apply some to his face.

Walking out to the pool, Thexi smiled. "Looks like you were right, Reno." She headed over to where Rufus and Tseng were. "May I use some of that, sir?"

"Of course," Rufus said, handing her the bottle. "But only if you quit with the sir business." He chuckled.

Blushing, Thexi took the sunblock and nodded. "Alright, Rufus."

"'m always right, yo!" Reno grinned cockily.

Rufus looked up. "What were you right about?"

"That you'd 'ave sunblock." He chuckled.

Grinning, Rufus nodded. "I sure do. And there are giant beach towels in that cupboard over there." He pointed towards what looked like a bench by the pool. "Feel free to use the diving board, the spa, whatever floats your boat." Rufus stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me?" He walked over to the diving board, and climbed on to it. He gave a few gentle bounces before bending his knees, snapping the board down and then up to arc into a perfect dive into the water.

"Do you wan' me ta go get towels, babe?" Reno asked his lover, kissing her cheek gently.

She smiled at the feel of his kiss, trying to keep her eyes away from the dark mark on his neck. "That would be nice. Thank you." She sat down, and began to put sunblock on her arms.

"'kay. I'll be right back." The Turk walked off, heading for the cupboard that Rufus pointed out.

Lathering up her arms, Thexi giggled as she heard Rufus splashing about the pool. She looked over at Tseng, and felt her breath catch in her throat as she glanced at his body. "You're not going to go swim, Tseng?" She set the sunblock on the chair, after pouring some more into her hand, spreading the white substance on her legs.

"Remember..? I don't handle water well..." He chuckled softly and sat up. "Do you want help putting it on your back?"

She picked up the bottle and handed it to him. "If you wouldn't mind? And I forgot. Gomen, Tseng-chan." Her fingers brushed his palm as she placed the bottle in his hands.

Feeling a dark blush rise to his cheeks, the Wutaiin smiled, squirting some sunblock onto his hands, "You're welcome, Thexi-kun."

Turning around to offer her back to him, she spoke softly in Wutaiian, making sure that only Tseng was able to hear her. "Would you like for me to stay out of the pool and keep you company? I don't mind, Tseng. I can swim later."

"No, no." Tseng replied, speaking his mother language. "You swim. You like water, don't you? I want you to have fun."

"I do, but if Rufus and Reno are swimming too...I mean...do you see where I'm going with this?" She hugged her knees to her chest, and looked over at the pool, giggling softly at Rufus' water antics.

"I see where you're going, Thexi. But don't worry about it. I can tan. I like relaxing in the sun. You go have fun in the water, okay?" He smiled softly.

"Hai," Thexi returned his smile. "Are you almost finished with my back?"

Tseng squeaked, moving his hands from where they rested on her back, and shuffled back, "Y- Yeah."

"Not that I mind your hands on my body," Thexi spoke softly, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"I- I... I'm sorry, Thexi... I don't want you to get into trouble with Reno..." He quickly looked down at his lap, embarrassed.

Thexi looked over at the redhead and laughed quietly. "I don't think it's a problem, Tseng. I think he's more interested in the towels than me at the moment."

Tseng looked over at Reno and arched a brow. The redhead was obviously trying to figure out how to remove a few of the towels from the crowded cupboard. He tugged on one of them - a little too hard - and stumbled backwards, landing on his ass, when it came free. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Reno? Are you...okay?" Thexi tried to control her laughter, not wanting to upset the redhead.

The Turk looked over at her, a blush on his cheeks, "Err... yah, yo. I got yer towel..." He held out the edge of the towel he was now wearing as a wig as evidence.

"Awww...thank you, baby." She stood up from the chair and walked over to him, helping him stand back up.

"Thanks, yo." He grinned, "You wanna go swimmin'?"

Grinning, Thexi nodded. "Sure do!" She pulled the towels from Reno's hands and pushed him into the pool, laughing.

The Turk quickly surfaced and splashed water at his lover, "That wasn't nice, yo!"

"Who said I had to be nice?" She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the towels. She could hear Rufus laughing jovially, pleased with her actions.

"You guys suck, yo!" He pouted.

Rufus swam over to where the redhead was. "Careful, Turk." He smirked.

Reno stuck his tongue out at the blond, "Meanie."

Thexi dropped one towel on a lounge chair, and placed the other one nice and tidy, laid out on the deck chair. She looked over at Tseng. "Last chance, Tseng-chan."

"Go have fun, Thexi-kun." The Wutaiian smiled softly, "Enjoy yourself."

Smiling, she turned around and walked over to the edge of the pool. She dove in, making sure that her top didn't accidentally fall off with the hit of the water. She swam underwater until she reached Reno, where she popped up out of the water quickly. "Hi."

"Hi there, babe." Reno grinned and kissed her cheek, "Water's nice, yah?"

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she placed her arms around his neck and nodded. "It sure is, Reno." She looked over at Rufus. "How're you, Rufus?" She kissed the mark on Reno's neck, not caring about anything.

"I'm good, Thexi." Rufus cheeks became flush. "I think I'm going to swim for a bit." He ducked under the water and swam away from them, leaving them alone.

Reno held onto her, holding her close. He let out a soft moan at the kiss and smiled softly. "I think I made Rufus upset," Thexi whispered dramatically in Reno's ear, trying to control her fit of giggles.

"Why you say tha', yo?" Reno nuzzled her neck, "Is he havin' a tantrum?"

"Well, he swam away when I kissed your neck." She giggled, hugging herself to his body. "You feel different in the water, baby."

"Feel different? How's that, yo?" Reno arched a brow, obviously confused.

"Never mind," Thexi said, laughing as she released her hold on him. "I'm going to go play in the shallow end. Go and keep your boss company. I don't mind."

The redhead blushed, "But... I thought we were bein' huggy..."

Swimming back over to him, she rewrapped her legs around his torso, pressing her chest against his. "You mean...this...?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Yeah, this." He nuzzled her neck gently and hummed, "I like this, yo."

"Me too, Reno..." She held on to him, leaning her head to the side to give him more of her neck, if he so desired. As she was leaning back, she saw that Rufus was staying towards the deep end, swimming laps. She took a peek over at where Tseng was laying, sunbathing.

Reno licked at her neck, moaning softly against her skin. He held her close, eyes falling shut. He mumbled softly against her neck, "I love ye..."

"Do you, Reno...?" She threaded her hands through his wet ponytail, pulling him closer to her.

"I do, babe." He smiled against her neck and hugged her tighter.

She hugged him back just as tight. "I'm glad, Reno. I'm really glad."

The redhead pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'm glad, baby."

"Are you copying me, silly?" She laughed, kissing his cheek gently.

Reno blushed a little, "'course not, yo."

Thexi kissed his cheek once more. "Fine. Feel like having a race?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Blushing a bit more Reno nodded, "Sure."

She pushed off of his body once more, treading water to stay afloat. "Ready...GO!" She dove under the water and began to swim towards the deep end. Reno quickly swam after her, catching up with her in no time flat. She turned around and squealed loudly. "RENO!"

The Turk glomped her, being careful to keep her above the water, "Yes?"

"Aaah!" She laughed, happy to feel him so close to her. "No fair! I was hoping I'd win."

The redhead laughed, "Nope! I wiiiiin!" He grinned at her happily.

"Well, what do you think your prize is?" Thexi asked, laughing still.

"Mn... a kiss, yo?"

Kissing his cheek, Thexi smiled. "There you go."

The Turk chuckled softly, "Thanks, babe."

She placed her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his ear. "I'd do more, but I know there are others out here. Raincheck?"

Blushing, the redhead nodded, "Sure thing, babe." He smiled softly. "No worries."

"Kay!" She pulled away from him. "I think I'm going to go lay out for a bit."

"Okay, baby." He kissed her cheek.

She looked up at him. "Will you be okay if I go?"

"'course, babe." He grinned at her.

"Okay!" She swam back towards the shallow end, and carefully got out of the water, using the steps to exit. She wrung her hair out before stepping all the way out of the pool. She walked over to where she had laid out her towel and picked it up, wrapping it around her body.

Reno watched her go before he dove under the water and swam over to where the blond President was floating. Treading water carefully, Rufus watched the redhead and chuckled. Reno popped out from under the water and yelled, "BOO!"

"Reno!" Rufus shrieked, gripping the side of the pool. "Really?!"

"Yupp!" He smirked, "Hehe, I scared ye."

Blushing brightly, Rufus shook his head. "No..."

Reno giggles and poked Rufus' nose, "Did too!"

"Fine!" Rufus laughed, shaking his head. "What are you doing over here? Where'd Thexi go?"

"She wan'ed ta lie down." He smiled softly, "But I getta swim with ya, so I ain't complainin'."

The blond blushed, and looked over at where Thexi was laying, next to Tseng. Speaking quietly, Rufus kept his eyes on Tseng, barely moving his lips, "We can't do anything stupid, Reno."

Reno followed Rufus' line of sight and watched as the Wutaiian stretched out on his towel beneath the hot sun. The redhead gave a small nod, "Yeah, I know, yo."

"So, where does that leave us, then? How do we do this? Because right now, I want to touch you. But I can't. And I don't want to hurt anyone." Rufus ducked under the water, taking a moment for himself.

Reno waited for Rufus to surface before speaking, "If you need ta touch me. Touch me un'er the water. They can't see that, yo. Jes' don't touch me so much I wanna fuck ya." He blushed and looked off to the side.

"I can't do that," Rufus shook his head, holding on to the side of the pool once more. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't."

The Turk blushed more and let out a little squeak, "Right, yo. Sorry, Ruf'."

"Don't be sorry, Reno."

"Okay, yo..." He gave the blond a soft smile.

Thexi turned her head and gazed at the sunbathing Wutaiian man. "Do you think Rufus and Reno are enjoying their time in the pool?"

Tseng took a deep breath and let out a breathy chuckle, "I hope not."

"Do you really, Tseng?" Thexi asked, turning to lay on her back. She stretched out, squeaking a little at the end of her stretch. She switched to Wutaiian, just to make sure that no one understood what they were speaking of, and kept her voice quiet. "Honestly, you'd think that Rufus would be more careful."

Tseng's accent got thicker as he spoke his native language, "I wouldn't." He let out a dry laugh, "He isn't the most subtle person in the world. Trust me, I know."

She looked over at him. "I didn't mean about their antics in the pool, or lack thereof. I meant in general. Are you telling me you didn't see that horrendous mark on Reno's neck? Or are you choosing to be oblivious to it?"

"Oh, I noticed it." He gave a small nod, keeping his eyes closed, "Which is why I mentioned he isn't subtle. I doubt he cares that we've seen it. He's been acting more distant towards me."

"That isn't fair, Tseng. How can you say that? When we got back from our walk, it isn't like we had a lot of time with the two of them alone. I guess that's partially my fault," Thexi sighed and turned back over to lay on her stomach. "I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you, without it seeming...out of place."

"All the years I've spent with Rufus, I know when he begins to get distant... And I understand, I wanted more time with you as well. But... it's different for the two of us... We've... We're soul mates, Thexi."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You and me? Or you and Rufus?"

The Wutaiian sat up and looked over at her, meeting her eyes, "Me and you."

"Tseng..." Thexi's heart began to beat faster. "You know, you're making this very difficult for me."

He blushed and looked down at his lap, "I'm sorry, Thexi... I just... I know we are... since fate's brought us together again."

Giggling softly, Thexi shook her head. "No, that isn't what I meant, silly. I meant that you're making this rather difficult, with me having to stay on this silly chair, when I just want to be sitting in your arms." She blushed at the admission, closing her eyes to not further embarrass herself.

"Oh, Thexi, I'm sorry... we'll be able to be together eventually. I want to tell Rufus.. I just... don't know when I can. Him being President and all... I'd love to be with you freely."

She smiled wistfully. "I know. You don't have to keep reminding me, Tseng."

The Turk blushed a bit more, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She looked up at the sky. "I wonder what the plan for dinner is."

"Want me to ask him?"

Thexi looked over and saw that Rufus and Reno were in a wrestling match. Giggling, she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm sure we'll be told later. I don't want to bother them, and accidentally see them touching one another."

Tseng blushed a little more, "Okay, Thexi. Are you going to swim again? Or just hang out here with me?"

"If you'd like my company, I'd prefer to stay with you, if that's alright."

"I'd love for you to stay with me, Thexi."

Smiling, she gave a nod of her head. "Then I'll stay."

The Turk smiled happily, "I'm glad. I like talking with you, Thexi."

Trying to ignore the laughter and splashes happening in the pool, Thexi sat up and smiled at Tseng. "Really?"

"Really," He nodded and his smile widened a little, "You understand me... I can talk in my own language, I can be honest, I can be silly, and you don't mind any of that. I like that."

Bringing her knees to her chest, she tilted her head. "Does he not let you be yourself, Tseng?"

"I have to be in 'Turk mode' - as Reno calls it - all the time around Rufus. I can't be silly, I can't speak Wutaiian..." He chuckled softly, "I haven't had a decent conversation like the ones we've been having in years."

"I've yet to see Reno in this 'Turk mode'. Do you all just become super serious, or something?"

"Oh, Reno never goes into 'Turk mode'. He's Reno." Tseng chuckled again, "Rude is always 'Turk mode', just like me. But now I can relax." He looked at her and smiled, "Thank you for that."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Tseng. I'm glad I've made it possible for you to relax. Of course, I doubt there's that much danger in Rufus' private estate. Now, if we were out and about, I'm sure that would be extremely different."

"True. This place is guarded very well. I'd have to be all serious if we, say, go out to supper somewhere like we did before. I wouldn't be allowed to be silly then."

Laughing, she shook her head. "I will bet you a 100 gil that I could make you act silly at the restaurant. Let Reno be the one to watch over the President. You should be allowed to have fun sometimes, you know."

Tseng chuckled softly, "You'll easily win that bet, Thexi."

"Awww..." She smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad I help you enjoy life, as it were."

He smiled back at her, "I'm glad too. I'm so happy we've found each other again."

"What are you two talking about? And is that Wutaiian?" Rufus appeared next to Thexi's chair, rubbing a towel over his head to dry his hair off.

Tseng felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly looked down, "Sorry, Sir. We weren't talking about anything important."

"Thexi, I didn't know you spoke Wutaiian?" Rufus wrapped the towel around his waist. "Is that because of your job?"

Blushing, she looked up at Rufus. "Well, yes and no. One of my first assignments, I was stationed on the field during the war."

"Huh." The blond looked at Tseng. "You were in that war, yes?"

"Yes, Sir." The Turk nodded.

"Did you two ever stumble upon each other?" Rufus ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his sunglasses off the table near Tseng. "I mean, I know how large the country is, but if I remember from what father spoke of, it seemed they were short-handed in the battlefield when it came to nurses and doctors."

"Well, actually, Sir-"

"No, we never met." Thexi looked at Tseng, meeting his gaze quickly, before looking back at Rufus. "I was mostly stationed on the losing side, sir. The doctor I was under had had family in Wutai, so we were, in a sense, helping out both sides, when necessary." Thexi smiled. "The first time I met Tseng was when you invited us to dinner a few nights ago."

Rufus sat down on one of the deck chairs and stretched out, yawning. "Ah, I see. That's nice." He laid all the way back, another yawn passing from his lips.

Tseng spoke softly, "Sir, do you need anything?"

"Mmm...maybe some water?" Rufus looked over at his lover and flashed him a smile. "I mean, if you're getting up. If you're not, then it's no big deal."

Thexi jumped up from the chair. "I can go and get that for you, Rufus. I don't mind."

Standing as well, Tseng shook his head, "No, Thexi, please, let me. You're a guest at this manor. Let me go, I know the layout of the building."

"Why don't I just go with you?" Thexi said. She looked over at the pool. "Hey, baby! Do you want anything from the kitchen?" She giggled as she watched the redhead resurface.

"Booze, yo!" Reno shouted from the water, grinning happily.

Laughing, Thexi nodded her head. "Fine, Reno. I'll bring back booze for you." She set her towel back on the chair and walked over towards the door that led back into the house. Looking back, she smiled at Tseng. "Coming? Or am I supposed to find it on my own?"

Tseng blushed a little and nodded, "I'm coming." He walked over to her and looked back at Rufus, "We'll be back soon, Sir."

The blond didn't hear them, as he was snoring softly, passed out in the sun. Thexi giggled and walked into the house, waiting patiently for Tseng.

Sighing softly, the Wutaiian followed Thexi, walking with her to the kitchen. Thexi looked over at Tseng. "Hey, what's the matter, Tseng?"

"What do you mean, Thexi?"

"I heard you sigh softly. Are you upset that Rufus passed out?"

"No, no, I'm not upset."

Speaking softly, she slipped back into Wutaiian, "Are you upset with me?" She stopped walking, pausing in a darkened hallway.

Tseng fell back to his native tongue when Thexi did, "Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because I lied to your boss." She ran a hand over her arms. "I stopped you from telling him about us."

"No, it's alright. It's safer that way." The Turk chuckled softly, trying to hide how he truly felt, "I don't want Rufus getting suspicious or upset..."

Thexi opened a closed door and pulled Tseng into the room with her. "You really are upset with me, aren't you?" She closed the door, so their conversation would stay private.

Tseng gently touched her cheek, "Tenshi, I'm not upset. I swear."

"Angel?" She whispered, no longer speaking Wutaiian.

The Turk blushed faintly, "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry," she casually slipped back into Wutaiian, turning her face towards his hand. "I just didn't want there to be more questions. Because if he knew about that time, then I'm sure he would have learned about the time in Nibelheim, and then that would lead to Veld, and I just...gah!" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's so complicated!"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair gently, "I know... and I'm so very sorry for that."

"I'm not," Thexi wrapped her arms around him naturally, hugging him close to her.

"You're not?"

Letting go of him, she looked up at him. "Of course not. Why would I be?" She pulled away from him. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen, before they notice we've been gone for too long." She opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway.

Tseng nodded and followed her into the hallway, "Alright.. Tenshi."

…

**A/N from kickcows:** Wow, lots of talking in this chapter. No worries, the yumminess shall return in the next update. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Tseng and Thexi walked out to the poolside and the Turk headed over to where his towel was laid out. He set the water he got for Rufus beside the sleeping man on a small table. Thexi walked over to the poolside and squatted down, giggling.

"Reno!"

The redheaded Turk peeked over the side of the pool so just his eyes were showing to his lover. "Yes..?"

"I have your liquor." She held up a small tumbler, filled with the amber colored liquid of whisky, which she knew her lover enjoyed. "Want me to put it over by the chair?" She nodded towards where Rufus and Tseng were.

Reno let out a loud "Whoo hoo!" and dove under the water heading toward the side of the pool that the others were at.

"You're silly, Reno." She set the drink on the table, near where her stuff was. Looking over at Tseng, she gave the man a small smile. "Rufus is still asleep?"

Tseng watched as Reno crawled out of the pool before looking at Thexi, "Yeah." He gave a small nod and glanced at the blond President.

Sitting back down on her chair, she laid out and placed her sunglasses back on. "Mmm...that's a shame."

"I suppose..." The Turk watched as she relaxed and gave a soft chuckle. He laid down on his towel and closed his eyes, relaxing in the sun.

Reno arched a brow, setting his drink down, "I c'n still play in th'pool, right, yo?"

"I don't see why not." She gave her lover a smile. "I may head back inside soon, though. The sun is kinda making me sleepy."

The redhead blushed and looked at her, "I'll go with you, baby."

"I don't mind if you want to swim some more." She sipped the water she had brought out for herself. "Want me to tell you when I plan on heading back?"

He nodded, "Yeah, can ya tell me. I wanna go inside with ya."

"Okie dokie." Thexi gave him a bright smile. "Go, have fun in the water."

"Thanks, babe!" Reno smiled brightly and dove back into the water.

Rufus turned over, yawning quietly. Tseng cracked his eyes open and looked over at the blond. He let out a soft sigh before rolling to lie on his stomach. Rufus looked over at his lover, a smile appearing on his face. "Did you just look at me, Tseng?" He chuckled softly.

The Wutaiian blushed, "Yes, Sir... Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm..." Rufus sat up and yawned once more. He saw that there was a glass of water by his side. "Thank you for getting me water."

"You're welcome, Sir."

"Did I sleep for a long time?" A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"No, Sir. Not that long." The Turk glanced at the blond and smiled softly.

Rufus looked over at where Thexi was laying. "Is Reno still out here? Or did he head back inside?"

"Reno is swimming, Sir. He's only stopped playing in the water to get a drink." The Wutaiian chuckled softly.

"Typical." Rufus smirked, sipping his water. He spoke a little louder. "Are you alright, Thexi?"

She nodded her head, turning towards the two men. "I am, sir. Did you have a nice rest?"

"I did."

"That's good. I think I may go back into the house and take a nap myself. But I'll wait for just a little bit. I know that Reno is having fun in the pool."

Rufus chuckled softly. "Fine. Was there anything you were thinking about in particular for dinner this evening?"

"Not really. Tseng, what about you?" Thexi asked, pulling her knees up to her chest, keeping her gaze focused on both men. "What sounds good to you? Anything? Maybe we should go to the store and grab some food and cook it here? I wouldn't mind cooking for all of you, if you'd like. Unless you'd have your house staff take care of it, Rufus?"

"Really?" Rufus asked. "You would do that?"

Thexi smiled. "I'd be more than happy to do that. But, I would have to know where the nearest store is, so I could go there. But, it probably won't happen until after a quick nap. I hope neither of you are starving?"

"No, I'm okay." Rufus said, smiling. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"I am, sir."

"I wouldn't mind bringing you to the store, Thexi. I can help cook as well." Tseng smiled softly at her.

Thexi looked between the two gentlemen. "Oh? Are you sure?" She looked at the Wutaiian.

"Of course." He gave a slight nod.

Rufus clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! I don't mind if you take one of the cars that are here, Tseng. You know that I trust you."

"Oh, thank you, Sir... I promise no harm will come to it."

Nodding his head, Rufus laid back down on the chair. "No problem."

"After your nap, Thexi, just tell me when you'd like to head out." The Turk turned over to lie on his back once more.

Giggling, she spoke quietly, "And how am I supposed to find you? Are the telephones connected in the rooms? Should I call you on your cell? Do I even have your number?" She knew she was lying, but she didn't want the younger blond to know that they had already exchanged numbers.

Knowing that, Tseng sat up and took his phone off of the small table that held Rufus' water. "I'll give you my cell phone number and you can text or call me when you wake up. Okay?"

She gave him her number verbally, so he could give her a call. "I'll be sure to do that, Tseng."

Tseng pretended to program the number into his phone and shot her a quick text, "There's my number." He smiled softly at her.

Looking around, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "My phone is in our room. I'll be sure to check it when I go back, Tseng."

"No problem, Thexi." He nodded and set his phone down once more.

Thexi looked out at the pool, and smiled as she watched Reno swim. Standing up, she walked over to where he was at. "Hey, Turk!"

Reno waved at her and smiled, "Hey, babe!"

"I think I'm going to head back inside. Want to go with?" She tried to keep her eyes on his face, hating the marks that were all over his body. _Fine. Rufus likes marks? Maybe I should give him some of my own._

"Sure, baby." He climbed out of the pool and hugged her, grinning as he got her wet, "I'd be happy ta come along."

"RENO!" She squealed, laughing. "Why would you do that?"

"'cause... I felt like it?" He blinked all innocent-like, as if he had no clue what he had just done.

Laughing, she shook her head. "I'll get you back!" She looked over at Tseng and Rufus. "I guess we'll see you guys later?"

Tseng gave a small nod, "Sure thing, Thexi." He quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to see the two of them together.

Rufus tried to act nonchalant as he watched them traipse into the house. "See you later." He looked over at Tseng, and gave his lover a small smile. "Did you want to stay out here? Or did you feel like going back inside as well?"

"I'm fine with either, Sir. It's up to you." He opened his eyes once more and smiled softly at the blond.

"I wouldn't mind washing off this sunblock." Rufus blushed, standing up. "And perhaps a quick rest?"

The Wutaiian nodded, "Alright, Sir." He stood up and began folding up his towel. "Would you like me to pick up before I head inside, Sir?"

"Don't worry about it, Tseng. The maid or someone else can get them. You don't have to pick up after me. We're supposed to be enjoying a weekend away, remember?" Rufus walked over to the door, waiting for Tseng.

Blushing, the Turk gave another nod, "R- Right..." He stood up and walked over to the blond.

Rufus stepped out of the way, allowing Tseng to enter first. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower? If there was something else you wanted to do, that's fine. Don't let me keep you from anything, Tseng." He walked with him towards the master suite.

"No, I have nothing to do, Sir. And of course I don't mind you showering..." He trailed after the President, blushing faintly, "Would you like me to wash up as well?"

Rufus walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open wide enough so Tseng would not have to worry about catching it. "If you're suggesting to shower with me, I think that sounds like a very nice idea." He looked back and smiled at his lover. "I feel like I haven't spent any time with you this weekend, Tseng." He jutted his bottom lip out, pouting playfully as he crossed his arms.

The Turk walked after him, closing the door after he entered the room. "I know how you feel, Sir." He went over to the younger man and hugged him, kissing his cheek gently, "Don't pout, Sir. I'd rather see you smile."

The corners of his mouth turned up, making the President's face light up. "I was just playing, Tseng!" He laughed. "Fine, no more pouts. Shower?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Stripping out of his swim trunks, Rufus made his way into the bathroom, swaying his hips a little, as he knew that his lover was watching him. Tseng kept his eyes on the blond's bottom and followed him into the bathroom. Rufus made his way over to the large shower and turned the water on, bending over ever so slightly.

Biting back a moan, Tseng felt his cheeks heat up, "S- Sir..."

Keeping his back bent, Rufus spoke quietly, "Yes, Tseng?"

"Y- You... look good like that, Sir..." He bit his bottom lip and swallowed, "I... don't think I can wait long, Sir..."

Rufus stood up and walked into the shower. "Then why don't you join me in here?"

Quickly stripping out of his clothes, the Turk walked over to the shower and stepped inside. He kissed the blond gently on the lips and smiled softly. "Done and done."

"More kisses, please..." Rufus pressed his back against the shower wall, pulling Tseng closer to his body.

The Wutaiian pressed his body against the President's and kissed him gently once more, "Of course, Sir... anything for you..."

Rufus held on to Tseng's shoulders as he spun the man around, making it so that Tseng's back was now pressed against the shower wall. "Anything...?" Rufus asked, kissing the base of Tseng's neck.

Moaning softly, Tseng leaned his head back, resting it against the shower wall, "Yes..."

"Mmm...okay..." Rufus slipped to his knees and gave the Turk's cock a gentle nudge with his nose. He stuck his tongue out and licked the base, teasing the older man.

Tseng let out a soft gasp, his hips rocking forward on their own. His hands quickly went to the wall, unsure if he wanted to risk gripping the blond hair before him. Rufus took him into his mouth, sucking on him gently, his mouth sliding down the Wutaiian's length until his nose pressed against the soft curls at the base.

Gripping at the wall of the shower, Tseng moaned loudly, his hips pushing against Rufus' mouth. "S- Shit..."

Rubbing his tongue along the Turk's length, Rufus moaned low as he pushed him further into his mouth, not stopping until he felt the tip push against the back of his throat. Letting a deep moan fall from his lips, Tseng jerked his hips forward, wanting more. He clawed the wall, trying to get a grip on the tiles. Rufus hummed low, sucking on the man faster. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was the redhead he was sucking, instead of his true lover. He could practically feel the redhead's hands in his hair, pushing him further down on his cock.

"S- Sir... S- Sir..." Tseng moaned, "I- I'm close..."

The blond sucked with renewed vigor, letting his lips slide up and down, as his tongue rubbed the base of the Wutaiian's arousal. With a sharp cry of the President's name, the Turk came, his back arching, hips bucking. Moaning low, Rufus swallowed everything, keeping his mouth right where it was.

"O- Oh... Rufus..." Tseng groaned deeply, looking down at the blond.

Pulling back, he licked the Turk clean. Pushing the hair that was falling on his face, he looked up at him. "Yes, Tseng?" He gave the man a small smirk. "You told me I could do anything I wanted. And I wanted that."

"Th- That... was so good, Sir..." Tseng blushed, meeting the President's eyes.

Rufus stood up and wiped his mouth off. "I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Tseng." He kissed the side of his cheek, careful to not kiss him directly on the lips. "Shall we finish up in here and head to the bedroom?"

Nodding, the Turk spoke softly, "Yes..."

He picked up the soap and poured some onto a washcloth, lathering it up nicely. "Would you like for me to wash you, Tseng? Or would you rather take care of that yourself?"

Tseng felt a blush crawl across his face, "I- I can do it, Sir... Do.. Do you want me to wash you..?"

"I asked you if you wanted me to wash you, not the other way around," Rufus chuckled softly. "Never mind, Tseng. I apologize for suggesting it." He began to wash his own body with the soaped up washcloth.

"Sir... I didn't mean to upset you..." The Turk stepped closer to the blond and gently nuzzled his cheek, hugging him close.

Rufus continued to soap up his body. "Oh, I'm not upset, Tseng. No worries."

"I.. I love you, Sir." Tseng spoke softly, his chest clenching as he lied, though he made sure his voice didn't give it away. He kissed the younger man's cheek and stepped back.

Blushing, Rufus paused his movements and looked at Tseng. "I love you too, Tseng." He kissed his cheek tenderly before beginning to rinse off under the spray of water.

The Wutaiian smiled softly and picked up a bottle of shampoo, beginning to wash his hair. After finishing up washing his body, Rufus washed his hair quickly. Once both men were done, Rufus turned off the shower and opened the stall door.

"Want me to get a towel for you, Tseng?" The President reached for two towels, regardless of what the older man wanted.

"That would be wonderful, Sir. Thank you." He smiled softly.

Rufus held the towel out to Tseng. "Here you go." He smiled, wrapping his own towel around his waist.

Tseng did the same with his own towel and he smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome." He ran a hand through his wet hair, and walked out out of the bathroom. The Wutaiian quickly squeezed the water out of his hair and followed his lover.

Pulling his towel off of his waist, Rufus brought it to his head and towel-dried off his hair quickly. He dropped it on the ground and made his way over to the bed. He watched Tseng, smiling softly. "You have such a beautiful body, Tseng."

Tseng blushed a bit, "Ah, thank you, Sir..." The elder man watched as Rufus walked to the bed, keeping his eyes on the young blond's bare bottom. He stood in the center of the room, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or did you feel like joining me in this very large bed?" Rufus smirked, watching the Wutaiian.

The Turk walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, "Sorry, Sir... I wasn't sure what to do..." He felt the blush get darker.

"What were you going to do? Stand there naked, and just watch me sleep?" Rufus chuckled. "Because, if that were the case, then I won't ever go to sleep, as I'll be too busy admiring your body."

"S- Sir..." The Wutaiian blushed more, his cheeks nearly the shade of Reno's hair. He let out a little squeak, "You're so nice to me..."

Laying on his back, Rufus kept his eyes on Tseng. "I only speak the truth, Tseng."

Kissing his lips gently, Tseng smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," Rufus groaned softly, pulling Tseng back towards him for another kiss. He pressed his lips against Tseng's, kissing him softly. Moaning softly into the kiss, the Turk pressed close to his lover. Pulling back, Rufus touched the older man's face. "You keep kissing me that way, and I have problems trying to fall asleep..."

"What if... I don't want you to fall asleep, Sir?" Tseng smirked.

Moaning low, Rufus eyes became half-lidded. "Oh...? And why would that be, Tseng...?" He licked his lips, staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Because... I want you, Sir. I want to feel you inside me..." He swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip.

Rufus pushed Tseng to lay on his back, and sat between his legs. "Oh, you do, do you...?" He leaned his head forward, kissing the side of Tseng's neck. "Mmm...you smell so good..."

"D- Do I..?" Tseng moaned softly, leaning his head to the side to allow Rufus more room.

Taking his offer, Rufus dragged his teeth across the moist skin. "Yes...you do..."

The Turk let out a low groan, "Sir..."

"Yes, Tseng...?" Rufus' tongue rolled out of his mouth, licking Tseng's clavicle.

"It... feels so good, Sir..." He shivered, closing his eyes.

Licking slowly, Rufus lifted his head. "What does, Tseng..?"

"Your... Your tongue..." He let another groan escape.

Moaning low, Rufus licked the small indent more. "I'm glad it makes you feel good, Tseng..."

"I- It... It makes me feel so good, Sir..."

"I can feel that," Rufus rocked his hips forward, pressing against Tseng's arousal as he licked his clavicle more.

The Turk moaned loudly, his hips bucking into his lover's. "S- Sir... please...?"

"Yes...?" Rufus lifted his head, and looked into the older man's eyes.

"S- Sir.. I... I want you in- inside me..." The Wutaiian blushed deeply, his eyes meeting the other man's.

Nodding his head, Rufus reached over, fumbling with the drawer of the nightstand. Grabbing a gold packet from the drawer, he ripped open the package and pulled the prophylactic out. Sitting up on his knees, he rolled it onto his arousal, and looked up at Tseng. "Do you need prep...?"

Tseng blinked slowly, watching Rufus as he prepared himself with the condom. He looked into the blond's eyes, his mind racing a mile a minute. He could not remember the last time they had used a condom during sex. "U- Uh... no, Sir..."

"Tell me if you need me to slow down, okay?" Rufus placed himself at Tseng's entrance and gently pushed in, moaning low as the tight heat began to envelop his arousal.

"Y- Yes... Sir..." Tseng let out a sharp moan, his eyes closing as Rufus entered him. "Ahn~"

Rufus pushed himself all the way in, stilling his hips to allow Tseng's body to adjust to him. "T-Tell me...when I can...move..." He groaned, gripping the bed to balance himself.

The Turk groaned loudly, his body shivering, "S- Sir.. .y- you can... now..." He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and gripped the bed sheet.

Moaning low as he felt Tseng's legs wrap around him, Rufus began to thrust his hips forward. He pulled himself out, then quickly thrust back in. The Wutaiian let out a soft cry at the feeling. He pushed his hips back quickly, wanting to feel Rufus push deeper inside of him. Rocking his body with Tseng, Rufus created a steady rhythm, alternating between thrusting hard into him, and moving gently.

The Turk moaned loudly, snaking his hand down to touch himself gently. He rocked his a little faster, pushing his ass back and clenching around Rufus' member.

"Mmmn...make yourself...come...Tseng..." Rufus began to only thrust hard into him, pushing against the Wutaiian's sweet spot with each thrust.

Tseng cried out, stroking himself in time with his lover's thrusts, "F- Fuck! S- Sir!"

"Thought...that's what...I was doing..." Rufus smirked, thrusting into his sweet spot with more vigor, moaning with each thrust.

Blushing deeply, the Turk began to stroke himself faster, "I- I'm close!"

"Me...too..." Rufus began to rock his hips faster, gazing down as he watched his lover stroke himself, moving with his thrusts. Tseng tossed his head back, letting out a cry of Rufus' name as he released. With one final thrust, Rufus came seconds after his lover, shivering as he felt him tighten around his wrapped arousal.

Tseng looked up at his lover, "S-Sir..."

"Y-Yes...?" Rufus panted softly, leaning his head forward, trying to catch his breath.

"Th- That... was amazing..." He panted, smiling softly.

Gently pulling out of him, Rufus pulled the rubber off him and tossed it into the wastebasket. He kissed the side of Tseng's neck and smiled lazily. "Mmm...glad you think so, Tseng...It's always amazing when you do that..." He yawned softly, resting his head against Tseng's chest.

"Rest, Sir..." Tseng held him close.

Relaxing against his chest, Rufus yawned once more. "What about you, Tseng...?"

"I'll be here, Sir... maybe I'll sleep as well..."

The blond began to snore softly, already passed out after their session together. Chuckling softly, Tseng hugged him closer, closing his eyes to get a little rest himself.

…

Reno hugged his lover from behind as soon as they both got out of the shower. 'No fooling around' she had said, 'we have to get clean'. He grinned, nuzzling her neck, "Now that we're clean, c'n we fool 'round?"

"Reno..." Thexi moaned, leaning her head back against him. "What about towels...?"

"What 'bout 'em, babe?" He purred, beginning to kiss her neck gently.

She half-giggled, half-moaned, tilting her head to the side for him. "We need to dry off first..."

"Aww. How come, babe?" He smiled happily.

Blushing, she grabbed two towels and tossed one to Reno. "Towel!"

The Turk wrapped the towel around his waist and stuck his tongue out, "You ain't no fun."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she wrapped the towel around her chest. "Yes, yes I am." She giggled, piling her hair on top of her head.

Reno chuckled, "So, is that a yes 'r no fer foolin' 'round?"

"Mmmm...I'll have to think about it." She winked at him, walking out of the bathroom quickly before he could catch her.

"Awww, why ya gotta think?" He pouted.

Laughing, she quickly dried herself off. "Someone's horny, I guess."

"Maybe..." He looked off to the side discreetly.

She put her hair into a tight bun and looked over at him as she laid down on the bed. "So...it's a simple question, Turk." She winked at him, patting the side of the bed next to her.

He sat beside her and chuckled, "It may be a simple question, yo, but I ain't got a simple answer."

"Really? I would think the simple answer would be to jump my bones, and fuck me senseless." She giggled, laying back on the bed.

"Mn, I'd love ta, babe." He smirked, "Bu' you said no foolin' 'round!"

Laughing, she shook her head. "I meant in the shower, you dolt!"

"Heeey, that ain't nice, yo!" He pouted again, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sat up quickly, blushing. "Oh, baby...I was just teasing..." She covered his face in kisses. "Please, forgive me...?"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, "I'm kiddin', babe. I know ye were kiddin'."

"So mean to me..." Thexi moaned softly, kissing his lips gently.

"It's 'cause I love ya, babe." He kissed her neck gently.

Leaning her head back, she let out another soft moan. "Do you, baby...? Do you love me...?"

"I love ya..." He moaned softly against her neck as he heard the noises spilling from her lips.

"Reno..." She ran her fingers down his back.

"Yeah, babe?" He nipped gently at her neck before licking the soft skin there.

Her body trembled at the soft licks of his tongue on her neck. "Mmm...that feels so nice..." She tilted her head back more, leaving her exposed neck as an open invitation to her lover.

"'m glad ya think so, babe." He smirked against her neck before nipping once more.

Disentangling herself from the lanky redhead, Thexi slipped off the bed. "One minute, love..." She walked over to their suitcase, and bent at her waist, pushing her ass out, as she knew that Reno was watching her every move. "Now where is it..." She played coy, searching through her bag.

Reno let out a low moan, eyes on his lover's ass. He licked his dry lips and muttered softly, "Where's what, yo..?"

"Trying to find..." Thexi kept peeking into her bag, already finding the item that she had wanted, but could tell that Reno was appreciating the view she was giving him.

"Fi- Find...?" He was only half listening to the nurse, more focused on her bottom than her words.

Standing upright quickly, she flashed the silver package, meeting aquamarine eyes. "Here's what I was looking for." Thexi walked back over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress as she kept her eyes on Reno.

The Turk moaned softly, "Oh, right, yo... I fergot 'bout that..." He blushed faintly.

"Do the honors?" Thexi pressed the small package into the palm of his hand. "If we were close to my work, I wouldn't have grabbed this. But since I can't take the proper medicine to make sure nothing happens, it's this or no sex, baby." She giggled softly.

The redhead blushed a bit more, taking the package and ripping it open, "I'll deal wit' it, yo. I need ya so bad..." He rolled it onto himself, moaning softly as he slowly stroked himself.

"Thank you..." She watched the movement of his hand, fascinated by what he was doing. "Can I help you..?"

"Mn... I'd love yer help, babe..."

Reaching out, Thexi touched his sheathed arousal, moaning softly. "It doesn't hurt, does it...?" She ran her hand up and down his length, feeling him grow harder in her closed fist.

"Shit... feels good, baby..." He moaned deeply, hips pushing forward gently.

Thexi licked the shell of his ear as she stroked him a little bit harder. "Baby...I'm so wet right now...I can't wait for much longer... I wanna feel you inside me..."

"I wanna be in ya..." He groaned, "Lem'me do it, babe..."

Pulling her hand away, she laid down on her back and looked over at him. "What are you waiting for, Turk?"

Reno got between her legs and positioned himself, looking down into her eyes. He gently pushed inside her, letting out a deep moan, "Fuck... babe..."

"Please..." She moaned, nodding her head as she drew her left leg up towards her chest, forcing the redhead to go deeper into her folds. "AAhhh..."

The Turk pushed himself as deep as he could within his lover. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, moaning softly. She opened her mouth, moaning softly into his as she rocked her body with his own. Reno sped up his thrusts a bit, pushing deep inside her. He tangled his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss. She let go of her leg, wrapping her arms around the redhead's body as they kissed.

Reno pressed his body closer to hers, moving his hips faster. He moaned into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to the side. Needing air, she broke off the kiss with a loud moan as her first climax hit her body, her nails dragging down her lover's back. "YES!"

The redhead's back arched as she clawed at his back. He let out a loud moan and thrust faster, fueled by the mix of pleasure and pain. She kept dragging her nails down his back, rocking with his motions as she began to moan incoherently.

"So damn... close, babe!" He cried out, his back arching once more.

Raking her nails down his back hard, she screamed as she climaxed a second time, the Wutaiian's name almost falling from her lips in the heat of the moment, but she quickly turned it into a louder moan. Reno let out a loud cry as he came, his body shuddering with the force of his release.

Thexi pulled her hands away from his back, panting hard as she came off of her high. "F-Fuck...baby...that was..."

"Fuckin'... awesome, yo..." He moaned, resting on top of her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

She nodded her head, resting her cheek against his head. "I agree..."

The Turk chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck. "'m glad..."

"Sleepy, baby...?" Thexi asked, looking down at her lover's back. "Oh, Reno...I think I got you too good..." She blushed as she stared at the droplets of blood that were lining his back.

"A bit..." He shifted slightly, "What do ya mean, babe..?"

Sweeping her index finger across one of the marks, she held up the tip of her finger towards Reno's face, so that he could see. "Blood." She blushed, giggling softly. "I'm sorry..."

The Turk blushed a little deeper, "Oh... 's okay, babe..." Deep in the back of his mind he tried to think of how he could explain it to Rufus. He really did not want the blond to be upset with him about this.

"I think there's some hydrogen peroxide in the bathroom, if you want me to clean up your back?" She sat up, kissing his cheek. "Want me to go and get it?"

The Turk gave a small nod, "That'd be great, babe."

Standing up, Thexi made her way into the bathroom, her gait a bit wobbly after their session. Giggling to herself, she grabbed the bottle from the counter, _I wonder why it's out already_, and grabbed a few cotton balls from the clear jar next to the sink. Walking back out to the bedroom, she held up the bottle. "Will you lay on your stomach for me, baby?"

"'course, yo." He moved to lay on his stomach, head turned to the side to watch Thexi.

She sat back on the bed, pouring some of the clear liquid onto the cotton. Dabbling lightly at the marks, she spoke softly, "It doesn't hurt too much, right?"

"Nn... No, jes' a little..." He shifted slightly, "Bu' I know it'll help, yo."

Working quickly, she cleaned up the rest of the marks she had _accidentally_ left on his body. "Okay, Reno. I'm all done." She tossed the used cotton into the small trash can. "You should be good now." _Except for those pesky scratches. Oh well._ She tried to keep the smirk off her face.

Reno smiled happily, "Thanks, babe." He rolled to rest on his side, supporting his body with his arm, "Cuddle time?"

"Of course." Thexi laid next to him on the bed, inserting herself to rest comfortably against his side. She wrapped one arm around his body, nuzzling his chest. "This okay?"

"Perfect, yo." He smiled, holding her close.

She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, breathing deeply. Reno held her close, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep as well. After a good long hour, Thexi began to wake up, unable to sleep any longer. She looked up and saw that the redhead was still fast asleep, and from the sound of his snores, nowhere near close to waking up. Maneuvering out of his hold, careful to not wake him in the process, Thexi got up from the bed and grabbed her cell phone. Making sure the object was on silent, she scrolled through her numbers and found Tseng's. She typed a quick message to him. "_Are you still interested in going to the store with me? I just woke up."_

Having woken up a little while ago, Tseng picked up his phone from the side table. He rolled in bed, his back to the blond, "_I am._" He responded, _"I just woke up too. :3"_

Thexi smiled at her phone screen. "_Alright. Meet me by the front door in five minutes? Is that enough time for you to get ready?_"

"_Sure, Tenshi. I'll be right there."_ The Turk got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake the blond. He got dressed in his suit and neatly combed his hair back, putting it in a ponytail. Tseng wrote a quick note to Rufus and left the room, walking to the front door.

Blushing at the nickname, Thexi closed her phone and quickly got dressed. She looked over at the sleeping redhead, and decided to just send him a text once they were away from the house. She couldn't see any note paper around, and figured that the Turk wouldn't want to be woken up, and allowed him his beauty sleep. She left the bedroom, closing the door with a quiet click, and made her way down the lengthy hallway towards the front door.

Tseng smiled when he saw her walking toward him, "Hello there. Fancy seeing you here."

Laughing, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You're silly, Tseng. Like we didn't just talk via text."

He chuckled softly, "I know, love." He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Did you and Rufus have a nice nap?" Thexi rested against his chest, not anxious to move anytime soon. She felt comfortable, at peace, when she was this close to the Wutaiian.

"We did... did you and Reno?" He held her, happy that he was alone with his love.

Thexi nodded her head. "We did. Did you want to go to the store now?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Did Rufus give you keys? How are we supposed to get there?"

"I've got car keys." He chuckled softly, "Don't worry."

Taking his hand, she dragged him out of the house. "Then let's go! I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay!" Tseng laughed.

She dragged him towards the parked cars. "Which one are we taking?" She dropped his hand, staring at the assortment of cars.

The Wutaiian clicked the unlock button on the keys he held, he pointed over at a shiny black Jaguar. "That one."

Laughing, she shook her head and walked over to the automobile. "I guess that's one way of telling what we'll be driving in." She opened her door and sat down, smiling.

Tseng sat in the driver's seat and buckled in, "Do you know what we have to buy?"

She tapped her head. "It's all up here, Tseng."

Chuckling softly, Tseng nodded, "Alright, darling." He pulled out of the garage and drove toward the supermarket closest to the manor.

Back in the mansion, Rufus slowly began to wake up. He turned to his side and saw a piece of paper. Reading the short note, he grinned and balled it up, tossing the piece of paper into the trash. Standing up, not bothering to put any clothes on, Rufus left his room and headed down the hall, towards the room he knew Thexi and Reno were staying in. He knocked softly on the door, waiting for an answer. When he heard none, Rufus gently opened the door and saw the redhead sleeping. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scratch marks on his back, his thoughts turning towards ways to get the pink-haired girl back, but then decided it wasn't worth his time, and closed the door as softly as he had opened it.

Approaching the bed, Rufus sat down, hoping to not the disturb the redhead too much.

Reno let out a soft moan, shifting toward the body heat he was feeling. He mumbled softly in his sleep and curled up a little. Rufus smiled, placing a hand on Reno's shoulder, moving closer to the redhead.

The Turk cracked his eyes open, "Nn... Rufus...?"

"Yeah, it's me, Reno." Rufus ran a hand through the loose hairs, the stubborn follicles that refused to stay in the redhead's ponytail. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"'s okay, yo..." He sat up and yawned, "Where's Thexi?"

"Well, I'm guessing she's with Tseng, picking up groceries to make us all dinner." Rufus said, watching the redhead.

"Oh, okay, yo." He smiled softly at the blond.

"Do you mind that I'm in here? Would you like for me to let you sleep some more?"

"No, babe. It's okay. I wanna spend time with you." He grinned.

Rufus laid down beside him, trying to not be too obvious at the lack of clothing on his body. "Oh? Do you?"

Reno moved close to the blond and smiled softly, "I do..."

"Well, I think we've got a little bit of time before they come back home..."

"Oh? What do you say we do with that time...?"

Rufus looked up and stared into his aquamarine eyes. "Oh, I think you know..." He raised his head, and pressed his lips against the redhead's, moaning softly as their lips connected.


	17. Chapter 17

Thexi unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as the car came to a complete stop. "What do you feel like eating tonight, Tseng?"

Tseng shifted into park and turned the car off before unbuckling and getting out of the car. Thexi followed suit, stepping out onto the dark pavement. He gave a small shrug, locking the car. "I don't know. What do you like to cook?"

"A lot of things." She giggled as she began to head towards the store. "I mean, I guess it's a matter of everyone's tastes. I know that Reno enjoys his red meat, I don't mind eating a salad or pasta. What does Rufus care for the most?"

Tseng walked beside her and chuckled, "Rufus eats everything. I'm sure he'd be fine with anything you choose to make. He does like pasta a lot, I know that. Seafood and steak too."

"And what do you prefer?" Thexi looked up at him, a smile appearing on her face.

"I enjoy seafood. But, I'll eat anything you make." He smiled at her.

They walked into the grocery store. "How about I make us a nice pot roast this evening, and then I can make a seafood pasta tomorrow evening, hmm?" Thexi looked around. "This store seems to have everything." She laughed, grabbing a shopping cart. "Where should we start?"

Tseng chuckled, "That sounds good, and yeah, it is rather big, huh? We can get the pasta noodles first? So the fish and meat is last, to be sure it won't go bad." He looked around, searching for the correct aisle, "Well, not go bad necessarily, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you meant," Thexi giggled. "Fine. Pasta. I'll go and find that. Do you want to go and maybe grab some wine? Or beer? Or is Rufus' mansion fully stocked?"

"Fully stocked, I suppose. Since they were looking at the wine room when we came back from the beach."

She nodded her head. "Okay, then. We don't need to worry about that. What sort of seafood do you think would work well in pasta? Maybe some shrimp? Scallops? I would think this place would have a nice selection of everything, given that we're in a coastal town, yeah?" Thexi began babbling, thinking out loud as they walked towards the aisle where the pasta was.

He gave a nod, walking beside her, "I'm sure there is a nice selection, and everything should be very fresh. I think shrimp works well. Do you like shrimp, Thexi?"

"I do." She grabbed a couple of boxes of fettuccine. Throwing them in the basket, she walked further down the aisle. "Let's see, we probably don't need a red sauce...but maybe a nice, white sauce..." She picked up a jar of alfredo off the shelf.

"I trust you," The Wutaiian chuckled, "I don't cook much."

Placing the jar in the cart, she looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Oh? What do you do for food, then? Or are you constantly eating out at restaurants?"

He shook his head, "No, Rufus has chefs that cook for him at his home in Midgar. I eat what they make usually."

"So...you live with him?"

"I always have. Since I was a child. I was raised to protect him, so his father made me stay with him nearly twenty-four seven." The Turk let out a soft hum, "I guess I just never thought to move out."

The nurse could only nod her head as she picked up a freshly baked baguette from the end of the aisle. She began to walk towards the seafood and meat counter, lost in her thoughts. Tseng felt a blush heat his cheeks as he walked beside her, unsure of what to say. He looked at the ground as he walked, embarrassed of the truth that had escaped his lips just seconds ago.

"Tseng...can I ask you a question?" Thexi asked, turning to face him.

"Of course, Thexi." He looked at her, meeting her eyes.

"If you live with Rufus, how are we supposed to ever work? Assuming that they'll come clean to us at some point?" She tried to keep her voice as even as possible, when her heart was at the bottom of her stomach.

"Well... if they come clean... I'm sure Rufus will want Reno to live with him... If Reno is there, I won't be needed any longer. So... he would kick me out and.. well, I could get an apartment of my own." He nodded more to himself than to her, "And, if I have my own apartment, I would give you a key.. so you could visit whenever you want."

Thexi felt her stomach twist. "Tseng, you do realize what you're saying is a huge life adjustment. I'm not worth anything like that. I hardly have any free time as it is, with my odd hours at the hospital. I don't like that you would have to do something so drastic, in order to make this, whatever _this_ is, work." She looked down at the floor. "And do you really think Rufus would be that...that heartless? That cruel towards you? 'Oh, sorry. I've got a new fuck toy. You have to be out by 9pm.'" Thexi shook her head. "This is so, so complicated."

The Turk swallowed hard, quickly looking to the floor once more, "I... I know it is. To me, you're worth it... I don't know if Rufus would... would exactly say that... I think he loves Reno... I'm sorry, Thexi... I just... really love you. I want this to work..."

"I guess we need to just...let whatever happens, happen, hmm?" Thexi looked up and gave him a small smile. "Let's just live in the now, yeah? It's much easier than trying to plan the next five years of our lives." She giggled softly as she reached for his hand.

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah. Live in the now." He smiled softly.

"Come on. Let's get some seafood, okay?"

"Alright, Tenshi."

After gathering all the food necessary for two nights of delicious dinners, and a few items that would be used to make something yummy for dessert, Thexi turned and looked at Tseng. "Do you want me to pay for everything?"

"No, no. I'll pay for it, Thexi."

She shook her head. "No, we should split it. I don't mind spending money this weekend. I told you, I never really get to go out. It's nice to actually get to spend some of the money I make." She laughed as she began to place items on the register.

The Turk chuckled, "If you say so. I completely understand. I never spend money either."

"I bet it's nice, being in a relationship with the President." Thexi sighed, placing more items on the register.

Tseng shrugged, helping her place items, "Eh, depends on what you think of as 'nice'. It's nice that I don't have to pay for housing or food. Not nice to be treated how I'm treated. But what can you do?" He chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?" She took out her wallet from her purse and ran it through the machine.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" He gave a soft chuckle, "And I'll pay you back for that after, okay?"

Thexi shook her head. "No, it's okay. I want to pay for everything. Will you still help me cook?"

He gave a nod, "Of course."

"Then, don't worry about it." She placed the packed bags into the cart. "Shall we head back to the car?"

"Sure, Tenshi." He smiled softly.

Walking the cart out to the car, she looked over at him. "Mind unlocking the car?"

The Turk blushed faintly, "Oh, right." He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car, popping the trunk. "There we go."

"Thanks, Tseng." She began to put the grocery bags into the trunk of the car. "What do you think Rufus and Reno are up to? Do you think they're still asleep?"

Tseng helped her with the bags, setting them gently in the trunk of the car, "I'm not sure. They could be. Did Rufus seem really tired, or was it just me?"

"I don't know," Thexi giggled. "You would know better than I, as I'm only aware of his public persona. Well, I mean, that's changed, but you know what I mean."

The Wutaiian chuckled softly, "Was Reno tired?"

"Not really." The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "But it doesn't matter." She got into the car, settling in the passenger seat.

Tseng shut the trunk of the car and got in the driver's seat, "Well, do you want to go straight back to the manor? Or would you like to take a detour?" He smiled at her softly.

"With the food that is in the car, and how perishable it is, I think it would be best if we went back to the mansion. Now...that doesn't mean we can't go back out, does it?" She giggled, turning to look at him as she buckled her seatbelt..

He smiled softly, "So, after we bring the food to the manor, we can go out again?"

"Sure. Assuming the other two aren't awake, and awaiting our return. I don't see why not. But aren't you hungry?" Thexi asked, pressing her back into the seat.

Tseng buckled himself in and started the car, "I am, yeah. We should cook first. Maybe we can go out later tonight?"

"I think I like the sound of that very much." Thexi said, smiling at him.

...

Meanwhile, back at the house, Rufus took careful note of the redhead's marks on his back. "Reno...?"

"Yeah, Rufus?" The redhead looked at the blond and smiled softly. "What's up?"

The blond touched one of the longer marks, speaking nonchalantly, "It seems as if _someone_ has had their claws in you."

Reno felt his cheeks heat up and he pulled away from Rufus' touch, "S- Sorry, babe. Thexi and

me... kinda had a bit o' fun..."

"Why are you sorry? She is your girlfriend, after all."

"'cause you have to see it, yo."

Rubbing one of the marks, Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I can stop the two of you from touching each other. I mean, I'd like to, because I only want to be with you, but I understand your position with her."

The Turk blushed and looked into the blond's eyes, "Ruf', I do love ye... but we can't really _be_ together 'til we come clean ta Thexi an' Tseng... I mean... they have no idea what we're doin' behind their backs, yo..."

"Then let's tell them."

"Really? What 'bout Tseng? Don't you love him?"

Sighing, the blond closed his eyes. "Tseng...Tseng isn't the person I need in my life right now. He...he's known me since I was a child, Reno. He doesn't allow himself to let go when he's with me." Rufus looked at Reno. "With you, I feel like a person. A normal human being. With Tseng? It's..."

"It's what, babe..? I thought he treated ya nice?"

Rufus felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "He does treat me nice, Reno. But what you just said? He's never once said something like that to me."

"He never once called ya a pet name? That's just silly, yo."

Blue eyes met aquamarine. "Please, Reno. You know what he's like. Do you honestly think he'd ever bestow a pet name on anyone?"

"I know what he's like, yeah... but... that's not a real relationship, yo... He didn' even treat ya like a real boyfriend..."

Rufus kept his eyes on Reno. "Would you?"

"Of course, babe. I'll treat ya real good. Promise."

"Then, we need to speak to them. You're right. It isn't fair what we're doing behind their backs. But, given the choice, do you think that they'll be upset with us?"

"They probably will, yo... But it ain't nice that he's so mean to you... I hope tha' he learns his lesson. You deserve better, babe."

The blond closed his eyes as he moved to pull Reno into a hug. "I just want to be treated like a human, a person that has desires too. And you...you show me that I'm not just some man in a seat of power."

"You may be Rufus ShinRa, but yer also a person! It ain't right that Tseng was mean to ya. Was he jes' using you fer sex? 'cause that ain't right! You deserve love, and happiness, and cuddles!" He gave a nod of his head and held Rufus close to his body, "I love you fer you, baby."

Lifting his head, Rufus caught Reno's lips in a soft kiss. Reno let a soft moan escape his lips against Rufus'. He closed his eyes and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, Rufus slid it across the redhead's bottom lip, silently seeking entrance. The redhead parted his lips, allowing the President's slick muscle entrance. Moaning low in his throat, Rufus pushed his tongue into Reno's mouth, shivers running down his spine as the wet muscles collided together.

The redhead moaned low into the kiss, his hands moving to grip the President's hips. Rufus pushed himself against Reno's body, dueling with his tongue in a war for dominance. Breathing through his nose, he quietly gave up as he allowed the redhead to overtake him, clinging to the redhead's shoulders as the kiss became ten times more intense. Reno pressed himself to his lover and deepened the kiss, his head tilting, tongue mapping out the other man's mouth. He moaned low into Rufus' mouth, one hand leaving his hips to run through his silky blond hair. Rufus released a wanton moan into the redhead's mouth, the man's fingers in his hair a weakness of the blond's.

Reno broke off the kiss and groaned softly, "Rufus... yer killin' me here..."

"I can't help it...I love your kisses...I love how your fingers feels in my hair...you make me feel so good..."

The Turk groaned, "I'm glad, babe... I like makin' ye feel good... I wanna make ya feel better than ya ever 'ave..."

Rufus laid down on his back. "Then...will you make me feel good...?" He spread his legs apart suggestively, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheekbones.

"Oh... do ya want ta feel me, babe..?" Reno kissed the blond's neck gently, "Did Tseng ever do that for ye?"

The pink intensifying on his cheeks, Rufus shook his head slowly. "No, Reno...No one has ever done that to me before..."

"Would... you want to feel that..?"

Rufus nodded his head. "I want to, Reno...I want to give you absolute control..."

"Fuck, babe..." Reno groaned, meeting the other man's blue eyes with his own aquamarine, "I wanna do it... I wanna be the first to take you."

Coyly spreading his legs more, Rufus kept his eyes on Reno's bright orbs. "Then what are you waiting for...?"

Reno pressed three fingers to the blond's lips, "Will ya wet these fer me, babe?"

"Yes," Rufus mumbled as his lips wrapped around the offered fingers. He let his tongue lick each digit slowly, closing his eyes as his tongue moved across each knuckle with a gentle sweep.

The Turk let out a low groan, watching as Rufus sucked idly on his fingers, "Fuck, babe, ya look so damn good..."

Drawing the three fingers all the way into his mouth, the blond began a gentle suction, moaning low in his throat. Reno groaned, pushing his fingers a little deeper into that wet cavern. Rufus relaxed his throat, accommodating the redhead's fingers, thoroughly enjoying how the simple action was turning him on like a burning matchstick. The redhead adjusted himself, spreading Rufus' legs a bit more.

"You think ya wet 'em enough? I can't wait, babe."

Rufus gently pushed the Turk's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. "Neither can I..."

Reno moved his hand down and gently teased the blond's entrance with his index finger. He licked his lips, "How bad do ya want it, yo?"

"Nnngh...so bad, Reno..." Rufus tried to push against his finger, aching to feel it inside of his body. "You have no idea..."

The Turk pushed his finger into the President's body, moaning low at the tight heat that surrounded his digit. Rufus let out a sharp cry, gripping the bed sheet tightly as he tossed his head back. Quickly stilling his finger, worried for the other man, Reno looked at him. "Babe, you okay?"

"D-Don't stop..." Rufus moaned, trying to make the redhead move as he clenched tightly around him. "Want...more..."

"Do ya want another finger, baby?" The redhead pulled his finger back just a bit before pushing it back inside.

Rufus nodded his head rapidly, his knuckles turning white as they squeezed the bed sheet tighter. "Yes...please..."

Reno pulled his finger out just for a moment, before pushing two back inside. He moved them slow, moaning low as Rufus' body held on tight to his digits. Taking a deep breath, Rufus just allowed himself to feel Reno's fingers, groaning as he felt him begin to go further into his body. "Nngh...R-Reno..."

"Yer squeezin' so tight, Ruf'..." The Turk leaned down, nipping at the blond's chest gently as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

Willing his body to relax, Rufus breathed deeply through his nose, not caring how labored it sounded. "Is that...better...?"

"'s good no matter what, baby..." He nuzzled gently against the President's chest. "Am I hurtin' ya..?"

The blond shook his head, looking down at the top of Reno's head. "No...not at aaaaahh...ll..." He arched his chest up, crying out as he felt a wave of heat rush through his body. "FUCK!"

"Is that what'cha want, babe?" The Turk groaned, meeting his lover's eyes, pushing his fingers in a little deeper.

Rufus moaned louder as he looked into Reno's aquamarine eyes. "Please..." He whimpered. "Please, don't stop..."

Reno groaned and crooked his fingers, nudging against his prostate with the pads of his fingers. He smirked up at his lover, "Do ya just want this? Or somethin' bigger?"

"BIGGER!" Rufus screamed as he tried to push Reno's fingers back into the spot they had just been.

"I'll have ta pull my fingers out..." Reno moaned low at the blond's scream, "Is that okay?"

He nodded his head rapidly. "Don't care...just...need..." Rufus half-panted, half-moaned his reply to the redhead, unable to articulate words properly after such an intense rush of sexual need.

Reno slowly, teasingly, pulled his fingers out of the blond's body. He quickly reached over to the side table beside the bed and opened a drawer. Searching blindly, he found a thin tube after a few moments. The Turk sat up on his knees and popped the cap on the tub, coating his hand with the lube. He reached down, stroking himself to cover his member with the cool gel. "It might hurt a bit, babe..."

He looked up at Reno, his face a mask of calm. "I trust you, Reno."

Blushing deeply, Reno kissed the other man's chest, "I'm glad..." He positioned himself and gently pushed deep into his lover, stilling his hips once he was fully seated. Rufus moaned low, his breath coming out in short pants, attempting to relax his body once more. Reno gently cupped Rufus' cheek, "Rufus... you okay..?"

"Yes..." Rufus turned his head, kissing Reno's palm as best as he could. "It feels...very...different..."

"Do you like it..?" Reno groaned, trying not to move.

Pushing himself back against Reno, the blond let out a low moan. "M-Move...and I'll...tell you..."

Slowly, Reno began to rock his hips. He pulled out just a bit before pushing back slowly, "Like this..?"

"Aaah...yes..." Rufus moaned lower, thoroughly enjoying how the redhead's cock felt inside of his body. "This is..."

"Is what, babe..?" Reno moaned deeply, slowly rolling his hips.

Rufus' chest arched up off the bed, as a soft moan fell from his lips. "Incredible..."

The redhead groaned low, moving his hips a little faster, pushing in a tiny bit deeper, brushing against his lover's prostate, "Good..."

"RENO!" Rufus screamed as he felt that spike in pleasure race through his body like before. He pushed back against him, trying to get the redhead to do whatever it was he had just done to him. "AGAIN!"

Reno moved quickly, pushing hard against that spot deep within his lover, "How's that?" He licked his lips, watching how Rufus' features contorted as the pleasure got more intense, "Good?"

The blond could only enunciate high pitched moans, tossing his head back with each push against _that_ spot. He gripped the bed sheet with his right hand, while trying to make his left hand let go. Once his body cooperated, Rufus placed his left hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time with each of Reno's thrusts. "S-So...g-good..."

The Turk ducked his head, kissing the blond deeply as he rocked his hips a little faster. He reached between their bodies and covered Rufus' hand with his own, helping to stroke him slowly. Rufus moaned low into the kiss, guiding Reno's hand with his own, showing the redhead just how he enjoyed to be touched, while pushing back against him, driving him deeper into his body. Reno pushed his hips faster, never once missing the blond's spot. He kept his hand moving as his tongue tangled with his lover's. Rufus broke off the kiss with a loud moan, releasing hard into both his and Reno's hand, the warm substance helping to move their hands glide over his member with ease. The redhead moaned loudly as he came, the feeling of Rufus' body tightening around his arousal being too much for him to handle.

Panting hard, Rufus let go of himself, his hand falling on the bed. "Gaia...Reno..."

The redhead groaned softly, panting, "Y- Yeah..?" He pulled back just enough to look into the other man's eyes.

"Thank you..." Rufus lifted his head and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his back, pulling him closer to his body. Reno moaned low into the kiss, pressing close to his lover. The blond gently broke off the kiss, panting quietly. "Are you okay...?"

"Fuck, babe..." Reno panted softly, "I'm so much better than okay... are you..?"

Nodding his head, Rufus gave him a soft smile. "I am, Reno."

"Good..." He smiled softly, "I'm glad... You want me... ta pull out, babe?"

The blond gave a small nod of his head, trying to maintain the blush he knew was fast approaching on his cheeks. "It might be a wise idea, since we don't know when the other two will be coming back."

Kissing his cheek gently, Reno gave a small nod, "A'ight, babe." He gently pulled out of the blond's body and blushed, "That was amazin'.. thank you."

"Why are you thanking me...?" Rufus rested against Reno's chest, not quite finished with being close and intimate with him.

The redhead held Rufus close, "'cause.. you let me do that to ye..."

"I'd like to let you do it again..." Rufus closed his eyes, finally finding a comfortable spot on Reno's chest. He let out a soft yawn, nuzzling the redhead's sternum. "But I also wouldn't mind being inside of you..."

The Turk groaned softly, "Yer always welcome ta that, babe..."

"Mmm...thanks..." Rufus mumbled quietly, slowing drifting off to sleep.

Reno yawned and cuddled up close to his lover, eyes closing, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

...

"Are you sure you don't want any of my help? At least let me open the door," Thexi said, walking towards the front door of Rufus' place.

The Wutaiian chuckled softly, carrying the bags they had just bought, "Fine, fine. You can open the door, Tenshi."

Smiling at her nickname, she placed her hand on the handle of the door, and turned it the knob. "I appreciate you _letting _me do that for you." She stuck her tongue out at him as she moved out of his way.

Tseng chuckled, "You were the one that offered to open it for me." He kissed her cheek quickly as he passed her, walking toward the kitchen area.

"Well, if I didn't, you would have tried to have opened the door. When _clearly_ your hands are very full. I don't want you to break any of the eggs, because then how would I make cupcakes for dessert?" She closed the front door and followed him into the kitchen.

He laughed softly, "You know me so well, Thexi." He set the bags down on the counter and looked at her, "I'd hate it if you couldn't make cupcakes. I'm looking forward to those!"

"I hope that's not all you're looking forward to." She giggled as she began to arrange the food on the counter. She turned around and walked over to the oven, setting it to the proper temperature.

"Of course not." He smiled, "Do you want any help?"

"Could you get me a glass casserole dish? I'm sure Rufus has to have one." Thexi walked over to the sink and began washing the vegetables thoroughly.

"Oh, sure." The Turk nodded and went over to where the cooks kept the cooking dishes. He got the dish out carefully and brought it back to Thexi, "This okay?"

Flicking off the excess water into the sink, Thexi nodded. "Perfect. How are your chopping skills? Feel like cutting these carrots for me?" She set them on the cutting board. "You do that while I wash these potatoes?"

He nodded, "I can do that." Finding a proper knife, Tseng set to chopping the veggies.

Humming softly, Thexi began to wash the russet potatoes, placing them into a collinder that just happened to be in the sink. Once she was done, she looked at Tseng. "Is there another knife I could use to cut these potatoes?"

Looking over at her, the Wutaiian nodded, "Yeah." He motioned to a drawer, "There's a whole lot of knives in that drawer."

"Thanks, Tseng." She walked over to the drawer and grabbed a knife. She cut each potato into fourths, and set them into the casserole dish. "Did you happen to put the meat away? Or is it still out?"

"Oh, I put it in the fridge." He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out the meat. He walked back over to Thexi and handed it to her, kissing her cheek. "Here you go."

Placing the meat on top of the veggies and potatoes, she smiled. "Thanks, Tseng." She walked over to the oven and slipped the casserole dish in. Setting the timer on the oven, she wiped off her hands. "Now...we wait. For an hour." She laughed.

The Wutaiian chuckled softly, "Such a long time to wait..." He looked over at her and smiled, "What shall we do while we wait?"

Sauntering over to him seductively, Thexi smirked. "Oh, I can think of a few things we could do while we wait..."

"Oh..?" He watched her, licking his lips, "What would those be?"

Sinking down to her knees, she nuzzled his groin with her cheek. "I'm sure you can guess, Tseng..."

Tseng let out a soft groan, his hands gripping onto the counter, "I- I can now..."

She reached up and unbuckled his belt, her lips ghosting against the rising mound. "Are you okay with that...?" She unbuttoned his pants, not waiting for his answer. Once the button was undone, she unzipped the zipper slowly, her lips pressing against the soft fabric of his boxer briefs.

The Wutaiian let a loud moan pass his lips, he rocked his hips a little and bit his bottom lip, "V- Very okay..."

"I'm glad..." Thexi reached up and pulled his boxer briefs down, exposing the Wutaiian's hardening arousal. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she began to lick him slowly, beginning at the base, the tip of her tongue flicking across the tip.

"Ah..!" Tseng moaned deeply, his hips moving forward, "Feels good, Tenshi..."

She let the tip of her tongue sweep across the head, moaning softly as she tasted his uniqueness. "More, Tseng...?" She looked up him, her mouth hanging open.

"More... Please..." He moaned, eyes moving to look at the doorway that lead to the kitchen, his heart speeding up. The thrill sent a rush through his system, the fact that any moment, Rufus or Reno could walk in and see them.

Thexi kissed the head of his cock before slipping her lips around him, swallowing him into her mouth. She let her tongue rub the underside of his cock, moaning around him. Tseng moved his hands and gently ran them through Thexi's soft hair. He leaned his head back, moans and groans leaving his mouth as his hips slowly moved. She reached up and gave him a gentle squeeze, hoping that he would understand that she didn't mind if he began to control her movements. Sucking on him gently, she pressed her nose against the kink of curls, inhaling his musky scent.

Tseng tightened his grip in her hair gently, moving her back a little before bringing her forward again, "I- Is... that okay...?"

She kept her mouth around him, sucking softly as she nodded her head in affirmation. She relaxed her shoulders, giving him complete control over her movements as she gazed up at him. Tseng continued to move her slowly, his hips meeting her own movements. He moaned loudly, leaning his head forward to meet her eyes. Staring up at him, she hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him with a gentle vigor as he pushed himself further down her throat. He let out a louder moan, his cheeks burning with a deep blush. He bucked his hips, tightening his grip in her silky hair. Thexi's eyelids fell closed as she began to put her all into pleasing the man that had both her mind and her heart. She moaned softly as she sucked on him harder, loving how his hands felt in her hair, knowing that what she was doing to him was exactly what he wanted, and that gave her immense pleasure.

"Thexi... Thexi, fuck... I'm so close..."

Sucking on him faster, she forced him down her throat more, moaning as she felt him tighten his grip in her hair. Tseng moaned deeply, watching her as he thrust his hips forward sharply. Thexi moaned as she moved her head with his movements, sucking on him more.

"A- Ah! Thexi!" Tseng bucked his hips forward, tugging gently on her hair, as he came. She groaned, swallowing everything down her throat as he rode out his orgasm. He pet her hair gently, moaning low, watching as she swallowed his release, "Thexi..."

She licked him a few more times before pulling back. "Yes, Tseng?" She wiped her mouth, smiling softly.

"That... was amazing, Thexi..." He groaned low.

"I'm glad." Thexi stood up, her knees quietly popping back into place after being on them for a bit.

Tseng cupped her face gently and brought her into a soft kiss, his eyes closing. She kissed him back slowly, a happy sigh escaping her lips as she moved closer towards him. Tseng held her close, letting out a soft moan into their kiss. She broke off the kiss, panting softly. "Come on. Want to go sit down in front of the fireplace?" She looked over at the oven. "We still have a little bit of time before the food is ready."

"Sure, Tenshi, that sounds lovely."

After cuddling together on the couch for awhile, the alarm began to ding, signaling the meat was finished cooking in the oven. Thexi stood up. "Want me to pull it out of the oven while you go find Rufus? I'm surprised we haven't seen them yet."

The Wutaiian nodded, standing up as well, "Sure. I'll go get him. Do you want me to get Reno as well?"

"Yes, please. I'm sure he's still probably asleep in our room." Thexi grabbed a pair of oven mitts from next to the oven. She turned off the alarm that had continued to sound as she had talked over it. Silence filled the kitchen, the only noise that could be heard was the hissing the crackling of the fat from the meat in the oven. She pulled it out carefully and set it to rest on the center island.

Tseng left the room and walked down the hallway, "Might as well get Reno first." He spoke aloud to himself as he walked. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked gently. He waited a little bit but received no response. Tseng cracked the door open and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, Thexi left the kitchen, unsure of what was taking Tseng so long. As she headed down the hallway towards her and Reno's room, she saw the Wutaiian standing at the door. "Tseng? Is something the matter? Did something happen?"

Tseng bit his bottom lip and looked over at her, "Come here..."

"What is it, Tseng?" She walked over to where he was, and saw that the door was open. Looking into the room, she felt her heart lurch at the sight she saw. "Oh, no..."

Blinking a few times, Rufus rolled over and yawned, stretching out on the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in the bed, the sheet covering from his waist down. As he finished cleaning his eyelids, he looked up and felt his heart stop in his chest. "Shit."

Tseng felt sudden tears well up in his eyes, he was not sure why they were coming, as he and Thexi were doing the same thing to the people before them. He spoke softly, his voice pained, "Sir..."

"Tseng...I..." Rufus stared at him, at a loss for words.

Reaching down, Thexi took Tseng's hand into her own, giving him a gentle squeeze. "It seems like we all need to have a talk."

"Then, perhaps you two should come into the room." Rufus said, sighing softly.

...

**A/N from KC:** Guess someone finally got caught. What's next? Find out soon. :) Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N from Kickcows:** Word of warning, this chapter contains a lot of feels. You've been warned.

...

Thexi gave Tseng's hand another squeeze. Speaking quietly so that only he could hear, she said, "Are you ready to do this, Tseng? Because if you're not, now is the time to say so."

"I- I'm fine.." Tseng said softly, stepping into the room, "Let's just... hear what they have to say..."

She gave a nod of her head as she stepped into the room with him. She looked over at the bed and saw that her redheaded lover was still snoring. She looked at Rufus, keeping her hand wrapped tightly in Tseng's. "Would you mind waking him up, sir? I don't think we can have this conversation without him."

The blond looked down at Reno and placed his hand on his shoulder. Giving him a gentle shake, he spoke in a hushed voice, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking. "Reno...Reno, time to wake up..."

Reno let out a soft grunt, rolling to lay on his back. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up, "What's goin' on, yo..?"

"You could say a lot is going on," Thexi spoke quietly from the door. She watched her lover, a part of her unsure how to feel.

Reno's eyes went wide, staring at Thexi and Tseng, "Oh, fuck..."

"Right." Rufus ran a hand through his hair nervously. "So...I don't see any point in lying about this, because it's kinda impossible to do so."

Tseng stepped forward, "Sir... was I not good enough? You should have told me..." He felt like, in the back of his mind, he had to make Rufus feel as guilty as he could. The blond deserved it.

"What? No, Tseng. Of course not! Look, I...I never wanted you to find out like this. This is awful, and I wish that this hadn't happened, but now that it's out, there's nothing we can do. This isn't anything personal." Rufus pleaded with the older man, hoping to make him understand.

"Nothing personal?" Thexi said, staring at him. "Are you insane, sir? You're sleeping with someone who isn't the man you supposedly love. How is that not personal?"

"Sir... You could have told me. You could have said that you wanted something more."

Rufus began to blink back tears. "That isn't what this is about, Tseng!"

"Oh, let's just all cut the bullshit." Thexi said, shaking her head. "Look, Rufus. If you really want to know, we've known for awhile now that this has been going on. We _heard_ the two of you last night, after we got back from our walk."

"You... You heard us?" Reno spoke softly.

Thexi met his eyes and gave a small nod of her head. "Reno, come on. Did you really think I was that dumb to not notice the bandage on your neck? And never mind the other mark that Rufus left on your body."

"I never thought you were stupid, Thexi... I... I don't know what I was thinkin'..."

Rufus looked at her. "If you both knew, why didn't you say something?"

"We thought you would say something, Sir." Tseng spoke up, "We thought you would come clean... We didn't know... I didn't know... that you would just... keep us in the dark..."

Thexi looked at Reno. "I thought you said you loved me, Reno. How can you love a person, then go behind their back and do something like this?"

"I do love ye!" Reno said, "Thexi, I do love ye... I... I don't know why I did this... I..."

Rufus shook his head, and reached down for his boxers, slipping them on underneath the covers. "I think we all need to have our own conversations. Because nothing is going to get resolved if we all just stay in here and accuse each other."

"I.. I agree." The redhead gave a slight nod, moving to pull his boxers on.

Thexi looked up at Tseng. She slipped into Wutaiian, no longer caring if they heard her or not. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tseng looked at her and smiled weakly, speaking in his native language as well, "I.. I think so.. will you be okay?"

"I think so." She gave him a small smile. "If you need me, you send me a text. We both knew this was coming. But it's okay. We can do this." She gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

Tseng gave a slight nod, "We can... and I'm going to make him feel so fucking guilty for doing this. He deserves everything he gets."

"Just remember who he is, Tseng. Because he's acting like a brat right now, he still is your boss. Don't lose your cool over this. I know, it sucks. It really does. But what's done is done." Thexi kissed his cheek gently.

"I know... I won't go crazy. But he deserves to feel all the hurt that I do. He deserves to be in pain. For once, the fact that he's president... it can't make him feel any better. You know? He can't hurt me anymore. I can get an apartment away from him. I'll be happy with you by my side, Thexi."

She gave him a weak smile. "You're right. He can't hurt you anymore."

Rufus cleared his throat as he stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go to our room, Tseng. You come and speak to me whenever you're ready." He looked at Reno, his heart still pounding in his chest at the predicament they were in.

Tseng snorted, keeping to Wutaiian, "_Our_ room. Sure." He quickly left the room, walking to the room that he and Rufus had shared in the past.

Rufus walked down the hall and headed into their room, keeping the door open. Tseng walked into the room and sighed softly, taking a seat on the bed. Rufus stayed standing, not wanting to make his lover any more upset than he already was. "Did you really hear us last night?" Rufus asked, speaking quietly, his tone completely impassive.

"Yes. I heard you." Tseng narrowed his eyes, "Why would you do this, Sir?"

"Because of that!" Rufus said, no longer able to remain calm. "What you just called me, Tseng!"

"Because I call you 'sir'? What the fuck, Rufus? You could have told me more firmly to stop calling you that." He kept himself calm, "You should understand how fucking hard it is for me. I've called you 'sir' all my life. It's hard to stop something you've done all your life! Have you tried to get Reno to stop smoking? I fucking doubt it."

The blond closed his eyes and took a moment, before exploding with rage. "That's just it, Tseng. Why should I have to tell you what to call me? I figured the moment our partnership changed from being platonic, to one of being romantic, that you would change. That you would finally see me as a fucking man, and not someone that you think has to be pleased all the fucking time!"

"Romantic? We were rarely romantic. You fucked me in the office, Rufus. That's the _romantic_ contact we had at work. Now, I understand if you didn't want people to know you were sleeping with an old Wutaiian man, but you could have at least treated me better. Do you know how I felt? I was a fuck toy to your father and to you as well. You brought me out maybe once a year on a 'date'. But nothing more."

Rufus burst into tears. "I don't care about your race, Tseng! And how the fuck can you say that? How can you say that the only contact we had was in the office? That's not fucking true!"

"It was the only 'romantic' contact in the office. I know we had meetings and shit, Rufus. We were together outside as well, I know. In your manor. I know that."

Trying to talk through his sobs, Rufus' body shook with anger. "If you were so fucking unhappy, Tseng, why didn't you try and get out of our relationship? What sort of sick fuck are you to want to stay chained to someone who obviously makes you fucking miserable? Is it because you were afraid I would fucking kill you if you asked for an out? What sort of asshole do you think I am?!"

Eyes full of fear, Tseng tried his best not to cry, "I thought I was making you happy, Rufus. I thought you were happy with me. I didn't like being treated how I was... but I liked that I could make you happy.. but I guess I was not making you happy. Since you slept with Reno..."

"Make up your fucking mind, Tseng. Was I the asshole, or was I the person that gave you a sense of false hope? Because what I thought we had was real. I thought it was. Until I experienced something else. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't plan for this shit to happen with Reno. I didn't mean to make you this upset. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. Let's face it, you and I...we don't belong together like this. We don't. You seem to still have this master/servant attitude towards me, you staying with me because you thought that we were both happy. And maybe we were, at one point." Rufus looked down at the ground. "Let's face it. You and I haven't been "happy" in quite some time."

Tseng let out a broken sob and moved his hands to cover his face, "I'm sorry it's how I thought, Rufus. It's how I was raised. It's how I was taught. You're better than me. You get what you want. You're Rufus ShinRa. I am to protect you no matter what. What good am I if I can't even make you happy? What good am I? Will you kill me now? Replace me with Reno? I can tell you're in love, Rufus. I can tell."

Hoping that he wasn't going to push the older man further over the edge, Rufus grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. "Tseng, I would never even _think_ about killing you. Don't you get it? I can't live without you. You've been with me for so long. I would be lost without you. I...I'm sorry that I could never get you to see me in a way that wasn't what you were used to. I'm sorry that I need more than that. I'm so sorry." Rufus cried, falling to his knees. "You have no idea how awful I feel right now, Tseng. I can't lose you!"

"R- Rufus..." Tseng looked at him fall, watched as he kneeled on the floor. "Maybe... I wasn't meant to be loved by you.. by the ShinRa family... I was meant to be a servant. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't able to give you what you needed. I do love you... but... it's more like family now. I did love you intimately. But... it's changed now... You love Reno."

The blond hugged himself, wrapping his arms around his body. "I'm sorry, Tseng. I'm sorry that I just love you. I'm sorry that I'm not _in_ love with you. I thought I was too, but you're right. This...this isn't right. You and I...there's too much history. I never wanted you to think I was like my father." He sniffled, tears falling from his closed eyes. "I never wanted to be like my father."

Tseng moved to sit on the floor and hugged Rufus to his chest, "I'm so very sorry... Please don't be angry with me... don't be upset... you aren't like him... please.. trust me... you're nicer than he was..."

"I'm sorry that this happened, Tseng...I'm sorry that it happened like this...I never wanted you to see that. I'm so sorry..." He clung to the older man, not caring how pathetic he sounded. "Please...don't say you're going to leave me. I need you by my side, Tseng. You've always been by my side. I can't replace you, not like that"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rufus... I will always be here... I'm your head Turk, aren't I?" He gave a tiny chuckle, "I just really wish... you'd have told me."

Rufus wiped his eyes. "I wanted to, Tseng. But I just didn't know how. Reno wasn't sure how to say it, either. I'm so sorry..."

Gently, Tseng pet the blond's hair, "Sir... Rufus... can you be honest with me..? Were you happy with me..?"

"I was," Rufus nodded his head. He looked up into his chocolate eyes. "It's just...it's different with him. I think it's because he and I don't have that history that you and I share. He just sees me as Rufus ShinRa. You? You see me as so much more than that. And I can't fault you for that. I can't. I should never have asked you to be my lover. I thought it could work. But..."

"But what..? Tell me, Rufus... I want to know."

He hid his eyes from the older man. "But, in the end, I think I want to be with someone that can see me as an equal, rather than someone in a place of power. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I... I understand, Rufus." Tseng pulled away from him, "I... I wish I could have done better in the time we had."

Fresh tears began to fall from Rufus' eyes. "Stop, Tseng. Please...I can't stand to hear you keep saying these things over and over. This isn't about you. It has nothing to do with you. It's all me. It's all my issues. You were perfect. You are perfect."

"No.. far from that, Rufus. I'm not perfect. I'm just a person, just human. We all are. No one here is perfect... but some people are better than others. You and Reno are better than I am. We have ranks, Rufus. I don't have any right to say anything but 'I'm sorry'."

"You're never going to call me 'sir' again, are you?" Rufus wiped his eyes once more.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." He shook his head, "I need a bit of time to think this over. I am still your subordinate, Rufus."

"I...I understand. If you want to leave tonight, I won't hold it against you. I won't do anything bad to you. I would never dream of it." Rufus spoke quietly.

"I won't leave... I have to take care of you still. I doubt that Reno can."

Sighing, Rufus shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't act that way towards him, Tseng. He is where he is because of you. For you to negate him in that manner is extremely unbecoming. I know he hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't want this to become an issue, though. We're all adults, right?"

"He's betrayed me, Rufus. He has to earn my trust back." Tseng sighed, "We are all adults, yes. But I hold things like this in high regard."

"Then, if that's how you feel, I should be the one that has to earn your trust back. Not him." Rufus said.

"To be honest, you both do..."

The blond gave a small nod of his head. "Agreed."

Sighing softly, Tseng ran a hand through his hair, "What's going to happen now..? Things are going to be different... Should I move out of your manor in Midgar so Reno can live with you..? I'm sure I can find an apartment close by..."

"Can we just get through tomorrow, and then we can talk about that? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty emotionally exhausted right now. I can't think about that sort of thing at the moment." Rufus said, standing up from the floor. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "I guess you won't be staying in here with me tonight, right?" Rufus sighed sadly. "Gaia, I fucked everything up so bad, didn't I...Thexi must hate me..."

"I won't sleep here tonight, no. I'll find somewhere else to sleep." He sighed softly, hugging his knees to his chest. "I can't say how she feels about you... you'd have to ask her..."

Rufus shook his head. "I'll leave her alone." He looked over at Tseng. "I know I keep saying this, but I really am sorry. I never wanted it to happen this way, Tseng."

"I never wanted it to happen at all..." Tseng said softly, blinking back tears.

"Touche..."

…

"How could this happen, Reno?" Thexi looked at the redhead, standing by the door, having not moved since Tseng had followed Rufus out.

"I... I'm so sorry, Thexi.." The redhead Turk looked at her, "I'm so so sorry..."

She stared at him. "Is that all you really have to say?"

He held his head in his hands and spoke quietly, "I... I don't know what to say. I fucked up. I did something so bad. I hurt you so fucking bad... I'm so sorry..."

"Will you just tell me one thing, Reno?"

"What..?"

Thexi kept her eyes on his, hoping she'd get the truth. "Were you seeing him before you met me?"

"No! No, Thexi, I wasn't!"

"So...I made you want to be in a gay relationship? Is that it? What did I do wrong?" She bit her lip, not wanting to break down.

"No, Thexi..." Reno moved closer to her, "You didn't... Rufus... he.. he came on to me first. I'm being honest here. He sent me messages, thinkin' that I was Tseng... and he didn't know. Then he came onto me when he was drunk, yo. I'm tellin you th'truth."

She clasped her hands together behind her back. "So...you couldn't just tell him that you were in a committed relationship? He thought you were Tseng. What in Gaia's name changed?!"

"Thexi, I know! An' he apologized fer that, but he... Thexi, I don't know why I did what I did... but we did it... Thexi, I love you. I did and I do... but... but I love Rufus too... I don't know what to do... He loves Tseng.. or... or he did love Tseng.."

"Reno, if you love a person, you don't go behind their back and do things with other people. You can't be in love with someone and do that." Thexi shook her head. "If you love him, then that's fine. Maybe you're supposed to be with him. Maybe you and I..."

"Weren't meant to be..?"

_Maybe you and I were meant to be the reason that I found Tseng again._ "Something like that." Thexi nodded, not ready to give up her own small secret. "Maybe we were more of just a fling, or something fun."

"I'm so sorry, Thexi... I am... I hurt you so fuckin' bad... I'm very sorry..."

She went and sat down on the bed next to him. "Reno, it's okay. Why didn't you just tell us? Like I said, we knew last night. Hell, we heard you in the limo today." She gave him a weak smile. "You two are like teenagers with each other. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself for a short drive?"

Reno let out a little sniffle, wiping his eyes, "I was scared... I didn't know what to do... I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry..."

"You were scared? That's why you sucked him off in the back of the car?" Thexi shook her head. "No, Reno. That can't be true."

"No! I was scared, that's why I didn't tell you... How can I tell the woman I love that I've been fuckin' a guy..? For all I know, you hate homos...and to know you were dating one... I didn't want to chance that!"

She placed a hand over his. "Reno, why would I hate homos? That's absurd. I'm glad to hear that you love me, because I love you too. But I don't think we're _in_ love with each other, do you? I mean, if we were, then why would you be so easily swayed into doing things with Rufus? Unless you like the thrill of almost being caught? Is that it?"

"I- I- I... I don't know, Thexi!"

Letting go of his hand, she stood up. "That's okay, Reno. You're allowed to be confused. Right now, I think we just need to take some time. I...I'm going to go and stay in another room tonight. You can do whatever you want, with whoever you want, except for me. Right now, at this moment, I think that you and I...we're done."

Reno watched her stand up, tears dripping down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I hurt you... You deserve better... I- I agree... we... we're done..."

Hearing him echo her words made the nurses' heart hurt. "It's okay, Reno. We'll figure this out. I really do care for you a lot." She walked over to the door. "I appreciate you understanding. Maybe, after I clear my head, maybe we can talk a little more. But, for right now, I need to be alone."

"I- I... I understand..."

"I'm sorry, Reno..." She opened the door and escaped the room, shutting the door behind her.

The moment she left, Reno broke down, sobbing hard as he let his emotions get the better of him. She heard him sobbing, and quickly raced down the hall, wanting to get far away from the sound she knew she had made happen. She walked to the front door and opened it, a small whiff of the dinner she had cooked for everyone assaulting her nostrils as she walked outside. Crying silent tears, she walked towards the shore, hoping that the sound of the ocean waves would soothe the ache that was burning deep inside of her body.

As her feet touched the sand, she took off her shoes and let the softness coat her toes. She looked out and saw a lone figure sitting near the water's edge. Having a good idea who it was from the shape, and the telltale long hair, she let her feet guide her towards him. She spoke softly as she approached him, not wanting to startle him, in case he was in a trance. "Tseng? What are you doing out here?"

Turning his head toward the voice, Tseng spoke quietly, "Oh... Hi, Tenshi. I just needed a little fresh air..."

"Me too. Do you mind if I sit with you? Or would you rather be alone right now?" She kept her distance, allowing enough space between the two of them, should he not want her company.

He patted the sand beside him, "Join me, Thexi. I don't mind."

She took the few steps and sat down beside him on the sand, setting her shoes behind her. "How did your talk with Rufus go?" She looked out at the ocean, searching for his hand blindly.

Tseng gripped her hand when she found it and he gently rubbed her skin with his thumb. "As well as it could have been... What about yours with Reno?"

As soon as she felt his hand on hers, relief flooded through her body. "About the same."

"At least... It's done with..."

"Is it?" She turned and looked at him, keeping her hand in his grasp. "Did you and Rufus officially say it was done?"

The Turk gave a small nod, "We did. Did you and Reno..?"

"We did. And you know what? I kind of had a moment of clarity as it was happening." She looked back out towards the ocean.

"What do you mean?"

Speaking softly, Thexi kept her eyes on the ocean, afraid to look at the man sitting next to her. "I think that I met him, so you and I could find each other again."

Tseng felt a small smile curve his lips, "I think you might be right..."

"I mean, if I hadn't met him at Seventh Heaven, then who knows when I would have run into you? It's not as if Midgar isn't that large of a city, nor is the sector you and I live in. But after a few months of living there, and I still hadn't run into you?" Thexi said, turning to look at him. "Does that make any sense, Tseng?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I think the fates set this up... I'm glad it happened... even though we ended up heartbroken by Reno and Rufus... we still have each other." He smiled softly, meeting her eyes.

"Is...is it wrong that I don't want to be alone tonight? I told Reno I wanted to be alone, but I really meant that I didn't want to be with him." She looked down at their hands. She fell naturally into Wutaiian, as she looked back up at him. "I would rather spend the night with you, Tseng."

"Well, I'm certainly not spending my night with Rufus... you're welcome to stay with me, Tenshi." He let out a weak chuckle, replying in Wutaiian, "My guess is Rufus will go to Reno tonight anyway."

Blushing, Thexi turned her head back towards the ocean. She spoke quietly, "But do you want me to stay with you, Tseng? Because if you would rather be alone, I understand. We both need time to heal. More you, than me, as Reno and I were not together for as long as you've been with Rufus. So, I understand if you'd rather just keep to yourself." She bit her lower lip.

"No, I want you with me, Thexi... Wait.. I _need_ you with me." He lifted his hand from the sand, wiping it on his pants quickly and gently ran his fingers through Thexi's hair, "I need to be with you.. because you make me strong... You make me feel like I can get over this."

Voicing the silent fear in her heart, she leaned into his touch. "But...you _want _me to be with you, yes? I'm not just someone you're latching on to because I'm here, right? You want me to be there because it's me, right?"

"I want you with me every second of every day. I love you, Thexi." He kissed her cheek gently, "You're the love of my life, my Tenshi."

She turned her face and kissed him softly, not caring if anyone could see them or not. Tseng cupped her cheek, tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss. Thexi moaned into the kiss, moving herself to sit on Tseng's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her chest to rest against his own. Letting out a soft groan of pleasure, Tseng pushed his chest forward against his lover's. She rolled her hips forward, moaning softly into the kiss as she felt him against her center.

The Wutaiian broke off the kiss and whispered, "Thexi..."

"We should go back to the mansion," Thexi moaned softly. "I...I don't think I want to get sand everywhere on my body..."

"I- I agree..." The Turk groaned.

She slipped off of his lap and stood up, brushing the sand off of her knees. "Come on, then. Let's go?" She held her hand out towards him.

He got up from the sand with her help and kissed her cheek. "Let's find a nice room..."

"Preferably as far away from the wing we were in before..." She grabbed her shoes off the sand and held them in her other hand.

"I know just the place." He took her hand in his and began to walk to the manor.

…

Feeling utterly hopeless and dejected, knowing that it probably wasn't in his best interest to be standing where he was, but couldn't stop himself, Rufus raised his hand and knocked softly on the door of the room he had fled from only an hour or so ago.

Sniffling, Reno wiped his nose on the nearest object - which happened to be a pillow - and spoke loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door, "I- I thought you wanted ta be 'lone, Thexi..?"

The blond placed a hand on the doorknob and twisted it gently. "It's not Thexi," Rufus said, poking his head into the room. "If you'd rather I leave you alone, that's fine. I just wanted to check on you and see if you were alright." He stayed behind the door, watching the redhead.

"N- No, c'mon in, Ruf'..." Reno sat up and held out his arms, "C- Can you come over here, yo..?"

Rufus entered the room and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed and walked into Reno's open arms. He held him in a hug, sniffling softly. "I made a mess of everything, didn't I?"

Reno clung to the blond, hiding his face against Rufus' neck he sniffled again, "'s my fault, yo... Shoulda told Thexi... Shoulda... now... now everythin's fucked..."

"Shh...Everything isn't fucked up, and it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have been more careful and not fallen asleep. Don't blame yourself, Reno." The blond held the redhead close.

"'s all my fault... 'cause... 'cause Tseng an' Thexi're mad... an'... an' you need Tseng! 'c- 'cause... 'cause he makes you all happy, yo! He does stuff fer you... an'... I can't!"

Rufus pulled back and looked at him. "Why do you say you can't make me happy?"

"I can't d- do the stuff Tseng does... I ain't good enough, yo!"

The blond shook his head. "Reno, this isn't about that. You allow me to be myself. You give to me what he never could allow himself to do. You make me happy because of that. I know that what just happened was awful, but I'm almost relieved. He and I...our history is too vast. And that's okay."

The redhead sniffled softly and rubbed his eyes, "I... I don't gotta share ya no more.. right?"

"You don't have to share me." Rufus gave him a soft smile. "Do I have to still share you? Or...or is Thexi still wanting to work things out?"

He shook his head, "Thexi don't want me no more, yo... I made 'er 'urt real bad, yo..."

"That is my fault," Rufus rested his head against Reno's shoulder. "I'll do what I can to repair that, Reno. It isn't fair what I did. What we did. This isn't your fault."

"But it is, yo. 'cause... 'cause I wanted you too... I want you... all o' you... I'm happy, babe. I'm happy I don't gotta share you..." He sighed, "But... I feel so bad tha' I 'urt 'er..."

The President gave a small nod of his head. "I do too. But what's done is done. And we can't really go backwards, can we? So, we just have to move forward. What does that mean?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. I just...I know that I like what you and I have. What you make me feel. And I don't want that to go away..."

The Turk moved closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around the other man, "I'm really 'appy that I c'n give ya more than Tseng could..."

"You can, Reno..." Rufus pulled back and looked into his aquamarine eyes. "And I think I'm falling in love with you because of that."

"You love me too, yo? Like.. Like for real?" The redhead felt his cheeks heat up, "I- I... Shiva, that makes me so fuckin' happy."

The blond gave a small nod of his head. "That...that doesn't bother you..?"

"N- No! It makes me feel so happy! Makes me feel all warm'n'fuzzy inside, yo!" He hugged the other man close and smiled against his neck, "Fuck, I'm so happy right now."

Rufus hugged him back tightly. "Does...does that mean you don't want me to go...? That you want for me to stay...?"

"I wantcha to stay ferever, babe. Stay with me, yo."

Blushing, Rufus lifted his head. "Do you meant that, Reno?"

"I mean it, yo."

"So...I can stay here with you, tonight...? Even after everything that's happened?" Rufus looked into the Turk's eyes.

"Of course you can... I doubt Thexi's comin' back here tonight."

Looking down, Rufus sighed softly. "I'm really sorry, Reno..."

"Don't be sorry, babe..." Reno kissed the blond's cheek gently, "I getta spend my night wit' you... I ain't sorry."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Then...maybe we should make ourselves a little bit more comfortable...?"

"How do you s'pose we do that, yo?" The Turk grinned.

Letting go of the redhead, Rufus casually laid down on the bed. "Oh, I don't know..."

Crawling over him,Reno supported himself on his hands and knees, slipping the tips of his fingers under the band of Rufus' boxers, tugging at the fabric gently, "Yer wearin' too much."

"Then maybe you should help me out?" A smirk was plastered on Rufus' face. "I mean, that is...if you want to..."

"Oh, I definitely want to..."

"Then, come here."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N from A.C.: Hi, everyone! After a long delay, we're back! And I'm so happy that we are. It's so so much fun to write with Mumma Kat. :3 Ah, so, enjoy the chapter... I don't think I have more to say? Uhm... Yeah, that's it, I guess. I hope we start writing more and more. :3**_

Reno gently began to tug Rufus' boxers down, shifting to press his lips against the blond's neck. He let out a soft moan against the pale skin, nipping gently, as he ground his hips against Rufus' leg. Rufus leaned his head back, lifting his legs to kick his boxers off.

"Nnngh..." Rufus moaned low. "You need to take yours off too..."

"You wanna do the honors, babe...?" The redhead nipped his lover's neck once more.

Groaning, Rufus gave a small nod of his head. "You gotta...stop...with the neck..."

Reno purred against the blond's neck, licking a small area, "How come, yo..? I love how ye taste..."

"Can't...nnngh...concentrate..." He leaned his head back more, no longer caring if the redhead kept his clothes on or not.

The Turk nipped a bit harder at the President's neck. He groaned softly, "Ye feel good under my lips, babe... I love how yer skin tastes..."

"Oh...?"

"Yah... Ruf'," Reno drew back just a little, "I don' know how long I c'n wait, yo..."

Rufus looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded. "What do you want to do about that, then...?"

"Will ya take me...?" Reno moaned softly, quickly wiggling out of his boxers, tossing them to the floor.

Putting his hands on Reno's shoulders, Rufus rolled them so Reno was now laying on his back. "This okay...?" He looked down into the redhead's aquamarine eyes, the fingers on his left hand caressing the red mark below the Turk's eye.

Reno met Rufus' eyes and leaned into the touch on his cheek, "'s perfect..."

"You're perfect..." Rufus leaned down and kissed him softly, slipping his hand to rest beneath the back of Reno's head. The redhead let a soft moan escape into the kiss, his hands moving to trail down Rufus' sides. Rufus arched into Reno's touch, his lips parting open with a soft moan. The Turk groaned softly, his tongue slipping into Rufus' mouth, mapping out the warm cavern, tangling with the blond's own muscle. Rufus pushed his hips against Reno's, grinding against him slowly as they kissed.

The redhead broke off the kiss with a loud moan, his head leaning back as his hips bucked against his lover's. "Rufus..!"

"Ready...?" Rufus waited for him to give the okay, not wanting to hurt him.

"O- Oh, fuck yes!" Reno moaned, "Rufus, now..."

Lifting his hips back, Rufus gently pushed into Reno's tight crevice, moaning low as he slipped further inside the redhead's heat. The Turk let out a loud groan as his lover entered his body. He pushed his hips back, wanting to feel the blond move deeper inside him. Rufus pushed himself all the way into Reno's body, moaning low, unable to push himself further in. Pulling back gently, he rocked his hips forward, pushing himself back in more. Reno moaned loudly, leaning his head back as he felt pleasure shoot through his body.

"R-Reno..." Rufus groaned against his neck, pushing deeper inside of his body.

The Turk arched his back, hands moving to grip the blond's shoulders tightly, "Rufus... baby, _fuck._.." He pushed his hips back, wanting to feel more.

"I"m doing...that..." Thrusting harder into the redhead, Rufus moaned lower.

"So... good!" Reno wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. "H- Harder, Ruf'!"

Thrusting his hips harder, the blond began to pound into the redhead, setting a relentless pace. The Turk let out sharp moans, his head leaning back against the pillows on the bed. His nails dug into the pale flesh of Rufus' shoulders as he rocked his hips in time with the blond's movements. Tossing his head back, Rufus moaned loud as he felt Reno's nails, beginning to pound into him faster.

"Babe!" Reno cried out, quickly releasing the grip on one of Rufus' shoulders in order to reach between them and stroke himself. "Baby, I'm s- so close!"

Reaching between their bodies, Rufus grabbed a hold of Reno's cock and began to pump him fast, pushing deeper into his body. The Turk let out a cry of his lover's name as he came between them, his muscles clenching around the member inside him. Groaning low, the blond followed him over, pushing in as deep as he could go, his hand continuing to pump the redhead until he finished.

Reno moaned low, his eyes closing as he felt Rufus' release enter his body. "Fuck..."

"A-again...?" Rufus panted softly, resting against his shoulder. "Give me...a moment, yo."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Reno slowly shook his head, his arms moving to wrap around his lover, "Didn' mean... that, babe..."

Rufus removed his hand from between their bodies, wiping it off on the side of the bed. He eased out of his lover's body, laying on his back as he panted softly. "I love...you..."

"I- I love you.. too.." Reno murmured, a soft smile curving his lips.

Closing his eyes, Rufus sighed softly. "Is it okay that I do? I still...I still feel bad about what just happened, but I know that you're the person I'm most comfortable with. Even if it was a mistake at first, what it's turned into? I wouldn't trade it at all..."

"Neither would I... I jes' hope tha' Thexi and Tseng... don't hate us ferever... y'know?"

The blond gave a small nod of his head. "I'm more concerned about what's going to happen when the three of us are back in the office together. Tseng threatened to quit, but I asked him to be reasonable." He rested his head against Reno's shoulder.

"He ain't quittin', though, right?" Reno kept his voice soft, his mind racing, "I don't know wha' to do about work.. Like.. is he gunna be different at work now? Or jes' like normal?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Rufus sighed softly. "I'm really not sure. But I don't want to test the waters tonight, as what's done is done. It's better to give him his space, and time to cool off, before someone does something that they will really regret later on."

The Turk gave a slight nod, "I agree, yo. I don't wanna have anythin' else happen..."

"It won't," Rufus looked up at him. "Nothing will change. I mean, well, that's not true." He let out another exasperated sigh. "Let's not think about this right now, okay? I'd rather just enjoy the rest of our weekend together." A small smile appeared on his face as he looked up into Reno's aquamarine eyes.

"Deal, baby." The redhead smiled softly.

Placing a gentle kiss on Reno's chest, Rufus hummed low. "You know...I have an idea..."

"Oh..? Do tell..."

A smirk appeared on the blond's face. "What about if I just show you, instead?" He moved from laying on Reno's chest, to lay on his back beside Reno. Grabbing the redhead's right arm, he pulled him across his body, making the Turk straddle his chest.

A blush crossed the redhead's cheeks and he looked down, meeting the blond's eyes, "Oh... I think I get it, yo..."

"Do you...?" Rufus's face still held a smirk, as he placed his hands on Reno's hips. He pulled the redhead closer to his face, his tongue sweeping across the head of the redhead's cock.

Letting a loud moan pass his lips, Reno pushed his hips forward a little, "Yeah... I do..."

"Fantastic..." Rufus' tongue dipped into the small slit, moaning low as he tasted the redhead's essence. He wrapped his lips around the head, and slowly sucked him further into his mouth, moaning softly.

"Fuck, baby..." The Turk leaned his head back, his hips moving forward, as he gripped the headboard of the bed. "Yer mouth is amazin'..."

Swallowing him down further, Rufus rubbed his tongue along the base of Reno's cock, groaning as he felt his hips move forward. Relaxing his throat, he took him all the way in, breathing deeply through his nose. Reno tightened his grip on the headboard and moaned low, his hips rocking slowly. Sucking on him with vigor, Rufus moved when Reno's hips moved, allowing the redhead to set and control the pace.

The Turk began to rock faster, looking down at his lover, moaning as he watched his cock disappear between those gorgeous plump lips. "You look so... fuckin' good, Ruf'..."

Rufus looked up at Reno, moaning low as he kept up his gentle suction, letting his tongue wrap around the redhead's cock when possible.

"Dear _fuck_..." The redhead pushed his hips forward, wanting that warmth around more of him. He groaned loudly, eyes closing in pleasure as Rufus' tongue danced around him. Swallowing him down further in his throat, Rufus began to suck faster, moaning low at the noises Reno was making. The redhead, rolled his hips, rocking them faster, his control slipping. "Gaiadamnit, Rufus..."

Squeezing Reno's hips, Rufus began to bob his head with each thrust of Reno's. On one particular thrust, it was just the right angle for Rufus to deepthroat him. As the top of his cock pushed against the back of his throat, Rufus moaned low, sucking with everything he had to keep the redhead in place.

Fisting the blond's hair tightly, Reno moaned loudly, letting himself release in his lover's mouth. "Rufus!" He swallowed audibly as he sucked down Reno's release, his hands gripping Reno's hips tightly. "Mm... Babe, you ain't... lettin' my hips go..." The Turk's hips shifted slightly, "Do ya wan' more..?"

Rufus released his hips, a pink blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He pulled his head back, letting the Turk's cock fall from his mouth with a 'pop', and began to lick him clean. "If you want me to do that some more, I don't think I'd object too much, Reno." His gazed up, a smirk on his lips.

The redhead gently cupped Rufus' cheek, his thumb running along the flushed skin. "Mn... yer good with yer mouth, babe... I dunno if I want you ta stop..."

"Am I...?" Rufus continued licking his member, pausing to lick the tip once more. "I could never gauge how I was doing with...well..." His voice trailed off.

Reno moaned low at the licks, his hand moving to run through the blond locks gently, "Shh, don' think 'bout him, baby... Think 'bout me, 'kay?" He smiled softly at his lover.

"Not a problem, Reno...You're the only one that occupies my mind." He licked the sides of his member more, teasing the redhead.

"Mmn... Good, yo..." He smirked down at the other man, soft moans slipping past his lips, "Yer gettin' me hard again, Ruf'..."

"Whoops..." Rufus lowered his head, his tongue pressing against Reno's drooping sac, moaning low at the salty sweetness he found there.

The Turk leaned his head back, his hand gripping the blond hair tighter. "F- Fuck, yo..."

"Maybe after this..." Placing his mouth back over the tip of his cock, Rufus swallowed Reno back into his mouth, moaning low. Closing his eyes, Rufus began to go to town.

…

Holding her sandals in her hand, Thexi looked at the Wutaiian. "Where, exactly, did you have in mind?" She tried to ignore the sounds she thought she heard coming down the hall from where hers and Reno's room was. _Probably just imagining it._

Tseng held her free hand gently, "There's a rec area in the basement... Movies, games, that sort of thing. Does that sound alright?"

"It sounds amazing, Tseng." She switched back into Wutaiian, feeling more comfortable speaking the language with him. "Is there a bar down there too? Because I think I could use a good, stiff drink." She giggled softly.

He chuckled, "There is a bar there." He began speaking Wutaiian as well, happy to speak in his native tongue, "I could use a drink as well."

"How do we get to this magical rec room?"

"It's just down the stairs." He smiled softly, opening a door that revealed a stairwell leading down to the basement. He reached over and hit a switch on the wall, turning the lights in the stairwell on.

Thexi walked down the steps, and stayed at the bottom, waiting for Tseng. "Holy cow, Tseng. You weren't kidding when you said this was a recreation room."

Looking around the room, there was a fancy wet bar in the corner, pool table, a ping pong table, and a sectional sofa. In front of the sectional, there was a very large tv, with every imaginable game console, as well as a wall devoted to movies. She set her sandals down and wandered over to the bar, looking back at the Turk.

"What sort of drink do you want, love?"

Tseng walked over to the bar after her and smiled, "I'd love some bourbon if there's any back there."

"It looks like there are a couple of different kinds. Do you want regular, single barrel, aged? Geez, Rufus doesn't really play around with his liquor, does he?" Thexi asked, grabbing two tumbler glasses from the glassware shelf.

The Turk chuckled softly, "No, he doesn't. It doesn't matter what kind, Tenshi."

"Do you want it neat, or on the rocks?" She poured herself two shots of the single barrel, pleased with the aroma the most.

"On the rocks, please."

Looking around, Thexi saw a mini-fridge below the bar. Opening it up, she saw that there was a bucket of ice already there. Grabbing a couple of cubes, she placed them in his glass and poured the same liquor into his glass. She handed him the glass, raising her own up. "To healing?"

He gave a small nod, "To healing." He clicked his glass against hers and took a sip. She sipped her own glass and gave him a small smile.

"So, what did you want to do, Tseng?" She looked around the room. "We could play a game of pool? Or perhaps a game of ping pong?"

"We can do whatever you'd like, Tenshi." He responded, "We could watch a movie if you'd like. Or play a game. There's a lot to do here." He chuckled softly, smiling at her.

Smiling brightly, she walked out from behind the bar. "I like the idea of a movie." She took his hand and walked over to the sectional couch. "What sort of movie did you feel like watching? How about a silly one?" Sipping her bourbon, she sighed softly. "I don't really want to watch something that will make us sad."

Walking with her, he smiled, "We can watch a silly movie. I'm sure there are a lot of fun movies." He kissed her cheek gently, "Do you want to pick it?"

"Okay!" She walked over to the wall of movies and saw a comedy that she knew she enjoyed. Taking it off the shelf, she handed it to Tseng. "Is this okay?"

"Of course. Want me to set it up?"

Sitting down on the couch, Thexi nodded her head. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Even though I'm a nurse that works in the ER at times, my technology skills are pretty horrendous." She sipped her bourbon and set the glass on a coaster on the small coffee table.

He chuckled softly, picking up the DVD case and opening it, "Even though you work with all that high-tech machinery?" He turned the DVD player on and clicked the button to open it. Tseng set the disk on the tray and closed it, crouching down to program the television for the correct input channel.

"Hey, I never said that I was electronic smart. If it's a machine I need to use, I know how to work it. You'll be surprised that I don't have really any of this fancy stuff at my apartment back in Midgar." She picked up her glass and took another sip.

Tseng laughed softly, "Don't worry about it, Tenshi. At least you know how to work the hospital equipment, right?"

"This is very true." She patted the couch next to where she was. "Will you come sit with me?"

Making sure everything was set up correctly, Tseng took the remote and walked back to the couch, sitting down beside Thexi. He kissed her cheek, "How's this?"

She stretched her legs out on the couch, and rested her head against his upper thigh. "Much better now."

Reaching down to pet her hair gently, the Wutaiian smiled, "You're so cute, Thexi."

"Sshhhhhhh!" She giggled, pointing at the screen. "The movie is starting!"

He chuckled softly, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Sorry."

"Did you need anything more to drink, love?" She tilted her head back to look up at him.

He sipped his glass of bourbon and chuckled, "No, I've got a lot left. Do you?"

"No, I'm good," she turned her head back and watched the screen. "Just let me know if you'd like for me to move, okay?"

He ran his hand through her hair and chuckled again, "I won't be saying that."

"Oh, don't be so quick to say that," she half-giggled, half-moaned as she felt his hand on her scalp. "Mmm...that feels really nice, Tseng..."

Tseng smiled, petting her hair more, "I'm glad, Tenshi."

She moved her head up a little bit higher on his leg, giggling quietly at what was happening on the screen. "No one ever plays with my hair..."

The Turk Director ran his fingers through her hair more, "I will whenever you want, Thexi."

"Well, what if I'm at work? Hmmm? How's that going to work, then?" She turned over, her face now looking at Tseng's hip, as she made herself more comfortable on his leg.

Chuckling softly, Tseng shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear, hmm?" She nuzzled his leg, humming softly.

"Mn... I guess so..."

No longer paying any attention to the movie, Thexi began inching her face higher up the Wutaiian's leg. Once she was at her desired area, she turned her face and placed a soft kiss on his groin, the bourbon in her system allowing her to move a bit more freely than she normally would.

A low moan slipped through the Wutaiian's parted lips as he looked down at the nurse, "Tenshi... what are you doing..?"

"Nothing..." Thexi kept her lips against his clothed mound, nipping gently at the zipper.

"It.. It doesn't seem like.. nothing..." Tseng shifted his hips slightly, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Being agile, she placed her teeth on the zipper, pulling it down carefully. Once it went down as far as it could go, she planted her lips against the soft cloth of his boxer briefs, sucking gently on his hardness. The Turk let out a soft gasp, his hips shifting, pushing closer to Thexi's mouth. He closed his eyes, head leaning back, as he tried his hardest not to tug on her hair. Slipping off the couch, Thexi kneeled between his legs, keeping her mouth against him, suckling gently.

"Th- Thexi..?" He squeaked softly, lifting his head and looking down at her.

Reaching down into his boxer briefs, she exposed him to her. "Yes...?" She licked the tip gently, looking up at him as she did so.

A deep moan slipped out of Tseng's mouth, "F- Fuck..." He bit his bottom lip, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"May I pull your pants down further, Tseng...?" Thexi kissed the tip, before slipping her mouth down around him.

"Y- Yesss..." The Wutaiian moaned loud, his hips moving forward, trying to push himself deeper inside her mouth.

Keeping her lips wrapped around him, she pulled his pants down to be around his ankles. As she kept sucking gently, she reached underneath her skirt discreetly, pulling her panties off with one pull. Tseng groaned low, his fingers sliding through her soft hair as his hips pressed upward. He licked dry lips and sucked in a deep breath, fighting the urge to push her down further. He wanted desperately to feel that wet heat wrapped around more of his member. Swallowing him down as far as she could without gagging, she relaxed her throat and began to suck more.

"Th- Thexi!" Tseng let out a soft gasp, gripping a fistful of her hair as she swallowed him. His head dropped back against the back of the couch and his hips bucked upward. Moaning softly, she let her lips travel up and down his member, sucking all the while. His fist tightened, tugging gently on her hair,"O- Oh Gaia, Thexi!"

She lifted her head, as she raised her skirt up casually. Settling herself on his lap, straddling his legs, she rubbed herself against him. "Is this...okay...?" She leaned her head forward, raining soft kisses against his lower neck, as she moved up and down suggestively.

"Y- Yes!" He let his hand fall from her hair, moving both to grip her hips. He lifted his head just enough to press his lips to hers softly.

Pulling back from his kiss, she released a soft breath against his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that..." Lifting herself up carefully, she searched blindly for him, and then, when she found him, she lowered herself down on his cock, moaning softly. "Y-Yes..."

"Ooh.. Sweet Shiva..." Tseng held her hips tightly as he pushed his own up to get more of that heat around him.

Thexi rolled her hips, pushing him deeper into him. "That...good...huh...?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself balanced as she kept a slow pace.

The Turk moaned deeply, "S- So good..." He bucked his hips up impatiently, a low groan leaving his throat.

"Would you...rather it be...fast, _baby_?" She moaned softly in his ear, rolling her hips still at a slow pace, slipping him further and further into her.

"F- Fast... yes!" Tseng felt a shudder run through his body as her warm breath caressed his ear when she spoke. His grip on her hips tightened and he pushed her hips down a little, "Pl- Please, Tenshi..."

Keeping her arms tightly around his neck, she began to rock her hips a little faster, moaning as she found a particular rhythm, in which her body rubbed against his the right way, sending waves of pleasure through her body. "Aaah..." She moaned into his ear, picking up the pace, as she started to bounce up and down on his cock.

The Wutaiian moaned loudly, his hips moving with Thexi's as she rocked her body on his lap. He watched her, entranced by her movements and noises. Moving her hips faster, she began to moan licentiously, tossing her head back as she felt herself approaching her climax. Tseng bucked his hips harder, pushing himself as deep as he could go within his lover. He wanted her to feel every inch of him as he drew her over the edge.

"Tseng!" She cried out his name as her body shook hard from her climax, continuing to bounce herself up and down on his lap, riding out the crests of her orgasm.

"Shiva! The- Thexi!" The Turk moaned loudly, hips pushing up, hands pulling her hips down, as he released deep inside her.

Relaxing her grip on his neck, she panted softly as she nuzzled the side of his neck. "Just...what I ….needed..."

Tseng let go of her hips in order to wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned his head to rest against hers as he panted a little, "I- I love you... Thexi..."

"And I...you..." She lifted her head and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back lovingly, holding her body close to his. Once he pulled back, he smiled softly at her, "I'm.. I'm glad..."

"I hope I wasn't...too forward...?" Thexi smiled softly. "After...after we were on the beach, I was still a bit riled up..and just couldn't help myself..."

"I don't mind.. at all, Tenshi... I loved it... how forward you were..." He blushed faintly.

Lifting herself up, she quickly grabbed her panties, slipping them back on before any mess could be made. "Really?" She sat down next to him, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll have to keep you on your toes, hmm?"

"Really." He smiled, leaning over slightly, kissing her cheek. He chuckled softly, "I'd like that..."

She giggled softly. "I suppose I can do that, for you." Her tummy rumbled quietly, causing her to blush. "Sorry..."

Tseng chuckled, "Do you want me to get something for you to eat, Tenshi..?"

"No, but I can go get us something, if you want? We never ate, because of what happened..." She sighed softly. "I guess my body is just reminding me of that."

"Well, that just means that there's no need to prepare a meal." He smiled gently, trying to make her a little happier.

The nurse gave a simple nod of her head, smiling. "That is very true!" She kissed his cheek gently. "Did you want anything to eat? I don't mind bringing it back down here? Unless you'd rather go and lay down?"

"You can bring it back here. I'll refill our drinks. We do have a movie to finish after all."

Laughing, she stood up. "Right, movie. I totally forgot about that." She kissed him softly before walking around the couch. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright, Tenshi." The Wutaiian stood as well, fixing his clothes.

Thexi walked up the stairs, humming softly to herself as she thought about the man that was waiting for her downstairs. So preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't realize that the kitchen light was still on. Or that there was another person in there, rooting around the fridge for something. A very naked someone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N from A.C.: I bet you're all happy to see us back! I've missed this as much as you have. :D I'm on spring break this week so I hope I get to write with Mumma Kat a lot to catch up on all that I've missed. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

Thexi wasn't sure if she should clear her throat, or just let him continue to look through the fridge. Twisting her head, looking away, she cleared her throat subtly. "So...clothes are now optional in this residency?"

Upon hearing Thexi speak up, Reno let out a squawk and banged his head on the inside of the refrigerator. He stepped back and stood straight, keeping behind the door of the fridge. One hand moved to rub the back of his head and a deep blush flushed his cheeks, "I- I... I thought you woulda been sleepin'..."

"No, I'm not really tired." Thexi kept her eyes averted. "I came here for the exact reason you did. But seriously, Reno? You couldn't even put your boxers on?" She looked down at the floor. "Guess you didn't wait too long to let that bed get cold, huh?" She turned around, and began to leave the kitchen. "Get your food. If you're still here in fifteen minutes, we may have a problem." She disappeared and headed back down the stairs towards the basement, leaving the redhead alone.

Looking over to the door from his spot on the couch, Tseng arched a brow, "Tenshi? That was fast."

"Yeah, well...Food will be available to us in about twenty minutes." She walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing softly.

"What's wrong, Thexi? Did something happen?" He gently pushed her hair behind her ear, wanting to comfort her.

She bit her lip, and shook her head slowly. "Nothing of importance, I guess."

"Tenshi, please tell me? I know something's wrong..."

"When I went up to the kitchen to get us food, it seems that we're not the only ones that were hungry. Except, you know, I actually put on clothes for the occasion." Thexi's voice wavered on the last line, as she tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Tseng moved closer to her, bringing her in for a close hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Tenshi... That's not right."

She let out a tiny sob. "It's like they couldn't even wait for us to be gone. I mean, really?"

He gently ran his hand through her hair, "That wasn't right of them, Hime. Not at all. I'm so sorry."

Sniffling, Thexi looked up at him. "P-Princess...?"

Tseng pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, "My precious princess."

"Do you really mean that...? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better? Because, Tseng, I don't know how much more my heart can take."

"I really mean it, Thexi. You are my angel, my princess. I love you so very much."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. "Oh, Tseng...I'm so glad we have each other..."

"As am I, Thexi." He held her tight, fingers running through her hair.

"I guess I shouldn't be too upset, because he really doesn't think outside of himself sometimes." Thexi shook her head, resting her head against Tseng's chest. "I don't know how you deal with him at work, Tseng. I really don't."

The Wutaiian chuckled softly, "I don't either, Tenshi. I'm not quite sure how his partner has kept his sanity either."

"I think enough time has passed." She kissed his cheek gently. "Do you want to come with me? I don't know if I can handle seeing him alone again..."

"Of course I'll go with you, love." He smiled, "I don't want you going back alone if you might happen upon that again."

A hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. "But can you handle it, Tseng? I mean, I don't want you to feel like this too. I know that all of this is stupid and screwy, and I'd rather keep you sane."

"You do keep me sane, Hime." He kissed her cheek softly, "I can handle it if we see it. I promise."

Thexi stood up and took his hand. "Then will you come with me upstairs? We can still bring our food back down here, watch some more movies?"

Tseng stood up with her, holding her hand, "That sounds wonderful, Tenshi."

She took his hand and walked with him back up the stairs, tiptoeing her way towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner, she looked in the large room and saw that it was as she had asked. Sighing softly, she let go of Tseng's hand. "It looks like he listened to my request."

"Good," Tseng nodded, walking into the room, "I'm glad he did."

Walking into the kitchen, a small smile on her face, Thexi walked over to the cupboard. "Want me to dish up the food for us?" She grabbed two plates, pulling them down to be on the counter.

The Wutaiian smiled softly, "Sure, Thexi. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Maybe grab some silverware for us?" She walked over to the pot roast, which was still sitting on the kitchen counter. "I'll put each plate in the microwave for a few minutes, that way we don't have to eat anything cold."

"Alright." Tseng went over to the counter and pulled open a drawer, taking out two knives and two forks.

Placing each plate in the microwave after serving healthy portions for each of them, she handed him one plate. "Ready to go back downstairs, love?" She didn't care if Reno or Rufus heard her call him that. After seeing Reno the way she had earlier, she was tired of trying to keep secrets.

He took the plate from her, holding the silverware still. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I am, are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am." The nurse flashed him a bright smile before walking out of the kitchen, heading back towards the rec room.

Tseng chuckled softly, following her down the hallways and stairs, "Do you want to finish the movie that we were watching? Or pick a new one?"

"We can finish the one we were watching. Except, it's still playing, so..." She giggled as she sat back down on the couch, placing her plate on the coffee table.

The Turk set his plate and the silverware down, chuckling, "I'll start the movie over, how does that sound?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, love." Thexi grabbed their glasses. "Want me to get some more bourbon for you? Or would you prefer beer? Wine?"

"More bourbon would be lovely, Tenshi." He picked up the remote to the DVD player and stopped the film, bringing it back to the menu.

Pouring more bourbon into both of their glasses, Thexi walked back over to the couch and handed the Wutaiian his glass. "Here you go, love."

Tseng smiled, taking the glass from her, "Thank you." Once she sat down, he hit play on the movie so it would start from the beginning, "No funny stuff this time, Hime." He chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

The nurse giggled quietly. "You know I can't make that promise, Tseng."

"Of course not," He chuckled, smiling at her.

…

Quickly, Reno grabbed two beers and two random pieces of fruit from inside the fridge as soon as Thexi walked out of the room. He closed the fridge door with his hip and darted back to the room Rufus was waiting in. He did not want to risk waiting around in the kitchen. The thought of an angry Thexi terrified him. Walking into the room, he gave a soft smile, "Back, yo."

"Anything happen?" Rufus looked over the redhead. "Something seems a bit off."

"Uh..." He looked down at the container of pineapple slices and the single mango that he was holding and blinked. Setting the fruit and the two beers on the dresser, he rubbed the spot of his head that he hit. "Uh.. Thexi came in when I was in th'kitchen..."

The blond's eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

"Yeah... so... that wasn't fun, yo..." He glanced at the food he grabbed and blushed, "Sorry for what I got... I wan'ed ta get outta there fast..."

Rufus got out of the bed and walked over to where the redhead was standing. He pulled him into a hug. "She wasn't mean to you, was she? She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

Reno wrapped his arms around the blond and pressed his face to the crook of Rufus' neck, "I... I dunno how to explain... I... She went from... surprised.. to angry..."

"I hate to say this, but she has every right to be that way right now, Reno. And, no offense, but I did try to get you to put some pants on." Rufus chuckled softly, keeping his arms tight around the redhead.

The Turk sniffled against his lover's neck, "I- I'm so stupid, yo! Sh- She has every right ta beat me senseless... an' I was stupid.. an' made her mad... 'cause... I'm... just a dumbass... I don' even have a good excuse.. I shoulda listened to you, Rufus..."

"What's done is done, Reno." Rufus gave his lover a tight squeeze. "Don't let what just happened put us back to where we were at only a few hours ago. I'd rather just enjoy the rest of the evening with you. I mean, who's to say she's alone right now?" He touched the redhead's face, stroking his thumb across one of the red crescents under his eye. "For all we know, both she and Tseng are doing the same exact thing we're doing."

Blinking back tears, Reno gave a small nod, "Y- Yeah... yer right, yo..." He sniffled softly and pulled back to wipe at his eyes, "I'm sorry, Rufus... Should I go back... an' get you somethin' decent to eat..?"

"Shh...Don't cry, Reno. It's okay. What you got is perfect." Rufus wiped the wetness that Reno didn't catch. "Come on, want to go sit down on the bed?"

"I- It's not perfect, Rufus... you can't even eat one of 'em... Let me at least go peel the mango? S- So then you can eat it."

The blond took Reno's hands and walked him over to the bed. "Don't worry about the food, okay? Just be here, with me, right now. Don't think about what just happened in the kitchen. It's better to not dwell on it. We're here for another two days with them, and we're all going to have to deal with each other, and maybe even interact together. But for now, let's just let it be you and me, okay?" He gently laid Reno down on the bed, laying next to him.

The Turk moved close to the blond and hugged him close, "Yer right.. again..." He gave a small nod, "We gotta deal with it, yo... an' be good to each other."

"And don't worry about the mango. We can peel that no problem." Rufus kissed Reno softly, pulling the redhead closer to his body. "Do you want me to go and grab the pineapple?"

Without warning, Reno's stomach let out a loud gurgle, "Kinda..."

"I'll grab the pineapple." Rufus kissed his cheek and walked over to where Reno had set the container down. "No forks? Guess we'll have to get creative."

The Turk blushed, "Get creative?"

"I only meant we'll have to use our hands." Rufus put the container on the bed before sitting down. He opened it up and handed it to the redhead. "Here you go, Reno."

Picking up one of the pineapple chunks, Reno popped it into his mouth, "Thanks, Ruf'."

"No problem." The blond grabbed a chunk and ate one himself.

"You sure you don' want me to go get somethin' more fillin' to eat, baby?" The Turk gently kissed Rufus' cheek and smiled softly, "I don' mind."

Rufus shook his head. "No, I think this should be fine. Unless you want more food? But what about Thexi? Won't she still be out there?"

Reno ate another bit of pineapple, "I dunno... I'll stick to this room, I think, yo."

"Well, would you like for me to go and see about getting us some proper food? I'll put my pants on." A small smirk appeared on the President's face.

The Turk chuckled, "Sure, Ruf'. Good thinkin' on the clothes too." Reno grinned at him, "Get somethin' good!"

"How many beers did you bring back? Should I grab a couple more?"

"I only took two, yo. You c'n get more if ya wan'."

Standing up, Rufus grabbed his shorts and found his pants nearby. "I'll see what I can find. How's that sound?" He pulled both his boxers and pants on, buttoning them at the waist.

The redhead smiled at his lover, "Sounds won'erful, babe."

Rufus walked over to where Reno sat, and kissed him softly. "Then I'll be back shortly. Don't pass out on me." He walked over to the door. "Feel free to keep eating, if you want."

Chuckling softly, Reno gave a small nod, "I won't pass out, yo!" He picked up a chunk of pineapple from the container and popped it in his mouth. "Promise."

"Okay, good." The blond headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He headed back towards the kitchen, walking slow in case the feisty nurse was back in the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner and saw that no one was in there, and exhaled audibly. Rufus wandered into the kitchen and as he approached the fridge, he heard the distinct sound of conversation. Curious as to where it was coming from, he abandoned the idea of getting food and followed the sound towards the stairs leading down to his game room. Walking down a couple of steps, Rufus made sure he stayed hidden in the shadows, curiosity taking over his brain.

Tseng tended to speak his native tongue to the pink-haired nurse; he found it much easier than trying to convert everything to Midgarian. With an added bonus, he did not have to hide his emotions. "Did you enjoy the movie, Tenshi?"

"I did." Thexi giggled softly, leaning against him. "Did you want to go and find a room soon? I'm getting a little sleepy, and don't know how much longer I'll be able to last. Unless you intended for us to sleep down here?"

The Turk Director chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head, "We can find another room. I'm a little sleepy as well."

"Please say we'll be in another wing, yes?" She looked up at him, and met his eyes. "I don't think I can stand the idea of having to hear anything."

"I'll make sure we are, Hime. Don't worry."

Thexi stood up from the couch, holding her hand out to him. "Shall we go find ourselves a room far away from them, then?"

He took her hand and stood up from the couch, "We shall." He smiled softly at her.

She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Tseng. Really. I don't know how I would have survived this without you here."

Tseng wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "You're welcome, Tenshi. I love you."

"I love you too, Tseng."

Rufus felt his heart ache as he recognized that word that was just said by his former lover. Unsure how long he had been standing there, he walked back up the stairs and headed back to his and Reno's room. He couldn't understand much of the conversation, as he hadn't bothered to learn Wutaiian, as he knew he would never need it. Not with his bodyguard of that descent, who he knew would always be with him. "I guess not anymore," Rufus muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. He opened the bedroom door, and kept his head down, sighing softly.

Reno looked over at the blond and worry suddenly overtook him as he saw how the other man was carrying himself. He rushed over to his lover and spoke softly, "Rufus, are you okay?"

"I need to lay down." Rufus stumbled on his feet, walking blindly over to the bed, his chest still hurting immensely.

The redhead helped his lover to the bed and sat beside him as he laid down on the bed. "Ruf', what happened..?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The blond pulled the covers over his body, not bothering to take off his pants.

Reno moved to lay next to Rufus and held him close, nuzzling against his neck, "Okay, babe. I won't make ya talk."

"I heard them," Rufus whispered. "It's like they've been playing the both of us, all this time." He gripped the sheet tightly, trying to cover his face, afraid to show the redhead how he was truly feeling at the moment.

"Wait.. what? What do you mean 'you heard them'? Like.. they were fuckin'?"

Rufus shook his head. "No, no. They weren't doing that, but they were speaking in Wutaiian."

"Wutaiian..? Can you speak that? Did you know what they were sayin'..?"

"No,"f the President shook his head. "No, but I understood one phrase. As I have heard it before, but never from him. Never." He sniffled, refusing to become more emotionally upset.

Reno gently pet the silky blond locks before him and spoke softly, "What phrase..?"

"He said 'I love you'. Two strangers can't just say that to each other, can they?" Rufus turned around and met his lovers aqua eyes, a few tears falling from his own. "That's not possible, right?"

"I..." Reno fell quiet for a moment, remembering how hard and how fast he fell for Thexi when he first saw her. He shook his head, "I don't know, Ruf'..."

The blond closed his eyes, and pressed his face against Reno's neck. "Now I know why they were so upset with us. This hurts, Reno. Hearing him say that hurts so much."

The Turk wrapped his arms around Rufus and held him close, "I'm so sorry yer hurtin', baby..."

"I'm sorry too. I hope you don't...you don't think less of me because of this, Reno." He clung to him tightly, happy that he wasn't alone.

"O' course I don't, babe." He pet the blond hair gently, "Why would I think less o' you? Yer jes' showin' you care about people you love, yo. I think that's what strong people do."

Rufus sighed softly. "It doesn't hurt you at all?"

"It does... I'm more confused than hurt... I wanna know why.. how do they know each other so well they love each other?"

Pressing his face against Reno's shoulder, Rufus let out another soft sigh. "I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to do is just get some sleep."

"Rest, then, baby." The Turk kissed his lover's cheek gently, "Get some sleep."

Snuggling closer to the redhead, Rufus closed his eyes. "I love you, Reno. I'm sorry that this is hurting me more than it should."

"Ruf', don't be sorry. I love you very much. Tseng's been with ya ferever. It's understandable that ya feel like this."

"Thanks, love. I appreciate that a lot." Rufus began to breathe deeply, drifting off to sleep fast.

Reno kissed his cheek gently and smiled, "Yer welcome, Ruf'. Sleep tight."

…

Thexi looked up at Tseng, and smiled. "Where are we going?"

Tseng smiled back at her, "Across the manor so we won't have to see them." He chuckled, "I'd like to focus my attention on you."

"Well, yay!" She laughed, and walked with him, holding his hand in hers as they walked together. "What about clean clothes? Does it matter?"

He smirked, "Considering I don't want you in any clothes... I don't think it matters."

"Tseng!" She blushed, giggling softly as she shook her head. "Did you really just say that?"

"Say what?" He looked at her and smiled, "You let me be silly, Thexi. Remember?" He chuckled, "I'd never say something like that in front of anyone else.

She stopped walking and kissed his cheek. "Just don't let others see this side of you. I like being special."

Tseng kissed her lips softly, "They won't see this side of me, Tenshi. Only you get to; and you are special."

"Promise?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping closer to his body.

"I promise, Thexi." He smiled, arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close, "Turk's honor."

The nurse flashed him a small smile. "Good. Because I would hate to hear that others get to see this rare sight, as I love that you are able to be yourself around me. Not some boring bossman." She giggled, kissing his cheek again.

He chuckled, "I love that I get to be myself around you too. I hate being that 'boring bossman'."

"Ah, but it suits you so well, my love." She took his hand, and smiled. "No one likes a nurse. At least people fear you for a good reason, and not a silly reason like they do for my job."

"Oh? But I like a nurse." He smiled softly, "Plus, you have the power to kill them without people knowing. I'm sure you know all sorts of medication overdoses and such. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Giggling, she shook her head. "But, isn't part of your job to kill people without them knowing? Or is that why everyone fears you? Because they know what you're capable of?" She walked down the hallway with him.

He led her to a room at the end of a hallway, "I think they fear me because even if I kill them in front of people, I wouldn't get into trouble." He held the door open for her, "But, still, you need to give yourself more credit."

"But I would never kill someone like that," Thexi blushed, stepping into the room. "I don't think I could ever do that. I hate when a patient dies, and I've got no control over that. But it's so rare, that whenever it does happen, it still affects me." She looked around the room. "Oh, wow. There isn't a modest room in this place, is there?"

Tseng stepped into the room after her, closing the door behind him, "I don't think there is." He chuckled. "I'm sure you do hate when patients die. You got into this career to help people, right? You're such a caring, sweet woman, Thexi."

"Well, I guess so. I want to make sure people are always safe." She turned and looked at him. "Like you, mister." Thexi dragged him over towards the bed.

"I've trusted you with my life since the war, Tenshi. You've saved me countless times. You're very good at keeping people safe, I'd say."

She laid down on the bed, taking off her garments as she listened to him. "I suppose so." She tossed her bra to the side, and laid back more on the bed. "Now, weren't you saying something about not wanting me in clothes? I see that I'm taking care of that problem, but you? You're still dressed. What's that about, hmm?" She giggled softly.

Tseng smirked at her before beginning to remove his clothes. "Do you really want me naked that bad, Tenshi?"

"Oh, you have no idea."


End file.
